


The Diva's Bodyguard

by derplolplayer



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), But other pairs will get attention, Dark Past, Drama, Evelynn and James are the main focus, Eventual Romance, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lust at First Sight, Lust to love, Multiple Pairings, Past Lives, Past Violence, Psychological Trauma, Rating May Change, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 129,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derplolplayer/pseuds/derplolplayer
Summary: When a nervous rapper is offered a chance for a spot in the K-POP band K/DA, she brings her best friend along for support. Having only her best interests at heart, the man accompanies her, but what he didn't expect was to cross paths with a certain Diva. After that, their lives changed and weren't the same anymore... But for better? Or for worse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me. The Akalynn ship is adorable, but I can't commit myself to write a full story dedicated to that.

  
Words are illuminated that read "Lone Digger" as the title of the nightclub. Two streetlights shine amidst the thick fog which created a vapor.

Two figures are pacing toward the club, hands shoved in their pockets with their backs in a hunched position. One was a man who was slightly taller than his partner. He has a buzz haircut with stubble along his chin, one of his pupils blue with the other being red. His clothing is a dark suit with a black tie and white dress shirt.

The other one, being a girl that seems to be younger than him by a few years, wore a simple cap with a white tank top under her black jacket. She wore leggings along with sneakers that were blue and white.

When they arrive at the entrance to the club, the man raises his fist and knocks a few times. The girl looks up at the glowing sign, seeing an outline of the main stripper in the nightclub. The rectangle peephole is heard sliding open, revealing a pair of glowing red eyes. The man stares back at them before the object was slid shut. The girl hands the man a bandana which he puts into his pocket. The bouncer opens up the door and gestures to the end of the hallway.

The pair begins to traverse.

**_Hey, brother, what you thinking? Leave that old record spinning. You feel the rhythm, going_ **

**_(They call it lonely digging)_ **

**_Let's end your time to lay low. Your knees a-bending, so, It's time to get up and let go_ **

**_(You're gonna come undone)_ **

The girl gives a look at the bouncer who keeps his eyes on them as they pace down the hallway. She finally looks ahead, keeping up with her partner. Along the way, the man straightens up his tie as the girl takes out a kama, running her fingers along the sharp weapon. The man takes out a switchblade knife from his pocket, bringing the blade out to test it before putting it away.

_**Hey, mama, how's it going? Can't see your body moving. Don't leave the party dying** _

_**(They call it lonely digging)** _

_**Your booty shaking, you know. Your head has no right to say no. Tonight it's "ready, set, go"** _

Reaching the doorway, the man pushes it open to reveal a dark, neon-filled room. A steel pole was planted on the centre platform with a busty redhead occupying it, performing her usual dance routines in a red thong and bra.

_**Baby can you move it round the rhythm, So we can get with 'em,, To the ground and get us a rock and roll round. Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie. Let's go, yes, no, hell no. Baby can you move it round the rhythm. Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up. It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams when I come up on the scene** _

The man smiles at the arousing sight for a moment. The girl eyes several of the patrons that are seen sitting in c-shaped seats near the walls, all eyes fixed upon the dancer.

Then, their sights fall upon the duo. The mans smile fades.

**_Hey, brother, what you thinking? That good ol' sound is ringing. They don't know what they're missing_ **

**_(They call it lonely digging)_ **

**_Let's end your time to lay low. Your knees a-bending, so. It's time to get up and let go_ **

The gazes turn to glares, the figures not swayed by the deadly gazes. They sit down at a table in the centre of the room, just in front of the platform. The man gestures to the waitress for Tequila shots as the girl observes the patrons.

The tension was high.

**_Hey, brother, nice and steady. Put down your drink, you ready. It's hard when things get messy_ **

**_(They call it lonely digging)_ **

**_Your booty shaking, you know. Your head has no right to say no. Tonight it's "ready, set, go"_ **

The waitress walks up to the table, a tray of shots occupying her hand with a bottle. She sets it down, and the duo began to take shots.

**_Baby can you move it round the rhythm. So we can get with 'em. To the ground and get us a rock and roll round. Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie. Let's go, yes, no, hell no. Baby can you move it round the rhythm. Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up. It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams when I come up on the scene_ **

The duos bottle is empty now. They need more. Before the man can call the waitress, one of the patrons waves her down for him. The man cocks up a brow with the girl narrowing her eyes. When the waitress passes by a patrons table, they extend their leg and trip her. The woman meets the floor, the tray flying out of her hands and the alcohol showering the duo. They glare and flip the table over as the patrons all stand up in unison.

The girl nods at the man and they both put on the bandanas, covering their identity's appropriately. Three of the patrons walk up behind the man, the one on front shouting profanities at him.

Black lights take over illuminating the room, catching the patrons off guard. The man turns around and swipes at the neck with his switchblade. Fluid spurts and splatters his suit.

**_Baby can you move it round the rhythm. So we can get with 'em. To the ground and get us a rock and roll round. Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie. Let's go, yes, no, hell no_ **

The bandanas of the duo have revealed a new feature with the change of light. Both of their eyes have a neon glow, startling the patrons They draw their own weapons and attack.

Fluids splatters all over the walls, coating them in a blue, green, or pink glow. The dancer gets some on her as well, but continues her movement.

_**Baby can you move it round the rhythm. Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up. It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams when I come up on the scene** _

The dancer finally takes notice of the splatters on her luscious body and she looks around with bewilderment at the "paint" along the walls with not a single patron to be seen. She looks down at the centre table, seeing two figures sitting and taking Tequila shots, their clothes stained with the same various colors.

"…"

"Hmm." A voice sounded after watching the video titled "Lone Digger".

It was a feminine voice and it'd come from the woman sitting in front of her computer in her office. Her hair was raven black with eyes green and bright as emeralds. She was holding a glass of champagne that was half-full. The woman took another sip before daintily raising her finger and pressing a button.

"June, can you please send up Ahri?" She asked.

"Of course Culda. Right away." The woman's voice replied.

Culda leaned back in her chair, smiling as her thoughts were all focused on the girl in the video. It was a little violent, but the colors and the performance were beyond amazing. Culda imagined this would make a perfect addition to the K/DA and she had to get her hands on this girl. The door opened up, Culda's eyes darting towards it to see the fox girl walking in, or in other words, The Leader.

"Welcome Ahri." Culda said with a warm grin at the end.

"Hi Culda." Replied the fox girl with an even tone. She chose to smirk. "What is it that you need me for in this very moment? Because I'm currently working on the lyrics with Evelynn and Kai'sa… and you know how much they don't like to be interrupted when such a task is being done."

Culda's attitude was oblivious to the tint of annoyance in Ahri's voice. She smiled and gestured her to walk behind the desk.

"Well you'll be happy to know that I've found the solution to those problems." She said as Ahri stood beside her. "Observe, but mostly listen."

Culda replayed the video, showing it to Ahri who didn't say a word. The woman occasionally darted her eyes up to see if the fox girl had reactions to certain parts as she rested her chin on her palm. By the end of it, Ahri blinked a few times and Culda pressed the pause button.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

The vixen was silent. Culda's lips slowly stopped curving as the silence kept happening.

"Well… it was certainly something… but I'm not so sure if I liked the graphic detail of the video. It isn't exactly what our group stands for." She said.

Culda almost face palmed herself with a sigh. "Which is why I told you to mainly listen. You did listen right?"

Ahri cocked up a brow at the rhetorical question. Culda chose to change her position, turning her chair fully to Ahri and propping her elbows atop the armrests with her hands in a business-like manner, her right leg resting atop her left.

"Look, you know they were good. And you know that I wouldn't be calling you up here if it wasn't important." Culda said. "Ahri, as your manager, you know that I only want what's best for you and the K/DA. I mean, we've done a lot of things for the group. We sold T-Shirts, hats, novelty items, even pop-funk figures! But despite all of that, we still need to keep trying new things."

Culda took a deep breath.

"Today's audience may enjoy the little things like the props and merchandise, but if there's one thing they will always yearn for the most, it's the content that the group produces. And no disrespect, but even with Evelynn and Kai'sa's assistance, you guys just aren't producing enough content that can keep up with the other bands."

Ahri shot Culda a glare. The woman ignored it.

"All I'm saying is lyrics aren't your strong suit. Yes, I know you and Evelynn alike spent years doing solo pieces, but you always knew that working in a band was your true calling. You all have a good mindset and vision, but when it comes to actually producing the stuff, sometimes it can be difficult to know where to start." Culda continued. "So, here's what I'm saying; Find the lyricist for this song, talk to her and convince her to come here to the studio for a little talk with me, and with my unique charisma, the K/DA will have its current delay with producing songs solved with you and the others to focus on what you do best. Do you think you can do that? Please?"

Before Ahri could answer, Culda said one more thing.

"Oh and if you could find that girl in the video as well, that'd be dynamite!"

It wasn't a long request, but the addition almost made Ahri let out an exasperated sigh. However, she also couldn't really decline the request. Culda was an effective, but also strict manager. She'd brought dozens of profit for the group along with her and Ahri being, well not so much friends, but acquaintances who'd know eachother longer than Ahri had known Evelynn.

Culda had majored Business Administration in Management and she had a reputation for being a hard-nosed manager. She wasn't necessarily the best when it came to personal matters either as she deemed relationships to be nothing but distractions and a mere waste of time. Culda considered her actions to be tough love, but truthfully she was in charge through fear. She had the right mindset, but sometimes she also unintentionally jeopardised the K/DA's reputation, going as far to even get into a fight at a nightclub when there was a lack of whiskey.

But even so, Ahri couldn't just drop her. Not until she found another manager that was as effective, but also had a shred of humanity.

"Well Culda…" Ahri began. "How exactly can I find the lyricist if I don't know her name?"

Culda smirked and huffed. She turned to her computer, a few clicks of the mouse sounding before she turned it to Ahri.

"There we are; Akali uh... Jhomen Tethi." She said trying to make out the last name.

"Akali?" Ahri asked.

Without a moments notice, Culda felt her chair get pushed to the side with her grunting with a glare. Ahri didn't pay any attention, her mind too focused on one thing now. She rewatched parts of the video, eyes changing from wide to narrow every few seconds. She then typed the full name into a search bar and clicked on the icon. Immediately, numerous videos appeared, and Ahri soon saw that the silhouette of the girl in the neon video was in the thumbnails. She then chose to dash out of the room, leaving a baffled Culda alone.

…

* * *

A woman was sitting on a purple couch in the studio room, resting her back against the cushions of the furniture as she idly twirled her pen in her… apparently golden hands. She clicked her tongue as the other woman was hunched over, her hand on her temple as she stared at the blank piece of paper plastered on the glass coffee table. Her expression was one of distress with a sigh afterward. When she felt this way, any kind of small, repetitive sound would be like a fork on a plate.

She finally spoke up.

"Can you please stop clicking your tongue?" She asked, trying her best to sound polite.

The source of the sound, who wore a pair of red, circular eyed glasses, stopped her sounds and slowly looked at the girl. She raised her glasses with a mysterious and unreadable expression.

"I can click if I want to Kai'sa." She said.

Kai'sa sighed and huffed with a smirk. "Look, I know you can… but I'm asking you politely to stop. Please Evelynn?"

"You feeling alright?" Evelynn asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Kai'sa said trying to convince herself more than the succubus. "I just don't exactly enjoy, you know, writing as much as I prefer choreographing the songs."

Evelynn only smiled. She put a hand on Kai'sa's shoulder. "I know love, but before we can do the choreography, we need to know what we want first. And of course, Ahri having to step out briefly to talk with Culda doesn't help either, but you just need to be patient. You can't rush perfection."

Kai'sa smiled back as Evelynn's words helped her tension drop a bit. The door was heard opening, both of them seeing Ahri finally stepping in. Kai'sa grinned immediately.

"Ahri! Good that you're finally back…" Her words seemed to drown when the vixen rushed past her and Evelynn like they didn't exist. The girls' brows knitted together as she had an annoyed look.

Evelynn rolled her eyes and walked up to the girl who was sitting in a chair, pressing her face against the computer screen with unmatched focus.

"Ahri, Kai'sa would really like if-"

"Can't talk, working." Ahri said putting her hand up.

"But you're-"

"Shh."

"-looking through-"

"Bup, bup, bup!"

"-social media." Evelynn finished as Ahri's typing came to a stop. She began browsing until she fell upon her intended target. "How is this more important?"

Ahri didn't reply. She was silent again with a wide grin and her eyes flashed as she cupped her hands over her mouth. Evelynn was unsure of what to say.

"Ahri, what is so important that it overshadows the writing of our songs?" Kai'sa asked, not sounding polite at all this time.

The fox's ears perked up as she typed in a number on her phone. She saved it and turned to her friends.

"Well if this all goes well, we won't have to spend so much time writing the songs anymore!" She said before dashing out of the room, leaving Evelynn and Kai'sa dumbfounded.

"What the hell's she talking about?"

"Ahri always loves to play the pronoun game." Evelynn sighed. "I still don't understand what's so important."

After saying those words, just like her annoyance had been sensed by the Gods above, Evelynn heard an electronic beat come from the computer. She turned around, putting her fingers on her glasses and gently pulling them down to the edge of her nose.

"Hmm."

…

* * *

A man's cheerful whistle was coming from the kitchen in the apartment. He was in a flannel pair of pajamas with a white muscle shirt on. Bacon was sizzling as he raised the pan up and used the spatula to place four pieces of bacon alongside some toast that was neatly cut in two. He did the same for the other plate and put the objects into the sink where he began to wash the pan. Then he walked to the fridge, taking out some orange juice and filling two cups three-quarters of the way full.

**THWACK!**

The man's pupils barely shifted to the right to see a kama embedded into the table 2 inches from his hand. He smirked while looking at the object and his eyes went up when seeing a girl dressed in grey sweatpants with a green tank top standing at the entrance of the kitchen, her hand stretched outward to show she'd just thrown the weapon.

He sighed with slumped shoulders and put his hand on the weapon, yanking it out with a splintering sound before inspecting the weapon. He then abruptly reeled it back and threw it at the girl who caught it without flinching. The man chuckled.

"Akali, what did I tell you about embedding your kama into the table?" He asked sounding like an annoyed father.

Akali giggled and sat down, resting her weapon against the table leg. "I'm sorry James, it's a bad habit of mine. Just making sure you're still on your toes."

"Well, I'd rather you just toss it to me." James joked. "I'll take a wounded hand over paying for another table."

"How edgy."

"Just sit down and eat. You need it after all the work you did on that video." James inquired. "Which I must say is still blowing up. People love it more than your rap battle video!"

Akali smiled as she consumed a piece of toast, chewing while taking a sip of her juice. "Couldn't have done it without you James."

"Eh, you're just saying that." He said, grumbling from the sound of it. "I was just there to support you, not to mention I had no intention of actually being IN the video with you."

Akali let out a forced chuckle. "Which is why I said I couldn't have done it without you." She said before taking a breather. "Besides, I'd have thought you learned that after being in like, ten other videos with me."

James sighed. "Yes I suppose, but Akali, don't you think that maybe just one day… you'd want to do something without me? Something where you can stop relying on me to be next to you every second? Get out of your comfort zone?"

Akali was surprised by his words. She snorted. "James you're tripping. We do everything together. I can't even remember how my life was like before you showed up! And quite frankly, I don't think I want to know."

"But you know that we'll have to do something about this someday right?" He asked, making Akali pout. "I mean, the director of that video offered to make a contract with you! They loved your work! But you chose to turn it down, and for what? Because I couldn't be alongside you?"

"You're one to talk James." The ninja replied exasperated. "You graduated from college with a degree in Law and Security, not to mention being offered a spot right out of the gate as a guard for a bank."

"What's your point?" James asked.

Akali huffed. "You really don't remember?" She asked shockingly. "You don't remember when you were offered to go into Law Enforcement? To become an officer of the law?" She stopped for a moment to let the silence take its effect. "You turned it down."

"Akali…"

"You turned it down because you would be transferred to another part of the country." Akali stated. "You refused the offer when they brought that up. And you did it for what?"

James sighed with embarrassment at the irony she was pointing out in his previous words. He wiped his face before responding.

"I told you they found my history with that gang "The Lost Children of-"

"Cut the crap." Akali interjected. "If that was true you'd have never gotten into that course in the first place. I'm not a stupid teenager anymore James. You didn't want to get transferred because it meant we couldn't be together."

"That was years ago Akali!" James spat. "I'm a little fuzzy on the details. Alright?" He sighed again. "Look this is different from that."

"How is it different?" Akali asked crossing her arms.

"Because that was a job that would pay an average salary for me to get by. I'd just be another officer amongst countless individuals." He said. "This is nothing like that. It's bigger, better, and overall a more exciting opportunity for you to rise to fame and become a global sensation! That's very different from being an officer, and you're letting me stand in the way."

The young girl didn't reply immediately, instead consuming a piece of bacon as an awkward silence fell over her and James. As moments continued to pass, James found himself regretting what he said. Akali finally swallowed her piece with an audible gulp and she looked at James.

"It's not just that James." She said a little groggily. "It's more than just that." She slightly repeated. "I can't expect you to understand it entirely."

James exhaled and leaned back with a long sigh, his hands wrapped around the back of his head. He looked up at her.

"Try me."

Akali took a deep breath. "James, I've never, ever worked under someone as well… my boss. I mean, I have some experience with it with my old master at the dojo, but that wasn't the same area as the entertainment or music industry."

James stopped leaning backward, switching the spot and leaning forward, his arms planted on the table.

"I'm not sure how I'd perform in that industry. It's actually one of the many reasons I choose not to accept contracts. I'm generally a solo artist and looking back now, I don't think I'd have been able to perform in those high budgeted videos without you. It's not so much that I need to have you by my side, but knowing that you'll be there to catch me if I fall… that's really what I need."

"Why would you think you'd fall?" James asked.

Akali snorted and playfully smirked. "Look at me, and then compare me to those famous rappers in the industry. Do you really think I could compete with them? What if I botch it?"

James sighed. He looked out to his right briefly, and then back to Akali.

"Akali… as your best friend, I'm going to say this only once." He said sternly. "I know it'll sound easier said than done, but quite frankly, you need to stop worrying about what could go wrong… and get excited about what can go right!"

Her lips slowly curved up, but her eyes were somber.

"I can understand why you're nervous about the ship possibly being sunk, but you can't let that overwhelm you. Do you think those other rappers got to where they were by worrying?" He asked rhetorically.

The ninja smirked with an eye roll and shook her head.

"Sometimes… you just gotta take the risk and jump while learning where you'll land Akali." James said firmly. "You left your dojo to pursue your true calling of music. That was one jump. These contracts, they're the next level."

Akali's smirk became a smile as her eyes slightly glistened. James smiled back.

"You always know exactly what to say James." She murmured. Akali abruptly stood up much to James's surprise. She paced over to him and gave him a tight embrace before planting a little smooch on his cheek. James's eyes widened. "Thanks."

James exhaled while smiling. Akali went back to her seat, finishing off her breakfast with James doing the same. He placed the dishes into the sink as Akali felt a vibration in her pocket. She took out her phone, noticing the unknown number that was calling her. She raised a brow as James looked at her.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"No idea. Unknown number." Akali replied.

Regardless of who it was, James's words inspired Akali to swipe the answer icon and she brought the phone to her ears, walking out of the kitchen in the process.

James began to clean the dishes as he heard Akali's chatter in the next room. He hummed and whistled as his conversation with Akali lulled him into a deeper thought that made him frown. James sighed moments later as these thoughts began to snowball, but they were interrupted when he heard a squeal from his friend in the other room. He looked with confusion, but another louder squeal sounded and he quickly ran in to see what everything was about.

He saw Akali standing straight up, her hand over her mouth with wide eyes. She noticed James which only seemed to increase her pleasant expression. James couldn't stop smiling at her giddiness. Finally, Akali said goodbye and put the phone down. She looked at James.

"Well, what's got you so excited?" He asked smirking.

…

* * *

Evelynn hadn't moved from the computer since her eyes fell upon the video Ahri had left open. She was intrigued, even fascinated by the look, performance, but above all by the actors in the video. The girl was delightfully cute and attractive, but, like most women, Evelynn's attention was drawn to the taller man… as he seemed to be in every video alongside the girl.

He had the appropriate amount of stubble along his seemingly oval-shaped chin that mixed with a slight point. His pupils were different colored, one being a sky blue that looked like ice with his other eye being crimson red that could possibly warm the coldest of hearts. His hair was short, seemingly buzz cut with a fade complimenting him. Evelynn paused the video in the right spot, allowing her to take in these features all clearly. Her tongue slipped out of her mischievously smiling lips, coating them in her saliva as she took off her round glasses. Evelynn put two sharp fingers on the man's head, drawing them down slowly as she softly purred.

"I'd let you take me out for dinner… and make you my dessert." She cooed.

"ARE YOU STILL WATCHING THOSE BLOODY VIDEOS?!" Kai'sa shouted, startling Evelynn. The Diva groaned and turned around to glare at the purple haired dancer. Kai'sa scoffed. "Don't even think about glaring at me Eve. You've been sitting in that spot for a bloody hour!"

Evelynn sighed. "Just a minute dear. I'm just trying to narrow down something."

"For what possible reason?!" Kai'sa asked getting up and stomping toward the seated woman. "To find another person to eat?!"

Evelynn's teeth sank into her lower lip as she clenched her hand. "I can't answer you when you're shouting like that."

"And I can't write music when you're sitting your pretty little ass on the seat!"

Their bickering was further interrupted when the door opened, Evelynn and Kai'sa turning to see Ahri standing at the doorway. Ahri could see the still present tension between the two and they watched her arms fold with an unamused look. Evelynn and Kai'sa exchanged soft looks this time, and they both sighed.

"Come now girls, we can't write music either if we're fighting amongst ourselves." Ahri said, taking a seat on a couch. "Now, let's sit down, makeup, and get to work on something that should've started an hour ago but Culda ruined it!" She said with a cheery tone mixed with playfulness.

Evelynn and Kai'sa couldn't keep their firm expressions at their leaders' eagerness (and adorableness) so they sat down in their previous spots, taking papers and pens. Kai'sa looked at Evelynn with pouty lips.

"Sorry Evelynn." She said in a child-like tone.

Evelynn smirked and huffed, gently placing her palm on the left cheek of the dancers face. "It's alright love." She cooed. They both looked at Ahri with pleasant smiles.

"Of course, before we begin, I figured I should inform you two of what I've been up to." Ahri chimed.

"I actually already kind of know." Evelynn interjected. "You've been tracking down that girl in that outstanding music video to hopefully find her and have the studio contact her where she'll come for an interview and Culda will scare her off." She finished with a snicker.

Ahri opened her mouth to speak, but her pupils shifted up as she took Evelynn's words to heart and she nodded in agreement before commenting about the last part.

"You left out the part where you wanted to eat the man in the video." Kai'sa joked.

Evelynn immediately glared at the dancer while Ahri blinked in bewilderment. Her lips slightly curved, but she didn't smirk fully.

"Well that's certainly something." She mused. Ahri soon gave a stern look to Evelynn. "I certainly hope you don't intend to actually do that."

"When did I ever say I would?" Evelynn snorted.

"The reaction to Kai'sa's words are more than enough to prove my point."

Evelynn rolled her eyes. Ahri cleared her throat and leaned forward. "Regardless of what you DO intend to do with him, I have a hunch that he's a partner of the woman in all those videos who happens to be the one Culda wants." She stated. "Evelynn, I trust you won't make any of the same attempts on her if she comes for the interview?"

Evelynn scoffed. "I have no interest in her dear… not yet at least." She snickered. "I'm curious more than ever about that man though."

Ahri groaned. "Well no matter what happens, I don't want you toying with her. Culda's very picky when it comes to finding new group members. So if this doesn't work out because of your actions, then I'm certain Culda is going to be all over you because of it."

The diva huffed and smirked. "Noted." She replied.

The vixen did a V-sign with her fingers, pointing toward Evelynn who rolled her eyes.

…

* * *

Akali just finished explaining everything to James. He was speechless, completely unable to find the words for the explanation.

Well, the right and positive words anyway. He had a feeling her grin was going to disappear when he asked this.

"And… you said yes, right?"

Much to his surprise, her grin didn't completely go away, but it lessened to a smile. Akali cleared her throat.

"Well… I told them that I'd think about it." She answered.

James rolled his eyes and was about to say something to remind her of their talk, but Akali stopped him.

"But, BUT!" She exclaimed holding up her hand. James ceased his actions. "It's not for reasons you think!"

James mouthed the word "Oh" as a response.

"It's well… it's overwhelming." She stated. "I mean… it's a K-POP group that performs on live stages. They've been in the industry for an appropriate amount of time James. I'd be like a black sheep amongst the group." She stopped after saying that, tilting her head up to think of a better word. "Well, more like the rookie of the group. Not to mention the youngest. I've never performed on stage in front of thousands of people."

James sighed. He understood the first sentence and the last one to an extent. She'd performed in front of people on the streets, merely spectators, but this was bigger than that. Not to mention she'd be nervous about possibly missing a beat on stage with her fellow singers. James almost regretted pressuring her into saying yes, but in her eyes, he could see that she truly wanted to do this.

She was just… nervous.

An idea sparked in his head, and James sighed. Akali tilted her head when seeing this.

"What's wrong?"

"What's the name of the group?" James asked.

"Huh?"

"Just tell me, please."

"Um, it's called K/DA."

"Kay Dee Ey?" James said confused.

Akali nodded. James shrugged and went over to the computer, beginning to search up the name on the internet. Akali chose to let him do his work without asking as James must've been doing this for her benefit. He finally found their website, clicking on it to see three pictures of the presumed group members. He looked at each of them for only a moment as he moved the mouse over to the information bar.

"Hmm."

More clicks happened and James began to make sounds of discovery with a pleasant result. Finally, he stopped and turned around in the chair to Akali who remained standing. He motioned her to come forward and she did, leaning over his shoulder as James pointed at the description.

She narrowed her eyes, but they soon widened, and her mouth gaped.

"James… I… I thought you said…"

"I know what I said Akali." He said with a chuckle. "And truthfully, I hate myself for doing this, but then again… it's not like it'll be permanent."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well… I think if I'm there, you'll feel more comfortable around them. After all, I'm fairly certain that they get along pretty well given that you're being called in for an actual interview." James said. "If I get the spot that is."

Akali exhaled with a warm, sincere smile. James returned it and she embraced him again, eyes closed as she thanked him repeatedly. Akali then proceeded to dial the number again that picked up after a few rings.

"Hello, this is Akali." She said. "You'll be happy to know that I've agreed to the interview." She said. James could hear a faint, happy reaction sounding from the phone with Akali reeling her head away with a wince. She then brought it back, asking about the position James pointed out.

It took a few moments for the caller to answer. They were likely checking through their files to make sure. James could see the anxiousness on Akali's face spiral as she bit her lip.

Then… she got her answer.

The ninja's eyes widened as she jumped with a squealing "YES!" which made James jump. He soon began to laugh at his friends' reaction.

…

* * *

"We are in waaaay over our heads." James said as he watched the elevator count up the floors.

"Not very inspiring words James." Akali replied with an even tone.

The interview was scheduled three days after receiving the phone call. Akali felt nervous as usual with James being almost as nervous, and he wasn't the one who was being interviewed for a spot in the group.

His interview would happen later in the week as the caller emphasized on Culda's eagerness to get Akali in the studio ASAP.

Thankfully, James had experience in being interviewed, and while this wasn't anything like one for being a Law Enforcer or security for a bank, James practiced with Akali left, right, and center, even pulling an all-nighter the first day. The young ninja felt more confident, but looking back earlier, there was no way in hell she could do this without him.

Finally, the elevator dinged and the doors parted ways to open. James and Akali walked out into the luxurious looking lobby, eyes becoming wider slightly at the baffling sight. James and Akali looked around with those expressions, the feeling of being in over their heads amplifying rapidly.

"Hello!" A cheerful voice said, startling the two. James and Akali looked to see a woman with… ears atop her head apparently, practically skipping toward them instead of walking. She had on a sincere smile. "You must be Akali, the rapper Culda's been buzzing about non-stop. I must say, I've seen a few of your other rap videos!"

The vixen merrily approached both of them and immediately took Akali's hand with the ninja unsure of what to say in response. She slowly began to shake back.

"Uhh, th-thanks for having me!" Akali said, sounding clearly nervous. Ahri didn't seem to care, grinning at the young rapper.

"It's our pleasure. You're going to love it here!" Ahri said with that still cheery tone. She soon looked at James while still shaking Akali's hand. "Ah, hello! I uh, I don't think I know you. Are you like her boyfriend or something?"

James blinked a few times before speaking while Akali was at a loss for words. "No! No." He said loudly first then calmly. "I'm uh, I'm just her friend. Here to give her emotional support! I'm also the one who's looking to work in security here. It's not until later this week.

Ahri's smile was replaced by a puzzled look that was playful. "Oh yeah, I recall Culda mentioning that, but I didn't expect you to uh… look like this."

James blinked. "Huh?"

Ahri shrugged with that playful look. "Well I mean a well-built man like you working as a security guard for a K-POP group? Now that's something I didn't expect. I thought you'd be like a backup dancer for us or something."

James shrugged. His ego remained unaffected by her presumed compliment. "Well I saw your website after you guys called and it said you had a possible opening for a security guard and well, I thought it'd make Akali more comfortable if I was here in some way. I mean, this is a pretty big industry."

Ahri's ears flopped down as she tilted her head. "Aww, that's so sweet!" She squealed. "I can totally understand that, but, and trust me when I say this, I'm certain she'll find comfort within the group relatively quickly. We always watch our backs. When you're here, you're family."

James nodded with a hum. Ahri cleared her throat.

"B-But don't think that means you're not needed!" She exclaimed. "I mean, I've met you guys not five minutes ago and I already like you both! Hopefully things will work out for the greater good! Oh also, forgive me, I don't believe I know your name!"

James smirked. He extended his hand. "James Holland."

"Ahri; Leader and Vocalist of the K/DA. Nice to meet you Holland."

"Hey Ahri!" A voice with an accent called out from behind a wall. Every turned to see a girl with purple hair walking into eyesight. She grinned at the sight of Akali and was unfamiliar with James. "Culda's growing impatient! I think it might be a good idea to bring the rapper to her office!"

Ahri snapped out of her cheerful attitude and maintained a serious tone. She nodded and turned to Akali. "The manager's eager to meet you Akali. I'll escort you to her office yeah?"

Akali felt her heart rate increase dramatically. She looked at James and then at Ahri. "Of course, sounds good!"

"Great!" Ahri exclaimed. She looked at Kai'sa and James before an idea sparked in her head. "Kai'sa, this is James Holland. Holland, Kai'sa." She said changing between the two who wordlessly shook hands. "Why don't you umm… give him a tour of the studio?"

Kai'sa looked at James before shrugging and agreed to the task. Ahri thanked her before setting off with Akali who looked at James again before disappearing from his view. He was left alone with the dancer who smirked a few moments after.

"Come, walk with me." She said gesturing while taking a few steps.

James didn't question it. He walked beside Kai'sa as they traversed through the rather quiet studio. James was surprised, but then again it was late at night.

When they left the lobby, a shadowy figure emerged from the dark. Her glasses were the only thing that would give away her position.

Evelynn had studied the man in the video, and now, she had him right here in this very studio. She'd take this slow.

"So tell me Holland, oh is it alright if I call you that?" Kai'sa asked receiving a nod from James. "Tell me, what brings you here?"

James felt like he was going to repeat what he told Ahri in the lobby so he chose to make it a shorter answer. "Well Akali's a good friend of mine, and when she received a call from your studio, she chose to accept your offer with my persistence. I'm here as emotional support basically. And to maybe become a security guard."

Kai'sa hummed in response instead of squealing like Ahri did. "Well, that's certainly a noble and friendly thing to do. I admire that." She didn't seem interested by the security guard part. James had to agree.

James chuckled. "Yep. I'm surprised your manager though was insistent on the interview happening so soon. Gave us little time to prepare."

"Well that's Culda for you. She's been talking about your friend non-stop." Kai'sa chuckled.

"Is she a… friendly type of manager?" James asked.

"As a member of this group, I can't answer that without risking my contract being terminated." Kai'sa said before smirking. She leaned closer to James's ear. "But as an individual to another, she's a pain in the ass to work with."

James instinctively snorted which made Kai'sa chuckle. "Well I hope she doesn't eat Akali up."

"She may be a pain, but she also knows what's good for our group. Though sometimes, she could be more humane with her choices instead of being a mindless drone."

"Just another lesson in life." James sighed. "Teaches us to build up our immunity to such people."

Kai'sa looked at him with a smile and playfully nudged him. "Amen to that."

James was baffled. Coming in here, he didn't know what to expect, but one thing he didn't expect was these celebrities to show such a humane side. Perhaps he should've done more research on them before arriving.

"Hey, come in here." She said opening a door.

James followed without question, letting Kai'sa lead the way into the lounge-like room. He noticed the numerous chairs, sofas, and even bean-bag chairs scattered around the room with several coffee tables. Then he glanced over to the left, seeing a counter with several alcoholic beverages. He assumed Kai'sa noticed his gaze as she began to pace toward it.

"Thirsty?" She asked not turning around.

James blinked and squinted his eyes as his mind began a debate he himself knew he shouldn't be having, but his body said otherwise. He couldn't find a proper answer.

"What?" He asked.

"I think you could really use one Holland." Kai'sa said through the rummaging of bottles and glasses. "I mean, and don't take this the wrong way, but I think you must be feeling a bit overwhelmed right now. You might be working here in the next week or so. I'd be wanting to find a way to ease down. I remember how nervous I was when I first came here."

He'd never thought of that honestly. Once James took in her words, he did find it to be a bit nerve-wracking to imagine working in a place like this, even if he was just security. He looked at Kai'sa.

"I'm sorry I thought you were going to give me a tour?"

"Well if you're successful in working here, then you'll be given a tour automatically." Kai'sa laughed. "I mean it'd be déjà vu for you! I find that in such a time as this, it's crucial to be in good company. Don't wanna toot my own horn here, but I consider myself to be a good listener and well… good company."

She walked back to him, two margaritas in her hands and she offered one to James who stared at the drink. He looked at her neutrally, but he brought his hand up and took the glass from her hand. Kai'sa smiled and they chose to clink the glasses together. They both took minor sips. James chose to speak up.

"Not to mention it could show that celebrities are just down-to-earth as the rest of us eh?" He asked.

Kai'sa considered his words before tilting her head with an approving nod. "Fair point there Holland!" She laughed.

They both drank again and Kai'sa leaned closer to him, being a little tipsy now. She was a lightweight.

"L-Little advice Holland." She said. "Before you go into your interview for security… you may want to have a few more of these." She pointed at her drink.

James snorted. "Why?" He asked.

"Because…" Kai'sa trailed off. "You… won't feel so intimidated by Culda then. She'll uh… she'll eat you up." She slightly slurred. James laughed loudly with Kai'sa doing the same.

" _Oh come now Kai'sa dear…_ " A voice seemingly slithered. It held a pinch of seduction. " _You'll scare him away."_

James flinched as he froze moments after. A warm haze seemed to fall over him as his heart began to increase its beat. He exhaled with a shudder as a clacking of heels seemed to echo. Kai'sa was holding her drink to her mouth, taking a good swig before stopping with a pleased gulp.

" _We can't have our handsome guest get scared off now by some fairy tail now can we?_ " The voice hissed. It made James's body calm down this time. He turned around, seeing a woman that made him want to gape.

She had magenta hair that matched the color of her circular glasses. She seemed to be leaning against the wall, her arms folded over her dark, purple-like jacket that had some feathers on it. Her skirt was dark and stopped about half-way to her knees, revealing legs that any man would likely die for. She was also smirking.

James exhaled, sounding more like a gasp… and even a moan. He cleared his throat and straightened out his outfit moments after. He looked at his half-full drink, and without thinking, chugged it down.

"Whoa there cowboy!" Kai'sa exclaimed with a chuckle. "Might wanna take it easy!"

The man didn't reply, feeling a warm, fuzzy feeling infect his body and spread to his veins. He felt himself pacify slightly after, forgetting briefly of where he was.

"You okay there Holland?" Kai'sa asked.

James was still feeling the drink taking its effect on his interior. He immediately regretted taking the sip given that he wasn't a heavy drinker, but he also was glad he did to an extent, given the presence of those alluring curves.

"I'm… I'm fine." He muttered. "Just… need to take a seat."

"I hope Evelynn didn't scare you." Chuckled Kai'sa.

Evelynn raised a brow at the dancer, still remaining in that position. James sat down on a couch, trying to compensate what the fuck just happened. Evelynn's gaze fell upon him with that mischievous look. Kai'sa looked at James and then at the diva.

"Holland, this is Evelynn." Kai'sa said gesturing to the mysterious woman. "She's the other vocalist in our group. Some people nickname her as Eve."

"But most know me as… _Siren_." Evelynn murmured, almost sounding like a seductive hiss.

Kai'sa chuckled. She picked up the way Evelynn looked at James that she had some rather inappropriate tendencies against the seemingly helpless man. The dancer would've stepped in, but with the alcoholic drink she had, Kai'sa seemed to hesitate. Then… she felt her phone vibrate. She took out her phone, and the caller's name was one that made Kai'sa almost blush as her stomach fluttered with butterflies.

She'd received a call from a certain someone most people wouldn't expect. Kai'sa's mind focused on answering the call, and she swiped the icon before walking out, leaving the two alone.

James blinked a few times with twitching expressions before recollecting his mind and ability to think. He let out a long exhale and leaned back, but when he inhaled another breath, he took in a foreign, yet delicious scent. A heels clack sounded close by and James noticed that Evelynn was slowly walking beside the armrest of the couch which was where he happened to be. This time, he saw the curve of the woman's shapely rear. James knew it was impolite to stare and he was likely already caught red-handed for staring, but he couldn't draw his eyes away from it.

"Like what you see?" The diva purred, the voice causing James to flinch and stare up at her glasses.

They were gone. He found himself looking at amber, almost gold-like pupils who stared right back at his one red and one blue pupil. Evelynn was smirking, but when she looked into his eyes, she felt a spark she wasn't familiar with that almost made her flinch herself.

"Uh… sorry." James said, finally turning away.

"Aww, it's alright." Evelynn mused. She turned around, walking to the other end of the couch James sat on with him moving his legs respectively to let her pass. Evelynn lounged onto the comforting seat, her right leg crossing over her left while bringing her hands up to the sleeves of her coat, sliding it daintily off and exposing her bare shoulders. She seemed to have on a tight top with a choker around her neck. Her cleavage was no exception to being exposed.

James mentally cursed. "Fuck. Shouldn't have had that drink."

It was silent in the room. The ambiance made James uncomfortable as he wetted his dry lips and sank his teeth down. He could just feel the gaze of the woman fixated upon him. James's clothes felt tighter after a few moments and he shakily brought his hand up to the collar, stretching it to remove the irritating feeling briefly. He heard an exhale from Evelynn and his heartbeat doubled.

"So, I guess you really are the man in the video." Evelynn said. She already knew it was him. She was merely toying with him.

James's throat seemed to swell up. He slowly shifted his head to the left, mouth gaped to say something, but he couldn't get it out.

"What?"

Evelynn had taken off her golden claws, placing them atop the table alongside James's empty glass. He followed it, but when he looked back at the woman, she was closer now. His body had reached the end of the couch so his head only moved back. Evelynn's smirk grew.

"How else did you think we found your friend?" She asked, putting an elbow atop the couches' cushion and resting her head against her palm.

The way she stared at him caused his clothing to feel tight again. James didn't loosen it. He had an arm on the armrest, his fingers tapping into the leather padding at an uneasy rate.

Evelynn's eyes narrowed.

"I take it you and her are close?"

James's tapping fingers moved off their position, his hand serving as the resting spot for his head. He fully looked at Evelynn and slowly nodded before using his other hand to wipe some sweat off him.

"You can speak right?" She asked while shifting closer. "Or am I in your bubble?"

Now THAT was something he could've answered clearly. James didn't know why he was being this way. He could've handled himself physically and verbally in such a situation, but this woman seemed to cast a spell that prevented him from doing that. Her smile did most of the work.

"I find having a personal bubble tends to push away those who would love to get close to you." She whispered.

Evelynn drew closer, and closer, and closer… until her position changed. The woman threw her left leg over James's waist and hugged his thighs with hers as her arms seemed to drape on his shoulders. James looked around frantically at the sudden change and looked up into the body-piercing gaze of Evelynn's amber eyes. He caught her strong scent again and his throat went dry as he suddenly had the slight urge to kiss this woman who just straddled him.

"There… isn't that better?" She cooed. Evelynn could tell James found her attractive despite his awkward actions. His breathing was bated which was hard to blame him for. He'd caught enough of her smell.

"I suppose… it is more comfortable." He said slowly.

Evelynn's smile sent a different message to James. "So you can talk." She teased. "And from what I'm beginning to feel… you like this proximity."

James's hands began to move. He slowly moved them to her shapely hips. Evelynn's eyes briefly became wide before returning to that sultry state as her pupils looked down to her right, seeing James's hand trailing along her smooth figure. She smirked and looked into his now hazy eyes.

"Like what you feel?" She cooed. "Wanna go a little deeper?"

James breathed steadily. He felt a warm aura wash over him after she said those words.

He slowly leaned forward.

Evelynn did the same with equal speed.

As his eyes slowly closed, James's mind seemed to flash. Images of his past romance briefly filled his vision before being pushed aside for the next one. His lips slowly curved upward to a smirk.

Until…

Evelynn's eyes were closed too, but instead of pressing against those soft lips of his, she felt a finger press against hers. Her brows knitted together with annoyance as her eyes opened up a moment after. James had halted her advancement with his finger, and his eyes no longer showed that awkward and vulnerable prey. They were rather… glaring.

The diva mistakenly deemed this to be a challenge with a playful smirk.

Evelynn began to tighten her leg's embrace with her hands now cupping James's head. The man was actually full of adrenaline which no one would think, and he made the mistake of seeing this as a hostile act. He dug his hands into the supple flesh of Evelynn's thighs, his fingers squishing into the softness. Evelynn's eyes widened and she felt herself shoot up into the air with James locked with her. He threw both him and her onto the coffee table that resulted in both James's empty glass and Evelynn's claws getting knocked off in a careless fashion.

The diva felt the air in her lungs disappear from the sudden blow and she inhaled deeply, not focusing on James grabbing her arms and pinning them above her head as he pressed his waist between her gaped legs. Evelynn couldn't escape from James's grasp.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He asked in a threatening, yet calm tone.

Evelynn found herself at a loss for words. His voice seemed to be rather wimpy a minute ago when she had him trapped, but now, it'd changed dramatically. She actually loved it while hating herself for feeling that way in this position.

"What were you trying to accomplish there?" He asked, irritated by the lack of an answer.

Evelynn finally looked at him with that signature smirk.

"What do you think I was doing?" She asked. The expression James gave her told the diva that he expected a much longer explanation. He was annoyed by her playfulness and how seemingly casual she was being.

"You can't just do that to any random person you meet."

"Why not?" Evelynn asked with pouty lips.

James growled deeply. He no longer felt fazed by Evelynn's eyes as seeing them now sent a different feeling through his veins. James looked away while still pinning Evelynn. His eyes then fell upon an object embedded in the ceiling and he narrowed his eyes. Evelynn slowly did the same.

It was a dome camera.

The man's eyes widened as he felt a sorrow feeling flood his body.

"Shit." He muttered.

James looked back at Evelynn again who gaped her mouth. She grinned at him and James shot her a glare before releasing his grip on her with Evelynn laughing. James hastily paced to the closed door of the room, putting his hand on the knob, but then glanced at Evelynn.

"Don't even think about trying that again." He snapped.

Evelynn blew him a kiss to only make him angrier. "I'm thinking about it love!"

James slammed the door and walked down the hallway, fists clenched as his arms swayed back and forth. His footsteps echoed off the walls of the empty hallway. He breathed heavily as Evelynn's laugh seemed to echo through his mind.

"Hey Holland!" A familiar voice called.

The man jerked his head, but didn't stop walking. He saw Kai'sa trying to catch up with him from behind. He kept going, not wanting to speak to anyone right now. Hearing Kai'sa sigh, he heard a warping sound and found her directly in front. James was befuddled and he almost barreled into her, but Kai'sa managed to remain standing. She chuckled but noticed the distress on James's features.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

James huffed. "Nothing. I just need some space." He lied.

"Did something happen wit-"

"Just please!" He abruptly snapped, starling the dancer who knitted her brows. James flexed and unflexed his hands, compressing his lips. He finally looked at Kai'sa, hoping he'd sound calmer this time. "I need some time alone. Okay?" He put his hands up to gesture his words.

Kai'sa's shoulders slumped. She had a feeling she knew what happened and felt like she was responsible. She nodded and James passed her, his walking calmer this time. She kept looking at him until he turned a corner. She then turned in the opposite direction and heard the door opening. Kai'sa narrowed her eyes and warped to Evelynn who was slipping on her gold claws again, the diva not startled at all.

"What did you do?" She scolded.

Evelynn gave Kai'sa a teasing smirked before slipping on her glasses. She strutted away with her hips swaying, leaving Kai'sa standing at the open door. She looked into the lounge, noticing the clues of a tussle.

…

* * *

James's legs seemed to be on autopilot as he kept walking. He had no idea where the hell he was in the studio, but one thing was certain, he wanted to get fresh air. His body was heated with anger and frustration. He'd been caught on camera in a very questioning position with a woman who tried to kiss him despite not even asking for his name.

He felt like he just jeopardised Akali's chance of getting into the group. If Culda was as bad as Kai'sa said, Akali would likely be kicked out of the group the second she found out. James threw his chance of possibly being a security guard out the window, but he didn't care about that at all.

Finally, James reached a door that seemed to lead him out to one of the roofs on the studio. The cool air hit him a moment later which he welcomed, his body feeling like it was on fire. When he exhaled, a vapor formed from the chilling air. It allowed James to clear his head and calm himself down slowly.

James slowly walked toward the edge of the roof, his shoes hitting the rocks with each step. The breeze blew his jacket slightly with his shirt fluttering. James shoved his hands into his pockets, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

When his hands came up again, his right one was holding his phone. James opened the screen, going to the very phew photos he kept on the device. When he saw the one he wanted, he opened it.

He held it up for an undetermined amount of time. James just stared at the photo. He didn't know why he was doing this.

James closed the phone and put it into his pocket. His body had grown tired of the cold breeze combined with the chilly night. He turned around, walking back into the studio. He walked down the stairs and onto the main floor with the lobby. He heard overlapping chatter nearby and froze, slowly looking to see Ahri walking with Kai'sa in front while Akali was in the back. They noticed James.

"Oh there he is!" Ahri pointed.

"See? I told you she didn't eat him!" Kai'sa said bluntly.

"James!" Akali said running past the two and toward her friend. "Where'd you go?"

"I uh, I just needed some fresh air." He answered, giving some space from his friend who had a worrisome look. James eyed Ahri briefly, but he mainly looked at Kai'sa who seemed to give him a knowing look. Regardless, he looked at Akali again. "How uh, how'd the interview go?"

The young ninja's worried look change to one of excitement as her eyes lit up. She changed into a kid in a candy store practically.

"It was a success!" She squealed. "I'm in the group!"

James blinked a few times as the troubled thoughts left his mind. He grinned and threw open his arms in a mock hug manor, but Akali actually leaped right into his embrace with equal passion. They spun slightly as the ninja kept squealing happily. James chuckled heartily. Ahri and Kai'sa watched, the dancer smiling warmly while Ahri just smirked with her arms crossed.

When the two finally parted, Akali was still grinning at James who smiled. Ahri chose to clear her throat and stepped forward, catching the attention of the two again. James took note of the serious look she was giving him and corrected himself. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

"Holland, Culda wishes to see you in her office." Ahri said. James was unable to tell if she was being blunt, but the mention of Culda's name made him freeze before his heart began to beat twice as fast.

"Oh… really?" He asked. Akali walked up to James, looking at him and then Ahri. The leader nodded as an answer.

James formed an o-shape with his mouth as he sighed.

"May I ask why?"

"Actually, she told me specifically to tell you that you can't." Ahri said, sounding displeased this time. James knew this couldn't be good.

"Hmm. Alright then." He muttered.

James parted from the trio, but heard one more piece of information.

"She also has Evelynn with her."


	2. Chapter 2

James's heart was racing at triple it's speed once he heard Evelynn's name. The diva had, well not so much jumped him, but attempted to seduce him nonetheless. But to make things worse, he was the one who actually assaulted her. He'd slammed her unceremoniously onto the coffee table, knocking off her likely priceless claws. He had no idea what they were for but guessed they were worth a lot.

He finally came upon a door with the words "Manager" plastered on the glass.

He put his hands on the doorknob, taking a deep breath before turning it and pushing. James entered the office, immediately seeing the magenta hair of the diva Evelynn and a new, but stern and frankly angry looking woman. She turned her head with the speed of a bullet when seeing that James had entered the room. Her elbows rested on the table, her hands folded as she glared at him.

The next thing James saw was Evelynn's claws placed in the middle of Culda's desk. He fought back a sigh, but he couldn't stop a wince. He looked over at Evelynn who was tapping her foot, but she slowly looked over to James with those amber eyes. He glared at her.

"Sit down." Culda's blunt voice sounded.

James flinched. He pulled back the chair, sitting respectively, but in a position that showed him that he knew his place. James could feel Culda seething at him.

"Look at this." She said.

James slowly looked up, seeing Culda holding up one of Evelynn's claws. She almost looked baffled.

"See this? You know how much this is worth?" She asked with venom. "Well, I'm sure you know that it's worth a lot. And the cost of it is more than your annual salary. Yet you just knocked it off the table like it was nothing." She put the claw down.

James tried to keep himself calm. He knew this wasn't his territory and that anything he might say could also put Akali in jeopardy. Kai'sa's words weren't incorrect when she told him Culda wasn't a friendly manager.

"Look, I can explain." He said before looking at the diva. "She tried to-"

"What is this fucking elementary?" Culda said bluntly. "Pushing the blame to someone else? How mature of you."

James found his will to resist shouting crumble. His fists clenched. He had a feeling that-

No.

He knew that Culda had seen his tussle with Evelynn… and when he looked over at the woman, it seemed like she was aware of his presence, but wouldn't speak to him unless he did what she wanted.

"I could squash you like a bug right now… Holland." Culda said, standing up and leaning over her desk in a challenging manner. She didn't say anything for five seconds, just scolding him immensely. Culda finally sat back down and cleared her throat. "But… luckily for you, Evelynn managed to talk me out of doing such a thing."

James looked at her with shock very evident. He blinked once.

Then again.

Then again.

Then again.

He narrowed his eyes with a suspicious and disbelieving look. He leaned closer. "What?"

"Believe me I'm as surprised as you are." Culda said not even looking at him. Her tone matched her sentence. "But yes, she chose to talk me out of it."

James looked over at Evelynn mid-sentence. She didn't look back. He heard Culda snap her fingers.

"Hey, hey, look at me when I'm talking to you." She said, not realizing how ironic the statement was. "If it hadn't been for her, I'd have made sure that you'd never set foot within a thousand feet of this studio ever again. So consider yourself lucky… Holland."

James was becoming annoyed by Culda's attitude. He managed not to snap at her though, choosing to muster up the nerve to ask…

"Why?"

"That doesn't concern you." Culda snapped. "All you need to know is that you put yourself in hot water, yet this charming diva chose to fish you out. Now get out of my office, and take this with you." She said handing him an envelope.

James chose to take the object and was going to question why, but Culda, as if she sensed it, looked at him with an icy glare. James nodded as an appreciative thanks and paced to the door. Before leaving, he gave one last look at Evelynn who remained in her position. She didn't look back and James left the office.

When he was gone, Culda looked at Evelynn who wasn't fazed at all by her manager's stare. Culda exhaled and pushed back her chair, getting up and walking to her brown leather bag.

"You know, for such a demanding diva who has high standards and considers herself to be a "Bad Girl", you seem to be most persistent on sparing that brute from my actions." She said. "Have you been getting any sleep Evelynn?"

"Have you been drinking again? And I'm asking if it's the heavy liquor." Replied the diva, a confident and cocky tone accompanying her words.

"What I do in my personal time shouldn't be of concern. Especially if I'm the one asking you the questions." Culda shot back.

Evelynn chuckled, getting up from her seat. She put on her glasses and retrieved her claws. "What you do in your personal time shouldn't affect your ability to be a rational manager either."

Culda grumbled and let Evelynn have the last word. She heard the diva leave the room, closing the door and leaving the manager alone in silence.

…

* * *

James's mind was in a baffled state. It's not that Evelynn was a celebrity and chose to spare him of Culda's wrath for his actions against her, but instead, it was because of her… public image. He hadn't done much of his research on the group, but when Culda mentioned "diva", James realized that it explained her actions somewhat back in the lounge.

He needed answers. Now.

James took out his phone, opening up the browser and typing in the groups' name. He went onto the site, pressing the portrait of Evelynn that revealed a short, but descriptive bio. He zoomed in, reading the bio of the woman who tried to seduce him and saved his ass not thirty minutes ago.

He scoffed when discovering that she walked off the stage once because of a disagreement with an audio track. He then read that her presence in the industry can be turbulent which explained the lounge.

James took a certain interest in how she was close to very few people and was protective of them. Made him smile actually, knowing that Akali would hopefully grow close to Evelynn in good time.

However, his eyes widened when reading about her being connected to several "missing" male celebrities, but never confirmed an actual relationship. James felt his throat muscles swell and he gulped to fix it.

He still didn't have any answers and his curiosity only kept growing. James put away his phone, looking at the envelope Culda gave him and bringing it up to his eyesight. He wondered what it was for. Perhaps a confirmation letter for Akali? Why wouldn't have Culda given her it after the interview? James narrowed his eyes and opened the envelope, taking out a folded piece of paper.

His brow cocked up with his mouth gaping slightly. He tilted his head as he absentmindedly walked slowly in a circle.

"The fuck?" He said to himself.

James stopped walking as his brain did it's best to process what he just read. It didn't make any sense. None of it made any goddamn sense.

He looked in the direction of the hallway but felt a warm aura suddenly emit on him. James turned around, seeing a pair of circular glasses with a familiar, devious smirk. He was about to speak, but Evelynn pressed her hands against his chest and grunted as she pushed him with surprising strength. James expected to hit a wall, but he stumbled through a partially open door into an empty room. He hit the carpeted floor with a thud and grunt as Evelynn leisurely strutted in, closing the door behind her and locking it.

James looked at her with bewilderment. It was déjà vu all over again.

"What the hell was that for?" He snapped while getting on his feet.

Evelynn scoffed. She took off her glasses, neatly putting them into the pocket of her coat. She held up the paper James was reading. "You mean this, or me pushing you?"

James chose to give her a taste of her own medicine. "How about all of the above? Including the explanation for not letting Culda go ape-shit on me!"

Evelynn set aside the paper, walking over to James who glared but also began to pace backward. She swayed her curvaceous figure, using its full potential. When James finally hit the solid wall, he braced his hands against it as the diva moved uncomfortably close to him. Her perfume emitted off her body as she put her hands on her hips, her face just a few inches from his.

After a few moments, Evelynn scoffed.

"Ah, I knew you were bluffing." She snickered.

Her voice made James blink and he looked at her with narrowed, confused eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me darling." Evelynn purred. "You told me not to even think about trying this again… yet here I am, doing far more than just thinking."

James didn't enjoy being mocked. The information he read about Evelynn certainly wasn't lying about her attitude. She seemed to cause trouble intentionally, knowing that the public will see it as her just being herself.

However, James's mind remembered something else.

She'd tried to kiss him, and she almost succeeded.

His response was over the top.

He realized that she wasn't trying to kiss him this time, but she'd seemingly repeated everything from their first encounter to an extent.

Was she challenging him?

Did she want him to throw her against the wall this time? To get him into more trouble? Or did she want it because…

James didn't wait long before drawing to his conclusion. This woman was being witty and seemed to think she was a step ahead. James exhaled.

"You misunderstood me… Siren." He said with a confident tone. Evelynn's eyes briefly widened. James chuckled. "I never said anything about you getting close to me… but I told you not to think about kissing me, let alone even try."

Evelynn hummed as her eyes flashed briefly. She closed the distance between her and James, pressing her chest against his, her supple cleavage being squished against his chiseled figure. James's shirt didn't hide the rough feeling of his body. Evelynn trailed her hands up his arms, her amber eyes following her left hand. She got up to James's shoulders and then cupped his head. She was in the perfect position to kiss him right there. James didn't show restraint as parts of Evelynn's aura washed over him.

She leaned in closer…

And then she put two fingers on his left cheek, pushing his head slightly over, letting Evelynn bring her plump, kissable lips to James's exposed ear. She exhaled with a moan.

"You're certainly something else… Mr. Holland." She whispered. "It's quite amazing how resilient a man can become… once he learns his place."

James snorted.

"Soon… one day… you will give into your desires."

"What desire could that possibly be?" James asked.

"Oh I think you know darling. The desire to kiss these lips." Evelynn cooed.

She leaned down to his neck, noticing the rapid pulse.

She flicked at it with her tongue.

James inhaled sharply.

"You're going to want to know what it tastes like." She soothed.

She heard him exhale. Evelynn felt his hands place themselves upon her hips. She smirked, feeling like she'd achieved victory.

He gently pushed her back.

Evelynn's smirk faded. She slowly looked up into James's eyes. He wasn't glaring, only giving her an exasperated look.

"You underestimate my persistence." He said firmly. "I'm here for my friend Akali… and nothing more. Not for flings, not for the salary… only for her."

James saw one of the diva's brows cock up and he huffed. He walked past her when the distance was enough. James had a feeling his questions he asked her would remain unanswered but felt a hand stop him. He stopped a moment after, slowly turning back to Evelynn who wasn't looking, but her hand was holding his.

She slowly looked at him.

"You want to know?" She asked. James blinked in befuddlement.

She held up the paper that she'd taken from him. James noticed that she began smirking again, wiggling the paper mockingly in front of him. James snatched it from her hand, Evelynn snickering. He stretched it out, reading it again just to make sure this wasn't a mistake.

He had no idea what to say.

"Alright. My first question is wh-"

"Ah, ah, ah." She said waving her index finger back and forth. "You can reach into the cookie jar and choose any cookie you want, but you can only take one darling."

James blinked and squinted his eyes. He may have had the high ground briefly during their exchange, but trying to force this woman to do something she clearly wouldn't do would get him into more hot water, and he doubted she'd fish him out.

"Alright, please tell me. Why?" He asked holding up the paper.

The diva smirked, putting her weight onto her left leg with her right hand on her left arm, her left hand sprawled in the air, giving him a very diva-like shrug. James sighed as Evelynn laughed.

"Your little engagement on me in the lounge was something I've rarely had. Do I blame you for it? Perhaps I do, but the look I saw in your eyes… oh honey, you looked like you saw a damn ghost."

James swallowed the lump in his throat after hearing those words.

"Had my beloved claws gotten chipped, I'd have done something so much worse to you than Culda had planned." She said, a pinch of malice in her words. "They don't call me a Bad Girl for nothing."

"I can see that." James grumbled.

"I could've let Culda do anything she wanted. But I couldn't let our newest and youngest member get separated from her best friend right?"

The man's eyes widened. Evelynn pursed her lips together that became a grin.

"Ahhh, there it is. That thing I admire." She cooed. "That sweet devotion to friendship. You weren't lying when you said you were here only for Akali."

She slipped on her glasses.

"Culda told me how much Akali talked about you during their interview." She continued. "The young girl says you're like her big brother, and she's like your little sister."

James wished Akali hadn't spoken of their relationship during the interview, but with the present situation, he'd have been kicked out of here if it wasn't for her.

"Her lyrics are good Holland. She's certainly qualified to be a part of our group, but sometimes, these types of people can feel overwhelmed… without a piece of familiarity to comfort them." Evelynn said. "Her ability to actually sing remains up for debate."

Her diva personality seemed to do a 180 briefly.

"You are that piece of familiarity… and until she becomes comfortable with us, me especially, you'll be present." She said bluntly.

And now it'd returned.

James bit his lip. On one hand, he was utmost appreciative of Evelynn's actions. But on the other hand, he wasn't sure how he felt about what this paper implied.

"Is there a problem?" Evelynn asked, crossing her arms.

"How come it's not assigned to her?" He asked.

The diva waved her finger at him while clicking her tongue. "You've had your cookie for the night honey. You'll have to wait until next time. Three days at the most." She giggled after.

Exhaling, James begrudgingly accepted the fact that she'd say no more. Evelynn smiled with a head tilt and kept watching him as he put his hand on the doorknob. He said one last thing before leaving.

"Aren't you worried about the media?" He asked. "Or is that stepping over the line?"

Evelynn gave him no answer. James exhaled and left the diva alone in the room. Evelynn kept watching the door, her eyes hidden beneath her glasses. The diva's breathing was steady, and she put her hand on her chest.

Her heart was racing. She kept her hand there until it calmed down.

…

* * *

James walked down the hallway, finally reaching the lobby where he found only Ahri and Akali now. The leader of the group was talking to the newest member of the group, likely informing her of what they had planned. Ahri noticed James and Akali followed her.

"James! There you are!" Akali said getting up and running to her friend. "What kept you?"

"Better question is what did Culda want to talk about?" Ahri asked walking over, her arms crossed.

"Well… I… uh…" James scratched his head.

"What's that?" Akali asked pointing at the paper in his hand. Before James could register what she meant, the ninja had snatched the paper from his hand.

"Hey!" James exclaimed.

Akali was too quick for James to get the paper back. She managed to make out what the words at the top said. When he retrieved the paper, it was too late.

The young girl looked at the floor and then at James. He compressed his lips and shrugged. The next thing he knew, Akali leaped at him with open arms and James hit the floor with a grunt. He felt a constricting grasp all over his body as Akali squeezed him with all her strength while squealing as well. Ahri's eyes widened.

"YOU GOT THE JOB!" Akali exclaimed. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE WORKING HERE!"

James would've been happy to say that was the case with an exception, but at the moment Akali was practically crushing his body. Despite being smaller than him, her strength was not to be underestimated.

"YES. NOW PLEASE. STOP SQUEEZING… ME." He wheezed.

"Sorry!" She said before immediately getting off. James's face was discolored before he inhaled a few more times. "Still though, I can't believe it! You're going to be working here!"

"Y-… Yeah…" James replied.

When he stood, Ahri walked unusually close to him. James asked her if there was something wrong.

"I thought your interview wasn't scheduled for a few more days." She said sounding suspicious.

"Uh I… well see…"

"That's because I gave him a boost." A new voice chimed in.

The trio turned to see Evelynn standing in the hallway with a suggestive pose. She walked to the lobby, all eyes still fixed on her. She looked at James, then Ahri who crossed her arms with a scolding look, and finally…

"Akali." She mused.

The diva took a step forward, extending her hand for Akali to shake. James looked at Evelynn's hand that was met with Akali's, both of them shaking slowly, but soon firmly and quickly.

"You're our newest member no?" She asked. Akali couldn't fathom why her upbeat attitude had suddenly vanished. She nodded with a little "Yup". There was something about Evelynn that seemed to make her feel intimidated.

"Evelynn." Ahri said stepping forward. "When you say you gave him a boost… what do you necessarily mean by that?"

"Just playing the pronoun game with you love." Evelynn snickered. She soon cleared her throat. The diva looked at James who wondered if she was going to spill the whole ordeal. Evelynn looked at Ahri.

"You see Ahri, I happened to be eavesdropping on the interview with Akali and you. I couldn't help but overhear just how enthusiastic she was on her friendship with James." Evelynn said. "I must say that it rather… touched me?" She continued with a fake gasp. Ahri's glare didn't soften. "Anyhow, I couldn't even begin to imagine the agony it would cause these two to find out they may not be working together. So I chose to influence Culda into making James, my bodyguard."

Ahri, and even Akali's eyes widened.

"Bodyguard?" They said in unison.

"Is there an echo in here?" Evelynn asked. "Yes, I persuaded her to make him my bodyguard. After all… I'm sure we'll be working closely." She eyed Akali with a mysterious gaze. "And with your relationship to him, I'd say it works out in the end."

Akali almost felt like she was being talked down to. She took a deep breath. "Then why didn't you persuade her to-"

"Oh shush." Evelynn dismissed. "Darling, if you're going to stop being so reliant on a single person for comfort, don't you think it'd be better if you DIDN'T have him by your side every moment?"

Now Akali felt like a child. This is what she feared the most. To feel like a rookie amongst the group. The rapper exhaled with a sigh. James put his hand on her shoulder while staring at Evelynn who didn't seem to care at all what turmoil she may have created. Ahri cleared her throat.

"Well, I'd say that concludes our day then." She said clapping her hands together. She tilted them forward, aiming them at the ninja. "Akali, why don't you and James go home and rest up? Also, not to put pressure on you, but we'd like you to consider moving into our penthouse since we'll be working together more it seems."

Despite Ahri's words, Akali felt pressured nonetheless. Perhaps it was because of Evelynn's stare. James could see the anxiety in his friends' eyes and he stared at Evelynn. He put his hand on Akali's shoulder and stepped forward. He slowly looked to Ahri.

"We'll be sure to let you know about that Ahri." He said. "We've all kind of had an overwhelming day so I think it's best if we all sleep on it." He said, briefly glancing at Evelynn during his sentence.

Ahri nodded and watched the two of them leave the lobby, taking the elevator down to the lot toward James's car. When it was just the two of them left, Ahri turned to Evelynn with such speed it made the diva's hair blow briefly.

"What did you do?!" She demanded, beyond angry with her friend.

Evelynn briefly flinched, but she held that smug look. Her mouth curved up on the right. "Does it really matter?" She asked. "I thought you only cared about me not scaring away the young lady."

Ahri's patience grew thin. She didn't like how casual Evelynn was being.

"She tried to seduce him and then he threw her onto the coffee table in the lounge!" A voice called out.

Only Ahri's pupils shifted to see Culda walking down the hallway. She was in a trench coat from the looks of it, her brown leather bag being held by a strap on her shoulder. Evelynn rolled her eyes, knowing that she was about to be given a lecture by her friend.

"You did what?!" Ahri shouted.

"I don't believe I stuttered." Culda chuckled. "Yes she tried to kiss him in the lounge and then he threw both her and him onto the coffee table. Knocked off her golden claws I might add. Lucky for him there was no damage!"

"You are unbelievable." Ahri scolded. Evelynn merely shrugged. "And why in the world did you make him your bodyguard? Do you want to finish what you started?! Culda did you even do a background check on him?!"

Evelynn didn't seem to be able to speak as Culda kept talking first.

"It doesn't make any sense either Ahri. If it were up to me, I'd have had him get escorted behind the studio by security and beat him to a bloody pulp." Culda said. "But your long-time friend here who you know so well had other plans. If it doesn't make sense to you then it won't to anybody else."

"I have my reasons." Evelynn finally said. "And given that it's just between me and him, I don't think it's of any concern to you two."

"Whatever you say." Culda dismissed. "Just don't blame me when he pins you against a bathroom wall when you're in a club too drunk to realize."

"Have you been drinking again Culda?" Ahri asked.

The manager paused while looking at Ahri with a disbelieving look. She inhaled softly and took a step closer.

"With respect Ahri, you may not be aware, but over the past few weeks, we've become less and less popular. Other groups such as the band Pentakill are skyrocketing in sales while we've done nothing but slowly diminish. And if we're not making sales, we're not making money, and as the manager of this group, that tends to stress me out." Culda said bluntly. "So I do apologize if the addition of our newest member came with an unplanned and unexpected moment with a man whose first instinct was to throw this woman onto a coffee table and risk causing damage to priceless objects. Not to mention instead of making him pay, the woman who he assaulted wants him to be her bodyguard. So yes, sometimes the challenges in life can lead to a minor need to ease the stress it brings." She finished. "I'm sorry you can't seem to see that picture."

Ahri remained silent. The tension that seemed to be non-existent with Culda had abruptly appeared in a large dose. The three women remained silent as the silence spoke for them.

"I think I've made my point." Culda said backing away. She calmed herself down, looking at Evelynn and Ahri, giving the leader a look that showed some regret to her outburst. "I'll uh… I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

Culda hastily left the lobby, going down the same way Akali and James did. Ahri kept looking at where the woman had left.

"So where's Kai'sa?" Evelynn asked.

"Don't try and change the subject!" Ahri snapped.

"You've been asking me questions quite frequently." Retorted Evelynn. "I think you can answer one of mine."

Ahri exhaled. She wiped her face and looked away.

"She's out with that pizza girl." She said clearly annoyed.

Evelynn snorted. "Again?"

…

* * *

James's mind was still shaken up by the events that'd transpired with Evelynn, but for the moment, he could only focus on one thing. The surprisingly quiet girl that'd been happier than a kid in a candy store earlier, and now seemed like she was just beyond depressed. Akali hadn't said a word since they left the studio. It made James worry.

"Hey… you feeling alright?" He asked when they came to a red light.

Akali cleared her throat. "Y-Yeah." She muttered.

James didn't believe her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

The rapper sighed. "Oh you know… just the whole…"

James actually didn't know. Whether it had something do to with Evelynn hiring him as her bodyguard or moving to the penthouse, he was unsure.

"The whole moving to the penthouse?" He asked.

Akali looked at him. She slowly nodded, but also shrugged.

"Well yeah it's that… but also how that woman, she uh… she just…"

He was so focused on Akali's words that he didn't realize the light had turned green. A honk from the car behind them startled both figures and James pressed down on the gas moments after.

"S-She what?" James asked, a bit on edge.

"Well, she kind of just did what I was afraid of." Akali sighed. "She made me feel like a rookie. Like a child to be exact. All because of my feelings toward you."

James exhaled, silently thanking the gods above for her not bringing up the whole bodyguard ordeal. However, he could also see just how ashamed she felt. She'd worried about this and it happened. James chose to hopefully raise her spirit.

"You know Akali, I personally didn't see it that way... and I don't think she did either." He said with a tint of confidence. Akali looked at him. "I mean granted, you did spill the beans to Culda about our friendship, but Evelynn told me that she actually admires how devoted you are. And she said the same thing about me."

It was making his stomach churn to recall the conversation with Evelynn.

"She said that?" Akali asked.

She got a nod with a warm smile in response. Akali felt less shame but still longed for a bit more reassurance.

"But why would she choose to word it the way she did?"

"I'm not certain, but if I had to guess, it's probably because she just wants to show you what you'll be working with, now that you're in the group." James stated. "She is a diva after all. I guess she just wants things to be more direct. She was the same with me."

Akali laughed this time. James smiled when seeing her excitement from earlier resurface.

"I guess that makes sense. Gotta expand my horizons and get out of my comfort zone, just like you said."

"Alright now you're sounding like a broken record." James said, hoping he'd continue to make her smile

"Shut up!" Akali replied laughing before elbowing James's arm. He laughed as well with the two of them remaining silent again, but this time it was a pleasant silence. That is until Akali chose to ask James a question. "I just don't understand one thing James; why exactly did she jump to the conclusion to-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" James cut her off. "Look it's late at night, we've had a tense couple of days whose hard work paid off. How about we just relax and celebrate?" He asked, hoping that Akali would accept it. He really didn't want to think about what'd just happened in the last few hours.

Akali gave James narrowed eyes before slowly smiling. "Alright. That sounds great actually."

"Good, because I know just the spot."

James drove them to a restaurant. It wasn't anything special or unique, but what made him choose it is the knowledge of Akali's desire for Spicy Ramyun. He figured that this could be a good treat for her after a few trying days, regardless if she'd gotten the spot. However, after what he endured tonight, he had a feeling he'd be having some too, with a dozen drinks. Akali's adorable expressions as she came to the realization made James smirk.

"AH YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!" She squealed, tackling him again with James hitting the driver side door. James grunted but felt his body get crushed yet again.

"PLEASE. STOP. CRUSHING ME."

…

* * *

Evelynn had both hands firmly on the steering wheel of her Lamborghini. She had on a neutral expression as Ahri sat cross-legged beside her, arms in the same position as she watched the car pass by the city lights. It'd been a quiet drive as Ahri was still frustrated with Evelynn's advances on James, not to mention the tension it'd created with Culda. Evelynn kept driving, but she occasionally looked over to the vixen.

"Someone's awfully quiet there." She said with a sing-song voice.

Ahri didn't reply. Evelynn sighed.

"Come on, you're really giving me the silent treatment because of this?" She asked.

Again, no response. Ahri sighed as she slowly looked over to the diva.

"You're not making a very good first impression on our newest member Eve." Ahri finally said. "You try to seduce, and likely eat, her best friend the moment you see him. And to make matters worse, you choose to put him into a position he likely has NO intention of being in."

"So what?"

That set Ahri off. She slammed on the armrest which made Evelynn flinch. Despite knowing her for such a period of time, she didn't expect the diva to do something like this.

"SO WHAT?!" Ahri furiously repeated. "You tried to kiss him and then have him meet with a clearly furious Culda! You're lucky he didn't blurt out everything in the first place to me and Akali! Your stunt could've scared her off!"

Evelynn exhaled sharply. She was going to speak… until Ahri said something that set HER off.

"Are you trying to bring down our group?!" She asked.

Just like that, Evelynn's foot went off the gas and slammed the brake into oblivion. The tires of the Lamborghini screeched as the vehicle came to a vocal halt. Ahri was thrown forward, but her seatbelt held her back. Evelynn pressed herself into the seat, her muscles flexing to prevent going forward. When the car finally stopped, Evelynn put it into park, took the keys out of the ignition, and turned to Ahri with a stern look.

"Okay, first of all, don't ever, EVER, slam your hand on anything in my car." She scolded. "Second, did I try to seduce him? Yes, I did, but it backfired on me. Thirdly, it WASN'T me who wanted him to meet with her. Culda saw what happened on the camera and she immediately contacted me. You know how irrational she can get when she's angry right? Well, what she said earlier was merely an exaggeration of the true thing. What she wanted to have done to him would've scared Akali off far more than what I did! So don't think for one second that I'm trying to bring down the group! If anything, it's Culda that may bring it down, and she's got the illusion of what's best for us in that crazy brain of hers!" Evelynn snapped.

Ahri was silent. She and Evelynn kept staring one another down with heavy exhales from the diva. The leader looked away finally with Evelynn calming down. She did the same.

"It may sound strange, and even hard to believe, but I think I just saved us the trouble of finding a new fourth member." Evelynn sighed. "Ahri, you saw how she's attached to him. They're both very protective of one another… just like the way I am with you… and Kai'sa."

Ahri sighed as she leaned back, sinking into the seat.

"I couldn't let Culda just take that away." Evelynn continued. "So I convinced her to let him be my bodyguard. If I tried to do that with any of you, she'd have shot it down."

The vixen slowly looked over to Evelynn. This was a rare side anyone saw of the highly demanding diva. Ahri exhaled again before speaking.

"I suppose that could've been… the right choice." She said, having processed Evelynn's words.

"Do you really think I'd try to bring this group down?" Evelynn asked not looking over. "Perhaps it could've been seen that way, but Ahri… look how far we've come." She said. Evelynn could only reference the success with one of the many luxurious cars she owned. "Do you think I'd try to take this away? To ruin it?"

Once again, Ahri sighed. She and Evelynn generally didn't stay too angry at eachother for long periods of time, no matter how tense the conflicts were. She looked at the diva and shook her head. Evelynn smirked.

"Good." She said, putting the key back in the ignition and starting up the car. "Now let's go back to the penthouse. I need to take a shower."

Ahri didn't speak much to Evelynn for the rest of the drive. The diva was actually grateful that she didn't.

Truthfully, Evelynn withheld a fourth reason for having James be her bodyguard. A reason that would compromise her public image to be exact. It wasn't romantic feelings toward him, but more so the reaction she got out of him.

The comment she'd made about him seeing a ghost… wasn't too far off.

…

* * *

The television was on in the living room of the apartment. The words "Are you still watching "Star Guardians"?" were plastered on the screen. A partially filled bowl of Ramyun was set on the table with a sleeping girl laying on her side, her eyes closed while her mouth was open with some drool staining the couch pillows. An empty bottle of Tequila wasn't too far from the bowl with a man sleeping soundly in a chair next to the couch.

He inhaled a breath as he woke up from his sleep, stretching with a groan, but soon tended to his headache.

James and Akali certainly did celebrate the success in the young girl becoming part of the K/DA, but James began to think they may have gotten a little too carried away. He and Akali generally weren't heavy drinkers so this was one of the few hangovers he encountered. He stood up from the chair slowly, wearing a pair of jeans with a white t-shirt. Akali seemed to be in a pair of sweatpants with a bra…?

James huffed while smirking, taking a nearby blanket and sheltering his sleeping friend. He looked at the clock and saw it was 2:33 am.

He suddenly heard a sound in the kitchen. James looked in the direction with a raised brow. Taking one last look at Akali, he cautiously paced toward the doorway of the kitchen, becoming uneasy as he soon heard another sound. James daintily stepped inside, scanning the back of the kitchen first before looking to the front.

There, he saw a figure.

"What the hell?"

_"You've been quite a naughty boy Holland."_

The voice was feminine, but it was also… malicious… and seemingly dark with a pinch of seduction.

"What is…" James was lost for words. "How…?"

 _"_ Me _and my people would be… willing to wipe the slate clean."_

The figure turned around slowly. James saw a pair of amber orbs. At first… he thought this was Evelynn.

But once the figure stepped forward, it was revealed to most certainly not be her. Her skin was pale, dark makeup around her eyes, but what made James's eyes become wide was her…

"What… how did you…"

_"Of course… I will not grant it without a collateral agreement."_

Those were the last words James heard.

The next thing he saw was the ceiling of the apartment. He'd shot upright into a sitting position, panting heavily. The man noticed how the surroundings of the room reminiscences his nightmare, minus the whole Star Guardian's thing, instead replace with a simple question if they were still watching The Office.

James's eyes were wide, his heart beating rapidly. He'd had a nightmare which was uncommon for people, but this nightmare was unique. He looked over at Akali who was in the same spot. James swallowed the lump in his throat, taking a blanket to cover her. Akali's lips curved upward in her sleep.

Taking one last deep breath, James paced to the kitchen, being cautious and alert. Unsurprisingly, or to him, somewhat surprisingly, he didn't find anyone in the kitchen. It was just him and Akali in the apartment.

Still, he could hear the words of the woman. Her voice seemingly echoing constantly off the walls. This woman wasn't a stranger to James. He had a history with her… history he'd long forgotten about, or wish to forget about as it seemed. Mentally cursing to himself, James took out his phone, opening the gallery which still had the picture he'd opened up back in the studio.

It was a photo he'd had taken during his graduation from college. James was in his gown, diploma in his hand with Akali right beside him, arm wrapped around his waist. He'd given her permission to put it on social media with the description of "So proud of my big bro James! All that training's gonna come in handy for my future performances! :P"

It made him smile, but that soon faded. The woman's face from his nightmare flashed in his head again, and James swiped to the left… seeing a picture similar to the one of him and Akali.

Except, it had a third person in it.

James exhaled as his pinched the bridge of his nose.

He hadn't had a nightmare like that in years. He'd had the same nightmare frequently after he graduated.

So why was he having it now?

James closed down the photo, putting the phone aside as he calmed himself down.

James walked into the living room, turning off the television and giving one last look to Akali. He left out a bottle of water for her before going to his bedroom. James laid down on the bed, hoping that he'd remained undisturbed for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

James was, or felt, wide awake as he laid in his bed. The time was 6:24 am, and James had gotten about only 6 hours of sleep given how he and Akali celebrated the night before. His mind said that he should feel tired, but his body seemed to be the opposite. James couldn't fathom in any possible way as to why he couldn't get back to sleep. It was frustrating.

Perhaps it was because of the nightmare he had, or more so the recollection of his tussle with Evelynn the night before. Why was he so wide awake? He had a feeling that his body would've finally chosen to desire the bed once he was up and about later on. Regardless, he got fed up.

"Fuck it." He said.

James sprang up from the bed, walking out of his bedroom and into the living room where Akali was still sleeping. He smiled once he saw her, and considered waking her up for their weekly morning jog.

However, she seemed to be absolutely out of it and waking her up may accidentally earn James a kama in his torso. It was earlier than usual and he chose to let her rest.

He began to brew some coffee before heading back to his bedroom, going into his closet to take out a black track jacket with pants of the same color. He kept on his white t-shirt as it was already worn out. When James returned to the kitchen, his coffee was ready and he poured it into a coffee mug and then covered it with a lid.

Given the chilly temperature outside, James took a pair of gloves with a hat and a scarf just in case. Before he left, the man placed a little note in front of Akali's bottle.

_**Gone out for an early morning jog. I'll bring you back coffee if you want :)** _

Taking his keys, James exited the apartment, traversing down to the parking lot in the back. He had to scrap the excess frost that'd formed on his Elantra's windows before he could get going.

…

* * *

Evelynn herself wasn't that much early riser, but at least, once a week, she'd get up earlier than usual… and take the bus down to a nearby park that had a trail around a luxuriously looking pond. Even as a diva, Evelynn did enjoy sometimes doing things that her public image probably wouldn't stand for. She did this mainly in secrecy and even her most devoted fans didn't know she did this.

Besides, she could really use this, trying to compensate why she seemed to be thinking about James. She tried to shake it off, having on a grey tracksuit with a hood to cover her identity along with a different pair of glasses. The other members of the group were still asleep, though there was a mysteriously empty box of pizza on the counter in the kitchen. Evelynn snuck out of the house, walking past her Lamborghini as driving it would attract any paparazzi sneaking around this time of the morning. The woman still had an hour at best before the buses became full with people and she didn't waste any time.

She only had to wait a minute before the bus appeared that would take her to her destination.

…

* * *

James inhaled a breath of fresh, yet chilling air. He always did enjoy chilly mornings like this before the snow came. However, it was cooler than he expected and James drank down the last of his still hot coffee. He was leaning against his car, admiring the gorgeous view of the park mixed with the rising sun with a sigh.

Suddenly, he felt a vibration in his pocket and reached in with his gloved hand to bring out his phone. There was a message from Akali.

Akali: **Whyd u leave withou me? ;(**

From the errors, James had a feeling she'd woken up not five minutes ago.

James: **You looked peaceful and I didn't want to risk getting a kama in my gut**

Akali: **You stil made abou tthat?**

James: **No I'm not** _ **mad**_ **about that. I just think it's better that** _ **you're**_ **resting up, especially after last night**

Akali: **Gramr Naz**

James: * **Grammar Nazi***

Akali: **Shit up im hingovrr**

James: **I think I made the right call**

He didn't receive a reply for a minute. He figured that she's trying to type and not make any errors.

Akali: **Thx for the bottle water James :)**

James: **Haha, anytime Akali. You want a coffee when I get back?**

Akali: **Id love a coffe! And a saisage breaakfaast in homeatyle bisquit**

James: **Do you mean a sausage breakfast on home style biscuit?**

Akali: **yess plz..**

James: **You got it. I'll be home within an hour most likely**

Akali: **cool beanzz**

James chuckled and closed the phone. He exhaled once more, stretching his arms and doing a squat to loosen himself up. When he looked at the short path the led to the trail around the pond, he saw another person who was also jogging. Their body was feminine and they wore a grey tracksuit with a hoodie. James paid no mind to who they were, not intending to make friends, but he usually didn't see anybody here.

Then again it was earlier.

…

* * *

Evelynn's breathing was steady and she could see the vapor that formed by her exhales given the chilly weather. She felt entirely in touch with her song, feeling like the beats was just an extension of her heartbeat. She'd loved chilly morning runs. She couldn't narrow down the reason as to why, but she just loved it.

Perhaps it was because of the ambiance the place provided. The rising sun painting the ground slowly in its light scarlet color. It was like a secret haven outside of her busy life as a celebrity.

Away from all the bullshit to be precise.

However, as she was about to start jogging, she noticed a car pulling into the parking lot. It was odd to her. She had sort of a routine in this park for a while now and most of the time, nobody ever showed up this early.

Evelynn shrugged it off.

…

* * *

James groaned as he stretched his muscles. He put the earbuds in, picking out his song for the jog. He paused it and then checked to make sure his laces were tied and did a few stretches. Putting on the scarf, James was ready. He jogged down the path and entered the trail as he played his song.

_**Wait, wake up in the morning to the clear blue sky,** _ _**Turn up the music when I hop in the ride,** _ _**The windows down let the whole world see,** _ _**Can't nobody rock it like the little old me,** _ _**I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up,** _ _**I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up,** _ _**I got my chucks and my dickies and I put it on black,** _ _**Banging Sinatra in the black Cadillac,** _ _**My old lady leaning out the whole window,** _ _**Everybody lookin' when we walk in slow,** _ _**I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up,** _ _**I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up** _

James's jogging was steady and his soft inhales and exhales were proof of that. He could feel the chilly air brushing against his exposed eyes which made him glad he's covered up the majority of his head. He lip-synced the lyrics of the song. They weren't necessarily his style of words, but the beat always kept him motivated.

However, one thing he did notice was that the other jogger had passed him… three times now around the trail. It took about 4 to 6 minutes' tops to get around the pond based on the speed of your jog, but the person had passed him three times in the last 14!

During his jogs with Akali, the two would often compete playfully to see who could get slightly ahead, leading them to sometimes sprint and getting around the pond in less than 3 minutes. There was a friendly competition between the two.

But this person wasn't Akali. James usually didn't jog alongside strangers so this was quite foreign to him. To make matters worse, the woman seemed to be, possibly, mocking him. When she passed him the first time it was fine, but doing it the second time, the woman seemed to shake her rear at him. On the third pass, she did a brief dance.

Alright she was clearly mocking him.

…

* * *

Evelynn's diva personality resurfaced when she passed this unknown man for the second time. The reason why she'd started to mock him when passing? One would immediately think it'd be silly, and Evelynn herself thought the same way in the back of her head, but she felt like this was an intrusion of her haven.

She didn't think much of it at first, but having another person present here annoyed her. It was indeed childish and silly, but Evelynn also had standards, and she was going to show who was superior.

…

* * *

James peeked behind himself slightly, having lost sight of her again. He knew she wasn't far behind. James then saw her sneaking up on his left with the woman focused mainly on the trail.

When she passed him for the presumably fourth time, James saw her fully turn to him.

She blew him a kiss with a sardonic expression.

Oh it was on now.

_**Wait, 1 for the money and a 2 for the show,** _ _**But 3 to be a legend even if I'm poor,** _ _**I ain't chasin' nothin' you gon' have to catch me,** _ _**And if you wanna taste you gon' have to pay a fee,** _ _**I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up,** _ _**I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up** _

James increased his jogging speed, and it didn't take him long to catch up to the woman who he didn't bother to mock. He knew just passing her would get a rise out her.

Oh boy it did.

Evelynn glared as her steady breathing seemed to become broken and sound like angry huffs. She increased her speed, meeting up with the man as they were neck in neck. He peeked over slightly, not seeing the woman's eyes, but her knitted brows were more than enough proof that he'd gotten to her.

Evelynn started to go faster, passing James again. The man hummed, and did the same.

_**Call my mama, in-laws and my little scarecrows?** _ _**When they hear my record well they all hit the floor,** _ _**Babies rock a pose c'mon fill the front row,** _ _**The homies in the back tip their hats real low,** _ _**I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up,** _ _**I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up** _

Soon enough, the jogging had turned into a sprinting competition between the two who were panting heavily. Their bodies were on autopilot basically. Sweat dripped from James and Evelynn as they exchanged competitive looks. Neither felt or realized that their excessive running had loosened the knots in their shoes with Evelynn's being looser.

_**Ok, come on everybody won't you clap your hands,** _ _**White folks do it on time if they can,** _ _**Sounds good, now here's the plan,** _ _**Let's all sing together like we're in the same band** _

When James's breathing became too muffled and condensed with his scarf, he yanked it down as the song on his iPod seemed to be going into a build-up chorus. At the same time, Evelynn got a good look at his face… and slowly gaped her mouth.

_**I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up,** _ _**I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up,** _ _**I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up,** _ _**I'm the bomb and I'm 'BOUT TO BLOW UP** _

With that, James got a burst of energy, and started to sprint faster than Evelynn.

_**Now, we're gonna reach another whole new level,** _ _**Grabbin' the light on the run from the devil (watch out),** _ _**Been downtown for too long,** _ _**I feel the sun risin' all up in my bones** _

Evelynn was still surprised by her discovery of who he was. Her body was still sprinting and she suddenly felt herself lose balanced.

Her right sneaker stepped on the left one's loose string, and when Evelynn raised that foot, she tripped. She yelled as she descending to the paved ground in the blink of an eye, and she felt abrupt pain on her nose as her teeth bit on her lips, drawing blood unintentionally as her right elbow took an unforgivably harsh impact from a rock. To top it off, her leg scratched along a jagged rock, and tore through her pants… and her skin.

Evelynn groaned and winced. "Dammit!"

James managed to hear the voice of the distressed woman, and he turned slightly to see that she was no longer behind him. She was laying on the ground. Immediately he stopped, running back to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked putting his hands on to help her up.

"I don't need help!" Evelynn spat.

The voice was familiar and James froze for a moment before scoffing while also rolling his eyes in annoyance. Of all the places, all the times, this was where she'd be? James almost felt like heeding her command, but his moral dilemma said otherwise along with his new occupation.

"You know, as your bodyguard, I feel like it's my obligation to keep you safe." He said sardonically.

Evelynn growled without looking up to confirm if it was him. She knew it was just by his voice. Her pride spoke for her. "I don't believe you've started yet."

James rolled his eyes. "Alright, then as a human with ethics and morals, I feel like it's my obligation to give assistance to a person who tripped and hurt themselves from the looks of it."

Evelynn growled yet again. She huffed as a sign of reluctant acceptance of his assistance and James carefully helped her to her feet. Her tracksuit was dirty. When she was on her feet, Evelynn took a step forward, but she stumbled with a groan. James briefly lost his balance as Evelynn's weight pressed against him which he didn't expect. He held himself up however, and Evelynn groaned once more. He looked down at her leg, seeing that she'd cut it at least one-fifth of an inch deep. He let out a surprised whistle.

"Ouch, that's kind of deep." He said examining it.

"It's nothing." Evelynn snapped back.

James rolled his eyes. "Come on, we're going to my car." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?" James asked. "Your wound isn't deep enough to need stitches, but it can get infected. Now unless you want that, I suggest you listen to me and do as I say."

Evelynn growled again. She was too proud to accept the offer with words so she let him take her to his vehicle. She could see it more clearly now given that she was up close… and that allowed her to see the visible dent on the driver side door.

"The hell is that?"

James, thinking she was referring to his car and how its design didn't live up to her diva standards, rolled his eyes. "It's my car. It's an Elantra."

"Not that, that!" Evelynn retorted, gesturing to the dent.

He rolled his eyes again. "Let's save the questions until after I've fixed your wound." Evelynn accepted this.

James unlocked the doors and brought Evelynn over to the passenger side. He opened up the door and she sat down on the seat, letting out a groan that mixed with a hiss this time. James popped open his trunk, taking out rubbing alcohol with a rag. Evelynn watched him soaked it enough and he walked toward her. She had her wound covered.

"Uncover your wound please." He bluntly said.

The diva did as he said, leaning back with her hands as leverage to hold her up. During this time, she chose to spread her legs slightly, giving a questionable position to James who narrowed his eyes.

"This is gonna sting." He said ignoring the message.

Evelynn watched him slowly bring the rag to her cut and immediately felt a sharp, stinging pain emit from that area's nerves. She silently hissed and clenched her teeth at first, but soon groaned with a pleasurable sound. James cocked up a brow but continued his actions. When he was done, he took out a few bandages and wrapped them gently around the area. Evelynn noticed this and was about to protest.

"Relax, you don't need to keep it on for long." James said.

"Good."

James put the supplies back into the trunk, slamming it shut and walking back over to Evelynn who slowly stood up. They traded glances, Evelynn looking at his car a few moments later.

"So why's there a dent in your driver side?" She asked.

"It was like that when I bought this car." James replied. "I got it from a used car salesman."

Evelynn scoffed. "Of course you did."

James picked up the sardonic tone. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I'd have to own such a luxurious car to impress a celebrity diva!"

"Well you're my bodyguard now sweetie." Evelynn replied. "Maybe you should start raising your standards."

"Yeah, you know what? No." James replied. "I'm perfectly fine driving a car like this. It's easy on gas and gets me where I need to go."

"Does that include stalking me?" Evelynn snickered.

James scoffed. "I'm just as surprised as you are to meet you here. I come here every week for my morning jog with Akali." He said before beating Evelynn's question. "She was still asleep and for some reason my body refused to rest. I figured it couldn't hurt to change things up."

Evelynn resisted the urge to scoff at how coincidental this situation was. She tried to seduce him not even 12 bloody hours ago, and now they crossed paths at this park that resulted in her hurting herself with him bandaging up her wound. James could see it in her eyes.

"Is she still recovering from last night?" Evelynn snickered.

"Yes, she actually is." James said with mild defiance. "And I'm certain she will feel the same way for a while."

Evelynn chose not to go deeper into asking those kinds of questions.

"Well, at least you're getting the part down of keeping me safe as my bodyguard." She chuckled.

James hummed. She'd just given him a presumed compliment and he chose to even it out. "It's the least I can do, especially when I'm kind of the reason it happened."

"I guess you're desperate to want a piece of this?" She asked with a sarcastic smile. Evelynn put her left leg over her right with a little turn, exposing a general amount of her shapely rear. James's eyes followed on instinct, but he gave Evelynn an annoyed look. The diva snickered and gave it a few pats. James looked away.

"You're despicable." He groaned.

"You were staring at it last night sweetie." Evelynn sneered.

"I was drunk."

"You had one margarita."

"I'm a lightweight."

"Pathetic."

James's patience ran thin. He leaned closer to Evelynn who didn't move, his arms crossed. "You're a strange diva. You choose to complain about my car, yet you choose to flat-out offer yourself to me?"

Evelynn actually laughed heartily, putting her hand on her chest. "Did you ever once consider it to be teasing?"

"Compared to last night, not really." He snapped.

Before Evelynn could respond, a vehicles engine roar was heard in the distance. The diva looked up to see that a bus was at the bus stop. She widened her eyes.

"Shit!"

Evelynn began to sprint toward the bus stop with James letting her go. However, the bus began to drive and Evelynn was waaaay too far to even reach the stop. She stopped running, grunting in frustration and slammed her foot on the ground.

"FUCK!" She cursed.

"What's wrong?" James's voice asked from afar. Evelynn sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"That was my bus." She groaned. "Your bickering kept me from going back to the bus stop!"

James put his hands up to show that he was defending himself. "Hey, you could've left at any time after I cleaned your wound sweetheart! Not my fault!"

Evelynn spat at the ground, James saying nothing. He looked back at his car, and then back at the diva. She seemed to be shivering now as a breeze crept up. Another moral dilemma hit James and he sighed.

"Want me to drive you home?" He begrudgingly asked.

Evelynn looked at him with a glare that spoke for her.

"Look, the next bus that comes through here will take thirty minutes to arrive." James stated. "And given how cold it is mixed with your clothing, it'll be a chilly wait. So I can either drive you back in my car that has heat I should remind you, or you can freeze your ass off for the next half hour. The choice is yours."

The diva wasn't fond of the idea, but she felt the wind-chill brush against her body yet again. She put her hands on her opposite elbows to keep warm, but also to show how cold she was. With a sigh, Evelynn looked at James.

"Alright." Evelynn answered. "I'll let you drive me home."

James nodded and beckoned her to come. He went around to the driver's seat, opening the door and sitting down. Evelynn sat down beside him and James put the key in the ignition, starting up the car. Before putting on his seatbelt, James took out his iPod and began to browse through his playlists. Evelynn looked at him with exasperation.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

"What does it look like?" James replied. "I'm picking out a song for the drive."

"For crying out- just drive me home!" Evelynn exclaimed.

"This is my car Evelynn." James said, a strict tone mixed with his anger. "And if I want to take my time to pick out a song, I'll take my damn time."

Evelynn almost whined like a little child. The way he spoke to her made her feel like an infant. Maybe unintentional payback for last night. James found his choice and connected it to the chord. He put on his seatbelt and began to back out of the parking spot. Evelynn didn't pay attention to the music at first, but there was a familiar beat to it that drew her in.

"What song is that?" She asked, eyes focused on the stereo.

"I picked the Pentakill album." He answered. "Helps me unwind after a jog."

Evelynn didn't hear the second sentence. She kept listening to the music, and in time, she slowly curved her lips upward as she got more comfortable in her seat. She looked at James who in hindsight could see her looking at him, and he briefly looked at her. He picked up the smirk she had on.

"Yes?" He asked.

The diva hummed, looking away. "This car may not meet my standards James… but your choice of music sure does."

James returned the hum equally. He wasn't interested in talking to Evelynn right now, despite her words not being laced with sarcasm this time.

He suddenly remembered something else; picking Akali up a coffee along with a breakfast sandwich. Luckily, he noticed a drive-thru of the fast food restaurant where he usually got the stuff as it was conveniently close to the apartment he and Akali lived in. With a quick turn of the wheel that was complimented by a screech of the tires, James turned into the parking lot of the place. Evelynn yelped as she was suddenly thrown to her left and she quickly looked at James with a glare for snapping her out of her music bliss.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I told Akali I'd pick her up a coffee and a breakfast sandwich." James replied, slowing down when he reached the line-up of cars. "Gonna do it before I forget."

Evelynn scoffed, crossing her arms and looking away, annoyed by this delay of her getting back to the house .

"You want anything?" James asked.

The diva's silence answered for him. James finally reached the com, giving his order with the employee telling him the amount. He'd ordered a French Vanilla for himself. The line-up of cars slowly shifted upward, each one paying respectively for their orders with some taking mildly longer than others. Evelynn and James didn't speak to one another as they kept waiting. The diva occasionally let out deep breaths to show her impatience and James ignored it. Finally, he got to the window and paid for his order, politely asking Evelynn to hold the bag with the sandwich while he placed the two drinks in the cupholders.

When he pulled out of the lot, James turned to the right and drove a few blocks until he reached the apartment where he and Akali resided in. Evelynn realized he was stopping again, and her brows knitted together.

"What're you doing now?"

" _Ohmygod."_ James mumbled before speaking louder. "I'm running in to give Akali her breakfast! Not gonna let it go cold on her now am I?"

Evelynn rolled her eyes with a growl as James didn't wait for an answer. He took the keys and left the diva alone in his car. She watched him hurry inside the apartment with Evelynn leaning back into her seat. She was already impatient and sitting in this car made it spiral quickly. Evelynn's eyes saw James's iPod laying in one of the cupholders. Looking at the door to check for him while not caring for his reaction if he saw this, Evelynn carefully took the device and unplugged it from the chord. She began to browse through James's playlists, taking note of his various songs and genres of each one.

Evelynn had to admit he had a good collection and variety of them.

He'd bought every full album of Pentakill which was the bulk of her interest. As she kept scrolling, Evelynn fell upon the category that was titled _**Singer/Songwriter**_. It had only two selections and when she selected it, she found two familiar album covers.

One was of Ahri in her Pop-Star outfit, back when she chose to be solo for a few years. Evelynn chuckled, but when she clicked the other one, she stopped.

It was one of her hit singles, Agony's Embrace.

…

* * *

"Akali?" James called out as he entered the unit. "I got your coffee and breakfast sandwich!"

No answer.

"Akali?" He repeated.

Still no answer. James walked further into the apartment, trying to locate his friend. When he walked into the living room, he found Akali… hanging off the couch with her phone dangling in her hand. He sighed with a smirk, quietly putting her food on the table a fair distance so she wouldn't knock it over if she moved. He could see the light emit from her phone's screen. Choosing to save her device its battery power, James respectively got it out of her hands. However, when he moved to turn it off, he saw that there was a message saved to draft mode.

She must've tried to send him this before falling asleep.

James noticed that auto-correct had somehow managed to decipher and make out what she was trying to type through the constant errors.

Akali: **Also James, could we maybe talk about moving into the house when you come back? Feel nervous about it… and several other things**

When reading those words, James let out a sigh. His heart became enveloped by concern for his friend. She was going to experience a lot of change soon, and James's heart seemed to become delicate briefly given that he wasn't going to be by her side as much throughout this whole ordeal. He wasn't going to back down from it though.

James turned off her phone, placing it on the table by her food. He looked at Akali's sleeping body and leaned down slightly to her ear.

"Yes… yes we can." He whispered. "As long, and as much, as you want."

James took his leave from the unit and proceeded down the stairs. When he opened the door to the parking lot, he saw that Evelynn was still in his car, though she seemed to be leaning back a bit further than usual. James didn't pay heed and walked to the driver side door. When he entered the vehicle, he noticed that Evelynn had adjusted the seat so that she was laying back further. The diva seemed to be so enamored with that device in her hand that she didn't notice James had returned.

Device?

James saw that his iPod was missing and that it was in Evelynn's hands. His eyes widened.

"What're you doing with that?" He asked.

Evelynn had on her usual smirk as she glanced at James.

"Your choice in music surprises even me." She cooed. "But I didn't expect you to have one of my hit singles on it."

James rolled his eyes. "Give it back please." He said extending his hand.

The diva reeled back her hand holding the device as she pursed her lips together. "No. Not until you tell me why you have it on here."

The man could feel his frustration resurfacing with the concern for Akali mixing with it. His patience grew thin.

"Give it to me, now." He said, authority in his voice.

Evelynn's eyes lit up briefly when hearing that familiar tone from last night. It made her siren attitude come into play with her teasing.

"Make me."

A sudden movement was heard and Evelynn found that James had extended his arm further to snatch back what was rightfully his, but Evelynn chose to play "Keep Away" and leaned back further to the point where James could no longer reach it from his position. Growling, he crawled over the middle space and was atop Evelynn who kept it as far back as possible, but James managed to grab her hand. The diva clasped her palm firmly, denying James's fingers. He strained to open it, but Evelynn's grip was firm.

"I'm really getting annoyed here Evelynn. Now give me the fucking iPod." James snapped.

"No!" Evelynn exclaimed playfully grinning. "Not until you answer my question!"

"Can't you just trust that I will after you give it back?"

"I don't know… given the position we're in, you might just storm off again." Evelynn giggled.

James exhaled audibly loud. He knew that it seemed like it was a repeat, except it was in his car with no cameras. Evelynn's casualness was annoying him yet again.

"Fine, I heard your song in a trailer for a movie at the theatres." James said begrudgingly. "It was a catchy tune and I liked it. Alright?"

Evelynn took a moment to process his words, parts of her remaining unconvinced while some agreed. Regardless, her grip on his device didn't loosen, and James's patience had gone way past expired.

Just as the diva was about to hold up her part of the deal, she felt a pair of lips contact the left of her neck.

James's lips were touching her throat, and Evelynn felt heat rush to her cheeks as her palms released the iPod, James snatching it and getting off her in the blink of an eye. He quickly got back into the driver's seat, huffing loudly as he chose to put the iPod back into his pocket instead.

Evelynn was left staring at the roof of the car before her arms finally heeded her command to readjust the seat's position. She blinked a few times before turning to James who jammed the key into the ignition, his expression a stern scowl as he remained oblivious to what Evelynn had felt from his actions.

His eyes were the same as last night like he'd just seen another ghost.

"Put on your seatbelt." He said before putting the car into reverse, going faster than one would expect with Evelynn lurching forward.

The diva put her seatbelt on as James drove at an uncomfortably fast speed. His eyes were glued on the road as his engine revved louder.

Evelynn could feel her heart racing like it did last night during their second talk. However, her body was warm this time, and the diva felt something that was quite foreign to her. Her face was still flustered as her nerves were flooded with this unusual feeling. It was like her body was adjusting to something she'd never felt before… and she wasn't sure why.

"Which direction is your groups house?" James's voice asked. It held impatience.

Evelynn took a few moments to answer. "Huh?"

"WHERE'S YOUR GROUPS HOUSE?" James said loudly. "You know, SO I CAN DRIVE YOU THERE?"

Evelynn cleared her throat and told James the location and the streets to take. He grunted as a thank you, not saying anything to Evelynn who rested her elbow along the window, her head against her arm as she stared off into space.

The diva's mind began to wander aimlessly, thinking about the most recent scenarios that'd happened prior to her morning jog. Whether it was Ahri's outburst in her car with them having a brief argument or Culda's heated meeting, Evelynn's mind seemed to be rewinding in random order. She sighed contently when she'd seen James in the video a few days ago.

Seemed strange to abruptly jump that far.

Then, it showed her lurking in the darkness of the studio when James had walked off with Kai'sa. Her brows cocked up as her eyes remained the same. That is until she remembered the stare James gave her when he'd pinned her on the table. That ghost-like stare.

Again, Evelynn felt that foreign feeling, but it seemed to be different compared to the first time. The previous feeling was difficult to put into words, but this one wasn't.

Evelynn didn't like this feeling. She felt… awkward… and possible guilt?

The diva leaned back from the window as her brows knitted together. She could hear James's breathing that'd sounded like growls.

Hearing this wasn't pleasant in any way, but for Evelynn it seemed to get her. It's like something was bothering him with her being responsible, but it couldn't have been the iPod tussle.

Possibly the kiss?

She suddenly wanted to apologize for teasing him with her playful game, but he'd had his lips against her less than five minutes ago. Evelynn chose to try her luck as she shook the feeling off again, her attitude resurfaced.

"You're not seriously cranky over that little game of _Keep Away_ are you?" She snickered.

James huffed. "No."

Evelynn didn't stop there. "How about that kiss?"

"Didn't help either, but that's _not_ the reason why."

Evelynn made a sound of disappointment. She sat up and leaned back into her chair.

"Why'd you do it then?" She asked.

James blinked while his eyes were fixated on the road. "I did it to get my iPod back. Alright?"

"I was just about to give it back to you though." Evelynn snorted

He sighed deeply. This new information wasn't any form of good news to him. He turned to the diva briefly. "Well you could be a bit faster next time then. Now let's just drop it."

Evelynn shrugged carelessly. She remained silent for a few more moments before speaking again.

"So, what are you so cranky about?" She asked.

The man muttered under his breath, cursing before taking a deep breath. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if I do recall correctly, you seemed to be quite cheerful when you walked into your apartment, bringing your best friend their breakfast and such." Evelynn said. "And while I didn't see you come out, seeing me with your iPod seemed to set you off easily. Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you think it was a little much to flat-out mount me to get it back?" She asked, a sarcastic tone on the last words. "I mean, it's not like I'm looking through your browser history."

James didn't respond. Evelynn didn't give up as she smoothly shifted the topic.

"What's the matter?" She cooed. "Is my dear bodyguard having personal problems with his best friend?"

"Why should you care?"

Evelynn scoffed. "Honey, just because I enjoy teasing you doesn't mean I can't care about you too."

"Does that include trying to seduce me?" James asked.

Evelynn shrugged. "If I recall correctly, you're the one who kissed me first, on my neck I should add! I only licked you last night."

James groaned in disgust. He heard Evelynn clear her throat with a firm sound.

"Alright look, I'm sorry. It's a habit of mine and you know how hard they can be to break. But Holland, I know you're upset about something… I could see it in your eyes." She said, finishing off with a coo. "You must have a lot of pent up thoughts in that brain of yours."

James exhaled. It was astonishing to say the least how the topic had shifted. He guessed it wasn't too far-fetched for Evelynn caring about people close to her being true.

But he wasn't close to her. He'd met her just the evening prior. He was her bodyguard, so they would be close soon, but not in the emotional sense. And yet… she seemed to be getting to him.

"If you don't let it out… it'll eat you away on the inside." Evelynn finished, licking her lips to put emphasis on her words.

He didn't know why but hearing her say those words made James slowly nod after moments of hesitation. Evelynn's eyes mildly became wide as she leaned closer, interest building within.

"Do tell please." She said sounding like a gossip girl. "Has she found a boyfriend? Following a bad crowd? Did she hide… the remote?"

The last question made James huff, but it was amusement. His smirk faded moments later. His mind could've said what was _really_ troubling him, but that seemed to be at the back of his head. Right now, he was focused on Akali.

"No she didn't hide the remote." He chuckled and sighed. "I'm… I'm worried about her."

Evelynn tilted her head in question. She had a feeling she knew what he meant, but she just wanted to make sure.

"Would that happen to be… about her becoming a celebrity?"

James nodded. Evelynn hummed, but it was one of understanding. She couldn't blame him for feeling this way. She remembered the exchange between her and Akali along with Culda saying how she was so specific on her relationship with James. The girl was good, but she seemed to be clingy as well.

Not that there was anything wrong with being clingy, but Akali and James were best friends. However, she severely lacked experience about living this kind of life just from the glimpses of last night.

"So I see." Evelynn mused. "And I guess you're worried about her maybe getting hurt, or you know, stalked by obsessive fans."

"Well… its's not so much that…" James sighed. "But it's more that if it happens… I may not be there to protect her."

The diva chose to snort. James looked at her disbelieved.

"Isn't she a ninja?"

James rolled his eyes. "There's a difference between hurting someone and actually killing them." He grumbled.

Evelynn didn't respond. James voiced his true concern.

"I just don't want her to get hurt." He said. "She's my little sister basically, and if I'm not always there to protect her, because I'll be with you… then…"

He was unable to finish his sentence. Evelynn on the other hand, became wide-eyed at his words. It wasn't because of the meaning, but because of what he'd literally said. She looked at him bewildered before bursting into hysterical fits of laughter, startling James actually.

"Oh my lord your intelligence is way below average if you think that James!" She said, wiping away a tear. "Aren't you forgetting something? She's part of the group now! She's going to be with us literally most of the time! How could you not know that?!" She continued sneering.

James groaned as Evelynn kept treating him like an idiot.

"You know, this actually concerns me now." She giggled. "You are aware that as my bodyguard, you're going to go through the same changes as Akali right? Of course, in less extreme measures, but you get it right?"

"Umm…" James was dumbfounded.

"Your job is to protect me Holland." Evelynn said. "Basically, you don't have your schedule as a bodyguard. I make it for you. I mean, what did you think it meant?"

"I only got the job abruptly last night." James countered.

She had to give him that. Evelynn could see the new revelation in James's eyes as he took in her words. It made sense to say the least. He looked at her, mouth gaped to speak but no words came out. Evelynn laughed.

"Well, given how much Ahri and Kai'sa seem to like your friend, I'd say it'd be the best choice for me to spend time with Akali." Evelynn said. "She's going to need to win me over greatly, and right now, you as my bodyguard is having way more cons than pros."

"Alright I get it." James said rolling his eyes. "But what does this have to do with me being concerned with Akali? Come to think of it, you just shifted this whole conversation!"

Evelynn blew a raspberry this time. "Hardly at all love. Me and Ahri have been in the industry for a long, long time, but I've dealt with more bullshit than she has. All-in-all, I consider myself to be the more veteran vocalist."

James narrowed his eyes. "Meaning…?"

"If Akali really wants to survive in this industry, she's going to need you in her presence as she learns the basics. I know that may counter what I said last night, but honey, you two are in for a rude awakening." Evelynn said. "The first weeks of her being in this group are going to be bumpy. Might as well have her best friend with her."

James couldn't resist asking something that would get a rise out of Evelynn.

"But you seemed to be so-"

He stopped talking when Evelynn laughed again. She looked at him with a cocked brow of amusement.

"Did you really think I meant immediately?" She asked. "You have a lot to learn."

The man kept his mouth shut and Evelynn noticed that they were in a luxuriously looking area. She knew they were almost at her destination. When James turned a corner, Evelynn could see the residence of the K/DA and pointed toward it.

"There it is." She said.

James drove them up to the start of the large, circular driveway, but he didn't go in any further. Evelynn looked at him.

"What?" James asked. "You want me to drive you up to the entrance?"

Evelynn scoffed. "Well, yeah. That is something you're going to be doing after all for me soon."

"Huh. I thought you wouldn't want to be seen being driven around in this ghastly looking vehicle." James said referring to her comment about his car not meeting her standards.

"I'll let that slide just this one time." Evelynn snickered. "But you wouldn't find me dead in this thing on the streets."

"Am I always going to be driving you?" James asked, sounding displeased.

"Heavens no!" Evelynn exclaimed. "I happen to love driving myself thank you very much! But sometimes, a girl could use a little change. Being driven around by a handsome bodyguard could have it's benefits."

James forcibly chuckled. "So uh, how the hell am I supposed to drive you around in a car other than this?" He asked, hoping to hear a quick answer. "Because if you think I'm getting rid of this thing you need to wake up."

The diva snorted. "Do you really think I'd expect you to do that?" She asked.

James wanted to ask her how it would work but chose not to follow through. Taking his foot off the brake, James drove Evelynn up to the K/DA's house, respectively stopping at the door. Evelynn sighed at the comfort of finally being home after an unusual encounter.

"You know, for someone who I'm assuming doesn't normally have a bodyguard, you seem to know a lot about this stuff." He said. "Anything else you wanna lay on me?" He asked sarcastically.

Evelynn hmphed and turned to James with a more firm and serious expression.

"Well as long as you're asking, I guess I can." She said acting as if his sarcasm didn't prompt this. "To start off, you can't slam me down on the table and pin me when I have you do something you don't like." She said, receiving a dumbfounded look from James. "Your schedule is and will be based off mine, I may need you to run a few errands for my if I'm too busy, and above all else, you do exactly what I say. Are we clear?" She asked with a stern look.

James didn't know why, but the question on them being clear caught him off guard. His mind wandered briefly as his head slowly turned. Evelynn narrowed her eyes and she abruptly leaned toward him and cupped his chin to force him to meet her eyes.

" **Are. We. Clear?** " She asked.

James blinked a few times to get himself back into reality. He nodded reassuringly as Evelynn's gaze softened.

"Good." She said. "And remember, this is just a preview."

Then, she leaned in closer and kissed the underside of his jaw for only a moment. James's eyes widened as Evelynn pulled away and looked at him with uncertainty. She let out a surprise hum after a few moments.

"Good work, you didn't pin me this time." She joked. "Alright, see you soon."

With that, Evelynn opened the Elantra's door and stepped out. She closed it and didn't look back to wave bye to James. The diva's heart was racing as she walked to the door, feeling that churn in her body when James kissed her neck resurface, but it was a different feeling. Seemed to hold a bit of agony, but the diva shrugged it off.

James stared at her until she went into the house. He then closed his eyes for a few moments before blinking them open with a wider expression. His mind went into disarray, replaying parts of his nightmare again. James groaned with disorientation. He took his coffee and drank a healthy amount of it despite being scalding hot. He ran his hands through his short hair, inhaling deeply with an exhale of the same volume.

"What the hell's going on?" He asked himself.

James drove out of the driveway, not looking back at the K/DA house.

…

* * *

Evelynn rubbed her eye tiredly as she yawned. This lengthy encounter with James had left her rather exhausted despite being in pristine shape. Evelynn finally looked over her attire with it still being dirty from her fall. She made a sound of disappointment and chose to just strip it off, having no concerns if her fellow members saw her exposed figure. Kai'sa and Ahri weren't unfamiliar with Evelynn's tendency to walk around with some exposure of her body. She had on a tank top, but her shorts didn't even reach the half-way point of her thighs.

The diva tossed the suit into a hamper for later before she heard the sizzling of bacon and brief chatter come from the kitchen. Evelynn walked in, seeing Ahri and Kai'sa with the dancer cooking up a large, hearty breakfast that seemed to be too much for the three of them to eat while wearing purple flannel pajamas. Ahri had on a house-coat instead and she looked up from her phone.

"Morning Evelynn." Ahri greeted.

"Morning." Evelynn replied evenly.

Kai'sa, who seemed to be glued to the sizzling breakfast, turned around when hearing Evelynn's voice. The dancer soon smiled.

"Ay! There she is!" Kai'sa practically whooped. "The maneater of our newest member's friend!"

Evelynn was caught off guard and she looked at Kai'sa who burst into hysterics when seeing her reaction. Ahri shook her head as she kept texting on her phone, likely tweeting out to their fans about their newest member.

The diva crossed her arms. "And how did you find out about that?" She asked, already having a feeling she knew the answer as her eyes looked at Ahri.

"It was Culda who told me." Kai'sa answered, not fooling Evelynn in the slightest. She chuckled before speaking. "I'm kidding it was Ahri."

"What a surprise." Evelynn snorted.

"To be fair I did force her to tell me it." Kai'sa said. "I mean, from what I saw with James last night, oh Eve I knew you'd done something bad."

"And yet you chose to go out with that pizza girl the moment she called you?" Evelynn asked.

Kai'sa rolled her eyes with a smirk. "I'm not the one who tried to feast last night. If it'd gone any different, I'd likely be as pissed as Ahri was. I'd hate for you to scare him off."

"Because he's friends with the rapper?" Evelynn asked.

"Actually no." Kai'sa quickly countered. "I like the guy. He's pretty good company, not to mention he slammed you down on the table when you straddled him!" She said laughing at the end.

Evelynn tilted her head in question as she felt a pinch of offense come from the dancer's words. She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that, _Kai'sa_?" She asked in a strict tone.

"It doesn't matter Eve." Ahri spoke up, finally putting aside her phone. "All that matters is that things didn't go up in flames last night."

"Are you going to lecture me again?" Evelynn challenged playfully.

Ahri smirked with feigned annoyance. "No, I'm just going to focus on what's important, and that is making sure Akali doesn't feel too overwhelmed when she moves in here."

"What're you talking about?" Kai'sa asked as she began to put the food onto six plates. "She can't feel THAT overwhelmed. I remember how I felt when I first moved in here, wasn't as bad as I thought."

"It's not just that Kai'sa." Ahri replied. "It's the transition she's going to make. She performed on the streets sure, but that's different than being a celebrity singer."

"Oh." Kai'sa replied. "Well… I'm sure it'll work out."

Evelynn giggled. "As long as James is with her, she'll probably be fine."

"You gonna try and eat him again? I'll pay to see how he'll react this time!" Kai'sa laughed.

" **Kai'sa!** " Ahri scolded.

The dancer calmed herself down, apologizing for not being more considerate of her words. Deep down Ahri was still ticked over the previous night, and it wasn't just because of Evelynn's actions.

"Anyway, don't dwell on it so much." Kai'sa said bringing a plate over to Ahri. She placed a second one down if Evelynn will eat. "I think some delicious bacon and eggs will perk you up!"

Ahri looked at the plate presented before her. She sighed. "That's an awful lot of fat Kai'sa. Not really the best choice."

"Oh come on!" Kai'sa laughed. "Don't you think it's good to have some comfort food occasionally? It's not like we do this every day. Besides, we should celebrate! We just got a new member of our group, along with a bodyguard!"

Ahri shook her head with amusement at Kai'sa energy and positivity. She took a piece of crispy bacon, staring at it.

"I suppose so." She sighed before taking a bite.

"That's the spirit!" Kai'sa hollered. "Eve, you wa-"

"I'll wait a few minutes dear." Evelynn said. "Need to relax a bit after my morning jog."

"Alright then, I'll be right back!" Kai'sa said taking the other three plates, putting them on a tray before covering them.

"Are you bringing them breakfast again?" Ahri asked.

Kai'sa halted for a moment. "Maybe…"

The leader glanced over at the dancer. Evelynn rolled her eyes.

"Tell me again why you do it?" Ahri asked.

Kai'sa shrugged. "I like to remind them that they're appreciated. They do put their lives on the line for us after all."

"Hmm." Ahri replied, consuming her piece of bacon.

"Want me to tell them the news?" Kai'sa asked.

Ahri thought about it for a few moments. "Probably better if you don't."

"Gonna do it anyway! Be right back!" Kai'sa said before going out the backdoor.

Ahri pinched the bridge of her nose while rubbing her temple. Evelynn could see the frustration within her friend and walked over to the table, sitting beside the blonde.

"What's up?" She asked. "Are you still thinking about last night?"

Ahri sighed. "More or less. It's not about your encounter with James… it's about what Culda said."

Evelynn cocked up a brow. She thought about the little exchange between Ahri and their manager. Some nasty words were exchanged, but Ahri didn't care about those. It was the mention of their group slowly diminishing.

Ahri herself always knew what was good and best for the K/DA, but sometimes what's best for a band and what's good don't bring in what they need the most. Profits, support, a growing fanbase, and overall worldwide recognition. Culda wanted the same thing, and Ahri had no reason to think Culda was lying about their popularity beginning to decline which added more to her frustration.

"You mean when she said we were slowly declining? I remind you, she was probably half a bottle into her Whiskey." Evelynn chuckled. "Why does it frustrate you?"

"Because… Eve, we've poured our hearts into this group. You, me, and Kai'sa, while she may not be as experienced as us, we all want this group to succeed and grow." Ahri sighed. "I cannot say if Culda's words were 100% accurate, but she'd have no reason to say otherwise. You know how she loves to make a profit right?"

The diva nodded.

"Akali joining us… it feels like an amazing opportunity to grow even further, but at the same time, Culda's making it feel like it's our last shot." Ahri continued. She looked at Evelynn with nervousness. "What if she's right? What if this newest addition was just Culda taking a final shot?"

Evelynn blinked twice. She turned fully to Ahri. It wasn't often for Evelynn to be in this situation. Ahri always had a solution, but this was one of the rare times when she herself needed guidance. Guidance from someone she was familiar with.

"I can't say either if Culda was correct or not." Evelynn said. "She's a very unpredictable woman sometimes. I'm not going to try and sugar-coat it Ahri; it is possible about the status of our group but worrying about it certainly won't fix the problem either." Evelynn bit her lower lips before taking Ahri's hands with her own. She pulled Ahri closer to her until the blonde's head was resting against Evelynn's chest.

"The way I see it; It might hurt more to fight heartache than to accept it...but if you fight, in the end, nobody will be able to say you didn't try." Evelynn soothed. "We've done that with this group, and Akali joining us is just another example that. It may just be a desperate move this time." She chuckled. "No matter what happens, nobody can say that we didn't put our full effort into it, and that's what really matters."

Her words made Ahri feel mildly relieved. Evelynn had a knack for making those close to her stay in the positive side. It was true about her caring deeply for those close to her. Evelynn parted from the leader who appeared more relaxed. Ahri took her hand and grasped it tightly.

"Thanks Evelynn." She smiled.

The diva smiled back, and got off her seat, moving to place a quick kiss on Ahri's temple.

"I'm always happy to help a friend who's troubled." Evelynn said smiling.

Ahri's mind was clearer now, which allowed her senses to be freer. Given the proximity, she picked up a foreign scent on Evelynn's neck. She sniffed it as her ears twitched. Evelynn heard the sounds and looked at Ahri, brow cocked up.

"Yes?" She asked with a sheepish smile.

"I smell a man on you." Ahri said.

The diva was confused, but then remembered the reason why. She pulled away from Ahri who narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Relax it's nothing." Evelynn said chuckling forcibly. It didn't sound fake thankfully. "I'm gonna go take a shower so you just enjoy your breakfast!"

Evelynn hastily walked out of the kitchen before Ahri could say anything else. The leader shrugged and resumed her breakfast. Evelynn hurried up the stairs, going down the hallway to her chambers. The diva opened the door to her room, stepping inside and closing the door with her leaning against it briefly, letting out a sigh. She looked down to her bandaged foot, raising it up and taking the fabric off. She let it flop down on the floor, looking at her wound which had healed enough for it to stop hurting, but a scar remained.

She stripped her top over her head, tossing it into a nearby hamper as she walked toward the bathroom. Evelynn had some form of decency and didn't take off her shorts until she had a towel, encasing her shapely body with the dry object. Closing the door to the bathroom, the diva walked to her mirror, opening it to take out some mouthwash to get rid of her morning breath. Then she walked toward the sliding door and turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up to her liking.

As she waited, Evelynn's mind chose to think about Ahri picking up the scent of James on Evelynn's neck. It likely stood out because his saliva coated that area, but it must've been long gone by now.

Ahri just had these senses.

Or so Evelynn thought.

Curiosity overwhelming her, Evelynn coated her index finger in her own moisture and brought it to the spot James had kissed her. She felt ridiculous doing such a thing, but she was curious more than ever at the same time. Evelynn brought her finger back and chose to taste it.

"…"

"…"

"…"

The diva tasted something different. Something that certainly wasn't hers, and she suddenly no longer felt silly for doing this.

She felt the taste reach her abdomen where it settled down before spreading to every part that seemed to vary from the reaction. Some parts became hot and tingled, but what stood out the most was the one between her legs.

Evelynn smiled as she seemed to breath more unevenly, trying to contain herself from this new discovery.

Then suddenly, her eyes widened when she realized what this was doing to her.

Why would she feel this way? From just a measly little taste that he'd left on her neck? Come to think of it, why was she even thinking about him? He was her bodyguard that she also just happened to try and seduce that resulted in him pinning her down.

Well, twice he'd pinned her.

Evelynn's mind suddenly recalled those encounters, and it made her coo.

" _The fuck are you doing?"_ Her mind thought.

The diva blinked a few times, noticing just how steamy the bathroom had become and that her water had become warmer way earlier. Evelynn exhaled, her posture becoming relaxed as she got those thoughts out of her head. She stepped into the shower, sliding the now fogged door shut as her body became drenched and damp seconds later.

For a few minutes, Evelynn stood in the center, trying to reconcile what the fuck had just happened.

…

* * *

Kai'sa walked down to the smaller building that resided in the back-yard of their mansion-like area. It was like a cabin to an extent and served as a residence for their personal bodyguards.

The dancer was the most down-to-earth member of the group and generally enjoyed reminding those who put their lives on the line for them that their efforts were appreciated.

And what better way to show that than by bringing them a breakfast of bacon and eggs she herself personal cooked up?

Kai'sa knocked on the door a few times, hoping that at least one of them would be awake. She felt the chilly breeze against her light clothing resulting in her shivering and wishing she'd worn a housecoat. The door opened, revealing a man in a white t-shirt with flannel bottoms on who had black hair with blue eyes that seemed to compliment his clean and rather handsome looking face. Kai'sa grinned warmly at him.

"Good morning Shen." She said.

"Kai'sa?" Shen asked. "What are you doing here?"

"What's it look like? I brought you breakfast!" She exclaimed. "Just reminding you three how much we appreciate you keeping us safe in public! I also figured it'd compliment the news!"

Shen cocked up a brow. "News?" He asked.

Kai'sa eagerly nodded. "Can I come in please? It's cold out here."

"Oh of course!" Shen said stepping aside. "Forgive me."

"No problem at all my favorite ninja!" Kai'sa said with a toothy grin.

She walked inside and entered the kitchen, placing the tray respectively down on the table as Shen followed her appropriately. She began to uncover the mouth-watering breakfast as she and Shen heard some approaching footsteps that were complemented by a yawn. Shen looked to see a woman with disheveled white hair walking in, dressed in grey tank top with boxer briefs of the same color. She stretched her arms with another yawn.

"Hey Shen." The woman said.

"Riven." Shen replied respectively with a mild bow.

Riven took notice of Kai'sa in the kitchen and she blinked in bewilderment. Kai'sa gave Riven a warm smile who returned it as best as she could.

"You made us breakfast again?" Riven asked entering the kitchen.

"Yeah! Why not?" Kai'sa said with a shrug. "If it were up to me, I'd have you guys over for breakfast every morning, but you know… well…"

Shen and Riven nodded understandingly at the dancer. "Yeah, can't get too friendly with your guards." Riven said.

"Anyhow! Where is V-"

"In there." Shen and Riven said in unison, pointing toward a door that was left of the kitchen.

Kai'sa smiled while thanking them and encouraged the two bodyguards to dig into their breakfast. She approached the door, pressing her ear against it to hear fists contacting a presumed punching bag. Sighing with an exasperated smile, she opened the door, seeing a woman's silhouette illuminated by the still rising sun from the window delivering strikes to a punching bag. She was muscular if not more than Riven and wore a tank top with black sweatpants. Her hands had bandages on them as she kept pummeling the punching bag with all her strength, grunting occasionally. Kai'sa knocked on the door.

"Hey Vi?"

The woman suddenly spun, performing a powerful roundhouse kick against the punching bag that was knocked back as far as it's chain would let it go. The woman stepped away, cracking her knuckles while rolling her shoulders to loosen up her muscles. Sweat dripped from her as she took a bottled water, gulping down a hefty amount. She panted as she turned to Kai'sa.

"Y-… Yeah?" She asked, panting while talking.

Kai'sa compressed her lips while smiling. This woman always had some form of intimidation and it made the dancer nervous briefly despite knowing she'd never actually hurt her.

"Um, I made you guys breakfast." Kai'sa said. "And also, there's something I wanna share with you all."

The woman crouched down as her breathing began to steady out. She stretched her body once more with cracks of a few bones. She began to walk toward Kai'sa, her figure still being hidden in the darkness. When she stepped into the dim light Kai'sa stood underneath, she was revealed to have pink hair with some tattoos along her face, including one that spelled out "VI". She took one last breath as she wiped away from sweat on her temple.

"Well, let's hear it then!" Vi said with a cheerful grin.

Kai'sa nodded with a smile and left the room, Vi closing the door in the process as she joined her fellow bodyguards in the kitchen.

"Top of the morning Shen, Riven." She said respectively acknowledging them with Shen and Riven returning the favor. Vi took her seat, helping herself to the untouched plate of bacon and eggs. "Aww, Kai'sa you didn't have to do this!" She exclaimed. "Did Caitlyn put you up to it?"

Kai'sa let out a free, heartfelt laugh. "No, I just wanted to do it because… well I wanted to." She shrugged. "Also, because I happen to have some very exciting news!"

"Well it must be really exciting if you're telling us about it." Riven joked before eating a piece of bacon.

"Oh trust me it is." Kai'sa replied. "So, you may or may not have been keeping up with this, but we had an interview last night with a rapper who Culda picked out." She said, sounding excited already. "And the interview… WAS A SUCCESS!"

To her surprise, the three bodyguards didn't have the same reaction she had, but they gave small cheers to show their support.

"So what, this means me and Shen can finally stop fighting over who gets to be Ahri's bodyguard? Looks like you and her can finally have some quality time." Vi joked, playfully nudging Shen who rolled his eyes. "Am I going to be protecting them, or do they just refuse to have one like Evelynn?"

"Well, funny you should say that Vi." Kai'sa continued, excitement still in her eyes. "Because… it's not only that we have a new member, but we also have a new bodyguard!"

Riven widened her eyes with even Shen doing it. Vi, on the other hand, narrowed hers. She leaned forward with interest.

"Really?" She asked, sounding somewhat unconvinced.

"Oh yes." Kai'sa replied. "And here's the… well crazy part. Evelynn… has assigned him to be HER personal bodyguard."

This time, everyone's eyes widened with Riven's mouth gaping. Vi raised a brow in question as Shen looked away, likely processing those words like they were possible to even use in such a sentence.

"Those words…" Riven said trailing off. "Is it even possible to use them in a sentence together like that?"

"Well obviously…" Kai'sa shrugged. "I just said it."

"What's the guy's name?" Vi asked, leaning back slightly in her chair. "Wanna know what kind of stud could pull of something like that."

Kai'sa chuckled. "His name is James." She said. "James Holland."

Riven and Shen exchanged looks while Vi… well she seemed to be in genuine shock.

She blinked several times more as the name echoed in her head. It was like a part of her brain that'd been off for years and years suddenly sprang back to life. She'd wandered so much that she didn't notice her chair was leaning back to the point of no return.

"Oh shit, Vi!" Riven exclaimed.

Luckily, Shen had swiftly moved from his seat and caught the pinkette's chair midfall. Riven and Kai'sa moved to give him support and moved the chair back into it's sitting position, Vi still remaining oblivious to what had just happened.

"Vi, you alright?" Riven asked.

The woman didn't respond… but a few moments later, she chuckled and snickered.

"James Holland." She chuckled before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Guess goodbyes truly aren't forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shen's low-key a fanboy of Akalis rapping


	4. Chapter 4

A woman was laying in the middle of her rather large bed in a not very lady-like position. She wore a purple tank top with plaid pajama shorts of the same color with some parts uncovered by the wrinkled sheets. One leg laid out while her dark hair seemed to splay all over the white pillows. A clock that read 7:34am was placed on the small desk a few inches from the bed with a phone in front of it.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring and a groan escaped the woman's mouth as her hand reached out to grab the device. She missed it a few times before snatching it up and sighing as she turned her head. She audibly grumbled and turned her body fully, raising the phone up to see who was calling. However, her hands were still tired, and she dropped it flat onto her face with a grunt. Embarrassed, the woman turned her body on its side and checked the caller ID again.

It was a picture of her with a woman who had pink hair posing for the camera, the pinkette kissing her cheek in the process. The woman sighed again, a smile on her features before answering it.

"Hello?" She asked with an accent.

"Hey Cait!" A rambunctious voice said loudly, startling Caitlyn in the process.

Caitlyn chuckled with a head shake. "What're you calling about Vi?" She asked. "My alarm doesn't go off until 8."

"Aw, sorry Cupcake!" Vi's voice snickered. "Didn't realize I interrupted your beauty sleep!"

"Don't call me that please." Caitlyn replied.

"If I don't, then you wouldn't know how much I miss you!"

"But we spent the whole day together yesterday." Caitlyn replied.

"I'm clingy!" Vi joked.

"What're you calling about?"

"Oh, I'm calling to ask if you knew that the K/DA is getting a new personal bodyguard." Vi said. "They came along with the newest member."

Caitlyn blinked a moment, sitting up in the process from her bed. She brushed aside her disheveled hair. "I'm sorry what?"

"I guess Culda didn't tell you about that." Vi said. "Yeah! The KDA has a fourth member and a new bodyguard! He's assigned to be Evelynns."

This time, the woman blinked several times in bewilderment. Those words didn't make sense regarding Evelynn.

"Doesn't she email you beforehand with these things?"

"Yeah but…" Caitlyn unable to speak. "She said something about a spot in the studio's security, but never told me about this bodyguard ordeal." She went to her computer on a nearby desk, opening it to check her emails. Caitlyn found nothing. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me."

"Everything alright Cupcake?"

"No Vi, everything is NOT alright." Caitlyn said irritated. "Culda's supposed to inform me immediately of these things. Wait, who told you about this?"

"Kai'sa did, just now. She told all three of us."

"Hi Caitlyn!" Riven's voice shouted.

Caitlyn groaned. "Well that's certainly some unusual information to wake up to." She mumbled. "Looks like me and Culda are gonna have a little talk."

"Oh I forgot to say th-!"

Caitlyn ended the call there, not caring at all about any further information Vi had to offer. She ran a hand through her hair before sighing and going downstairs to her kitchen to make some coffee.

…

* * *

"Hello?" Vi asked. Her phone soon had the dial tone and she groaned while rolling her eyes.

"Everything alright?" Riven asked as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Yeah everything's fine Riven." Vi replied. "Caitlyn's just a little ticked that Culda didn't inform her immediately."

"I see." Riven said looking away. She abruptly looked back. "So what's your relationship with this James Holland guy?"

"Huh?" Vi cocked her brow.

"You said that goodbyes aren't forever with him apparently." Riven stated.

"Your point?" Vi asked.

"I think what Riven means to say is you seem to have a past encounter with this man." Shen said, joining in the conversation. "Perhaps she's concerned that it could open up old wounds?"

"Well I can understand that, but I don't think it's really any of your guys' business." She stated, sounding a bit blunt and threatening even. Shen and Riven raised their brows.

"Now Vi." Kai'sa said with a playful tone. "They're just curious is all. But I think the most important thing to know is if it's going to interfere with your occupation as a bodyguard."

Vi looked at Kai'sa, soon smirking and exhaling softly. "No it won't, I can assure you of that."

The dancer smiled at her. She gathered up the dirty plates and stacked them onto the tray she'd brought them in on.

"Thanks for breakfast Kai'sa!" Riven practically hollered.

"You're most welcome!" Kai'sa replied. "Oh, I also forgot to tell you guys. Given the addition to our group, we'll be hosting a greeting party in the household for her, and you three are invited!"

Riven's eyes lit up with excitement as Shen's briefly widened. Vi only looked at Kai'sa with a smirk of amusement. "Really?!"

"Absolutely!" Kai'sa replied. "Your only obligation as our personal bodyguards is to party hard! And of course, show Akali that she's in good hands."

"Sounds like a plan." Shen said calmly. "We look forward to it."

"I look forward to seeing a different part of you Shen." Kai'sa said with a wink. The ninja chuckled and Riven nudged him. "Alright, see you guys later."

The three bodyguards were left alone again. Riven exchanged looks with Shen and Vi.

"So, either of you wanna join me on my morning jog?" She asked.

"I'm in." Shen said getting up. Riven smiled and looked at Vi who shook her head.

"No thanks, I already got my morning workout. I actually stink." She said sniffing her armpit. "Gotta take a shower."

"Ah yes, showers." Shen chimed. "The place where the deepest thoughts happen."

"Shen don't you have to fangirl over your favorite rapper now being in this group?" Vi snickered.

"Anyway!" Riven interjected. "Come on Shen, we can get coffee afterward. Vi, want us to bring you anything?" The pinkette shook her head again. "Suit yourself."

The two left Vi alone in the house, after getting dressed appropriately of course. Vi leaned against the wall, chuckling to herself at the strange coincidence after thinking about the details. It had its pros without a doubt, but of course, it also had cons.

She figured she'd focus on the pros more.

…

* * *

When James returned home for the second time, he remained seated in his car for over a minute, his hand on the steering wheel as he tried to rid himself of the last hour's occurrences, but they stuck with him regardless. James got out of his car, locking it and hurrying inside his apartment, going up to the unit and entering.

He didn't bother calling out Akali's name this time, but when he walked into the living room, he found a mostly eaten breakfast sandwich with the cup of coffee nowhere to be found.

"Akali?" He asked.

"In here James!" Akali's voice replied. It came from her bedroom.

James walked to it, noticing that the door was closed almost entirely. He knocked a few times, and Akali told him to come in. When he stepped in, he found Akali looking into her mirror with that same jacket she had on during their music video. She saw him in the reflection and smiled.

"Hey James." She said turning.

"Hi." He replied.

"Thanks for the sandwich and the coffee." She said before taking a sip, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. "Where'd you go after you dropped it off?"

James was taken off-guard by the question and flinched. "Huh?"

Akali snorted. "James you weren't here when I woke up, again I might add. Where'd you go?"

"Oh uh, had to get my oil changed." He said, coming up with a lie out of the blue. "The light came on and… yeah."

"Didn't you get it changed a month ago?" Akali asked.

James was caught off-guard again by the question. He soon exhaled with a would-be chuckle. "Look it's not important, alright?" He said, hoping to shift the conversation to a different topic. "What's important, right now, is that we focus on the more important stuff."

"What?"

The man exhaled. "Akali I saw your text." James said with his shoulders slumped, feeling a bit of shame for not respecting your privacy. "I saw what you said about wanting to talk about this move into their house and other things."

Akali was baffled. Her brows knitted together. "How did…?"

"Your screen was lit up. I figured I'd save you battery power… and that's where I saw it." He admitted.

One part of James expected Akali to explode on him for doing that. She valued her privacy, but that is what she got for falling asleep mid-text. The ninja shifted her gaze to the floor, her face is hidden by her hair, but she soon looked up. James could see that her eyes were beginning to glisten, her lower lip quivering, and her cheeks… becoming flushed.

"Hey." He said, concerned greatly.

Akali felt her heart beat rapidly with a pain that was too abrupt for her to decipher. She started to walk toward James who met her most of the way. He embraced her roughly, but it was one of protection. The kind of embrace an older sibling would give to their younger one. James allowed Akali to croak and sniffle as she released these pent-up feelings she wasn't prepared to handle.

It wasn't so much feelings as it was anxiety, but feelings did play a part in this.

"I'm feeling afraid… nervous…." Akali whimpered.

"Shh." He whispered. "It's alright… it's alright…"

"I've got butterflies that are happy… but terrified at the same time."

"That's normal." James whispered. "It's perfectly understandable."

"I just don't know if I can handle this…" Akali said.

"Hey, hey." He said firmly. "Akali… listen to me."

Akali chose to bury herself deeper into his embrace first with James closing his eyes and gently rocking her back and forth. The girls sound changed from sobs to sounds of comfort. Seemed like she just needed to get this off her chest. When Akali seemed to calm down more, James exhaled gently and pulled away briefly. He tilted her chin up and gestured to the mirror. Akali exhaled, turning around to see her reflection. While her current expression contradicted it, Akali looked utmost impressive. She looked like a confident girl, and she was.

That wasn't a façade at all.

She was strong.

James leaned to the right, his head beside his friends.

"What do you see?" He asked.

Akali inhaled and exhaled. "I see myself."

"Look to your right, and then your left."

The ninja exhaled, looking over to her right as James told her to. She could see… well pictures of her when she was only a toddler. She'd lined them up that way in the order of her growing up, and she followed the line. There was a picture of her elementary graduation, then one of her in junior high, and finally one that seemed to be the last picture she'd taken before choosing to drop-out.

That's where the mirror broke it. Akali looked at herself again, and then over to the left.

Her eyes found themselves looking at the picture of her first street performance, doing a pose that mixed with her martial arts and rapper style. Akali felt a tinge of confidence in her stomach, and she looked over to the next one. It was her alongside some well-known street performers, and when she saw the third one, it had James by her side. His arms crossed in a pose that complimented Akali's pose.

Then she could see covers of the singles she'd done with several music directors, James not being present on them, but when she looked at the most recent one titled "Lone Digger", that's when she smiled.

She and James were standing back-to-back, both in bandanas with neon paint on their clothes, Akali holding a Kama with James having his arms crossed, both have mild, intimidating gazes toward the camera.

James put his hand on her shoulders, Akali taking a calm, smooth breath.

"See that?" He asked. "You did that."

Akali suddenly felt overwhelmed as she exhaled calmly, closing her eyes. James's hand on her shoulder was warm and she put her right hand over it, planted firmly.

She'd accomplished so much, but sometimes a person can forget about those details when they're faced with a new, seemingly difficult challenge. She had to give props to her past-self for bringing her this far.

"Will it be easy?" He asked. "Certainly not. Will it be worth it? Absolutely."

Hearing James say those words reminded her that she wasn't alone in this.

_That she wouldn't be alone._

"You're gonna wear the crown." He said, taking his hand off her shoulder. "And nobodies gonna bring you down."

When she parted from him, Akali wiped her eyes as she regained her tenacity. She exhaled a few shaky breaths. Wasn't often that she felt this way before over topics, but this was significantly different.

She was going into stardom. She'd joined a public and well-known K-Pop group called the K/DA. Traversing from rapping on the streets to God knows what made her excited, but her fear seemed to overshadow that feeling. Perhaps it was easier to focus on the negatives as opposed to the positives. She looked at James, seeing the reassurance in his eyes and that he was going to be with her on this journey. Maybe not every step of the way, but he'd be there.

Akali cleared her throat, looking at James with a stern look. She soon exhaled and chuckled. "I probably should've stuck to just rapping on the street with a few single music videos."

The ninja meant it as a joke, but James didn't see it that way. He tilted his head with a serious look.

"Hey, don't say that." He said. "You know yourself that this is what you want to do right?" He asked receiving a hesitant nod from his friend. "Look, you'll be fine. You've got me, and you've got those two members in the group; Ahri and… Kai'sa I think? They like your stuff! The manager likes your stuff! Just take that into consideration and notice how it revolves around you being part of the group."

Once again, James's words manage to make Akali's heart become engulfed in confidence and inspiration. It was so nice to hear those words come from him.

"Thanks… again." She said acting a little shy.

"What else are friends for?" James asked with a smile.

Akali sighed. She looked at her coffee, taking a sip of it to help calm her nerves. She and James didn't speak for a few moments.

"I guess I'm really going to miss being able to play games with you." She joked.

James tilted his head with a brow. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well you know, I'm not sure if they're going to approve of me bringing my game system into the house." Akali said, joking again.

"I wouldn't worry about that." James said with a laugh. "I'm sure- wait, what do you mean by going into the house?"

Akali scratched the back of her head. "Well… I guess the best way to get used to this lifestyle is… or would be, to move in."

"Oh." James said, somewhat surprised. "I thought you wanted to talk about that."

"I guess my little episode just now kind of was all the reassurance I needed?" Akali kind of asked. "I mean… of course I'm not fond of you being here by your lonesome."

"Don't worry about me." James assured. "I'll be alright. It's more important that you stay there. You'll be working with them very closely after all."

Akali exhaled. "I guess you're right James." She still didn't like the idea of leaving him here alone.

"Hey, I just had an amazing idea." James said, his mind coming up with such a thing. His smile caught Akali's interest and she immediately felt excited.

"What is it?" She asked eagerly.

"Well…" James said, drawing it out to make her growl impatiently. "I was thinking… that we could maybe, just maybe… celebrate your spot in the group further… with an all-day video games marathon!"

Akali blinked with wide eyes as she blurted out her answer without even thinking. "HELL YES!" She squealed.

James laughed heartily. "I had a feeling you'd like that!" Her reaction sold it. "What do you wanna start with?"

The rapper raised her finger to give her choice, but she soon realized there was endless choices. She compressed her lips as she thought about this greatly. James chose to give a suggestion.

"Super Smash?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah!" Akali cheered. "Let's start with that!"

"Alright great!" James said. He took his leave from Akali's room with her following practically behind him. "But you will get smoked." He said in a challenging tone.

"Oh really?" Akali said with a glare that matched her tone and smile. "We'll see about that."

James chuckled, going into the kitchen to pour a glass of milk while Akali set up the system.

…

* * *

A car pulled into the lot of the studio, soon parking in a reserved spot with the driver turning off the vehicle moments after. The woman checked her watch, realizing that it was currently 8:34 am. Still had some time before the place opened for the day.

Culda got out of her car with a brown leather bag, wearing a light grey suit with a white shirt underneath. She locked her car, walking into the building's entrance and taking the elevator up to the lobby. Once she was there, Culda stepped out to see the usual staff of the studio. Most of them had shown up as usual with Culda regularly being one of the last few to arrive.

"Morning Culda!" A voice called.

The manager saw a woman with blonde hair in a short ponytail waving at her. Culda returned the gesture equally.

"Morning June." She replied.

Culda paced to her office, exchanging hellos and good mornings with those she walked by. She unlocked the door, stepping inside and closing the door afterward. Culda sighed, pressing her head against the pane of the door.

"Morning Culda." An English accent sounded.

"SHIT!" Culda exclaimed, jumping while also turning. She braced herself against the door, seeing a woman in the left corner staring at her, arms crossed. Culda panted and put her hand on her chest to calm herself down. It took a few moments. "What the hell are you doing Caitlyn?! Trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Caitlyn scoffed, taking a few steps toward Culda who just finished calming herself down. She was dressed in the same style of clothing, save for her suit being a dark blue and her shirt being grey. Culda glared when Caitlyn didn't answer her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She asked.

"Reminding you that I'm head of security." Caitlyn snapped.

"So you do that by sneaking into my office and scaring the bejesus out of me?!"

Caitlyn laughed. She then narrowed her eyes at Culda, glaring sternly. "No, but I figured I'd get your attention and make you alert."

"Well it did something." Culda snorted.

"Why didn't you tell me about hiring a new bodyguard?" Caitlyn asked, getting right to the point immediately. She could tell Culda wasn't ready for that given how she gaped her mouth. Caitlyn crossed her arms. "Well?"

"How'd you find out?" Culda asked.

"Vi told me, now why didn't you tell me?" Caitlyn asked again.

Culda sighed, she chose to walk around and take a seat at her desk, all while Caitlyn didn't look away from her. Culda stretched a few times and took a deep breath.

"It's complicated." She said, slightly wincing.

"Oh complicated?" Caitlyn repeated in a mocking voice. Culda knew that Caitlyn was about to scold her. "Need I remind you what hiring a bodyguard means?" She asked. "A bodyguard is responsible for keeping their clients safe, and it's my job to make sure that they're fit enough and able to do such a thing. They're the only obstacle in front of those obsessed fans who may not be able to control themselves if they get any closer. And if something happens because of poor security, then it means I must bite the bullet, because God help you if they found out it was your choice to hire them. So telling me IT'S complicated doesn't answer my question."

Culda inhaled and exhaled in a calm manner. She closed her eyes briefly before opening them.

"Alright… I'm sorry Caitlyn." She said slowly. "I know, I know, I should've emailed you, but things were hectic."

"Answer my question." Caitlyn said bluntly. "I'm your head of security Culda, and I want to know who, and why, this man was abruptly chosen without my consent."

The woman repeated her breathing patterns. Culda knew things weren't going to be pretty for a few minutes.

…

* * *

Evelynn's shower had gone on longer than she'd anticipated. The diva was beyond baffled by the feeling she'd felt before getting in. The length of her shower had gotten to the point where Ahri began to knock on the door, calling Evelynn's name, but getting no response.

In a desperate attempt, the leader flushed one of the toilets, resulting in the water abruptly becoming cold and snapping the diva out of her thoughts.

Evelynn sounded a rare shriek and turned off the shower before running out and grabbing her towel, quickly covering her shivering body as droplets of water hit the tiled floor. She then heard a knock at the door.

"Evelynn!" Ahri's voice shouted, sounding like it was tired of saying the thing.

"What?!" Evelynn shouted back, vocally irritated.

"You've been in there for over thirty minutes!" Ahri exclaimed.

Evelynn blinked in befuddlement. She soon cleared her throat. "So what?"

"You've used up the majority of the hot water!" Ahri shouted. "Me and Kai'sa still haven't showered yet!"

Evelynn sighed and walked to the door, her body still partially wet with her magenta hair dripping on her shoulders. She hastily walked past Ahri who glared at her.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ahri asked.

"Yes I am!" Evelynn shot back without looking. "Maybe you should get a better hot water heater!"

Ahri was surprised. "Hey. Hey Eve!" She said grabbing the divas hand to halt her. "Are you feeling alright?"

The diva easily got out of Ahri's grasp. "I'm fine Ahri." Evelynn said bluntly. "Why does a long shower suddenly make you curious?"

The leader sighed. Maybe it was the stress, or anxiety, of Culda's words. Sure Evelynn's talk was good, but that comfort can only last so long before the questions begin to pile up again.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Ahri said. "Just…every little inconvenience is bugging me at the moment."

"Well, don't take it out on me. Please?" Evelynn said trying to shift the topic as she knew what was causing Ahri's irritation. "Look, I'm sorry… got a little lost in my mind."

"Thinking about Holland?" Kai'sa's voice asked, the dancer soon appearing in the doorway to Evelynn's room, still in her pajamas. She widened both eyes when Ahri joined with Evelynn's glare.

"What I think about is none of your business." Evelynn scolded.

"Well I'm just wondering if… we're going to see him a lot more around here… with, you pinned?"

The next thing the dancer knew, a pillow was lobbed at her and she stumbled back briefly. She was undoubtedly caught off-guard given that she fell on her rear in the hallway. Ahri was heard shouting Evelynn's name with Kai'sa blinking a few times to register what happened. Looking at the pillow, she smirked and picked it up. The dancer peeked inside the bedroom, seeing Ahri and Evelynn arguing again.

Kai'sa chose to lighten the mood.

"Hey Eve, think fast!"

The diva shifted her head at the sound of Kai'sa's voice and saw her throw the pillow back at her. Evelynn caught it just a few inches from her face with Ahri taking a step back. Kai'sa quickly stood on Evelynn's bed, grabbing the smaller pillows and hurling them at the diva who had no choice but to hit them away.

Kai'sa saw Evelynn's annoyed expression disappear with a smile, and soon enough, the two of them began to giggle as Kai'sa kept throwing pillows at Evelynn who kept hitting them away with her own. Ahri's annoyance disappeared with a smile, and when a pillow landed by her feet, the leader couldn't resist joining in. She picked it up and reeled the soft weapon back, throwing it at Kai'sa who wasn't looking.

POMF

Kai'sa grunted and fell off the bed from the unexpected throw. She landed with a loud thud and her two bandmates stopped laughing, moving over to check on her condition.

"You okay?!" Ahri asked mildly laughing.

Kai'sa chuckled and threw her head back. "Never better." She wheezed.

Some rapidly approaching footsteps could be heard from outside in the hallway, and Riven, along with Shen, barged into the room, dressed in their uniforms. Riven was wearing a light green dress shirt complimented by a white sleeveless suit while Shen wore an entirely black suit with a white shirt underneath along with a blue tie. Ahri and Evelynn turned to them.

"What happened?" Riven asked. "You guys alright?"

"Yes we are!" Kai'sa said springing up. "Just a little bit of pillow warfare is all!"

"We noticed." Shen said, observing the scattered pillows all over the floor.

"Good reaction time though!" Kai'sa said getting up. "Except… Vi isn't here."

"She's just got some stuff to think about." Riven said. Kai'sa cocked a brow. "Well we just don't want to annoy her."

"Why what's going on wi- Oh." Ahri turned and stopped when she saw Shen.

The male bodyguard usually had a mask covering his mouth, but this was one of the rare times that Shen could be seen without it.

Well, rare to Ahri anyway.

His sharp jawline with no signs of stubble or scruff. A clean shave that was devilishly handsome.

"Hmm?" Shen asked.

His voice made Ahri blink and she felt heat rush throughout her body, but it focused mainly on her cheeks. The blonde seemed to turn back into her younger, girly persona for a moment. Blood turned her face into a tomato and Kai'sa could see this. Evelynn was smirking.

"I think what she means to say is that she's surprised that you're not wearing your mask Shen." Kai'sa spoke. "You do look quite handsome without it after all."

Ahri felt like she was going to expel blood from her nose, looking at the male bodyguard who smirked and softly chuckled.

"Perhaps I should have it off more often then." He joked. Riven snorted and Kai'sa let out a heartfelt laugh. Ahri took a deep breath while Evelynn let out a pfft and stood up, walking away from her fellow members. The diva seized this chance to expel them from her room and walked to the divider that managed to survive the pillow lobbing.

"I'm changing now and would like some privacy!" She called out before hoisting the towel over the top.

Kai'sa and Ahri had a generous view of Evelynn behind the divider and chose to move quickly, though it was Kai'sa who was pulling Ahri instead. Shen chose to let them leave first but noticed Riven staring intently at the curvaceous silhouette.

"Hey! Come on!" He whispered, taking the girls arm.

Riven didn't move at first, but when Shen pulled her the second time, the girl realized what she was doing and swiftly left.

Evelynn sighed satisfactorily, knowing that she herself was alone in her room finally. She got dressed, wearing a purple surplice top with denim shorts. She was still dressed suggestively, but she really wanted her privacy.

The diva's mind was still thinking about earlier, and why it was happening.

"This is strange." She said to herself.

…

* * *

Caitlyn pinched the bridge of her nose as she sat cross-legged, opposite of Culda who had her arms crossed, keeping a defiant and stern look fixated upon her head of security. Caitlyn was one of the rare people who could get to Culda and make her feel even the tiniest pinch of nervousness for a moment.

But Culda felt more than usual, and that reason why is because Caitlyn had been doing this for thirty seconds.

The woman finally sighed and looked up at Culda. Her expression was narrow-eyed, but Culda knew she wasn't happy.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said.

Culda sighed. "I wish…"

"So he threw her onto the table… and she wanted him t-"

"Yes." Culda said, sounding impatient. "Doesn't make any Goddamn sense to me either."

Caitlyn forced out a laugh. "And you expect me to accept this man into the program?"

Culda exhaled. She slowly nodded and Caitlyn groaned, leaning back as she sighed.

"Have you even given him a background ch-"

"Look Caitlyn." Culda sharply snapped. "Evelynn was insistent on it happening. Not to mention he's the best friend of Akali, the newest member of the group. They're inseparable."

Caitlyn was mildly surprised by the mention of Akali. "Oh, well that's… not really relevant." She said before leaning closer. "You can't seriously expect me to be okay with this. I need to at least interview him!"

"You think I like this anymore than you do?!" Culda asked angrily. "If it wasn't Evelynn I'd be able to throw it aside easily, but it is Evelynn. And you know how she is."

Caitlyn sighed. "Don't see why you can't just let Akali go. I mean it can't be that har-"

 **"I can't just let her go!"** Culda shouted, standing from her chair. Caitlyn was surprised.

The woman could see a vein on Culda's forehead as she gave the head of security a death-stare, her fists clenched and shaking. Culda only breathed through her nose with such force it fluttered the desk papers briefly.

Caitlyn uncrossed her legs and leaned forward.

"Why not?" She asked, seemingly challenging the woman.

Culda tilted her head as she kept scowling at Caitlyn. The woman calmed herself down, leaning closer to the woman.

"It's a reason that does not concern you… only me, Ahri, Evelynn, and Kai'sa." She spat.

Caitlyn shook her head in disbelief with a scoff. She stood up from her chair.

"Fine." She said.

Culda blinked, surprised at the words. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes.

"It's no skin off my back if anything happens to your pop-stars." Caitlyn said. "Because if this goes south in any possible way, it's going to be on you Culda. Not me."

Culda blinked yet again. However, Caitlyn's words of caution didn't seem to concern her. She was far happier that a woman like her chose to give in and stand down. Caitlyn chose to leave the office, but Culda asked for her to stop. The manager handed the woman a note that Caitlyn read.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's his phone number." Culda answered. "Call him whenever you want to schedule an interview."

The head of security hummed, but it was more of approval and even appreciation. She thanked Culda for the information begrudgingly and left the office. Culda sighed again, leaning back in her chair before clenching her fists, resisting the urge to pound them on the chair's armrests.

She pulled open her drawer, revealing a quarter full bottle of Jack Daniels which she took out moments later. Culda took out a shot glass, pouring the fluid in quickly with a little spill. She didn't care and gulped down the drink. The effects buzzed her nerves as she gritted her teeth.

"It's now or never."

Culda pressed the button on the phone labeled "Front Desk".

"June?"

"Yes Miss Culda?"

"Call the K/DA household. I want them down here pronto." Culda ordered.

"But Culda… they weren't suppose-"

"I don't wanna hear excuses!" Culda said. "I want you to call them down here, and I want you to do it NOW."

"Yes! Of course! Right away!" June replied. Her voice gave the indication that she was nervous.

Culda sighed, looking at her glass again before moving to grab the bottle, but she stopped this time. The woman looked upward left as an idea came to her head. It didn't take long for her to conjure up what may be a solution. Not giving it second thoughts, Culda the phone again, dialing two selected people.

…

* * *

After spending quite some time in her bedroom, Evelynn chose to finally leave and walk down the stairs toward the main floor of the house. Ahri and Kai'sa had taken quick showers and were already dressed. Evelynn walked past the kitchen, seeing Shen leaning against the counter with a sliced apple in his hand. They traded nods and Evelynn entered the living room, seeing Ahri currently settled down on the couch in a lighter purple surplice shirt with leggings on. Kai'sa was practicing some dance moves on the patted carpet, her bare feet not making a sound.

Ahri was on her phone updating the blog of the K/DA and she was practically melted into the couch. Evelynn walked in, choosing to vault over the couch and landing in front of the blonde's feet. The impact caused the furniture to shake briefly with Ahri looking up from her phone, looking at the amber eyes of Evelynn. The leader focused on her phone again, sending out a tweet to their followers before finally turning it off.

"We're still gonna talk about this Evelynn." She said crossing her arms, smirking.

Evelynn raised a brow and sunk back into the cushion. "What?"

"You think a little pillow fight's going to make me forget about our ordeal?" Ahri asked.

Evelynn snorted. "It was Kai'sa who started it!"

"Like you didn't enjoy it!" Kai'sa laughed, stopping her dance routine. "Which reminds me, we never did actually determine who won. Shall we go for round two?" She asked, making her way over to a couch pillow.

The diva laughed while Ahri rolled her eyes. Kai'sa was persistent on convincing Ahri to join in, hoping to spark that urge to throw a pillow again. Evelynn shrugged and stood up.

"Seems like a good idea." She said taking a pillow. "It's our day off after all."

"Ah see, Eve gets it!" Kai'sa laughed. "Come on Ahri!"

Rolling her eyes with a smirk, Ahri chose to give in. However, they then heard the phone ring in the kitchen, prompting a disappointed sigh from the leader. Evelynn and Kai'sa told her to ignore it, but Ahri was persistent. When she walked into the kitchen, Shen's spot had been taken by Riven as he was doing rounds around the residence. Ahri answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ahri? It's June." The voice said.

Ahri almost groaned loudly, but she held it in. She listened to Junes words, and the leaders brows began to furrow when the secretary got into the specifics. By the end of it, Ahri sighed.

"Alright, we're on our way. Be there soon." She said before hanging up. Ahri leaned back against the wall, sighing while wiping her hand down her face. Riven raised a brow.

"Everything okay?" Asked the white-haired bodyguard.

Ahri looked at Riven with furrowed brows. "We need to go down to the studio."

Riven gaped her mouth with a little "Oh." before clearing her throat. "Want us to come with you guys?"

The leader shook her head. "No, it's alright. We'll be fine there. It's not exactly a place that's crawling with thousands of fans."

Riven nodded. "Understood, no problem."

Then, just like that, Riven's phone began to vibrate in her pocket and she took it out, swiping the icon to answer.

"Hello?" She said. "Oh hey Caitlyn what's up? Hmm? Oh uh, you sure?" Ahri could hear Caitlyn's voice faintly. "Really? No! No, it's no problem at all. It's what we're paid to do. Uh huh, yeah. Alright, I'll tell them. Yeah, thanks, bye now." Riven hung up.

Ahri looked at Riven.

"Looks like we're going to be coming with you after all." She chuckled.

"Why what's going on?" Ahri asked.

"Eh, Caitlyn says she's going to interview the new bodyguard. Holland's his name I think. Yeah, James Holland." Riven said. "Wants us all meet him."

"Oh… alright." Ahri said, mildly surprised. She didn't dwell on that for too long. "Why don't you come with us then? We'll take a limo."

"Oh okay, sure! I'll go tell Shen and Vi." Riven said taking her leave.

Ahri swallowed the lump in her throat and walked back to the living room where Evelynn and Kai'sa seemed to be eagerly awaiting her for their mockery fight.

"There she is!" Kai'sa cheered.

The leader chose to smile half-assed before shaking her head, and Kai'sa had a feeling this was going to delay their activity. She dropped the pillow, walking over to Ahri with Evelynn sighing.

"What's up?" Kai'sa asked.

"June called; Culda wants us to come down to the studio. Says it's urgent."

Evelynn sighed again while Kai'sa bit her lip. "What's it about?"

…

* * *

Vi was currently sitting at the table in the guards quarters, twiddling her thumbs while tapping her left foot on the floor. Her mind had spiraled significantly over the short time of hearing James's name.

They were old friends, growing up in the mean streets of Zaun, or as others call it, City of Iron and Glass. It wasn't exactly the best place to have an upbringing with Vi not wanting to remember much of what her upbringing was like. However, not all of them were bad either. Some were good, and the woman realized that she'd unintentionally forgotten about them entirely and couldn't remember the reason why.

The woman seemed to be going down a rabbit hole, her mind reliving old memories.

Memories that seemed to make her foot tapping become hyperactive and increase in speed, her thumbs following the rhythm as well. She soon started to smile, and quietly chuckling.

She didn't know why she'd even thought that seeing James again could have its cons. She soon grinned and shook her head as more kept popping in.

That is until she came to one that made her grin mildly shrink, but her tapping increased. Her brows soon knitted together, and Vi sighed.

"Vi?" Riven's voice said as she entered the housing with Shen right behind her. The pinkette snapped out of her thoughts, looking at the two bodyguards and trying to act like she wasn't deep in thought.

"Y-Yeah?" She stammered.

"Caitlyn just called. She wants us down at the studio right now. Going to meet the Holland guy." Riven said. "Or… should we call him your old friend?"

Vi felt her stomach get filled with nervous butterflies. She managed to glare at Riven who Shen chose to have step aside.

"Relax Vi she doesn't mean nothing." Shen said. "Besides… it could be a pleasant reunion, assuming you both left on good terms that is."

Vi hummed and grumbled. "Yeah… it was good terms." She said. Vi was trying to hide up the effects of the recent thought.

"Well let's get going." Riven said. "Gotta keep our clients safe. They're needed at the studio as well."

The pinkette smirked this time and stood up from the table. She wore a pink shirt with a black leather jacket along with her pants being the same color. Seemed to suit her both style and personality wise given that she wasn't known as a woman who preferred to look good as opposed to one who could easily kick your ass.

Then again, that was the whole point of being a bodyguard.

Riven and Shen put their earpieces in and then slid on their dark sunglasses with Vi doing the same afterward.

"Let's go to work." Riven said.

Riven and Vi left the house first, Shen closing the door and locking it before meeting up with the other two.

Inside the K/DA house, the three pop-stars were dressed in their signature uniforms. Evelynn had this knack for wearing her outfit whenever they'd be going to the studio regardless of the intention for going there. Ahri and Kai'sa eventually fell into the same mindset.

"Ahri, you feel alright?" Kai'sa asked to the blonde who was in front of her and the diva.

"I will once we finally have this talk with Culda." Ahri answered. "It wasn't long, but it held a lot of questions."

"Ahri, don't you remember what I told you earlier?" Evelynn asked.

"That's not exactly going to do anything at the moment Eve." Ahri replied.

The diva shrugged with an eye-roll. Kai'sa wanted to perk the two up again, but when Ahri was in this mood it was best not to try anything. They left the house, greeted by a white limousine waiting for them. Shen, Vi, and Riven were seen waiting respectively for their clients, postures straight and firm with their hands together at their fronts.

Vi opened the door, gesturing for them to enter the vehicle. When the celebrities entered in, Vi followed through with Shen behind her. Riven was the last to enter, closing the door with the limo soon driving off.

…

* * *

"Aw man!" Akali cursed. "That's no fair! I almost had you!"

James laughed heartily. "Gotta keep your eyes on the Smash Ball Akali!"

The ninja pouted. This was her third defeat from James with her only beating him once.

"You always manage to get it first!" She scolded, looking like an angry little girl. "I'd have beaten you if you didn't always use Kirby either!"

"You just gotta get good!" James replied, whooping in his own celebration.

Akali's face turned red with frustration. She stood up from the couch, towering over James with her fists clenched. He suddenly stopped laughing, noticing the fury in his friend's eyes. Akali slowly grinned wickedly as she brought her hands up.

She began to wiggle her fingers.

James's eyes widened.

"No… you wouldn't dare!" He croaked.

"Oh but I would." Akali said with malice. "You choose to fight unfairly, so I'm going to return the favor."

"NO! PLEASE!"

"Too late!"

Before James could react, Akali pounced him and began to tickle him. James was always ticklish even as a child, and it'd gotten worse as he grew up. Being tickled was a weakness of his.

"No please! Stop it!" James yelled through his excessive giggling.

Akali didn't stop and her friend tried to shift away with her practically glued to him. James kept laughing hysterically.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" He wheezed.

"NEVER!" Akali giggled.

Then James shifted too far, and he fell over the couch's armrest with Akali falling with him. A loud thud emitted with grunts from both and James found Akali was atop him. She realized their position, clearing her throat and giving space between their faces.

"Ouch." James groaned.

Akali giggled as she got off James. "That's what you get for playing dirty James." She said sticking her tongue out at him afterward.

James rolled his eyes. "If using items they have on default into the game is playing dirty, I think you might just be a sore loser."

The ninja pouted before sticking her tongue out again. "Sorry about tickling you. I know how much you hate it." She extended her hand which James accepted.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled.

"Come on, best four out of five!" Akali said energetically."

James sighed while smiling and agreed. However, he then felt his phone vibrate, and the man put on a confused look, baffled by someone calling him at this time of day… or in general. He took it out, seeing an unknown number that made his brows raise. Akali noticed the situation, asking what was going on.

"Unknown number." He answered. "Beats me."

Choosing to answer it, James was greeted by a feminine voice he was very unfamiliar with.

"Hello, is this James Holland?" They asked.

"Um, speaking." James replied.

"Ah good. Hello Mr. Holland, my name's Caitlyn. I'm the head of security for the K/DA." Caitlyn's voice said. James blinked twice. "I'm calling you about the position Culda assigned you to last night."

"Oh right!" James said. "Yeah um, I uh, I thought I was already in?"

"Well apparently you are." Caitlyn said, sounding displeased. It made James's heart race momentarily. "I must say that I'd have greatly preferred it if she informed me first, especially given what happened."

James's heart seemed to skip a beat when Caitlyn said that. He gulped as his breathing turned shaky.

Caitlyn must've sensed his inability to speak and kept talking. "But don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. The media would be all over it."

"So… why are you calling me then?" James asked.

"Because I need you to come into the studio in order to interview you." Caitlyn said. "You have the job, but it's protocol to do this, especially with this line of work."

James sighed. "Alright, what uh, what time and day would you like me to come in?"

"Today, 10:30 am sharp." Caitlyn answered immediately.

James looked at the clock. It was ten minutes to 10:00am. His eyes widened with an incredulous look. "But that's in forty minutes!" He said, trying to counter the demand.

"Well I only found out about this when I woke up, and it wasn't even Culda who told me! I'd like to get straight to the point and get this over with." Caitlyn snapped. "See you in forty min-, oh wait, thirty-nine."

"You gotta be kidding me." James groaned.

"Good-bye."

Caitlyn hung up and James let out a sigh as he brought his phone-wielding hand to his side. Akali had been listening to James's words and she stood up.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

The man groaned. "Ah the head of security wants me to come down to the studio. Wants to interview me about the job description."

"But… I thought you were already in." Akali replied.

James looked at her with a tilted head. "I mean it's not unreasonable. Being a bodyguard's an important job. Gotta protect the clients with your lives."

Akali sighed, knowing that James didn't have a choice here. She looked at the paused game. "Guess we'll continue this game later?"

James managed a smile. "You know it."

Giving a last look at his friend, James turned around and went to the bathroom, walking out with a towel and proceeding into his room before returning to the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his lower body. Akali settled back into the couch, sighing as she knew this was only a glimpse of the changes she was going to endure.

…

* * *

The studio was always a hotspot for paparazzi and fans alike. Usually every morning, there'd be a handful of people outside the area, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the musical trio. Both groups were like vultures, desperate to pick off every piece of information they could find from their beloved celebrities.

When the limo caught the site of the studio's entrance, there was a lot more fans and paparazzi than usual, but the fans outnumbered the latter. Kai'sa widened her eyes with Evelynn raising a brow with the leader managing to lighten up mildly.

"Must've been the tweets about the newest member." Ahri said.

"Maybe we should've waited a bit longer on releasing that information." Kai'sa joked.

"From the looks of things, it's probably better that we rode along with you guys." Riven said.

"I'm sure the studio security could handle it just fine darling." Evelynn mused.

"Well regardless, we're still escorting you." Vi said moving from her seat. "Shen, Riven, you know what to do."

They both nodded and when the limo came to a stop, the entrance to the studio could be seen with a narrowed hall-like path that'd come into form from a large number of fans. A line of the studio's security was holding back the squealing fans on both sides, some being a bit overwhelmed more than others. The squeals turned into screams when the limo's door was opened, revealing the passenger's within.

Shen was the first to exit the limo, taking point with Riven following him from behind, being his backup in the event anyone broke through the line. Shen gestured for the pop-stars to exit, Ahri leaving first, then Evelynn and finally Kai'sa. Vi closed the door once she was out, staying close to the group as a rearguard.

"Vi." Shen said through the com. "We've got a more enthusiastic fan to the right. Might want to keep an eye on them."

Vi looked over to the right, immediately noticing what Shen was referring to. The person was jumping quickly, repeatedly shouting Kai'sa's name. The pinkette thought it'd be one of Evelynn's Deeva fans.

"I see him Shen. Don't worry." Vi replied.

The group gave waves with Evelynn blowing a few kisses, but they ignored the incoherent questions from the constant yelling and screaming. Some fans tried to push past the guards, and one of them did.

Unsurprisingly, it was the one Shen warned Vi about. She immediately acted and grabbed their back collar before they could practically tackle the dancer down. Kai'sa heard the commotion but chose to ignore it. Vi grunted as she handled the fan and pushed them back into the mass before hurrying up to the group again.

"Taken care of Shen." She said.

They finally reached the studio's entrance as more security made their way down to handle the situation. Once inside, the three bodyguards took off their sunglasses and looked to their clients.

"Are you guys going to be okay from here?" Riven asked.

Kai'sa nodded. "Of course we will. Your security is always appreciated and we'll see you soon!"

The three of them parted ways from the bodyguard trio who were left to themselves in the lobby. They were unsure of what to do with the given moment, but that didn't last long as a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Hey!"

They saw a woman in a dark blue suit walking toward them. Vi immediately grinned ear to ear as she fast-walked to the woman.

"Cupcake!" She said opening her arms for an embrace.

"Not now Vi." Caitlyn said, shooting down Vi's hug. "And I told you not to call me that." She scolded.

The pink-haired woman pouted playfully. "Aw, someone hasn't had their coffee yet."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, looking over at Shen and Riven who'd joined them. "Morning Shen, Riven." She greeted with both bodyguards returning the gesture.

"So where's this new guy?" Riven asked.

"I've got him scheduled to meet me in about… seven minutes." Caitlyn said examining her watch. "You'll all wait to meet him afterward."

Riven and Shen nodded. "Can't wait to meet him." Riven chuckled. "Any man, no, any person who can convince Evelynn to be her bodyguard is someone I'd love to know."

Caitlyn chuckled rather awkwardly given the words, but none of her employees picked it up.

"So what, you expect us to wait out here the whole time Cupcake?" She asked.

Caitlyn shot Vi a glare. "Vi, what did I tell you?" She warned. Caitlyn let the silence do the talking before speaking again. "Of course you won't. You'll all wait in the lounge for him."

They nodded at their superior and Caitlyn told them to follow her. Along the way, she stopped at the front desk, informing June to tell her when James Holland arrived. The secretary nodded with the four of them proceeding further into the studio. Vi wondered if she should tell Caitlyn that she knows James, but chose to make that a surprise.

She enjoyed ruffling the woman's feathers.

"So Cupcake." Vi said looping an arm around to Caitlyn's further shoulder. "Why did you seem so angry earlier? Because now you seem to be much more pleasant."

Caitlyn huffed. "Call me that one more time and I swear to God I will shov-"

"I'm liking this!" Vi exclaimed, cutting off Caitlyn's words.

The woman groaned frustratingly. She took a deep breath and looked at Vi. "Look, just don't scare him off. Alright?"

Vi titled her head with a pout. She soon cracked a toothy grin, leaning closer than what would register as normal for others.

"Alright… Cait." She said making the woman raise a brow. "I won't scare him off if… you kiss me."

The head of security felt heat rush to her cheeks and she looked away. Vi let out a laugh as Shen and Riven were engrossed in conversation. Caitlyn bit her lip and groaned.

"Fine… once we reach the lounge." She said.

Vi quietly cheered with a clenched fist at convincing her girlfriend to do such a thing, knowing just how stuck-up she was when at work. When they reached the lounge, Shen and Riven entered it as Vi and Caitlyn remained outside.

"Well come on…" Vi said suggestively. "Let's have that kiss."

Caitlyn sighed and chose to uphold her promise. However, what she did wasn't in any way what Vi had in mind. Caitlyn planted a little peck on the larger woman's cheek and pulled away less than a second after. Vi gave Caitlyn a bemused look before trying to grab her… but the woman was faster.

She grabbed Vi's hand and then twisted the woman's arm, resulting in the bodyguard silently yelping before she was turned around and pressed against the wall with Caitlyn perching her chin over the larger woman's shoulder, having bent her down slightly.

"I'm your superior first and your girlfriend second Vi, so don't think that I wouldn't report your ass to Human Resources about this." Caitlyn threatened.

Most people in this situation would likely quiver in fear of the woman's words, but not Vi. She knew this was a façade.

"Cupcake…" Vi moaned.

Caitlyn placed a palm onto vi's shapely and large rear, exhaling sharply before raising her right hand and slamming it down onto the supple flesh. It jiggled with Vi moaning, and then she felt Caitlyn's grip release. The woman backed up to give some distance from the wordless bodyguard. "Get into the lounge and wait." She ordered.

Caitlyn marched away, leaving a baffled and partially aroused Vi alone. The pinkette chuckled to herself and entered the room with her fellow colleagues.

…

* * *

James was driving with tense focus, both hands on the steering wheel as he kept darting to the built-in clock every few seconds. It was 10:25am and he was racing against traffic to get to the studio. Dressed in a grey suit with a white shirt, along with a printed resume he'd managed to hunt up, James wasn't going to let tardiness get in his way.

Thankfully, he reached the studio with three minutes to spare, but it took him a minute to find a spot in the garage, having to park all the way in the corner and double-timing it to the elevator. When he reached the lobby, it was 10:29. He'd made it.

"H-Hello!" He panted, stopping at the desk. The secretary looked up at him with an unreadable expression. "I'm… I'm J-James Holland." He stammered. "Here for an interview with Caitlyn?"

"Oh!" The woman perked up. "Right, she told me. Let me just call her right now."

"That's alright June!" A voice called.

June looked to the right, seeing Caitlyn walking into the lobby with James seeing the woman too.

"It's alright, I'll take it from here." Caitlyn said with a smile. She turned to James and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Caitlyn, Head of Security for the K/DA."

The way she was speaking to him contradicted her phone call. James chose to roll with it however. He shook her hand while saying his greetings.

"Follow me." She said taking point.

James followed her through the studio, Kai'sa's words becoming true to him as the place was quite busy during the day compared to the night before. Finally, they reached Caitlyn's office and the woman took a seat at her desk. James observed the room and it appeared to be smaller than Culda's which was more luxurious. She beckoned him to sit down, eyeing the piece of paper James revealed from his suit's pocket.

"This is my resume." He said, extending it to her. "I figured I should bring it just in case."

Caitlyn smirked while taking the piece of paper. She leaned back into her chair, reading it for a few moments before crumpling it up and tossing it into the recycling. James cocked a brow.

"I admire you for bringing that, but I have your record here on my computer Mr. Holland." Caitlyn said, putting her hand on the mouse and clicking a few times, bringing up James's record.

"You have my record?!" James asked, surprised no doubt.

"I'm the one in charge of security around here, need I remind you." Caitlyn said. "It's my duty to make sure my clients are kept safe."

James mildly nodded.

"Well, I must say you have an impressive record here Mr. Holland." Caitlyn said, occasionally glancing at him and back at the screen. James's heart began to triple it's rate. "Says here you went to Runeterra's Community College and took a course in Law and Security. You seemed to be the most successful in your class. After that you worked as a security guard at a bank, trained to handle firearms I might add." She continued. "Then after a year, you seemed to open yourself up to becoming a police officer, but…" She said, stopping her words for reasons unknown. James felt a line of sweat trail down his head.

Why was she being so silent suddenly?

"…you declined because you didn't' want to be separated from your… friend?" She asked, sounding baffled almost.

James knew the reason why. He looked at Caitlyn and nodded with a shame-like posture. Caitlyn cocked up a brow and chose to minimize the window.

"Well, whatever your reason was for, you chose to turn down a major opportunity in my opinion." Caitlyn sighed. "But it's your choice and I'm not here to lecture you on it. I just want you to make sure you know what you're getting into." She said leaning back.

"I know what I'm getting into." James said albeit defensively.

"Do you now?" Caitlyn asked sounding unconvinced. "I remind you; you are the personal bodyguard of a singer in a group that tends to travel a lot. The hours may vary, sometimes even being 24 hours of service, though that's mainly for if we believe the client is in danger."

James nodded understandably.

"It could also range from escorting the client to dinner, business meetings, music video sets, shopping excursions, or award ceremonies, all that stuff." Caitlyn continued. "I trust you don't have a problem with possibly having to help them trying out new outfits?" She asked sounding a little playful.

He nodded again.

Caitlyn was quite amused by his lack of deterrence from the occupation. She wasn't unfamiliar with Evelynn's tendency to sometimes cause trouble in the industry, and yet this man wasn't swayed at all. She chose to let him bite the presumed bullet.

"Alright then, welcome aboard Mr. Holland." Caitlyn said standing up and extending her hand.

James wasn't briefly surprised, but it was more out of relief then shock. He stood up and shook her hand respectively. Caitlyn smiled warmly at him.

"Come with me, I'll introduce you to the others." She said proceeding to the door.

He blinked. "Others."

"That's correct." Caitlyn replied. "You really think you're the first personal bodyguard for the K/DA?" She chuckled. "Well, for being Evelynn's yeah, but not for the group as a whole."

"Oh, alright then." James said before they left the office.

…

* * *

Culda was currently conversing with two people in her office, the exchanges being business related with a few rare praises from the hard-nosed manager. She heard the door click and soon open, drawing the attention of her and the two figures to the open door to see the K-Pop singers entering her office. Ahri expected Culda to have on a desperate expression, but it wasn't that. It was more of a hopeful smile.

"Ah hello!" Culda greeted. "Ahri, Eve, Kai'sa, this is Taric." She said gesturing to the handsome looking man with smooth, silky chocolate streaks for hair along with a clean square-shaped chin. He wore a blue V-neck sweater with his pants being grey. When he turned to the singers with a friendly expression.

"Hello." He said with a charming tone that would probably make any woman melt. Kai'sa waved at him with a friendly hello while Eve just did a nod. Ahri shook Taric's hand actually with a warm greeting.

"And this is Sarah Fortune." Culda said as the other figure who was drop-dead gorgeous with countless waves of red hair turned to the group, dressed in a white blouse with a long, dark high waisted pencil skirt. She didn't greet them with words, only a nod with a proud smirk.

With the celebrities were equated with the two, Culda chose to speak.

"You may wonder why I called you down here." She began.

"On our day off." Evelynn interjected.

Culda chuckled. "I'm going cut right to the point here ladies." She said with a serious tone. She looked at Ahri and took a breather. "Ahri what I said to you last night wasn't just because of what I'd… consumed. It was the truth, and when I woke up this morning, it was worse than I could've imagined."

Ahri blinked several times but said nothing. Culda sighed.

"The K/DA is losing its popularity. We're not making enough profits." Culda said. She waited for one of them to question how, Ahri being the most likely of the three to be the one to say it, but she didn't. Cudla was relieved. "Now look, I can't expect you to pump out music as quickly as other groups, but with a pace like this, we won't survive another year if it becomes the norm. So, in order to fix this unfortunate ordeal and preferably earn back those profits, I've called Sarah and Taric in to help."

Evelynn crossed her arms with a tilted hip. "And just how exactly are they going to do that?"

Culda smirked. "The answer is simple Evelynn. We have just acquired a fourth singer of this group, and she's a rapper, not to mention a lyricist."

"But you can't expect her to just jump in and be comfortable immediately with this industry right?" Kai'sa asked.

"Let's worry about that later hmm?" Culda asked. "Now this is what I propose for us to do. We need to make a hit single for this group, but it can't just be a song either. It has to be a music video. And the song itself… will be written solely, by Akali."

The eyes of the three pop-stars widened with Evelynn being mildly shocked. Ahri blinked and took a step toward Culda's desk.

"You really can't expect her to be able to handle that right?" Ahri asked. "She hasn't even moved into the K/DA house yet!"

Culda groaned. "I'm not saying it has to be done overnight Ahri!" She exclaimed. "But I think that if we do this, it will be better in the long-run."

The leader crossed her arms while sinking her waist mildly down. Cudla got the message, beginning to do hand gestures as she spoke.

"Think about it Ahri." She said. "The newest member of the K/DA group writes a hit single that has its own music video. This has a lot of potentials that you certainly don't see. If this skyrockets, it'll show off her talents and make her a favorite amongst the fanbase along with bringing this group back into the relevant spotlight. The merchandise we could sell would be astronomical!" Culda exclaimed, sounding excited which was extremely rare.

Ahri stopped her pose, taking a keen interest in the woman's words. She looked at Taric, and then at Sarah.

"Well… what do these to have to do with it?"

Culda laughed. "Oh Ahri, it's simple. I believe you and Taric have worked together previously regarding fashion and design?" She asked. Taric glanced at the blonde who began to process what Culda was saying. "You and him worked together last year to launch your fragrance Charmed yes?"

"That is true." Ahri said, recalling her partnership with the man. He'd also overseen a few products of FOXY cosmetics. "But how can he help with this video?"

This time Taric spoke. "Well, despite the short gap between Culda telling me about this and the present moment, I've gotten a few looks at the rapper's design, and even with the limited knowledge, I can already see so many different designs I can do with her style. Black-lights are something I have a knack for and her mask mixed with the neon has countless possibilities."

"Basically, he'd be the Graphics and Visuals Designer." Culda said, making the explanation short. "And Sarah here is one of the most prestigious video directors in the region. She's actually worked on occasion with Penta-Kill."

"Meaning…?" Evelynn asked.

The redhead scoffed. "What it means is that I'm flexible." She said with a proud tone. "I've worked with several bands around the world, from heavy metal to modern pop."

"So what attracted you to this group?" Ahri asked.

Sarah shrugged, giving off the hint that she seemed to be doing this for fun. Her words proved that wasn't true. "This group has a lot of potential. It seems like most of the world missed the diamond in the rough." She said. "I'd hate to see this group slowly bleed out."

The last sentence made Ahri's stomach feel a ping of anxiety. What was so surprising about this is it seemed like Culda was confident about such an objective. She rarely showed this side of her, and it sparked small hope in the leader. Ahri just hoped Culda wasn't doing this out of irrational behavior. She stared at the manager.

"How do you know this is going to work?" She asked.

The manager blinked and looked at Ahri. She was silent again and clasped her hands together in a business manner.

"I can't say if it will work." She said twiddling her thumbs while biting her lip afterward. "But I'm also not fond of sitting here and waiting for this group to bleed out before it's forced to disband and have everyone go their separate ways." Culda almost seethed, her excitement replaced with a determination that was driven by hope and desperation. "I've worked too long and hard to make this group a reality, and I'm not going to watch it slowly circle the drain."

Ahri inhaled softly with an exhale of the same force. Evelynn and Kai'sa traded glances, the dancer walking over to the blondes right, putting her hand on Ahri's shoulder. The leader glanced at Kai'sa, and felt Evelynn move up on her left. The trio considered their options, and with a hopeful look from Kai'sa and a confident nod from Evelynn, Ahri looked at Culda.

"We'll do it."

…

James and Caitlyn finally reached the lounge, the man's heart racing this time, but for good reason. Sure he'd been with Akali on set a few times for her single music videos and met with people he didn't know that well. One would think he'd have learned to overcome that obstacle, but it was just in his nature to be nervous about meeting new people, particularly ones he'd be working with it seemed.

"Just in here." Caitlyn said before opening the door.

The woman stepped into the lounge, seeing only two of the three bodyguards currently sitting on the leather couch. James followed in behind her, seeing the two people he'd be working with for an undetermined amount of time.

"Shen? Riven?" Caitlyn said catching their attention. The two of them stood up from their seating with Caitlyn stepping aside to reveal James. "This is James Holland."

James had one hand shoved into his pocket with his other one doing a brief wave. Immediately Riven made her way over to the two, an eager expression plastered on her.

"Ah so you're Evelynn's bodyguard." She mused, extending her hand with James taking it a moment later. Riven had a strong, yet friendly grip if that was a thing. James wasn't sure what to make of it. He noticed that Riven seemed to be examining him. "Hmm, I think I see why she chose you."

James assumed that was an attempt at a joke, and when Riven chuckled he did the same. Didn't want to appear uncomfortable.

"And this is Shen." Caitlyn said.

James watched the slightly taller, not-to-mention well-built man approach him. Shen's expression was unreadable, almost monotone-like. It made James feel a tad bit uncomfortable. Shen chose to fix that.

"I hope you enjoy working with us." He said extending his hand, James taking it as he became more comfortable.

"Um, where is-"

"In there." Riven said jerking her thumb over her shoulder toward a bathroom door.

Immediately after doing that, the door opened with a burly pink-haired woman stepping out, drying her hands after washing them. She cracked her knuckles before Caitlyn's voice called out her name.

Vi looked up at the command, and after that, her eyes fell upon the newcomer of the room. She blinked once with narrowed eyes after the action, tilting her head and then squinting.

James found himself confused at first, but then… he did the same. Something about this woman was familiar to him. His mouth opened as he tried to speak, his finger pointed in a questioning pose.

"Vi?"

Just hearing that voice seemed to catch the woman off-guard. She stopped her squinting, her posture leaning to the side with a slight back arch, mouth agape. Caitlyn became suspicious with Shen and Riven being sort of the opposite.

Vi exhaled, and she started to slowly smile, and after that, grinned ear-to-ear. She started to march toward James.

"James Holland…" She said chuckling. "Bring it in you bastard!"

James was caught off-guard as well. The man's mind seemed to focus only on one thing, and that was to meet this woman with preferably equal actions. Vi laughed as she embraced James in a tight, almost deadly hug with James grunting as she flexed her muscles to increase the embrace.

Caitlyn was baffled, at a loss for words. She wanted to question what was currently happening but couldn't find the vocabulary for it. Riven and Shen kept watching, little curves on their lips as the scene kept unfolding in front of them.

"Goddamn Holland, it's been too long." Vi laughed as they broke the hug. "So what's the deal? You don't call, you don't write."

James scratched the back of his head. "Well… I um…"

Him scratching his head caught Vi's attention she remembered something she used to do to him when they were younger.

"I see you still got the chrome dome going on!" She said pointing and laughing at his shaved head. "Remember? I used to call you Chrome Dome and give you noogies?"

"Huh?"

"Oh which reminds me." Vi said before putting James into a head-lock. "I gotta make up for all those missed years. Noogie time!" She laughed before grinding James's head with her knuckle.

James exclaimed in protest first, but Vi's actions reminded him of their childhood. He started laughing as she kept rubbing his head with her knuckle.

Caitlyn finally managed to find the words to question this whole situation but Riven stopped her.

"It's probably better if you let them uh, reconcile." Riven said, unsure if this was a good idea, though with James and Vi laughing hysterically, she concluded that it was harmless.


	5. Chapter 5

“Is there something wrong Cupcake?”

James rubbed his head with a wince once Vi’s merciless grinding of her knuckle against it had ceased. He looked over at his old friend who sat in a chair perfectly aligned side to side with his. The playful smirk was gone from her features, being neutral with her arms crossed. It wasn't common for Vi to look, or feel this way.

They were in Caitlyn’s office again, given the latter’s surprise in finding out that James and Vi knew one another. Vi saw this as a complete waste of time as she generally wasn’t a patient person for things she deemed pointless. Caitlyn was the opposite, seeing this is a necessity.

The head of security cleared her throat, bringing her hands together as she leaned forward, looking at both people sitting before her.

“Well it’s not so much there’s something wrong, as much as there is something that catches my attention.” Caitlyn said.

Vi crossed her leg over, tilting her head sideways to further show her impatience. Caitlyn was mildly annoyed by this. James felt beyond uncomfortable.

“What catches your attention about me and James being old friends?” Vi asked.

Caitlyn separated her hands for a gesture that told Vi it was obvious. “You came from Zaun Vi, and from what I can tell, Holland did too.”

“So?”

The woman blinked with an audible exhale. “So it tells me that he was probably a criminal.” Caitlyn said.

Vi glared. “So was I.”

“Yes…” Caitlyn said, minorly hissing. “But that was different.”

“How so?”

“Because you saw the path you were on had only one ending.” Caitlyn answered.

“And why is it so hard for you to believe the same thing about James, Cait?” Vi asked, ditching the nickname.

“I never said it was hard to believe.” Caitlyn replied.

“Then why do you have us here?” James asked, finally talking.

Caitlyn sighed and put her hands up, feeling like she was taking heat from both parties now even though James didn’t intend for it to come out that way. The woman sighed.

“Alright, look.” She said, her voice matching her gesture. “I’m sorry if this seems like I’m being biased, or just trying to create a rift, but the point is that you two have history together. You both come from Zaun and haven’t seen each other presumably for years.”

Vi’s expression became mildly softer, but she still had on a minor glare. “And?”

“I just don’t want this to cause any problems.” Caitlyn said. “If there’s bad blood between you two, the only outcome it has is something I, and everybody else would want to avoid.”

Vi blinked with an expression of disbelief. “Does it look like there’s bad blood between me and James?” She asked, jerking her thumb in his direction.

Caitlyn exhaled sharply. “Not that I can see at the moment Vi.” She answered. “But from how you’re acting…”

“With all due respect Caitlyn.” James said stepping in. He felt like he was the cause of this tension between the two. “Perhaps Vi’s just acting this way because she’s happy to see an old friend, and possibly sees this meeting as a mean to derail it?” He said. “Not that I’m saying it’s your intention.”

After saying those words, James quickly leaned into a position in his chair that showed he was expecting and ready for Caitlyn to make a retort at him. This wasn’t his place to act like he had a grip. The head of security considered his words, but soon dismissed them.

“I can get your question Mr. Holland, but as the head of security, it's my job to make sure that I don't miss out on any details that may jeopardize my obligation." Caitlyn said.

James got a pinch of Déjà vu when Caitlyn said that. He squinted at Caitlyn, his mind telling-, no, shouting at him not to do that. The woman picked up his challenging stare, but somehow she also understood why he’s doing the squinting. There was something about him giving her that look that would probably make her previous statements seem irrelevant. However, she could also tell he had no intention of saying such a thing, as this wasn’t his territory, but Caitlyn wasn’t the type of person to lie to herself.

“Alright, look.” Caitlyn cleared her throat. “Maybe this is a bit too much, but as of now, it's obvious that tensions are high, and perhaps I am the most likely cause for creating them in the first place." She sighed. The woman looked at Vi. "I apologize."

The way she said it made Vi’s glare dissipate in a moment, the woman’s heart feeling mild guilt. Vi sighed, standing up and walking to Caitlyn who stood up from her chair. The slightly taller and more muscular woman gently put her hand on the smooth skin of Caitlyn who weakly smiled.

James watched the two of them make-up and apologize repeatedly, though it seemed to be more of Vi as she felt immense guilt from snapping at Caitlyn. James couldn't make out every word, but he thought he heard Vi say something about "Fuzzy Cuffs" and from the way Caitlyn's face reddened, he had a feeling he didn't mishear that.

The woman cleared her throat gruffly, signaling that she'd had enough of making up and wished to remain professional. Caitlyn directed her attention back to James while sitting down in the chair.

“Now then, Mr. Holland.” She said putting her hands together. “I just remembered that I left out one minor detail. Given that you’re now a bodyguard amongst this group, I should inform you of your future residence.”

This intrigued James as his eyes grew curious. “What do you mean?”

“Well on the property of the K/DA’s house, we have a small housing for the personal bodyguards. Shen, Riven, and Vi stay there occasionally.” Caitlyn explained, gesturing to Vi while doing so. “Sometimes it’s their choice, other times it’s under the wishes of the group. So, you may want to discuss this with Evelynn on what her preferences may be.”

James felt relief with this explanation. It wasn’t so much about staying there, but how he’d still preferably be close to Akali along with him not having to stay alone in the apartment each night.

“Well that’s certainly handy to know.” He said. James then chose to ask a question that would probably make some brows cock-up, but it was more out of curiosity. "Uh, do the singers ever want their body guard’s to stay in the K/DA house with them?” He asked minorly wincing.

Unsurprisingly, Caitlyn cocked a brow while Vi silently snickered.

“Oh James… you dog.” She nudged him.

“That’s not what I meant.” James groaned.

“Well sometimes they do on occasion, but they’re never allowed to be in the bedroom with their clients. It’s Ahri who mostly requests that Shen stays outside her room so it’s not terribly uncommon.” Caitlyn said ignoring the inappropriate thoughts that rose with the question.

“Alright then.” James nodded. “Is uh, is that everything?” He asked.

Caitlyn briefly looked away in thought. “Yep that’s it.” She said. “You can take your leave now Mr. Holland.”

James nodded, but then heard Vi tell him to stop.

“W-Wait James!” She said before turning to Caitlyn. “Cupcake come on, me and him haven’t had the time to catch up yet!”

Caitlyn sighed and shrugged. “Sorry Vi, but duty calls. Besides, I’m sure he has a lot to think about. Anyone who would want to catch up with you would likely want some preparation.”

Vi narrowed her eyes. “Oh come on!”

Caitlyn ignored the woman's pleas, looking at the monitor and noticing that the trio of singers was getting ready to leave Culda’s office.

“Speak of the devil.” Caitlyn mused. “Your clients seem to be leaving Culda’s office. Sorry Vi.”

The pinkette crossed her arms, pouting and looking like a child momentarily before accepting the task. She turned to James.

“Looks like we’ll have to catch up some other time James.” She said, though with a playful smile this time. “How about we do it over a drink?”

“Well, um.” James caught off by the request. “I’ll have to think about that.”

“What’s there to think about?” Vi snorted. “Come on, let’s do it when I have some time off!”

“Vi leave him be.” Caitlyn said. “Remember what I said about not scaring him off?”

Vi blew a raspberry at her girlfriend, but then felt a pull on her ear and she shouted when Caitlyn pulled her.

“Alright, alright! I yield!” Vi protested.

Caitlyn looked at James who was unsure of what to do. She mildly smirked. “You can leave Holland. We’ll see you.”

James chose to nod and thank the woman before walking out of the office where he could still hear Vi’s protests with Caitlyn beginning to lecture her. He straightened out his suit and took a few breaths. He’d gotten what he thought would be as unsettling as meeting with Culda the night before out of the way and the only thing on his mind was to go home and relax with Akali as that window was closing faster than they’d both prefer.

At least that’s what he wanted to think about. His mind seemed to have other plans.

As he hastily paced through the studio in hopes of finding the lobby, James’s mind slowly became flooded with thoughts that he hadn’t had for a long time. And with those thoughts, came memories.

Well, more like voices… a single voice to be precise.

_“Where are you going James?”_ A girl’s voice asked. They couldn’t have been older than four.

James blinked as his breathing started to pick up, his heart following the pattern. His pacing didn’t falter.

_“I just need to take care of one more thing.”_

This time it was his voice that spoke. James found his throat becoming dry.

_“Are you going out with the bad people?”_

“No.”

James realized that he’d actually spoken those words out loud and he halted his movements, silence being his only companion. He looked around, only seeing the studio’s staff passing by him like he wasn’t even there.

_“James, I don’t want you to go.”_

_“It’s alright. I’m only going to be gone for a few minutes. I promise. I’ll be back in less than 10.”_

His whole body heated up, anxiety and fear. James frantically looked around for a place he could find solitude, eyeing a bathroom that was labeled for men. He hastily walked to it, pushing past a few people along the way. His stomach was churning.

_“Promise?”_ The girl’s voice asked.

James entered the washroom, going to the closest sink and planting his hands on both sides of the cold metal. His breathing was a series of gasps and he turned on the faucet, leaning down to tend his dried-up throat, gulping audibly. When he’d had enough, James cupped his hands together, wetting his face several times until the warm feeling left his cheeks. He planted his hands on the sink again, steadier breaths sounding with his exhales and inhales. James closed his eyes for over thirty seconds, his mind stopping it’s rather grim memories, and focusing on the positives.

He calmed down.

With one more deep breath, James opened his eyes, and looked at the mirror.

His hindsight noticed something was off to the left, and he shifted to that direction.

In the corner, he saw somebody. Somebody that didn’t seem to be in very good condition. Their skin was mostly burnt, clothes in no better condition. The person’s hair had little reminiscent of white, but other features hinted there was probably a lot more.

But that’s not what made James’s eyes widen… in fear.

The person was moving, and their eyes fell upon James’s pupils in the mirror’s reflection, a gaze fueled with hatred like no other.

James turned around swiftly, looking at the corner, but finding nobody there. His state from before resurfaced as his heartbeat echoed in his eardrums.

…

* * *

"Alright, we'll talk soon! Thank you!" Kai’sa’s voice sounded from the office. Evelynn and Ahri stood outside, the diva’s arms crossed while the leader pinched the bridge of her nose. The dancer finally left the office, her bright and loving smile plastered on her features until she closed the door. Kai’sa immediately sighed and rolled her eyes. “Jeezaloo.” She groaned.

“I can’t believe this.” Ahri said to herself.

“Oh I know.” Kai’sa chimed. “The amount of talking that woman does. Can’t she tell when someone gets the point of her words and doesn’t need anything else to be explained? My throat’s dry.”

“It’s not that Kai’sa.” Ahri groaned gratingly. “It’s the fact that I didn’t see this coming! I **should’ve** seen this coming.”

“Ahri…”

Ahri clenched her hands together, shaking angrily to vent her anger quietly without causing a scene. Evelynn watched Ahri silently vent with Kai’sa compressing her lips. The diva knew she should step in, but something had caught her… nose. Evelynn’s nostrils twitched.

“Dammit!” Ahri cursed. “It should’ve been so obvious! The way our fanbase has been growing, just… dammit! It’s my fault!”

Kai’sa blinked while staring befuddled at the blonde. Her expression became stern and serious, putting a hand on Ahri’s shoulder.

“Hey, listen to me.” She said. “You’ve done nothing but what is right for this group. This is in no way your fault Ahri.”

“Oh really?” Ahri asked, sounding sarcastic and frustrated. “Is that why I’m the leader of this dwindling group Kai’sa? Is that why I’ve done nothing but remain oblivious to the clear as crystal situation that is US losing profits?”

“Well you’ve gotten us this far.” Kai’sa said mildly smiling. “Ahri, don’t dwell on what went wrong. Focus on what to do next.”

The blonde was still too frustrated to take the dancers words into consideration.

“Easy for you to say Kai’sa. You’re the youngest person in the group.”

Kai’sa rolled her eyes and sighed. “Eve, help me out here?” She asked the diva who seemed to be in a different world. “Hello? Earth to Evelynn?”

The dancers’ words fell on the divas deaf ears. She closed her eyes, inhaling a scent that felt foreign to her nose, but this was also the same one she’d tasted earlier in the shower.

“Mmm.”

Without looking at her two bandmates, Evelynn sauntered off down the hallway and around the corner, Kai’sa calling to her, but ultimately choosing to keep talking to Ahri.

Evelynn wandered through the studio like a spell had been cast on her. She kept sniffing, the scent's trail still hot and… fresh? Evelynn’s mouth twitched with mirth as butterflies briefly filled her stomach, and for a quarter of a second, her legs.

The diva kept moving, until she came across a door that she stopped at. She looked up at the sign of it, and she blinked a few times.

“Mens bathroom?” She read aloud.

Evelynn’s face briefly scrunched up before realizing what she was doing. She was following this scent that was alluring to her around the studio. It didn’t make any sense why she was doing this. She was a diva with high standards, and yet she was following a bread-crumb trail with her waiting outside of a damn restroom.

“What are you doing Eve?” She asked herself, sounding distressed. “Get a hold of yourself!”

Her mind seemed to do the opposite, flashing bits of her and James’s encounters over the last 12 hours.

“Just… stop.” She told herself.

Her mind did the opposite again.

Evelynn groaned and pulled open the door to the woman’s restroom, hastily going to the sink in the middle and bracing her hands on it. She looked at her reflection, taking numerous, steady breaths. Her face felt warm and Evelynn turned on the faucet, beginning to wash her face.

…

* * *

James finally calmed himself back down. His sleeves were a little damp given the amount of water he’d splashed on his face after his little… hallucination as he deemed it. James blinked several times to flick the thoughts out of his mind. He didn’t want them to resurface. He had no idea _why_ they were coming back.

“This is nothing.” He said to himself. “This is just your mind playing tricks on you because you feel overwhelmed. Come on James…”

He let out one, long exhale of relief as his body relaxed. James’s eyes were closed, his hearing deafening briefly as he seemed to meditate for a few moments. Then, his mind focused on one thing.

“Akali.” He said in a cheery tone. James’s mind recalled memories of his friendship with the young rapper.

He grinned when he recalled a time of them both being in a photobooth at the mall that Akali had dragged him into. He wasn’t very enthusiastic about making funny faces as Akali was, and for the first two photos, James had a stoic expression while Akali had done a peace hand sign in the first and a binocular gesture with her tongue sticking out for the second.

However, on the third photo, she matched James’s stoic stare with crossed arms, looking like a grumpy prude with James’s eyes looking at her when the camera clicked. On the fourth one, they were both laughing hysterically.

He sighed again, but this wasn’t one of distress. It was one of how much he’d come from a rather-

_“Promise?”_

James gasped. He’d been taken off guard yet again by the girl’s voice that resounded in the back of his mind. His mind still played the positive images of him and Akali, but James’s stomach churned once more.

“I promise.” He said to himself.

After that, James moved away from the sink, and went to the door.

When he opened it, the man briefly stopped, smelling a familiar perfume. He blinked a few times, looking in both directions before shrugging it off and turning left.

**_SLAM_ **

James let out a painful yell as he fell backward onto the floor, clutching his nose in the process.

The bathroom door to the ladies room had been swiftly pushed open, and it’d made contact with James’s face. Or to put it more clearly, his nose.

“Ah God!” He exclaimed muffled.

A person emerged from behind the door, unaware of James’s presence, but had the knowledge that they’d hit someone. The woman looked to her right, seeing a man clutching his nose on the floor.

“Oh my.” Evelynn said wide-eyed.

The man let out a long groan on constipation, almost growling. “Goddammit!”

Evelynn’s mouth matched her eyes for a moment before narrowing her amber orbs at the man. The concern she felt for the man faded, instead turning into light chuckling.

“You really need to step up your game darling. Whimpering over a door slamming your face?” She scoffed.

James’s groaning continued for a few moments, but that didn’t stop him from mentally cursing. He winced as he parted his hands from his bloody nose that thankfully wasn’t broken. Evelynn cocked up a brow but remained immobile. James looked at the blood on his hands, and then at Evelynn.

He slumped his shoulders.

“Is this payback for earlier?” He asked sarcastically.

Evelynn scoffed. “Honey, I didn’t even know you were here. Well, I recently had a hunch, but that’s beside the point. You just have bad luck it seems.” She finished with a giggle.

“Is that how you always open the door?” James asked standing up. “Felt like a damn hurricane blew that open.”

“I kicked it open.”

“Why?”

Evelynn kept those reasons unsaid, as she found herself suddenly immersed when looking at James who was back to his full height. He looked quite handsome in that suit, and for reasons unknown, the state of his face made seemed to make him look even more handsome. Another round of pain must’ve reached his nose as James groaned while clutching it, and then he made an adjustment with a minor crack.

“Goddammit.” He repeated.

“Oh suck it up you big baby.” Evelynn said.

James felt his temper rise, but he could see the challenging look in Evelynn’s eyes with her mild smirk. He kept calm, not falling for the presumed trap. The two of them suddenly heard nearby footsteps and saw two figures appear around the corner with tense postures and eyes. James recognized them but had forgotten their names.

“Everything alright?” Shen asked, returning to a neutral stance. Riven followed the latter.

James put his hand on his still pained nose, but he nodded with assurance. Two more figures then emerged from the corner, James knowing their names. He noticed the astounded expression of the dark-haired woman with the pinkette smirking, but it had shock written all over.

“Damn James, what happened to you?” Vi asked while snickering.

His gaze focused more on Caitlyn whose eyes were narrowed. James realized the reason why. He was standing outside of the restrooms with him and Evelynn closer to the men’s room, nose bloody and the diva now examining her nails. He assumed Caitlyn thought a possible debacle happened. Evelynn saw this.

“I accidentally slammed the door on his face, or well, his nose.” Evelynn spoke, taking a step to show that she was defending James. She looked at the now dried blood. “Quite feeble for a bodyguard.”

James rolled his eyes at Evelynn. The diva crossed her arms, looking at him and smirking again. Then two more people appeared, people James met earlier.

“Ah there you are Eve!” Kai’sa said before she looked at the man. The blood on his face made recognizing him slightly difficult, but Kai’sa deciphered it nonetheless. She then grinned. “Hey Holland!” She said joyfully as she moved past Riven and Shen who remained stationary. “Nice to see you again!”

James let Kai’sa approach him and she looped an arm around his far shoulder as she stood with her side against his. He wasn’t sure of what to say, but the dancer didn’t notice. She made a little “Oh” at his nose.

“What happened Holland? Did Evelynn try to charm you or something?” She asked playfully, knowing that making a joke about their previous encounter wouldn’t be appropriate, though this wasn’t a good subject either. “Nose overflow with blood?” She asked before heartily laughing, head thrown back at her own joke.

Shen then gave his shoulder a few pats. “Ah just messing with you Holland. It’s good to see you again.”

“And you as well, Kai’sa.” James finally replied.

“It would seem you’re quite eager to get started on your occupation Mr. Holland.” Caitlyn said, finally seeing that there was no other outcome than what Evelynn had told.

James scratched his head. “Well I guess I’m eager.” He said, making light of his words.

Caitlyn hummed and announced that she had other urgent matters to attend to. Vi thought about sneaking in a peck on the cheek but didn’t try it.

“Thanks for abandoning me Eve.” Kai’sa said narrowing her eyes. “It’s not a lot of fun having to calm down Ahri when you’re the second youngest person in the group you know.” She wasn’t being entirely serious.

“It’s fine Kai’sa.” Ahri said. “I’m sorry about that. Just… Culda’s words were overwhelming and I wasn’t prepared for it.” She said sounding a bit ashamed. “I’m better now.”

“Is that because Shen’s here?” Evelynn asked snickering. The tall bodyguard quirked a brow at the diva while Ahri’s face turned into a tomato again. The blonde cleared her throat and did a somewhat defiant posture.

“It doesn’t matter.” Ahri said curtly. “We’ve done what we’ve needed to do and I think going back home is the best choice.”

Kai’sa agreed and Evelynn, pretending to think for a couple moments, did the same. She looked at James.

“Sorry about slamming your face with the door love.” She said in a teasing voice.

James wasn’t sure if she meant it. He chose to follow up with an acceptance of her words and telling her not to worry about it.

“You want something for that?” Riven asked referring to James’s nose, taking out a handkerchief in the process and offering it.

James accepted the offer and went in the washroom again, washing off the dried blood with his shirt getting mildly stained on the sleeves. When he exited, the man was surprised to see that the group was still there, though Shen and Ahri seemed to be closer to one another while Kai’sa was having a little chat with Evelynn. Riven and Vi on the other hand seemed like they’d been waiting for James to return, particularly Riven. The white-haired bodyguard had this eager and curious look in her crimson eyes. It made James back up an inch.

“Yes?” He asked.

“How did you convince Evelynn to be your bodyguard?” Riven asked curtly after James spoke. He was caught off-guard by the question, but Riven didn’t heed that.

“Um, well I…” James began before choosing a defensive side. “Why does it matter?”

“I’m just curious is all.” Riven answered. “I mean you’re quite an interesting person.”

James blinked a few times, disbelieved by her words. “I’m sorry what? You barely even know me.”

“Sorry, that came out wrong.” Riven said briefly hitting her temple. “I mean, first you’re Evelynn’s bodyguard and you’re an old friend of Vi’s.” She said, James’s eyes mildly becoming wide. “You just seem like you have a lot of history with her, and you becoming Evelynn’s bodyguard is literally the icing on the cake.”

The mention of history made James reminiscent of the images he’d seen in the bathroom. He reigned over them this time.

Evelynn who’d been conversing with Kai’sa with Ahri joining in, picked up the mild sorrow within the man she’d designated as her bodyguard. She briefly peeked with peripheral vision, seeing James’s expression contradicting that thought.

“I think that’s for another time.” James said, beginning to feel uncomfortable with the questions directed at him from Riven.

“What? Do I have to buy you dinner first?” Riven joked with her arms crossed.

“You can do that after I’ve bought him some drinks.” Vi spoke, her sarcasm reflecting her grin. “Which reminds me; James, have you made up your mind on that yet?” She asked curtly.

Once again, he was caught off guard. “Vi you asked me that not twenty minutes ago.”

“So? I mean come on James, I just know you’re itching to catch up right? What better way to do that than over a few drinks?”

James sighed, but when Vi suggested it this time, it seemed more intriguing than before. James’s mind wanted to say no, but he also knew that this could be a choice that’d have lots of preferably positive outcomes, given what he’d seen several minutes ago that is.

“You know Vi, I’d actually like that.” He answered, getting a baffled look from Vi, but that dissipated into a huge grin. The woman threw her arms up to show her excitement before curtly embracing James roughly.

"That's more like it!" Vi whooped, drawing everyone's attention to her and James. "It'll be just like old times, except with a more luxurious environment and good friends!” She exclaimed before doing another brief noogie on James’s head with him protesting. This got a laugh from Kai’sa while Evelynn’s brows rose in mild surprise. Ahri followed the diva’s actions.

When Vi parted from James, he rubbed his head again. He looked at the woman who still had on that grin. He couldn’t help but chuckle at her enthusiasm.

“Well, when should we do it?” He asked, getting right to the point.

Vi put her fingertips on her chin, thinking briefly before shooting her index finger up to signal her solution. "The K/DA is planning to host a welcoming party for the newest member of the group, and they said we’re invited! So given that you’re now a bodyguard like us, we could catch up there!”

“That is _assuming_ she’ll want to move in.” Ahri interjected. “We don’t want her to feel overwhelmed.”

This caught James’s attention and he turned to the leader.

“Well she’s actually made up her mind already.” He said. “We talked about it this morning.”

“Oh.” Ahri said surprised. “Really?” James nodded. “Alright then.”

A lightbulb dinged in Kai’sa’s head. She saw this as a chance to shift Ahri further from the news Culda broke.

“Ahri, given that you want Akali feel welcome and not overwhelmed.” She asked, the blonde turning to her with a confused expression. Kai’sa clapped her hands together with a little crouch to show her enthusiasm. “Why don’t we start to plan the party? And after everything is all said and done, we can help her with moving in?”

“Do you mean all of us?” Riven asked. It wasn’t what Kai’sa hoped for an answer, but it wasn’t invalid either.

“Given that you asked, your guys’ assistance would be great!” Kai’sa exclaimed. The white-haired bodyguard exhaled with exasperated eyes. Kai’sa waved her finger at her. “Don’t give me that grumpy look.”

Riven smirked. Kai’sa turned to Ahri for an answer.

“Um, sure. Yeah!” Ahri said, trying to shake the negativity. “You know what, that’s an excellent idea Kai’sa!”

Kai’sa grinned as she saw Ahri’s energy and positive attitude resurface. “There’s the normal Ahri!”

James had remained silent until now. “Are you sure about this?”

“Absolutely Holland!” Kai’sa exclaimed. “I mean come on, what better way for her to feel welcome than her bandmates helping her pack?”

James couldn’t find a counter. “I guess there’s nothing wrong with that. Perhaps having so many people in an apartment could be a bit cramped is all.”

“We’ll make it work.” Kai’sa answered. “It’ll be just like when they helped me move in.” She nudged Ahri and Evelynn who stepped back after the first one.

The leader chuckled. “Well, I do believe we’ve been standing in this hallway for long enough so I think we should get going. Have a lot of planning to do!”

“Sounds good to me!” Kai’sa whooped. She looked back at James. “We’ll see you around Holland! Can’t wait to get started!”

James nodded in response, Riven giving him a glance before joining Kai’sa. Shen followed the actions and Vi, before leaving, gave James a playful nudge, saying that she was looking forward to catching up. He then looked at Evelynn who’d been staring at him ever since she felt that minor pinch of sorrow within him. He narrowed his eyes as Evelynn’s stare didn’t change.

“Hey Eve, come on!” Kai’sa voice called.

The diva looked in the direction, and then back at James.

“I’ll see you soon… love.” She said, teasing at the end.

James repeated the nod and Evelynn strode off, leaving him finally in peace. He looked around before pacing away, the ambiance making his mind mildly spiral. James shook it off again, traversing through the studio and down to the lot where he’d parked his car. He didn’t talk to himself about what he’d seen, but his stomach had a minor churn.

…

* * *

Caitlyn felt guilty in various spots. She did apologize for possibly creating a rift with her girlfriend and James, but could one blame her? It was her duty as the head of security to find every detail and Caitlyn scolded herself for letting her emotions get in the way of her duty. Her curiosity overwhelmed her resistance to investigate, and the clacking of fingers against the keyboard rapidly sounded in her office.

She went onto Runeterra’s Community College website, finding the UI to be tricky in deciphering before she worked her way around. She clicked on the list of faculty members, the length being a headache if one was to read through individually. Luckily for Caitlyn, she didn’t have to do that, using the option to exclusively look at the faculty that taught Security and Law Enforcement.

Caitlyn looked through the list, but as she did, her mind seemed to drop the questions about James, and raised questions to herself about what she was doing. If any of these faculty members had taught James, then they must’ve seen his record and found nothing. So why couldn’t she do the same?

The woman sighed, starting to think she was just paranoid about the whole ordeal, and maybe, just maybe, was jealous of James and Vi’s relationship. Yes they were friends, but she couldn’t recall the last time Vi had been so protective of someone, going as far to briefly get irritated at her significant other over such a thing.

Then another thought hit her. James’s reason for choosing to give up a spot in the force. He did it because it meant he’d be transferred elsewhere? What was he thinking? Caitlyn believed he wasted a major opportunity, but she also felt like it wasn’t fair to assume that as she didn’t know the circumstances. What if it’d been her and Vi in that situation? Caitlyn had a hunch there was more to it than James’s relationship with Akali.

Her mind hypothesized something. Caitlyn leaned closer to the screen, scrolling back up with her eyes tense and focused.

“Student Services.” She said aloud.

Caitlyn hovered the mouse over several staff members. She wasn’t exactly sure what she would accomplish in finding here, but that would be if she wanted to see words. For this, it was all about appearance.

And it paid off.

The woman’s eyes turned more attentive when she hovered the mouse over a certain woman. Her amber eyes were one thing, but the way she smiled, while it may have intentionally been warm, gave her a sardonic expression.

Caitlyn leaned back in her chair, exhaling while looking at the ceiling.

…

* * *

“So did you actually slam his face with the bathroom door on purpose, or by accident?” Vi asked Evelynn.

“I’d rather not get into it right now.” Evelynn said, looking out the window of the limousine.

“That means you did it purposely.” Vi snickered, though it also held a pinch of bitterness.

“You seem awfully talkative toward me Vi.” Evelynn said, checking first to see if Kai’sa and Ahri were going to involve themselves, but the two were busy chatting up a storm, likely about the welcoming party for Akali. “Has James’s appearance broken that shell of yours?”

“What?”

“You and him have history.” Evelynn mused. “Care to indulge us with that information?”

Vi looked away, her smile replaced with a little frown. “No… I’d rather not. Not until I’ve caught up with him.”

“Good.” Evelynn smiled. “Then stop asking me so many questions please. But ask yourself this; why would I intentionally slam the door on his face?”

“Because you tend to cause turbulence in the industry?” Riven asked. It was a joke, but Evelynn took it the wrong way and shot her a glare. The female bodyguard immediately apologized, not making eye contact with the diva.

Meanwhile Kai’sa had just finished talking to Ahri who, after several repeated questions about if she was certain about her choice, cleared her throat.

“Alright, listen up.” She announced. “After some thought and consideration-“

“Which apparently took five minutes.” Evelynn interrupted.

“-I’ve made the decision to plan out the party for Akali on my own while all of you, getting the go-to from James first, will help her in moving out.”

Riven and Vi nodded respectively while Shen was unsure. He cleared his throat, having not spoken for a while.

“Are you sure?” He asked, Ahri glancing over to him. The blonde nodded, though she greatly wanted to admit that she’d like it if Shen would accompany her.

"Hey Shen, why don't you take one of your records when we go to the apartment?" Vi asked elbowing the man with a chuckle. "You'll finally be able to meet your favorite rapper!"

Shen shot Vi a rare glare while blood mildly rushed to his cheeks. Very rare indeed.

“Alright then! So we’re all in agreement?” Kai’sa asked. She scanned everyone, and she saw Evelynn not paying attention at all. She was in the twilight zone. “Eve?”

The diva turned to face the questioning dancer, and she clicked her tongue.

“Of course.” She answered, turning back to her previous spot afterward.

“Excellent!” Kai’sa squealed. “Now all we need to do is infor- Ah crap! I didn’t once think to ask for his address or number.”

“That’s no problem Kai’sa.” Vi said. “Caitlyn gave us his contact information… thanks to some persuasion of mine.”

“Great! Can you ask him to say where he lives?”

“18 Maple Drive.” Evelynn answered curtly, not looking back at the eyes that were fixed on her, expressions surprised and soon questioning.

“And how exactly do you know that?” Vi asked, unsurprisingly being the most curious.

Evelynn didn’t look back. “I have my ways.”

Ahri looked away as this new information sent her mind back to earlier this morning. The man she’d smelt on Evelynn. It may have been mildly farfetched and irrelevant as they’d had an encounter with him again. Regardless, Ahri felt annoyed by Evelynn choosing to keep this information from her as it may have been a repeat of their first encounter.

Nobody chose to dwell on the answer from Evelynn as it may create a bit of tension, not to mention she’d accidentally slammed James’s face with a door and he seemed to hold no grudge. Ahri would question her privately.

The limo reached the mansion which now had some paparazzi outside of the gate. Driven up to the gate, Shen left the limo first, the popstars leaving next with Vi and Riven being the last. Vi chose to text James about the choice from Ahri and that they’d be waiting eagerly to assist in helping Akali move-out. 

Well, Akali anyway.

Everyone entered the K/DA household with Kai’sa insisting that the bodyguards take the remainder of the day off and spend it with their clients. Riven immediately agreed, with Shen following the latter’s choice a minute or two later. Vi didn’t care, busy messaging James still.

Evelynn could see Ahri staring at her with a gaze that mutely (and clearly) said “ _I want to talk, RIGHT NOW.”_

The diva feigned it, going upstairs to her bedroom door to avoid causing a scene. As expected, fast-paced taps occurred against the pristine wood flooring. She knew it was Ahri and the stern look on the blondes’ face made Evelynn roll her eyes. The leader crossed her arms as she stood imposingly to her fellow vocalist.

Evelynn leaned against the wall, feeling like she was about to be lectured yet again.

She waited for Ahri to speak, the breathing of the leader vocal, but it was only that. No growls or sounds of bitterness. Evelynn felt uneasy, and slowly turned to face Ahri who kept glaring. The diva broke the ice.

“You expecting a kiss?” She asked.

“What did you do?” Ahri curtly demanded.

“Hmm?”

“What. Did. You. Do?” Ahri asked, her eyes changing color for a moment to emphasis her anger.

“I can assure you I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Evelynn answered.

“How did you figure out James’s address?” Ahri snapped.

Evelynn blew a raspberry mixed with a sigh. “Is it really hard to believe he told me consensually?”

“Not after what you did.” Ahri scolded. “I could smell a man on you this morning, and now I know who it was. Now tell me, what did you do?”

The diva actually felt a bit offended that Ahri was questioning her this way. Evelynn defiantly looked at the leader.

"Me and him crossed paths this morning on a jog. It got a little competitive and I happened to trip and scrape my leg on a jagged rock. He patched me up and drove me back here after dropping off coffee to Akali.” Evelynn answered, her tone reflecting her irritation. “Is that really so hard to believe?”

Ahri narrowed her eyes, suspicious of the explanation. Evelynn rolled her eyes and changed her posture, showing Ahri the wound on her leg. Ahri’s gaze softened, but her glare remained.

“That still doesn’t explain why I could smell him on you.”

Now Evelynn had her back against the wall in terms of explanations that wouldn’t set Ahri off. She inhaled deeply.

“That’s because he mounted me.”

Ahri didn’t explode vocally, but she did stomp her foot, or so it seemed like she did. The impact was a muffled tap. Evelynn was in this deep so she might as well come clean.

“And then he kissed my neck.”

Now Ahri’s breathing became growling. If it was possible, her pupils would’ve turned into little flames.

“Why?” She demanded, teeth clenched.

“Do I really need to tell you anymore?” Evelynn asked, feeling like she had told Ahri all the essential stuff. The leader tapped her foot to show impatience. “Alright… before he dropped me off here… I kissed him in the same area.”

Evelynn closed her eyes as Ahri exploded.

“YOU WHAT?!”

The diva felt small amounts of spit land on her cheeks. She wiped them away with her thumb, remaining calm while Ahri was beyond furious, one eye twitching. Evelynn sighed.

“What does it matter?” Evelynn asked. “He didn’t run away from me after I slammed the door on his face, which was an accident by the way, and he seems to be getting along with the others, especially Vi.”

“That’s not the point!” Ahri scolded. She never imagined she’d be having this type of conversation with Evelynn, a person she’s known for years. “The point is you’re flirting with him! You’re basically harassing him!”

“Was.”

Ahri’s mind seemed to have more trouble processing the single and short word as she further scolded Evelynn, but then she stopped. “Huh?”

“Was darling.” Evelynn repeated. “I was harassing him, and that’s such an extreme term for the subject. I consider it teasing.”

“Not everybody has the same mindset as you Eve!”

"I like to think of it as humor. Ahri, you know how much I love teasing people.”

“And eating them.” Ahri grumbled.

Evelynn sighed, seeming like she was the one who was lecturing now. “Look, the point is he’s still here, and whatever happened earlier this morning hasn’t affected his decision to leave.”

Ahri found her frustration fading ever so slowly, but not enough to halt her voice.

“Why’d you suddenly have a change of heart then?” She questioned. “It’s not like you to do such a thing either.”

Evelynn, feeling like she’d had enough of being questioned, scoffed at Ahri and turned around to open the door to her bedroom. Ahri seemed to choke on her protest and Evelynn faced her again.

“Maybe you should concern yourself with how you’re going to make this girl feel welcome.” Evelynn snapped. “Because if she doesn’t feel welcome, you’re going to have a lot more to think about than what I do with him.”

And just like that, Evelynn slammed the door shut with an echo, Ahri’s blonde hair mildly blowing from the force. The words Evelynn said stung the leader and she stood at the door motionless. Ahri pinched the bridge of her nose and slowly walked away. A tear slipped from her right eye from the ever-growing frustration, her ears flopping down.

“Ahri?”

Ahri gasped at the calm, monotone voice of Shen that’d caught her by surprise. She looked wipe away one tear with her thumb before looking to the right, seeing her bodyguard standing three quarters on the stairs. She breathily inhaled.

“Shen.” She acknowledged.

“Is everything okay?” Shen asked.

The leader sighed. “It’s nothing Shen. I’m fine.”

Shen hummed as he strode up the rest of the staircase. “Your words contradict your current state.”

“It’s nothing. Honestly.” Ahri said. She tried to convince herself more than Shen. She turned to him, mild irritation now in her eyes. “You’re my bodyguard, nothing more. You wouldn’t understand.”

Shen sighed. He cleared his throat of the brief choke. “That is correct Ahri, I am your bodyguard.” He stated. “But you are my client, and as your bodyguard, it’s my obligation to ensure that you’re always safe, and happy.”

Ahri’s ears perked up as her head mildly followed the action. She sighed, turning to Shen. It was a mute gesture of her begrudgingly accepting his service. Shen stepped closer, but still a fair distance was between the two.

“What is wrong Ahri?”

The blonde’s brows knitted together as she started to hastily walk toward Shen, her emotions beginning to reign her mind.

“Don’t ask me what’s wrong Shen.” She choked. “Just hold me.”

Shen barely had time to process Ahri’s words before she roughly pressed herself against his. Though taken aback, Shen brought his arms around to Ahri’s back and pressed against it. Ahri sunk further into Shen’s chest, feeling the hardened muscle of his toned body. Her head leaned to his throat, Shen tilting his head mildly downward to further comfort Ahri who cooed. He chose to moved one hand up, mildly tangling it in her yellow, silky locks, Ahri purring and faintly weeping.

They said nothing else as the bodyguard continued to comfort his client.

…

* * *

In her room, Evelynn hated herself for what she’d said to Ahri moments ago, but she was too proud, and annoyed, to go out and apologize. She knew how important Akali feeling comfortable in the group was to the blonde with her simultaneously reminding her about the state of the group itself.

The diva sighed and strode to her bed, leaping on it and sprawling her arms and legs about, her mind wandering.

Being lectured by Ahri wasn’t uncommon for Evelynn, but the most recent ones seemed to be regarding her and James. She was unable to process a reason (that made sense to her) why when Ahri brought him into the conversation, Evelynn seemed to get completely defensive. The diva turned to her left, burying her face in one of her many pillows. She calmed herself down as her body began to relax.

…

* * *

James returned home for the third time of the day, and he hoped that he wouldn’t be doing anymore running around. He just wanted to relax. He was baffled by the things his mind chose to resurface and had trouble shaking them, but that’s because he was in a place he wasn’t familiar with.

Now he was at home, a place he found comfort in, not to mention it housed the most important person in the whole world for him.

A person that would always make him smile in his darkest times. A person that James would step out of the shadows for and show that he’d protect them at all costs. That person was-

_“Akali? That’s her name?”_ A voice rang. It was one of seduction, and one he’d heard last night.

James’s eyes widened.

_“Yes.”_ A young man’s voice replied.

James’s mouth gaped, as the voice he’d heard wasn’t one he deemed foreign. No.

It was his.

James slapped himself once on the right, and then the left, then the right again, and then on the left. He got out of his car, hastily walking to the entrance to the apartment and entering it, greeting the landlord along the way. He reached his apartment, opening it with the key and stepping in. Once inside, James stretched his arms and took a long, deep breath. He let the familiarity and comfort of home wash over him, smiling moments later.

“James?” A rather… occupied sounding voice asked.

The man yelled, startled by Akali who was standing at the kitchen’s entrance. She was holding a bowl of ramen, chewing some in the process with a pair of chopsticks in her left hand. James’s mood brightened significantly when he saw her.

“Hey Akali.” He greeted warmly.

The rapper swallowed her food audibly, taking another chunk of noodles out of the bowl and consuming them.

“Whagoin on?” She asked while chewing.

James laughed. “Akali we talked about this; don’t speak with your mouth full.”

Akali was about to apologize, but she mumbled it out to show she was listening. The girl swallowed another bite, wanting to speak to James, but her body was on autopilot and she consumed more ramen.

“Finish up your lunch, then we can talk.” He laughed.

“Hank you!” Akali said, mouth full before she apologized by speaking yet again with her mouth full. James laughed heartily and walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table with Akali sitting opposite, devouring her ramen like it was Thanksgiving. She finished it less than a minute after sitting down, the girl leaning back with her hands on her stomach, moaning pleasurably at the delicious food.

She suddenly groaned and let out a burp.

“Blech! Excuse me.” She groaned.

James crossed his arms, smiling at her. Seeing her made him feel happier than before. Akali was going to speak, but she gestured that there’d be a delay. She burped two more times before groaning again.

“Oohh, probably should’ve have put so much spice in that bowl.” She said, her expression matching her words.

“Probably should slow it down if you’re mixing it with too much spice.” James said.

Akali pouted, crossed her arms, and then stuck her tongue out at him, smiling afterward. James rolled his eyes.

“So anyway!” She said clapping her hands together. “How’d it go?”

“Hmm?” James questioned before reaching the realization, stopping Akali from berating him playfully. “Oh right the interview! Yeah don’t worry, it was fine. I’m one-hundred percent on board.”

While Akali already knew this, seeing James show excitement about the situation made her heart melt. It wasn’t often he showed this energy and she loved it.

“Oh James.” She sighed.

The way Akali said those words made James look at her with seriousness, and minor concern.

“Yes?”

“Where would I be without you?”

Rhetorical question, but James chose to dive in. “Selling rap CD’s on the street without someone to protect you?”

Akali narrowed her eyes, her features growing into a challenging smirk. “You do realize I can handle a kama right?”

James shrugged. “I do… but I intend to keep those who try something alive, rather than outright killing them.”

Akali blew a raspberry this time while putting on an adorable glare. She stopped it moments after, laughing. James laughed too.

“Now then, shall we continue our gaming marathon?” He asked.

He expected Akali to immediately say yes, but instead, she winced and drew out her answer. James’s curiosity grew exponentially. “What is it?”

“Well James, I took your words from earlier to heart, and after you left, I dwelled on them and... well, I chose to tackle the first step of something that I’ve always disliked.”

James leaned in. “And what would that be?”

“Packing.”

Akali mildly grinned after saying those words, and James chuckled with Akali doing it too. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Akali answered, truthful and confident. “I never did enjoy packing and moving around, but now that I’m a group that will literally be traveling, all over the place I should add!” She said, doing hand gestures with her words. “I think it’s good to get use to that lifestyle.”

James couldn’t help but smile. He folded his hands together. “Aww, my little rapper is all grown up.” He joked.

“Shut up!” She said lightheartedly. Akali’s cheeks strangely turned red.

“Ah you know I’m kidding.” James said getting up. “I’m very proud of you Akali.”

“Thanks James.” She replied. Akali then sighed and slumped her shoulders, her positivity fading and catching James’s attention. “I just don’t know how I’ll feel leaving you here by your lonesome.”

James then realized that he’d forgotten about Caitlyn’s mention of the quarters for the personal bodyguards. He saw this as an opportunity to spark that happiness in Akali.

“Oh that reminds me. I forgot to tell you two things.” He said. “First, there’s other bodyguard’s, obviously, and second, at the K/DA’s household, they have a little residence for said bodyguards to stay in, either with their consent, or the demands of their clients.”

Akali’s eyes widened as her mouth gaped. James could see it in his peripheral vision, and he let the silence speak for itself. Akali processed his words further.

“So this means you’ll be…” She droned off. The newfound excitement from this information had stolen her voice.

James grunted loudly as he was tackled to the floor, Akali on him like a predator on its prey, except instead of going in for the kill, Akali squeezed James to near-death levels, her muscles flexing tightly as she repeatedly exclaimed her excitement. So in a way, it was kind of the same.

He got her off after Akali calmed down her energetic excitement with her practically jumping several times while squealing.

“Yes! Yes!” She exclaimed. “OMG I can’t believe it!”

James smiled amid furrowed brows as Akali’s embrace had flat-out left him sore.

“So, will you be able to sleep better knowing I won’t necessarily always be alone?” He asked.

“I might just choose to bunk with you there instead.”

“Akali…” James warned.

“Oh come on I’m kidding!” She said before sticking her tongue out at him. “Still, I’m so glad that it seems like we’ll be close!”

James nodded and shifted the topic to a more important one. “So, what else needs to be packed? Think I’ll make a list of what is and isn’t.”

Akali scratched the back of her head, nervously chuckling. “Well… I’ve got all the Instant Ramen bowls packed and… some of my clothes.”

“Uh huh, what else?” James asked.

“Well… that’s it.” Akali confessed, looking shy as she looked down at the floor. James blinked, but he soon rolled his eyes.

“Gotta have priorities I guess.” He joked.

“Sorry daddy.” Akali said in a babyish voice.

James felt his phone vibrate which made him roll his eyes. He remembered why he usually kept it on mute and this was the final straw. However, when he took it out, it was a text from an unknown number.

Unknown: **Yo James! It’s Vi! You’ll be happy to know that we’ve reached a conclusion (and by we I mean Ahri and Kai’sa talking for five mins) on moving your friend out! Ahri’s going to plan the party while the rest of us (even Eve) will help you guys move your crap! We’ve concluded to take Riven’s pickup truck to load your stuff in! Just tell us when you’re ready Chrome Dome! :P**

James chuckled at the last message. He looked at Akali who carried the box of Instant Ramen into the kitchen, taking out another bowl, but offering it to James this time. He accepted the generous offer as it was rare for Akali to share such things. He debated how to respond to the text from Vi, but before asking Akali, he changed the contact name to the pinkette’s name.

“Akali?” He asked turning.

“Yo!” Replied the rapper.

“How would you feel about several people assisting you in moving out?” James asked, sounding like he was making the offer of a lifetime.

Akali was interested. “Hmm?”

“Well I had a little run-in with the K/DA group, telling them that you’d made up your mind on choosing to resign in their household which I believe is very luxurious and better than this measly apartment.” James said, having seen it hours prior. “Kai’sa chose to offer up her personal help along with their bodyguards chipping in as well. Hell, even Evelynn’s going to help.”

The young rapper slowly smiled at the kindness of the group, particularly Kai’sa. The dancer and her had only conversed for a short while beforehand, but Akali had a feeling she was like a life-sized teddy bear. Kai’sa proved that she was and James could see the astonishment in Akali’s expression.

He smiled.

“So I take that as a yes?” He asked.

Akali chuckled. “Absolutely! God you have no idea how much this means to me! I barely know these girls and they’re already offering to personally help me move out! I feel somewhat guilty that their bodyguards are chipping in. I can’t imagine they’d feel very enthusiastic about that.” 

“Don’t worry about that. I think they’re happy to help wherever they can.” James said. “So I’ll let them know?”

Akali was confused for a moment.

“I got a text from them a few minutes ago.” He stated.

“Ah alright then. Um, yeah sure! Do it!” Akali exclaimed.

James nodded and took out his phone, beginning to text back Vi as today, while it started off strange and seemed to spiral into worse, was beginning to look up for James. He just hoped that what he’d been seeing, not to mention hearing, would go away soon.

It didn’t make sense as to why he was suddenly thinking about this now.

…

* * *

Culda exhaled as she rested her head against the flat of her right hand, elbow propped along her desk as her left hand kept clicking the mouse. The current state of the K/DA’s manager was the opposite of her during the meeting. Once everyone had left the office, Culda and Sarah having a lengthy discussion over the profits the director would receive during the first week of the video’s release, Culda’s positivity went down the drain.

She was browsing the web, looking up articles of the Pentakill band and how they’d skyrocketed to the top tens.

The worst thing a person can do to themselves is to compare another person who seems to be doing better. Culda was doing exactly that, instead of it being a person, it was a band.

Culda looked up the K/DA, and the only articles she found that were based around the group were from months ago. Articles that did mention the K/DA that were up to date used the band as an example of decline, and it made Culda’s blood boil with frustration, anger… and anxiety.

They wouldn’t survive another year at this rate,

The woman slammed her fist on the desk and looked over to the right drawer, pulling it open to reveal a half-full bottle of whiskey. She stared at it with tense breaths.

Culda flinched when the door to her office was suddenly swung open with the manager swiftly closing the door and bringing her attention to the person marching in. Culda was annoyed at first but realized who it was.

“Caitlyn?” She asked. “Don’t you knock?”

“Be quiet.” Caitlyn bluntly said before slamming a piece of paper down on the desk, knocking off a few other papers with the objects shaking briefly. Culda glared up at Caitlyn.

“What the hell are you doing?!” She snapped before looking at the paper that Caitlyn's hand was sprawled over. "What the hell's this?!"

Caitlyn inhaled sharply. “This is the record of James Holland. You know, the one you hired last night after he slammed your precious diva on the table?” She asked sarcastically.

“What of it?!” Culda said angrily. “You interviewed him didn’t you?! What does this have to do with you storming into my office and slamming shit on my desk?”

“Yes I did interview him, but it turns out that he and Vi have a history together. They both grew up in Zaun and haven’t seen eachother in years.”

“So what?” Culda said, calmer this time.

“I think you know what goes on in that district. You’re not unfamiliar with the dangers that surround it, not to mention it’s inhabitants.”

“What does this have to do with James being a bodyguard?” Culda asked.

“Most who leave Zaun, which are very few I might add, rarely manage to survive and adapt to the real world.” Caitlyn said.

“And yet Vi is one of the most progressed bodyguard’s I have the pleasure of knowing.” Culda said, a dangerous glare from Caitlyn at the mention of the pinkette.

“Don’t you dare bring her into this.” Caitlyn snapped.

“Caitlyn what do you want?” Culda exasperated. “What does this record have to do with anything?”

The woman slammed her fist on the paper and then pointed at Culda who was riled up from the action.

“This is for you to study Culda.” Caitlyn snapped.

“Excuse me?” Culda questioned.

“You heard me.” Caitlyn scolded. “I told you that I wasn’t going to cover your ass this time. Whatever you want to learn about this man, you’ll do your own bloody research and act like a manager.”

Culda stood up from her chair, a vein along her head as her fists clenched. “And what the hell is stopping you from doing it other than childishly telling me it’s a consequence of my choice?!”

Caitlyn crossed her arms, giving Culda a deadly stare before shifting her gaze away.

“It may jeopardize my relationship with Vi.” She said begrudgingly. “I’m not going to let that happen.”

“So you’re putting loved ones before your duty?!” Culda practically shouted. “You have any idea how irrational that is?!”

The head of security defiantly looked at Culda. She growled. “Don’t call me irrational when you’re the one that put a man who physically assaulted your diva in a position to protect her, **Culda**.”

With that, Caitlyn left the office before Culda could further argue. The manager sighed and slammed her fist down on the table before sitting back down. Culda tried to cool down, her cheeks flustered from her anger. The woman looked at the record Caitlyn left on the table for her, seeing the photo of the man she intended to have beaten to a pulp, but ended up hiring him instead. Culda grabbed the paper and crumpled it up, tossing it into the trash and opening the drawer, taking out the bottle of whiskey. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kai'sa was currently flipping through channels on the television, trying to find something that would fancy her interest. She was really doing this for noise as she was far more interested in the ongoing arm-wrestle between Riven and Vi happening on the coffee table. The latter had challenged Riven playfully which she accepted with a challenging smirk. However, Vi was proving to be quite skilled in this field as she was looking at her phone while not even breaking a sweat against Riven whose arm was flexing greatly as she grit her teeth.

The dancer quietly snickered, not wanting to throw either of the women's focus off, though Riven was the one who was doing mostly that. Vi's arm was flexing, but far less than Riven's. Kai'sa heard some steps on the stairs, looking to see Ahri walking down with Shen close behind. The dancer waved the two down, Ahri smiling as Shen walked over to Riven and Vi with the white-haired bodyguard now sweating.

"Come on!" She strained.

"You give up yet Riven?" Vi asked, not looking over.

Riven strained in response and she clasped her other hand over Vi's, putting all of her strength into it. Kai'sa grinned, leaning closer with further interest as Ahri blankly watched. Shen cocked a brow as Vi's arm slowly began to descend in Riven's favor. The pinkette no doubt felt this and looked over at Riven who was in an uphill battle against her. Vi narrowed her eyes before fighting back, bringing her and Riven's arm almost up to the middle.

"You can't be-ugh!" Riven groaned frustratingly.

"Imagine if I used both hands." Vi chuckled, looking back to her phone.

She felt her phone vibrate and saw that she'd received a text from James who she'd added as a contact prior to texting him. Vi read the message while her grip softened which Riven took advantage of.

"Sweet!" Vi exclaimed.

A loud bang sounded with Riven's grunt as Vi slammed her hand down on the table, resulting in her victory over their little game. The message gave Vi an energy boost it seemed. Kai'sa's eyes widened as she put her hand over her mouth to avoid laughing loudly at Riven's state. The girl had fallen over actually from the abrupt action and Shen helped her up, though Riven said it was nothing.

"Alright! We got the go-to from James!" Vi whooped standing up. "Looks like we're gonna spend the day moving junk!"

"I can't tell if you're excited or just being poorly sarcastic." Kai'sa said.

Vi shrugged. "Mostly excitement, but some sarcasm here and there."

"Anyhow, I suggest we get a move on!" Kai'sa said jumping up on her feet. "I'll go tell Evelynn that we're all set to go!"

"I take it she won't want to ride in my Tundra?" Riven asked flexing her wrist of the minor pain.

Kai'sa blew a raspberry. "Probably not. You know how she feels about vehicles that aren't fast or sporty. Well, save for that Dodge Charger."

"Why doesn't she just give it to charity again?" Vi asked.

"Because it's my choice Vi darling." A voice sounded.

Everyone looked to see the infamous, magenta-haired diva walking down the stairs, dressed in a simple white shirt with a black, leather jacket complimented by denim pants with boots. Evelynn's image as a "Bad Girl" reflected off that choice of attire.

"Ah Evelynn, nice to see you're so eager to go!" Kai'sa exclaimed.

"I was actually enjoying a pleasant nap darling." Evelynn mused before looking at Vi. "But alas, nobody can sleep when we have this one constantly, not to mention rambunctiously shouting every waking moment."

The words hit Vi like a small rock hitting a window; it did nothing. The pinkette rolled her eyes at the insult while Kai'sa took it differently.

"Eve don't be rude." She said.

"It's alright." Vi said smirking. "I think she's just eager to see her bodyguard again."

Evelynn cocked a brow as she crossed her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're just eager to see him again. Why, did you think I meant more?" Vi asked, pretending not to notice the effect the question had on Evelynn.

"Alright, alright." Kai'sa stepped in. "I'm gonna go change into more appropriate clothes. Riven, Shen, Vi, why don't you all do the same and we can meet up at the Tundra?"

"Sounds good to me." Riven said standing up. She looked at Evelynn who'd started to walk away. "Eve! You wanna ride with us?"

The diva didn't reply as expected. Along the way, her gaze met with Ahri's and they were locked until the diva disappeared. The three bodyguards proceeded to leave the household, making their way to their quarters in the back to change. Kai'sa approached Ahri.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Kai'sa asked.

The leader nodded. "Yeah I'm sure. I'll do a better job here."

Kai'sa didn't' seem convinced. She didn't like the thought of Ahri spending time here by her lonesome. She put her hand on the blondes shoulder. "You sure?"

Ahri's posture solidified into a confident one. "Positive." She answered truthfully.

The dancer nodded, patting her shoulder a few times and then walking away. Ahri exhaled, falling back into the couch, sinking into the cushion. Shen comforting her had helped drastically. She felt more confident and positive.

Well that is until she sat up and realized that she'd entrusted herself to prepare a welcoming party for the newest member of the K/DA. Ahri was not inexperienced with this kind of stuff in the slightest. After all, she'd given a welcome party for Kai'sa when she joined the group, but now… Ahri couldn't fathom how she did that.

She found herself suddenly regretting putting this task on herself, but she also refused to reach out to her fellow bandmates for help because they were either gone, and Ahri was secretly still ticked at Evelynn as well. She didn't know where to start, until a familiar face popped in her head.

Ahri took out her phone, sliding shortly to find her ideal contact. She wasn't sure if this was going to work, but he'd mentioned earlier that he had a thing for Akali's style. If Ahri could attain that magic, then she'd have everything all planned. She dialed the number.

It rang for a few moments before a voice answered.

"Hello?" A charming and charismatic voice asked.

"Taric? It's Ahri." The blonde said.

"Oh hello Ahri! How're you?" Taric asked kindly.

"Oh I'm fine." Ahri responded. That was usually how most people would reply to such a question. "Listen um, I have a favor to ask you, but I don't wanna interrupt if you're busy at the moment."

Taric laughed in response. "I'm not doing anything important at the moment!" He said heartedly.

Ahri was taken by surprise. Her eyes widened briefly despite being the only present person. "You're not?"

Taric laughed yet again. "In case you're wondering; I've informed those at FOXY Cosmetics that I'll be absent for a while as the preparation for the music video will be requiring all my attention. Don't worry I've been training Ezreal for a scenario such as this for a while now so it'll be in good hands. So until we get started, I've got time off, but I'd be happy to spend it helping you.

The leader sighed with relief, actually falling back into the couch as a heavy weight had just been lifted off her.

"Well, as long as you're not busy, I'd like it if you'd come over to the K/DA household and help me in planning out the design for the welcoming party for Akali." Ahri said. "Would you mind doing that?"

There was a few moments of silence. Taric must've been thinking.

"Not at all!" Taric exclaimed. "I'd be more than happy to oblige."

Once again, Ahri let out a sigh, humming contently to herself.

"Thank you Taric." She said sincerely.

"No problem at all." Taric replied. "What time should I come over?"

"Umm, 1pm?"

"Sure!"

…

* * *

Riven declined Vi's request to change the radio station as she was situated in the backseat with Shen. Kai'sa, given that Riven was assigned as her personal bodyguard, had the luxury of sitting up front. Wearing a white shirt with a tan leather jacket and blue jeans, she'd topped it off with a little red cap which made her appearance the most casual out of the four. The drive from the K/DA's house to where the apartment of the newest member of the group resided in wasn't long, but not short either. Kai'sa enjoyed riding in Riven's Tundra and the fact that the white-haired bodyguard drove so smoothly made the dancer feel like she could fall asleep.

That is until Vi asked an unusual question.

"So, do any of you find it weird how Evelynn's acting now?" She asked.

Kai'sa was, unsurprisingly, the first to respond, and she did it with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean by that Vi?" She asked.

"You know, how she suddenly got all defensive when I mentioned James?"

"I wouldn't call it defensive." Shen spoke before Kai'sa could. "Perhaps she thought you were being rather nosy?"

"Is that even possible for her?" Riven asked joining in.

"Riven's got a point." Vi said taking the latters side. "I mean she doesn't give a shit what the media says, so why did she suddenly care about what I asked?"

"I'm pretty sure you're overthinking this Vi." Kai'sa sighed. "And besides, I never thought of you to be a person who talks behind someone else's back. Unless you're too afraid to ask Evelynn about this in person?" She finished with a smile.

Riven quietly huffed and gave Kai'sa a fist-bump while Vi blinked, looking befuddled at the question Kai'sa rhetorically asked.

"No, it's just that she'd probably dismiss it immediately. I'm in no way shape or form afraid to ask her this." Vi said.

"Like the way you dismissed her questions about your friendship with James?" Kai'sa inquired with a playful smile.

Vi sighed with an eyeroll as she knew she'd been checkmated. Kai'sa shifted the topic slowly toward something more relevant.

"So, now that we have four members, and four bodyguards, who's going to be Akali's?" Kai'sa asked.

"I think that's up to Caitlyn." Shen said.

"Still doesn't stop us from discussing it." Kai'sa stated. "Don't worry Riven, you'll remain as mine."

"Wouldn't it make sense for Shen to automatically be Akali's bodyguard?" Vi asked, sounding serious, but she was being sarcastic. She received a glare from Kai'sa and a raised brow from Shen. "Or would his obsession with her arts put her in harm's way?" She finished snickering.

"Are you ever going to drop that?" Shen asked exasperatedly.

"Are you going to ask her to sign that record you have on your hand?" Vi countered, pointing at the record that was indeed in Shen's hand.

"I believe it would be best if I remained as Ahri's bodyguard." Shen said ignoring Vi's attitude. "Vi, it is probably you who will be Akali's bodyguard."

Vi scoffed. "Depending on if she even wants one."

"Oh I think she will." Riven stated. "Coming into this industry, someone like her is bound to be nervous. Not to mention James isn't assigned to be hers, she's probably going to be terrified."

"I trust you won't do anything to thwart her Vi?" Kai'sa questioned. It was rhetorical with the dancer smiling mildly, but also a questioning tone of the same amount.

"Why am I suddenly the center of attention here?" Vi asked with her hands up.

"Alright children that's enough." Riven said. "Don't make me turn this car around!"

Kai'sa wheezed out a chuckle while Shen smirked, arms crossed. Vi sunk back into her seat, mentally questioning why she brought this up in the first place. A minute or two later, the four of them finally arrived at the designated location of James and Akali's residence.

Surprisingly… they found Evelynn waiting outside, leaning against her pink, no… she was leaning against a red Dodge Charger.

Riven skillfully directed her tundra into the lot, carefully avoiding any contact with another vehicle. She finally parked and everyone left their seats, Riven locking the truck afterward. Shen along with Riven and Vi gave the building a once-over. It wasn't really a high-life complex, but they weren't the type of people to judge that field. Kai'sa walked over to Evelynn, baffled by her being here first, but also by her choice of a vehicle.

"Well, this is surprising." She said crossing her arms.

Evelynn, who now wore a pair of sunglasses to further mask her identity, looked up from her phone at the dancer. She smirked and put it in her pocket.

"What is?" She mused.

"Well at first it was because you were here before us, but now… you drove here in your Dodge?" Kai'sa said doing a flat-palmed gesture toward the vehicle the diva was residing on.

"Seems like the perfect cover to me darling." Evelynn said as she stopped leaning. "After all, when's the last time anyone saw me driving this thing?"

"Seems very out of your character to do such a thing."

Evelynn hummed. "Well it's a good thing you have your priorities in hand. Questioning me in the parking lot instead of going inside to help our newest and youngest member of the group."

The diva strode off from the dancer who looked at her, puzzled at first, but realizing that her words did have valid points. This wasn't any of her business and it had no effect on her as a person. Kai'sa hurried toward the three bodyguards.

"Come on, let's go!" She said energetically. "Hup two hup two!"

…

* * *

James had begun to assist Akali in packing after getting the text from Vi that they were on their way. He'd changed into more comfortable clothing; a simple white shirt and jeans with a jean jacket. James cut another piece of tape when it's length suited him and he flatly placed it on the centre of the box. When he looked over at Akali who was looking at one of her younger photos, he chose to say something.

"Hey Akali." He said, the rapper looking at his direction. "I've been meaning to ask you. Um, have you told your parents about your current status?"

Akali raised a brow, and the sigh that sounded from her made James immediately wish he'd have kept his mouth shut.

"Sorry I didn-"

"It's alright James." Akali interjected. "No, I haven't told them yet, and quite frankly it's probably better if I don't. Not for a while."

"Why?" James asked, curious now.

Akali sighed. "Well they did see my-, I mean our, recent video "Lone Digger". My mother told me she loved the colors, but didn't approve of how it was further portrayed. And my father, well he didn't say anything positive at all. The strip club, the drinking, the clothing I wore…"

James's brows knitted together as he walked over to Akali who held the photo with both hands now like it was her baby.

"They never really did get over me choosing to drop out of school and leaving their dojo. While time has showed that it was better for me, they can't seem to grasp at that. Not to mention they don't like the thought of me sharing an apartment with you."

James blinked, and blinked. "Huh?"

"Believe me I'm as surprised." Akali said looking at James. "I mean it's understandable on their behalf. You are quite handsome looking."

James felt flustered suddenly.

"Wait they think that we're… an item?"

Akali's mouth twitched with mirth. "To an extent anyway."

James looked away, ridden with shock, but he soon burst out laughing. It startled Akali slightly.

"Oh my God that's priceless!" He wheezed. "They… They really think that?!" He laughed.

Akali forcibly chuckled. "Yep they do."

The man snorted. "Well, I think I know why you choose not to inform them of such things. They'd just turn it all into a life lesson.

Akali nodded with a quiet agreement.

"But you know what? It's also a sign that they love and care about you." James said reassuringly. "Maybe not the way most people would prefer, but it's something. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Akali smiled warmly as she put the picture into a box. "Don't worry about it James."

A knock suddenly sounded at the door, James eyes drawn to it as he drew a conclusion.

"Ah, must be them!"

The man paced toward the door as Akali stopped packing in preparation to meet these people. James turned the knob and opened the door.

His smirk died down when he found himself looking at a woman magenta-haired with sunglasses over her amber eyes. Her tongue pressed itself against her cheek as she gave James a once over.

Evelynn put her fingers on her glasses, pulling them down to the edge of her nose to reveal her amber orbs that stared at James. Her tonguing stopped as she smirked sultrily.

James's looked was exasperated.

"Hello love." She purred. "You look surprised to see me."

"Quite the opposite actually." James groaned.

"Aww, you still mad over earlier?" Evelynn asked with pouty lips. "You can slam my face right now if you want." She teased.

"Sounds nice, but I think I'll reserve that. Don't wanna get caught in hot water again." James retorted, making Evelynn giggle.

"Who is it James?" Akali asked from afar in the back.

Evelynn quickly peeked over James's side, seeing the young rapper, and now fellow bandmate, Akali standing with her posture in a mild defiant stance. The diva pushed aside James before he could speak.

"The one who made your beloved brother her personal bodyguard darling." Evelynn purred. "I trust that little debacle last night won't have any effect between us?"

"Debacle?" Akali asked. "It just surprised me is all."

"Answering my question with another question I see." Evelynn mused, her tone condescending. Akali felt like she was being challenged again. She cleared her throat.

"There won't be any effect because there was nothing to begin with." Akali said, trying to sound confident and show she wasn't intimidated by Evelynn.

The diva raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

James didn't know why he wasn't standing up for Akali this very moment. He wanted to scold Evelynn, but then he remembered that this was necessary. Akali hadn't been in this position before, and despite the brief shift toward him before focusing on the diva again, James saw that she felt the same way.

"I'm positive." Akali answered, confidence now present.

Evelynn backed down slightly, but her growing smirk showed that she'd gotten what she wanted. A voice sounded in the hallway, and a girl with traces of purple hair underneath her hat appeared at the doorway. She grinned immediately and gestured to some people not presently seen to come.

"Hey Evelynn!" Kai'sa exclaimed before she noticed a brown-haired, young looking girl somewhat obstructed by the diva's figure. The dancer felt her excitement rise. "AKALI!"

The dancer quickly hurried into the apartment, eager to give the rapper a tight embrace. Akali was caught off-guard, but she smiled warmly and gladly embraced Kai'sa for a few moments.

"How're you feeling?" Kai'sa asked eagerly. "You feeling nervous, overwhelmed, excited?"

Akali stammered on a chuckle. "It's a bit of everything."

"I can see that. Don't worry, everyone feels that way." Kai'sa said before looking back at the doorway where three people were currently standing. "Hey guys, come meet our newest member!"

Akali took a deep breath. She wasn't unfamiliar with meeting new people, but truthfully her exchange with Evelynn made her feel a little nervous. The diva still had her eyes trained on the young rapper who didn't look at her. Akali focused on the approaching white-haired woman.

"Hi, I'm Riven. Good to meet you." The girl said, voice kind and gentle despite being a bit burly.

"Akali." The rapper replied. "Nice to meet you Riven."

A woman with pink hair who seemed to be slightly burlier than Riven approached Akali with a toothy grin. She looked at James briefly and winked.

"Hi, I'm Vi. An old friend of James right here." She said jerking her thumb toward James who seemed to tense up slightly. "Good to meet you Akali, and this guy here, his name's Shen. Big fan of yours!" She finished, pointing at Shen who was behind her. His arms slumped as he rolled his eyes. Akali blinked and looked away, processing what Vi had just said.

"Vi!" Kai'sa scolded, her hands on her hips.

"What?!" Vi exclaimed. "It'll be hella awkward for him to introduce himself! Be too painful to watch for me!"

Shen pushed aside Vi a moment later without looking to see her barrel into Riven. The man cleared his throat and extended his hand.

"My name is Shen." He said calmly. "Pleasure to have your acquaintance Akali."

Akali could see his hand mildly shaking. It was rather… cute. She smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Same you to Shen." She replied.

"Well now that we all have our introductions, what say we get to work on assisting?" Kai'sa asked. "Akali, is there any place we can start?"

Akali, who remained in her thoughts for a few moments was dumbfounded. "What?"

"Where can we start in terms of packing to help you?" Kai'sa asked, less energetic this time.

"Oh uh right!" Akali said snapping back to the present. "Yeah uh… maybe… oh geez I'm sorry, I don't know where to start."

Evelynn silently scoffed at this. She began to distance herself from the group which went unnoticed. James was the first to catch onto this, and when he turned to see Evelynn no longer present, he chose to look for her.

The conversation amongst the five people kept them occupied, not noticing the missing diva and her bodyguard.

James heard some rummaging from his bedroom, and he sighed before hastily walking in. Unsurprisingly, he found Evelynn present in the room, but he noticed she was observing something in her hand. It was the photograph of him and Akali when he'd graduated from college. Despite being harmless to observe, James felt like she was disrespecting his privacy and he quickly snatched the photo from her hands, Evelynn yelping quietly. Her surprised expression turned to that sultry look when she was met with James's different colored pupils.

"Cute picture." She mused.

"Why are you in my room?" James demanded.

Evelynn scoffed. "I couldn't stand being around your friend. Her inexperience and lack of preparation makes me sick." She said, reeling her head back in exaggerated distress.

"Why were you being that way with her?" James asked, reminding Evelynn of her blunt attitude toward Akali in the hallway. The diva huffed.

"Why didn't you step in?"

James didn't reply. Evelynn gave him a couple light slaps on the cheek.

"Don't ask stupid questions." She ordered.

The man glared at the woman. "So what's the real reason you're in my room?"

Evelynn stopped her movements. James had her there. The real reason she was in here is because-

"I need to see what kind of style clothing you possess in your wardrobe darling." She purred. "Make sure it lives up to my standards."

James snorted, prompting a deadly glare from Evelynn who turned her neck with a snap. The man's chuckling went silent a few moments later. Evelynn went to his closet, pulling both doors open to reveal the wardrobe of her bodyguard.

James had a good hunch that she was joking, even after that glare she shot him. His arms remained cross, and he scoffed when hearing Evelynn muttering under her breath.

"No." She said.

The sliding of coat hangers was heard, and Evelynn's displeased sounds grew.

"No. No. Unacceptable. No." She said through the rummaging.

James then saw her throw a shirt out without a care in the world. It landed on his bed with another one following its fate.

"No, no, no!" Evelynn exclaimed. "Unacceptable. Absolutely unacceptable!"

Several shirts were suddenly being thrown out and piling up on James's bed, annoying him as he paced toward Evelynn who was on autopilot in throwing the clothes out. A few hit James's face and he was taken aback by the force which resulted in him stumbling back as Evelynn kept throwing shirts out. Finally, she growled and slammed the closet shut.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" She said angrily, turning around. James sat up from the piles of clothes Evelynn had thrown to him, the woman not caring at all for his state. She grabbed his hand and yanked him upward, taking advantage of his dazed state.

"What is your problem?" He asked angrily.

Evelynn narrowed her eyes as she hissed. "You're really asking me that darling? You have no disregard for keeping your closet clean! There are shirts on the floor that are supposed to be on hangers or else they'll get crumpled up!" She exclaimed, holding up one of the shirts to prove her point.

James scoffed. "Are you seriously getting bent out of shape over that?"

"No, I'm getting bent out of shape because you have nothing that meets my standards!" Evelynn shouted, throwing the clothing down to emphasize her point.

The man quirked a brow at the woman's words. Both she and him were wearing clothes that looked similar. He was going to call her out on that, but Evelynn predicted it.

"I'm talking about the clothing for your job!" She spat. "I can't be seen in public with you wearing these! Literal hobo outfits! I won't allow it." She said once again referring to the piles of clothes.

James scoffed, but he agreed with her somewhat. Compared to what Shen and Riven wore with Vi's aiming more to the casual side, James didn't have the bodyguard type of clothing. Still, he didn't think it was worth getting angry over.

"So what do you wanna do about it? Go shopping?" He asked.

It was a rhetorical question, but when Evelynn heard those words escape his mouth, her annoyed attitude went out the window, replaced by a mischievous smirk and a solution to this problem.

"What a capital idea darling." She said sardonically. "Guess you're not just another pretty face."

James was baffled by the abrupt change and yelped when Evelynn tugged him to follow her. When they left the bedroom, the group of five was still discussing where to begin in terms of packing Akali's things. The rapper had reached the conclusion to have Riven pack her stuffed poros for starters. Kai'sa noticed Evelynn and James.

"Hey Eve, Holland!" She called. "Everything alright? What's going on?"

Evelynn flashed the dancer a pretty smile. "Oh Kai'sa dear, I was just checking on James's wardrobe and unfortunately found out that he lacks any clothing to meet me standards as a bodyguard. So I'm taking him shopping."

"Huh?" A voice said.

Kai'sa turned to see Akali moving past Vi and Shen, her expression one of mild distress.

"James? You're going to the mall?" She asked.

The man sighed and nodded begrudgingly. "Yeah, we're going to the mall. Is that alright?" He groaned.

Akali's mouth parted to speak, but the words never left. She didn't know why this was so hard to answer.

"Yeah. Of course it is James. We're practically set here anyways so… I'll see you later."

James smiled weakly. Evelynn tugged on his arm.

"Come come!" She hurried. "I know the perfect store to shop at! This minor setback will be handled shortly!"

The two then left the apartment, leaving Kai'sa and a mildly stomach-churned Akali looking where they were moments ago. The dancer tried to process what she'd just seen. Kai'sa then looked at Akali.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked.

Akali was silent for a few moments. She turned to Kai'sa and wiped away that minor frown. "Of course."

"Well that's good to know. Because I don't think I've ever seen her be that nice with someone before." Kai'sa said.

"I told you there's something going on!" Vi's voice called out from the back.

"Vi shut up and help me pack these stuffed poros." Riven's voice sounded. This made Kai'sa and Akali look at one another before they softly laughed.

"Um, excuse me." A voice asked, making Akali somewhat jump. She turned around and found herself looking at Shen.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I have a minor favor to ask." Shen said.

Akali's eyes widened for a moment. "Sure... What is it?"

Shen seemed to be somewhat nervous. He held up a record and presented it to Akali.

"Can you sign this please?" He asked, voice mildly shaky. "Vi wasn't lying about me being a fan of your stuff."

Akali's mouth slowly smirked, not expecting such a request from a bodyguard. She smiled warmly, taking the record from Shen. "Of course."

…

* * *

James didn't have time to speak until both he and Evelynn got out of the apartment given the diva's refusal to stop until they were outside. Once in the parking lot, Evelynn released her grip, giving some space between herself and him. She almost scoffed at his mildly exhausted state.

"If you're going to be that tired after traveling such a short distance you need to work on your cardio dear." Evelynn mused. "Not to mention letting a woman pull you like that."

James narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh I'm sorry, I'd hate to possibly do something you wouldn't approve of. You know, like putting my hands on you?"

Evelynn snorted. "Well enough chit-chat, we have to get you some new clothes."

"You do know I wasn't being serious about that right?"

"Of course I do, but what you want doesn't concern me darling." Evelynn said. "You have to do exactly as I say, and what I'm saying right now is that we're going to the mall to find some clothes to make you fit the description of a diva's bodyguard."

James sighed. "Alright, but how am I supposed to pay for it? I don't think I'll be able to afford what your standards deem to be acceptable."

Evelynn rolled her eyes. "Honey, I'm not oblivious to other's currency. Given your closets state, I know for a fact you couldn't even afford a quarter of what I have in mind. I'm paying for it."

James's eyes blinked immediately after she said that, and his eyes were wide. His mouth gaped as Evelynn gave him a narrowed look.

"W-h… What?!"

Evelynn rolled her eyes. "Do I really need to explain?"

"Umm… YES!" James exclaimed, truly baffled. "Why the hell are you offering to buy me high-end clothes?! In the span of time that we've known each other no less! And it can't solely be because I lack clothes that don't meet your standards."

The diva crossed her arms with a questioning look. "Is this how you react to a person offering to buy you new clothes?"

"Why are you doing this for me?" James asked.

Evelynn gave James a puzzled look before bursting into hysterical laughter. She was actually laughing so hard she had to wipe away a tear before sighing with amusement.

"Oh honey, do you really think I'd make this offer without helping myself?" She asked.

James blinked with stern wide eyes when she said that. His heart clenched for a moment.

"I just need you to look sharp in public when you're escorting and protecting me. I have a reputation to maintain you know, and if I'm seen at say, the Music Awards, I can't have you looking like that." She stated gesturing to his attire.

"Seems like a pretty weak reason." James scolded.

Evelynn cooed. "Oh darling, you have no idea the number of scandals that would spring up if you were at a ceremony dressed like that." She said before putting her foot down. "Now either you come with me to the mall, or I'll get Culda on the phone and tell her to fire you."

James's eyes were still suspicious of Evelynn's sudden generosity. Then again, he was the same person who'd slammed her down on a table with her making him her bodyguard afterward. Now she was offering to buy him new clothes that were probably way out of his price range. Why was she being this way? Or more importantly, why was he so off-put by this?

After wondering about that, James's mind answered for him. This wasn't the first time a woman with amber eyes offered him something… without helping herself. Though that was for entirely different reasons.

"I take that as a yes." Evelynn said, beginning to walk toward where she'd parked.

James shook his head to rid the feelings he felt moments ago. He followed his client toward her car which he had no idea where it was located. He found Evelynn standing in front of a red Dodge Charger.

"Whoa." He said, impressed by the design. The car didn't live up to Evelynn's standards, but it was over the top for James's.

"You like it?" Evelynn asked.

"Yeah… yeah I do. Looks good."

"Good because you're driving it." Evelynn said curtly.

James took a moment to process what she'd just said, and it was during this moment Evelynn had thrown the keys at him which bounced off his chest and hit the solid ground.

"W-What?!" He exclaimed.

"This car is my least favourite darling, but it's nowhere close to the distaste I have for your Elantra. So, whenever I desire to be driven somewhere by you, this is what you'll be driving." Evelynn explained casually, making her way to the passenger side.

"You're serious?" James asked, absolutely dumbfounded.

Evelynn shot him a glare of impatience and James, after briefly taking time to figure out the buttons, unlocked the car. Both entered the car, James taken aback by the leather seating and how he sunk briefly into it.

"I don't understand how you could possibly dislike this car." He said in awe.

"It's more of a muscle car than a sporty one. I prefer faster ones." Evelynn mused. She looked out the window for a few moments before realizing that James had yet to turn on the car. "Is the ignition too complicated?" She asked, louder than usual.

James didn't' respond, choosing to grant her wish and starting the car. The engine roared like a lion to James which startled him while Evelynn didn't flinch at all. She scoffed at him.

"Damn." James said.

"Think you can handle it?" She teased.

James gave her a minor glare of playfulness. Seemed strange for him to do given what happened a few minutes ago. Maybe he was just overexcited to drive this machine. Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to feel now as the car lurched forward when James pressed on the gas, thinking this would've been like his Elantra.

It proved to be a bad idea when he was thrown forward when he took his foot off the gas, resulting in his hands flatly pressing against the closest piece of leverage.

However he also felt something else. It was like his jacket was being pulled. James heard Evelynn panting, and looked over to see Evelynn's hand tangled in his jean jacket. The diva looked over at him, realizing the current grip she had.

"You alright?" James asked, taking note of how tense she seemed.

The diva, for reasons unknown, felt her cheeks flood with blood, and she pushed James lightly before retreating.

"Be more careful you idiot!" She spat. "This car isn't my favourite but if you put a mere dent in it, oh you'll wish you'd never been born."

Most people would've been terrified of such a threat, but James noticed Evelynn's flushed cheeks.

"You're blushing you know." He snickered.

Evelynn didn't respond, arms crossed as she gave James an unamused stare. He was more careful this time when applying pressure to the gas, and the car moved more smoothly at the command. James quickly adjusted to the Charger's feeling, at least the necessary parts like the gas and the brakes.

The magenta-haired diva found herself feeling like she did earlier when James drove her back to the K/DA's household. She sunk back into the chair, sighing contently as she allowed herself to be driven around by her bodyguard.

Evelynn wasn't sure why she was enjoying this so much. After all she'd been driven around before, though those were personal drivers she'd likely never see again, and she was also in the back seat.

And yet, sitting up front with James was something she melted into. Pure relaxation flooded her body as her mind chose to rekindle anything she may have forgotten to do.

Unfortunately, she did, but it wasn't a major thing. In fact, it wasn't necessary for her, but Evelynn had a tendency to be politer with this person. She took out her phone and dialed the number. It rang for a few moments before someone answered.

James was focusing on driving, but he did overhear Evelynn's conversation. Bits and pieces of it to be precise. James kept to his own business, but that didn't stop him from hearing Evelynn thank the person excitedly and then she hung up.

The diva was about to put the phone away, but another thought popped in her head. This wasn't something she'd forgotten. It was something she herself never imagined she'd do.

Evelynn was notorious for causing turbulence in the industry. Despite the public's knowledge of this, she could always find ways to spice things up and draw attention. This was something she'd been lacking lately, having focused fully on prepping the next songs for the group under Culda's strict demand.

As a bonus, the K/DA fanbase was growing increasingly curious about so-called rumors of the fourth member. Evelynn had a feeling Akali would feel overwhelmed with the attention she herself would receive, so the diva had hatched a plan to take some pressure off. Evelynn prepared her camera for a selfie, and then turned to look at James who was focused on driving, a rather stern look painting his face.

Perfect.

The car reached a red-light, and when Evelynn prepared her version of a sincere smile, she acted on cue.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

In the blink of an eye, Evelynn's head was right beside James's with the man stern look remaining the same. Evelynn snapped the picture and quickly retreated.

"Perfect." She said.

"What the hell are you doing?" James asked.

"Green light." Evelynn said not looking up

James cursed to himself as he stepped on the gas. He occasionally looked at Evelynn who was typing on her phone with that same smile. James focused on driving as Evelynn's smile became one of satisfaction.

The diva had uploaded the photo to her social media account… with some captions.

"Something fresh for the gossiprazzi"

She uploaded the photo after putting that caption in and she closed it up, knowing that the post would receive dozens of notifications moments later. Evelynn chose to let the post blow up before checking on the comments as trying to respond to every comment would be impossible.

The duo's destination finally appeared when James turned a corner, seeing the mall known as "The Rift". It housed over 100 shops which made it a definitive hot-spot for most. It also served as a good cover for the K/DA as it wasn't often that they could be picked out of the crowd mixed with the casual clothes. It took James a minute to find a spot that wouldn't involve them walking the whole lot in. When he took the key out of the ignition, James looked at Evelynn.

"So what the hell was that for?" He asked curtly.

"Hm? Oh right, the selfie." Evelynn acknowledged, tonguing her cheek afterward. "Well I chose to take a photo of my very first bodyguard and upload it on social media for the whole world to see." She finished with a purr.

James narrowed his eyes with an astonished look.

"Why the hell would you do that?" He asked.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Evelynn asked, the fake-concern in her voice. "Don't worry love, I didn't say who you were."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you took a photo of me and showed it to thousands of people!"

"Millions darling." Evelynn corrected. "And why should you care? You're a celebrity bodyguard. This is what you'll be dealing with."

James shook his head and Evelynn scoffed.

"Alright, the reason I did it was to take some heat off Akali." She said reassuringly. "The fanbase has been curious about the presumed rumors of her being an addition to the group, so I figured I'd draw attention away from her with a selfie of me and you. After all, you are the first bodyguard I've ever had." She finished, seduction laced on her words.

The man thought about her reasons, and after a few moments, actually agreed with that. James looked at Evelynn and nodded with a surprised look.

"Guess I didn't consider that. Thanks." He approved.

Evelynn's mouth curved upward and she gave him a playful wink which James ignored. The two of them exited the car, Evelynn taking out her phone to see how much her photo had blown up. Unsurprisingly it had blown up, most comments saying how much they loved her as an idol, others asking about the unknown man. She also had a few comments asking if she'd crush their necks with her thighs and she always chuckled when seeing those.

But there were a few comments that caught her attention.

"Who's that handsome cutie? I'd love to have him to myself before you eat him :3"

"Finally some eye-candy for us ladies"

"OMG OMG OMG EVE PLEASE INTRODUCE ME TO HIM. YOU HAVE TO SHARE"

Evelynn stopped in her tracks when reading these comments. Her expression became peeved and she suddenly felt a pinch of… well she wasn't sure how to describe it. This was a foreign feeling to her, but it didn't feel good either.

"Hey." James's voice sounded.

Evelynn's eyes shot upward. She glanced at James with that peeved look.

"You coming?"

The diva exhaled as the foreign feeling overtook her nerves for a moment. She shoved the phone in her pocket and marched past James who said nothing.

Her skin felt heated briefly.

James kept up with his client on instinct and Evelynn didn't slow down until they were inside the mall.

It wasn't as packed as usual which would be an inconvenience for Evelynn hoping to go unnoticed, but she did have this stealthy attribute and if she was recognized, there'd be less people swarming her.

"Follow me." She ordered before pacing down one of the countless hallways of the building, James keeping up with her.

"So who was that you called in the car?" James asked.

"A good friend of mine." Evelynn replied. "She's the owner of a clothing shop in this mall, not to mention she personally helped fashion up my K/DA outfit."

James hummed with interest. "So is she responsible for the entire attire for the group?"

"She is for Kai'sa's, but not Ahri's. The model insisted she could handle it herself." Evelynn answered.

"So is Akali going to get her outfit from here too?"

"Perhaps darling, we'll see." Evelynn mused. "For now, I'm far more concerned with your attire. Even now I feel like I'm walking with a damn hobo." She finished with a sardonic smile.

James blinked with twitching eyes. He didn't have to look to know Evelynn was smiling.

The diva's smile went away when two women walking opposite of them seemed to look at James with suggestive smiles.

The diva's skin grew warm again.

Evelynn turned, giving the women an undecided look that her sunglasses blocked out. Regardless of her intention, the suggestive smiles went away.

The duo reached their destination, James looking up to see the sign that read "Silken Strands".

Bit of a strange name.

They both entered the store, James's nose twitching with the scent of new clothes. He rarely went shopping so this was quite refreshing for him. There was a scarcity of staff, but Evelynn had been here countless times so she knew the drill. The diva walked to the counter where the cashier seemed to recognize her instantly with an excited expression. James was currently looking at some of the clothing, a few catching his personal eye, but he had a feeling Evelynn wouldn't allow it. As he kept looking, the man's eyes peeked over the display, and outside of the store, he noticed someone… unique.

What one means by unique is he saw someone giving him a presumed glare. James chose to look away, but now this new discovery was bugging him slightly. He didn't like being stared at for prolonged periods unless he knew the person, and yet this person was looking at him like he'd known and hated James for years. The man couldn't feign it anymore, looking at the man, brows quirked.

"Evelynn darling!" A voice chimed.

James's attention was drawn to the source, seeing Evelynn being greeted by a woman wearing dark pants with a white shirt and cardigan. Her hair was white like snow and she was possibly, if not slightly more, attractive than Evelynn. The two women were undoubtably longtime friends given that they greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

He gave one last look at the glowering figure outside of the store whose look grew darker it seemed. James sighed as his curiosity couldn't be sated anytime soon.

"Ah Elise, it's been a while." Evelynn cooed.

"It certainly has darling." Elise replied. She took note of the approaching man who was quite handsome. "And who might you be?"

James extended his hand. "James Holland. Good to meet you… Elise right?"

Elise smirked. "Good ears darling. Glad to make your acquaintance." She purred as they shook hands.

Evelynn cleared her throat. "Elise, James here is my bodyguard. As you know, I ha-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Elise interrupted. She'd used hands gestures to show her astonishment. "James is your… bodyguard?"

"Yes." Evelynn said, her voice not betrayed by her irritation of Elise delaying the point of their meeting.

"You… you have a bodyguard?" Elise asked.

"Are we going to play 20 questions or are we going to get down to business?" Evelynn asked, arms crossed with her tone now betrayed. Elise could see the annoyance within the diva and gestured her to continue. "You see, James here lacks any kind of attire that would match with mine. Given that he'll be protecting me, I'd like it if you'd suggest a collection of clothing that would suit him for a bodyguard."

Elise's curiosity of Evelynn having James be her bodyguard flew out the window, her business charisma coming into play. She looked at James, giving his body a full examination, top to bottom with her right hand on her chin.

Then, she stuck her index finger up with her mouth gaping to signal her conclusion.

"I've got just the thing. You two go wait by the changing rooms, I'll be along shortly." She said.

James and Evelynn did as Elise said, and a minute later, the woman returned with a handful of clothing that would hopefully meet her diva friend's standards.

"Now then darling, try this on." She purred, looking at James. "It's my ideal choice of what, if I were to ever have one, would be the ideal attire for my bodyguard." She finished, handing James the clothing which he took cautiously. "Do try."

James chose to try the offered clothing on, going inside the changing room and locking the door, leaving Elise and Evelynn outside. The owner of the store immediately nudged the diva.

"I must say Evelynn… you are full of surprises." Elise cooed, not looking at the singer.

"What're you talking about?" Evelynn retorted.

"Don't play dumb with me darling. You, the notorious diva of the K/DA, have a bodyguard." She said with a humoured look. "Not to mention you're buying him clothing. I never took you for the charitable type."

Evelynn rolled her eyes. This was like the fiftieth time she'd been called on this and it was getting repetitive. It made Elise smirk while deviously squinting her eyes. Evelynn could see it in her peripheral vision.

"I have my reasons." She answered.

"Ah, the oldest excuse in the book." Elise muttered. "Well if you're not going to tell your countless fans, not to mention your Deeva fanbase, at least tell a dear friend no?"

Evelynn didn't answer, but she heard Elise quietly snicker and she jerked her head to the white-haired woman.

"What're you laughing at?"

"You darling." Elise giggled. "Your face is matching the color of your hair."

Evelynn's cheeks did indeed feel warm. She glowered at Elise and that only fueled the woman's laughter further. Elise chose to clear her throat and ask another question.

"Are you uh, planning to do something with him other than… eating?" She asked.

Elise could swear she felt a breeze when Evelynn directed her gaze at her. Elise put some distance between her and the flustered diva. She could hear Evelynn's breathing that sounded like a deep growl. The woman knew she was in dangerous territory now as whenever Evelynn was this way, it was best to stop, but she was acting this way over a question regarding this man.

"You seem to be a little different than when you called me not an hour ago." Elise muttered.

"A person can sometimes get annoyed when she's asked the same questions over and over again about such a topic." Evelynn snapped.

"But isn't that what the media does darling?" Elise asked. "I thought you didn't care what they said."

"I don't." Evelynn scolded. "And if I recall, you're not the media. You're a friend of mine."

Elise huffed with a smirk. "Well as your friend, it's my duty to ensure that you're feeling alright. This kind of… generous behavior just tickles my curiosity."

"Oh so because I do one generous thing for a person, that makes it strange?" Evelynn countered. "Need I remind you that if it wasn't for that advertisement I did for this place, you'd have closed down after six months."

Elise wasn't affected by that reminder. "That was different darling. You and I have known eachother for a long time. I can only assume you've known this Mr. Holland for a penny's worth of that time."

"Do you remember when I got somebody to cover here so you and Zyra could go away on your anniversary?" Evelynn curtly asked.

"Uh, what?"

"Because I barely knew Zyra at that time, and you seemed far more concerned with managing here instead of spending quality time with her. So basically, I did it for her."

"This is a pretty weak example Eve."

"Well to me it's a fair one." Evelynn replied. "Besides this is the only time I'm going to be this generous to him."

Elise cocked a brow at the diva. "Well to me darling, it sounds like you're trying to convince me so that I'll stop asking questions."

"Hallelujah, she's got it." Evelynn sarcastically said. "I know that I'm a celebrity and I rarely get to have my privacy Elise, but I thought you knew how much I preferred it when those close to me treat me like I'm not a source of entertainment."

The woman snorted. "I thought you got that from your group."

"Well sometimes having a friend who's not a celebrity helps keep me grounded." Evelynn said, a little emotion in her voice.

Elise sighed. This was a rare side of Evelynn, but it also wasn't the first time she'd shown Elise. The woman patted the diva's shoulders before planting the same hand on them.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Alright?" She asked, head tilted to show her sincerity. Evelynn's shoulders slumped as the heat in her cheeks fled.

The door to the change room was heard opening, both woman looking to see James stepping out.

The diva blinked when she saw what he wore. James was in an onyx-clad suit with a red satin-dress shirt underneath. A tie of the same color and fabric was hung from the collar, and it gave James a very professional, not to mention bodyguard kind of look. Elise was extremely pleased with how it'd turned out, but her approval wasn't what James had to get. He looked at Evelynn with the hopes of hearing her acceptance because he actually liked its style.

The forming smirk on Evelynn's lips told James his answer. Regardless, he still asked. "Does this meet your approval?"

The diva raised her left hand daintily with her index finger on her lips. She narrowed her amber eyes as Elise watched her examine him like she did. The diva finally spoke.

"Almost darling… just one minor adjustment."

James asked what she meant, but Evelynn didn't answer… not with words anyway. She answered with actions.

The diva strode to James, her hands going to the bottom of the suit as she began to do up the suits three buttons. James allowed her to do so and when she was done, Evelynn gave him a once over again, a much more satisfied smile plastered on her features.

"Ravishing if I do say so myself." Elise commented.

"James darling, look in the mirror."

James felt her turn him around after saying that, and he looked at his reflection. His brows raised up with his lips parting when seeing how much he… well looked like a bodyguard.

Evelynn had other plans in mind, and she took off her sunglasses, placing them on James's head to cover his eyes.

He wasn't one to stroke his own ego, but James couldn't resist smirking mildly.

"So, have you decided yet?" Elise asked.

Evelynn turned to the woman with a grin. "We'll take it." She purred.

James also wasn't one to show excitement, and he didn't show it vocally here. He clenched his fist with a firm smile. Evelynn parted from him without retrieving her sunglasses and James tried to remind her of them, but his words fell on deaf ears. He got changed into his previous attire and when he emerged, Evelynn was already paying for the clothing.

"And that comes to… $459." The cashier said.

"That'll be by debit." Evelynn said holding up her card.

James furrowed his brows when hearing the price. He could've afforded that. Evelynn didn't have to buy him this suit.

"H-Hey wait!" He said as Evelynn lowered her card, using the tap function to instantly transfer profits from her account to the till. James sighed. "Evelynn, you didn't' have to do that."

"Why not?" Evelynn asked not looking up.

"Because… well I could've easily afforded it." James answered.

Evelynn scoffed. "Darling, I think you're forgetting that I have a collection of sports cars. This isn't anywhere close to how expensive they are."

James sighed. "Alright. I'll pay you back eventually, don't worry."

The diva rolled her eyes, taking the bag with James's uniform in it and practically shoving it into his chest. James took it with both hands as Evelynn exchanged her farewells with Elise and James also doing that to be polite. When they left the store, James remembered the person who'd been glaring at him.

They were no longer there which made him breathe out a sigh of relief. James looked at Evelynn who was checking her social media. The comments had shifted to the usual compliments of her being beautiful and wonderful. However, she did notice a unique comment that seemed to have dozens of replies to it, and when she read it, Evelynn knew why.

Tell us Eve. Tell us. Is this the man who stole your heart? You know the one you chose over your loyal male fans? The ones who you just stabbed in the heart by showing them that you only date douchebags? Nice guys do finish last, bitch

Evelynn blinked with befuddlement. She read the responses to the comment and they only showed what she herself was thinking. They were scolding him and telling him to find better things to obsess about in life. Evelynn chose to delete the comment.

She and James traversed through the mall, but along the way they had to make a slight detour.

"Just need to use the restroom, only be a minute." James said.

Evelynn only gestured and hummed with a smirk. She leaned against the wall outside of the restroom. Boredom quickly overwhelming her, Evelynn took out her phone to check the media again. She soon saw a new comment from the same person whose comment she'd deleted. The diva squinted.

Oh deleting the truth now eh bitch? Why are you ignoring me? I'm closer to you than anyone else

The comment was unsettling and rage-inducing to Evelynn. To have a delusional person talking this way to her thinking they were in the right always rubbed the diva the wrong way. Another comment appeared from the same guy.

You can delete these all you want, but you'll never be anyone elses but mine

Evelynn's brows cocked up and she heard a few footsteps nearby. Evelynn turned tensely, seeing a scrawny boy who was in his late teens emerge. His curly hair mixed with his poorly groomed beard was unsettling with his twitching smile.

Unknown to Evelynn, this was the same person James saw outside the store.

The diva felt uncomfortable, preparing to act if necessary. She had a feeling this was the same person who'd been writing those comments.

"Evelynn, why are you ignoring me?" The boy asked. He took a step forward, and Evelynn copied it backward. "Why are you selling yourself to every prick you see?"

That made her stop, nervousness replaced with anger. Evelynn narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I'm a nice guy. Why won't you let me be yours?" He asked, hands slowly coming up to preferably touch her. Evelynn paced back more, the gentle tone of him making her nervous again.

"You're just another one of my lovely fans." She said, trying to avoid any triggers this person may have. "Nothing more."

"I AM NOT!" He shouted. The boy flexed his hands and took a few breaths. "That prick in the photo was nothing but a fan! You'll never be his!"

The crazed fan then reached into his pocket and took out a black sharpie. He held it up like it was a knife.

"If I can't have you… then I'll make you sure always remember me." He said, switching between glares and twitchy smiles.

"Hey."

The scrawny fan felt a strong and moderately large hand grab his shoulder. He froze when feeling this, and when he turned around, he was staring into one red pupil and one blue pupil. Evelynn was speechless.

"What do you think you're doing?" James asked, growling when he spoke.

The young fan deciphered who this was, and his fear was replaced with deranged anger, recognizing who James was. He tried to jab one would assume James in the head with the sharpie, but it was laughable futile as James easily grabbed his wrist, using the leverage to throw the fan around in a spin and sending him to the floor. He grunted like a wimp and whined afterward. A few onlookers, who'd been watching since the fan had approached Evelynn, shot James looks of amusement.

He looked at the attention he'd drawn, and giving a look at a somewhat puzzled Evelynn, he took her hand.

"Come on, lets go." He said.

Evelynn didn't protest as James led her to the malls exit that he found with her guidance. The mall security made their way to the scene by the time the duo was out of the mall and back at Evelynn's Charger.

"Well, that was something." Evelynn purred, her playful attitude resurfaced.

"That's what you hired me for right?" James asked rhetorically. "To be your bodyguard."

The diva chuckled. "Oh I do know darling, but I never imagined you'd handle that so… physically."

"Well what would you have had me done?" James asked, sounding rhetorical again. "Politely ask him to leave you alone?"

"I never said it wasn't the right call." Evelynn said. "You just surprised me is all."

"After what I did to you last night, I'm surprised that you're surprised." James retorted, getting a laugh from the diva. "Next time I'll let you handle it."

"Now, now, don't be grouchy." Evelynn said playfully nudging him. "You should be happy James. You've got clothes that meet my standards and you've shown you're more than capable of being my bodyguard."

James proceeded to unlock the Dodge Charger after grumbling an appreciative sound toward Evelynn. However, he felt her come up close to her, and something wet contact his cheek with a smidge of lipstick left on.

"Thanks." Evelynn cooed. "My hero."

James gave her a baffled expression, but she also seemed to be entirely grateful for his actions. He shook his head with a smirk and put his fingers on the spot Evelynn had kissed him.

He didn't wipe it off.

…

* * *

**_Many Years Ago_ **

_An abnormally tall, bald man was standing afront a table in a green, eerily glowing lab. Opposite of him sideways, a figure was currently cleaning a counter. The taller man was jotting down some notes on a make-shift clipboard, and when he placed down the clipboard, he looked at several, dark bottles that were filled with a green liquid. He looked over to the person who was currently cleaning and proceeded to slam his hand on the table to grab their attention._

_"Mr. Holland." He called out._

_The figure stopped cleaning, looking at the tall man while his face remained unseen, a silhouette of his body being the replacement. The tall man gestured him to step forward._

_"Step out of the dark so I can see you."_

_"R-Right away Singed." The young man replied._

_He put down his cleaning supplies, stepping into the eerie green light, revealing himself to the alchemist._

_"I hate dust more than anything." Singed said, taking a bottle of the green liquid._

_The young boy was given a look that told him to respond quickly and his posture shrunk mildly._

_"I'll uh, I'll clean up that area after I'm done here." He answered._

_Singed shook his head. "No, you don't have to clean it right now. What you can do, is pour this down the drain." He said holding up the bottle._

_"But… that's a bottle of your… Insanity Potion."_

_Singed chuckled, putting his fingertips on the top of the bottle. "Technically it's the Prototype Rage Potion. Or in this case… Dirty Prototype Rage Potion." He said before doing a circular motion around the top which was covered in dust. Singed hummed as he brushed his fingers to rid the substance. "Pour it down the drain."_

_The young man was baffled. "E-Excuse me?"_

_"Just empty every bottle to the very last drop." Singed answered._

_"But… these are, potential toxic chemi-"_

_"Pour them down the drain James Holland." Singed said, turning to the man with a passive aggressive smile that matched his tone._

_James's mouth twitched nervously with a smile. "If… If I pour them down the drain… they'll go right into the waterline that's connected to Zauns' water."_

_"That's right." Singed answered. "So pour them into Zaun's water."_

_"But… this isn't any kind of chemical. You… you've put-"_

_"The water supply of Zaun is very… broad. Mr. Holland." Singed said, doing a gesture. "So, let's try to be broadminded about this. Alright?"_

_James was lost for words. Singed ignored his expression._

_"Anyway, I suggest you start pouring." He said placing the bottle down. "Otherwise I'm going to have to find a new assistant. Which of course means no payment, and I know how much you need that."_

_Singed didn't turn to see the glare aimed at him from the young man. When he left the lab, James looked at the piles of bottles filled with the chemical. He didn't know what was in them, and he didn't like the idea of pouring them down the drain either, but this was Zaun after all, and what else would one more chemical do to their already contaminated water supply?_

_James sighed and approached the bottles, putting on a mask as a precaution before he began to pour._

_…_

* * *

_Later that day, James returned to his home, and when he opened the door, he was greeted with the not-so-fresh smell of smoke, coming from none other than his mother and her… boyfriend on the couch._

_Their house wasn't luxurious at all, and their main source of income was the child-support cheques James's mother had mixed with James's payments for working with Singed._

_James paced past his mother and her boyfriend, both smoking up fresh storms with the boyfriend drinking from a glass of whiskey._

_"James, be a dear and order your mom a large Bolognese." His mother said._

_James knew this wasn't for his mother. It was for her boyfriend Austin. He sighed._

_"So I guess Austin's living here now?" He asked, knowing that he was about to get scolded._

_"Oh don't be a fucking disrespectful little prick." His mother snapped. "It's only until he finds work."_

_"Which will probably be never." James muttered._

_"Hey kid, if you got something to say to me don't mutter it." Austin snapped._

_The young boy ignored the threat. James proceeded to open his mothers purse to find it, unsurprisingly, empty. He gave her an annoyed look. "There's no money in here."_

_"You pay for it then." His mother snapped. "I know you're making money James, whether it's from working with that bat-shit crazy alchemist or that circle-jerk gang you spend your nights with, I know you're making money."_

_James scoffed, choosing to evict the living room and traveling upstairs. When he entered his room, his stress level went down to zero when he saw a little girl soundly sleeping on his bed. James smiled and went over to the bed, sitting down on the edge as he watched over the girl. He gently stroked her brown hair that seemed to be a switch as she woke up._

_"James!" She exclaimed, eagerly embracing him. "You're back!"_

_"Hey there Jani." James softly said. "You sleep well?"_

_"I wasn't sleep actually. I was waiting for you to come home so I could sleep with you! I'm scared someone will try to hurt me if I sleep alone." Jani pouted._

_James sighed. "Hey Jani, I told you, nobody's going to hurt you. Not while I'm around."_

_"Then why do I sometimes hear you cry when mommy yells?" She asked. "Why doesn't it happen to me?"_

_James gulped before giving his sister a playful look. "What, are you saying you want it to happen to you?"_

_"N-No!" She exclaimed defensively. "I just wanted to know that if it will happen to me."_

_"Hey, I already told you. Nobody's going to hurt you." James reassured. "Don't worry, your big brother's right here."_

_Jani's gaze lowered as she pouted. James chose to lighten the mood._

_"Hey, wanna see how far along we are?" He asked, knowing it would make her smile._

_"Oh yes please!" She squealed._

_James smiled and got off the bed, pulling a jar out from underneath that had a good amount of money in it. There was a label plastered on it that read "James and Jani's jar to awesome life! :)"_

_"Care to do the honors?" He asked, handing Jani the money he'd earned that day._

_"R-Really?" Jani asked, mouth agape. James nodded with a warm smile and Jani took the money, dropping it into the jar. "I did it! How far along are we now?"_

_James chuckled warmly at her. He chose to scratch her head, messing up her hair in the process. "Still got some ways to go Jani, but we'll get there. That I promise you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This backstory may sound predictable, but I've got a few tricks up my sleeve for the next few chapters ;)
> 
> Don't worry this story is mainly set in the K/DA. James's backstory won't be a huge focus


	7. Chapter 7

"Woo geez." Riven said wiping her temple. "I don't think I've sweat this much since training!"

"Does that make sense?" Shen asked, leaning more toward a sarcastic tone.

"Constantly walking up and down the stairs with boxes can differ from a bodyguard's training Shen." Riven replied.

"I call bullshit!" Vi shouted from the other room.

"Shut up Vi! This conversation is exclusive to this room!" Riven retorted with a humor-style tone.

"Now children." Kai'sa's voice sounded.

"Sorry mommy, we'll try to play nice." Riven said in a baby voice.

The dancer was heard chuckling as she helped Akali pack, taking hangers from the closet and respectively putting them into the box. Akali was not oblivious to the chatter of the bodyguards and she couldn't hold back a smile.

"Are they always this chatty?" She asked.

Kai'sa laughed warmly. "Vi and Riven usually are, but Shen, not so much."

"Well I felt guilty knowing that they were going to help me with packing, but I'm glad that they're having fun. Seems like that anyway." Akali chuckled. "Didn't know how they'd react."

"Regardless of how they would react, they'd have to deal with it anyway. Technically we're the ones that authorize their paychecks after all." Kai'sa said, folding another shirt in the process.

"Hmm, am I going to have a bodyguard?" Akali asked.

"Only if you want to." Kai'sa answered. "Before we usually had Shen and Vi trading shifts being Ahri's bodyguard as Evelynn, well you know, didn't want, or as she put it, need any protection."

"And yet she chose James." Akali said, curtly changing the topic to one of suspicion.

"Yeah, it's weird I know, but you know what, at least he'll be around as opposed to working as security in the studio. A bit of a better payoff if you ask me." Kai'sa said hoping to erase any suspicion.

Akali agreed with a hum. "I guess so. I really need to drop the whole thing. Focus on the positives."

"That's the spirit!" Kai'sa exclaimed. "Oh. I've also been meaning to ask you, and do forgive me if this is pushing it, but have you thought about your outfit?"

Akali looked up at Kai'sa, eyes locked on the purple haired woman. The expression was presumably shock given that Akali's eyelids weren't found.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, forget I ever asked that." Kai'sa said quickly.

"No, it's fine." Akali assured.

She should've thought of this from the get-go. The rapper knew she'd have to find an outfit, or even design one. She wondered what would suit her for being a popstar now. As Akali thought about this, she remembered something.

When she told her family about her choice to pursue a career in music, her parents objected the choice undoubtably. One would think that Akali would've caved in right there when the people who birthed her refused to support the choice.

However, she'd thought about this for a long time. She didn't feel like she belonged in school. Sure, every person at her age felt the same way, but Akali's mind was more interested in rapping than anything else in the world. When she sat in the class, the way the seats were aligned mixed with the ambiance of not being told to say anything until you were asked felt like a brick in the wall for her.

Akali wanted out, and she stood by her choice as she walked away from her home, down a path she believed was her true calling.

But she was stopped along the way, by a family member surprisingly. However, this wasn't her parents.

It was her aunt, Karma.

Akali drew to the conclusion that her parents had sent Karma to stop Akali as the two were very close, possibly closer than Akali was to her parents. Karma insisted that she was not there to bring Akali back, but instead, to give her something.

That's when it hit her.

Akali looked toward another closet that had yet to be open. Kai'sa followed her gaze, tilting her head with questionable curiosity. She stayed silent as Akali moved toward the door like she was in a museum. The closet had pull-apart doors and Akali moved them apart to reveal decently large wardrobe, but no clothes occupying it. Kai'sa narrowed her eyes for a better look, and then fell upon a purple, puffy hooded-jacket with a reflective surface that stood on a display.

Akali approached it, daintily taking it off the display like any movement would shatter it. She held it up as she exhaled. Kai'sa couldn't contain her curiosity any longer.

"What is that?" She asked.

Akali didn't answer right away.

"This was something that my aunt made for me, when I chose to drop out of school for my music career." She answered. "She designed it all by hand."

Kai'sa mouthed "Oh".

Akali turned the jacket around, revealing the dragon patch that'd been put in as well. She remembered why Karma had chosen to add that. She said it was a representation of their family and given that Akali had turned to a more punk-style attire at the time, Karma believed this would be a good way to show what the young rapper was.

Karma intended for Akali to wear that for wherever she'd rap, whether it'd be at clubs or on the streets, she'd wear it. Alas, that was something Akali hadn't done, and not for the reason one would think.

This was hand-made exclusively for her. Akali felt if she'd worn it on the streets during performances, it'd attract shady figures. She didn't want it to become dirty with blood.

Akali knew one day she'd wear it, but only when she truly made a name for herself that wasn't on the streets.

And now, that day seemed to be here. She was in a group that was based in the industry, and not on the streets, a K-POP group no less! Akali turned the jacket around, examining it solemnly.

She slipped it on, feeling the comfortable interior made up of fleece lining that provided warmth. Once on, Akali pulled it upward so the collar rested against her nape. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Akali thought it was a perfect look that mixed with the K/DA's outfits, but what caught her attention was Kai'sa. The dancer was examining her, hand on her chin with an approving smile and nod. Akali turned to Kai'sa.

"Yes?"

Kai'sa crossed her arms, still wearing that smile and chuckled softly.

"Your aunt and Taric must've secretly collaborated." She amusedly said. "This outfit is perfect!"

Akali did a double-take at the dancer, expression flabbergasted.

"W-What?" She stammered. "You're serious?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Kai'sa exclaimed. "This outfit is just… just… I can't even find the words for it! I just love it! Gives off a very… very punk style look. Perfect for rapping."

Akali's eyes lit up with excitement this time. "Really? That's actually one of the vibes my aunt was aiming for."

"Well she succeeded! Just like, holy shit I cannot get over how cool you look in that!" Kai'sa squealed. "You're probably going to become a fan-favorite very quickly!"

That compliment both excited and terrified Akali. She wasn't unfamiliar with crazed fans.

"Well if that's true I'll definitely be needing a bodyguard then!" She laughed.

"Oh, sorry if I scared you!" Kai'sa exclaimed playfully. "I just didn't know how else to express my adoration."

"Think anything's missing?" Akali asked looking at the mirror again.

Kai'sa wasn't exactly an expert on fashion but felt like she knew what Akali needed strangely. The rapper's hair complimented the jacket better in its unruly state as opposed to it being done up and silkier.

"Have any hats? Like a cap or something?" Kai'sa asked.

Coincidentally Akali believed that would be the appropriate choice too. She chose to put on the hat she'd worn in the "Lone Digger" video. When she looked in the mirror again, Akali did see improvement, but color of the cap, which was currently white, didn't blend well with her jackets color.

"Looks great, but the color of the hat could probably… well, be different color."

"I actually thought the same thing." Akali said with a laugh.

"Well great minds think alike!" Kai'sa whooped.

Approaching footsteps sounded and the two of them turned to see Shen and Riven currently standing at the doorway of the bedroom. Kai'sa waited for them to speak.

"We've finished packing the gaming systems." Shen said simply. "Is there anything else we can assist with?"

Riven turned to him with a stunned look. "What? Shen you told me we were gonna ask them about lunch!"

"You were too busy playing with a stuffed poro to hear me correctly." Shen replied.

"Well regardless of what you said, I'm starving!" Riven said, her stomach growling a second after to prove her point. "I'm actually hangry!"

"If I had some "Instant Ramen" to offer I would, but I've packed all of it up sadly. Sorry." Akali said with regret.

"No, no, no, don't apologize for that Akali." Kai'sa said. "Riven, you should've packed your own lunch."

"Hate to rain on your parade Kai'sa, but I'm also starving." Vi said entering the room.

Kai'sa groaned. She looked at Riven who had on puppy eyes, then at Vi who had her arms crossed, then at Shen.

"Shen…?"

The male bodyguard did a minor shrug. He was indifferent, but Kai'sa chose to label them with the same question.

"Why did none of you pack your own lunches?" Kai'sa asked.

"Because… um, w-well… huh." Riven said deadpanned.

"Because you made us breakfast… and we thought we could milk you for your generosity?" Vi asked.

It was a joke, but the pink-haired woman felt herself get nudged by Shen and then slapped on the back of the head by Riven.

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" She exclaimed.

One could think Kai'sa would've been annoyed by Vi's words, regardless of whether they were serious or not, but truthfully, the dancer got an idea which was the reason for her growing smile.

"Well, I do suppose it wouldn't be right for me to not only spoil you at breakfast, but also for lunch!"

"And dinner?" Vi asked. She was nudged by Shen again with Riven copying her previous reaction.

"Don't push your luck Vi." Kai'sa snorted. The dancer turned to Akali, exchanging whispers with a few questions. The rapper's eyes were narrowed but by the end, they were lit up.

"Sure!" She exclaimed.

Kai'sa smirked and got out her phone.

…

* * *

Evelynn had her elbow perched up on the arm-rest, her fingers on her lips as she watched the buildings pass by in a blur given the speed of the car. She'd said nothing to James who still had that lipstick stain on his cheek. He still hadn't wiped it off, and when Evelynn occasionally peeked over to see him, she felt a warmth when seeing that he still had it on.

A warmth that didn't make any sense.

When she stopped thinking about that, she looked at what part of James's face she could see. His expression was neutral, but it appeared to have faded toward more of a scowl. Evelynn's lips frowned in curiosity.

"You seem tense darling." She murmured while sitting upward correctly. "Something on your mind?"

"No." James replied simply after several seconds.

"It's not about what happened at the mall right?" She asked. "You did your duty as my bodyguard. Is it because of the smooch?"

"No."

"I thought so." Evelynn sighed. "I mean if you were expecting more, like maybe mouth-to-mouth, I'd be happy to oblige."

"No." James repeated for the third time. "It's got nothing to do with that either."

"So, there is something on your mind." Evelynn said smugly.

James realized he walked right into that one. He exhaled.

"It was how that… fan just… the way he acted."

"What do you mean?" Evelynn asked, taking an honest interest.

James forced out a chuckle. "Well if there's one thing that's kind of annoyed me, and this'll sound weird, but it's the way some people act around celebrities."

Evelynn's brow quirked up. She pulled down her sunglasses so show that her amber eyes were attentive on her bodyguard/driver. James didn't continue speaking as he believed Evelynn wasn't interested.

"Go on." She beckoned.

James looked at her for a moment.

"The way they act, or believe that you owe them something, or that they own you doesn't sit well with me." James said. "They think they're entitled for you to maybe sign something for them or take a selfie with. I know that's not what happened in the mall, but you know what I'm getting at right?"

Evelynn did indeed see what James was getting at, but she didn't know how to respond. This was the first timesomeone had been this way with her. Sure, James was her bodyguard, but sometimes even your professionalism can be fueled by the expectation of a reward. If a sane fan of hers intervened, they'd probably ask for a selfie or a signature in return which Evelynn didn't mind along with human instinct.

James didn't ask for any of that.

"The delusions of some people appall me. They need to know that you're a person too." James continued. "I also can't believe he expected you to like him because he was presumably a nice guy." He said with a chuckle.

Evelynn couldn't hold off a chuckle of her own as she felt warmer inside.

"People have to realize that you don't owe them anything." James finished. "And that they certainly don't own you."

The diva shot James an amused look. "Quite an interesting explanation from a bodyguard." She joked. "You're not just another pretty face darling."

"Isn't that the second time you've called me that today?"

"Keeping track, I see. Further proves my point." Evelynn snickered proudly.

The man felt more amused. He chose to play a little with her. "Then what does that make you?" He asked.

Evelynn's look was a head tilt with a questioning hum.

"You think highly of yourself, right?" He asked. Evelynn nodded half-assed. "Well if I'm a pretty face, then what does that make you?" He repeated.

Now the diva knew what he was getting at. She put her hand on her chin in thought as she narrowed her amber eyes at him, a gaping smirk on her features. When Evelynn drew to her conclusion, she leaned closer to James's ear.

"I'm a picture-perfect face darling." She whispered, seduction coating her words.

Evelynn then chose to lightly blow into his ear which made James flinch as Evelynn giggled and retreated. She found herself looking into the different colored pupils of James now, and this time he wasn't glaring.

Well he was, but it was playful. Evelynn found herself becoming a little… enamored with it shortly. The way he stared at her made her giggle… and blush. It didn't make any sense, but it made her insides tingle playfully.

James on the other hand found himself looking at Evelynn and enjoying it a bit too much. The way her face had these perfect curves and plains along with her beautiful yet eerie looking amber eyes. She was definitely a sexy woman.

As he looked back at the road, Evelynn grew uncomfortable with her seatbelt and started to fidget with it. A snap sounded.

"Ah shit." Evelynn said.

James looked over to see Evelynn now struggling with her seatbelt. She tried to snap it back in the buckle, but it didn't listen. The diva let out a frustrated sigh as she grew impatient with it. James turned on the blinker as he slowed the car down, pulling over and parking. Evelynn looked up with her hands still on the buckle.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

"I don't think it'd be very unprofessional of me as a bodyguard to drive my client around with a broken seatbelt." James said sarcastically.

Evelynn snorted with a smirk.

"Wanna get in the back?" He asked.

The diva let go of her belt. She thought about it for a moment. "No."

"Alright guess I'll ride in the back then." James said removing his seatbelt.

"Oh no you're not." Evelynn said.

James felt her lithe hand grab his wrist to stop him. The man looked at her before he suddenly felt a weight on his lap with it feeling immediately warm. He reacted with a weak grunt as he felt his legs get stretched apart before feeling something, again, warm press against his inner thighs. He caught a scent of roses that was heavenly. The man's body started to feel warm with blood, and when James realized what'd happened, that blood moved up to his cheeks.

Evelynn was sitting on his lap, or his waist to be exact. Her legs were protected by his with them being pressed together as she leaned back against James's chest with a coo. She was suddenly surprised when feeling just how hard the surface was. Evelynn had a hunch that James was muscular, but she didn't think it'd be at this level.

His muscles were rippling planes. With just a measly shirt and a jean jacket contributing partially as blockage, Evelynn no doubt felt the hardness of his body.

It made her feel hot and she craved… more. The diva's hands carefully took a handful of the center of James's jacket, pushing it slowly off its owner's shoulders to reveal broad shoulders that probably had the same feeling as his chest. Evelynn slid the jacket down further with surprising ease despite the position. She darted her eyes left, then right between his biceps that reeked of fitness.

She suddenly heard James clear his throat. The sound made Evelynn snap out of her "undressing" of him, and she realized just how hot she was feeling now, even a bit sweaty. She looked at him.

"What're you doing?" He asked unamused.

The diva mildly glanced, seeing James's eyes with hers. She smirked sultrily as her flustered state was overwhelmed by her teasing.

"Oh, James darling, you don't seem to realize just how badly that little scene at the mall scared me." Evelynn said, sarcasm crystal clear in her voice. "I'm so scared of sitting alone in the backseat without you there to protect me! I feel _sooooo_ much safer here." She finished with a seductive blink.

"What's the reason for slipping off my jacket?" He challenged.

Evelynn almost flustered again there but fought it off as she smiled deviously. "Your jacket was very uncomfortable compared to your body honey. It's a lot more comfortable now." She finished, laying her head on his chest as she sunk down deeper before doing an exaggerated snore.

James grimaced at her which caused Evelynn to giggle. "I don't think it's safe, or legal for you to be sitting on my lap when I'm driving." He countered.

"And?" Evelynn asked innocently.

The man's expression was exasperated. He begrudgingly gave up as Evelynn's mind clearly wasn't going to be changed. He hoped that she'd get off him soon, as the feeling of her on his waist was beginning to make James feel warm. He maintained control and pulled out of the spot

...

* * *

With most of her stuff being packed up in astounding record time, Akali wasn't sure what to do to until the order Kai'sa had placed would get here. They'd ordered from a place called Birdio's that Akali hadn't heard of until now. Kai'sa said that their pizzas were to die for, and the bodyguards backed her up on that statement. Riven was insistent on paying for the food, but Kai'sa threatened, in a playful manner, that she'd fire her if she dared to. Akali could only wonder why. The dancer chose to get some fresh air and was waiting outside currently.

The young rapper's mind suddenly remembered something; Vi saying that she was an old friend of James.

Akali hadn't thought about that too much as she'd been busy on packing, but with that now out of the way, she found her curiosity overwhelming her mind. Riven and Shen were sitting on the couch in the living room, the white-haired girl constantly going on about God knows what while Shen grunted in response. That only left Vi as the person Akali could talk to which worked well in her favor. The young girl found the pink-haired bodyguard leaning against the counter in the kitchen, using one hand on her phone with the other pressing itself on the countertop.

"Um, Vi?" Akali asked.

Vi looked up from her phone, her tongue against her cheek before straightening out.

"What's up!" She said energetically. "Something else you want me to lift?"

Akali chuckled. "Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Vi shrugged. "Sure!"

"Um, you said you're an old friend of James no?" She asked. Vi smirked and nodded. "If you don't mind me asking… um, what's your history together exactly?"

Vi's smirk slowly shrunk. She brought it back up when she answered the question. "Why? You jealous?" She asked grinning.

Akali's eyes widened as Vi burst into laughter for a moment.

"Sorry I'm kidding!" She laughed. "Me and him are just old friends. Our history together doesn't have any traces of bad blood if that's what you're wondering." She answered.

Akali breathed out a sigh. That wasn't something she wondered about, but it was good to hear, nonetheless. She didn't want to come off as nosy, but she still wasn't satisfied.

"If that's true… then why haven't you two been in contact for so long? He never told me about you." She said.

This time Vi's smirk faded quicker and indefinitely. She compressed her lips before looking at Akali.

"Well you know, shit happens in life." She said with a shrug. "Sometimes we just become distant from each other. Sometimes it's unintentional, other times it's the opposite. I'm sure you might know how it can be sometimes." She said.

Akali wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that Vi's voice held a bit of an accusation in that sentence. The pinkette didn't intend for it to come out that way, but Akali probably felt this because she had left her home after all, and that was for her own reasons. James and Vi's reasons for not seeing each other for so long were likely similar.

The only difference is that they were on good terms.

"Listen, I'm not so sure I should be the one to tell you this." Vi said with a sigh. "I think it's better if you ask James, if you have any more questions that is."

Akali felt guilty for caving into her curiosity. She didn't have the right to ask Vi this, apart from possible minor jealousy.

This wasn't the first time she felt jealous regarding James, though that was for different reasons.

"Yeah I… I think that's a good idea. Sorry about being nosy." Akali said.

Vi snorted. "Don't be! It's perfectly fine! I understand why you'd be curious."

Akali found herself smiling at the woman's words. For quite an intimidating appearance, Vi was friendly, though Akali felt like she could become the opposite in a second. She asked if she could say something else and Vi happily obliged.

"Hey Vi, Kai'sa told me earlier if I'd like to have a bodyguard." Akali said. "She told me that Shen and Riven are taken so… would you like to be mine?"

The pinkette huffed with a smirk. She curtly raised her hand to offer the quickest way to signal an agreement. Akali accepted the offer, taking Vi's hand that had a rough surface that told Akali she was more than capable of protecting someone. They shook on it with sincere smiles.

"I'll have to inform Caitlyn of that, but I have a feeling it won't be a problem. Happy to help out." Vi said smiling.

"Thanks." Akali replied.

"No problem at all!" Vi replied with energy. She then felt her stomach growl and she groaned. "Hope that pizza gets here soon. Starving here!"

"Preaching to the choir Vi!" Riven replied.

Vi chuckled and left the kitchen to join Riven and Shen in the living room. Akali leaned back against the counter as she looked up at the ceiling and then around the room. She sighed, feeling like she was permanently saying goodbye to this apartment. Both her and James had shared and done so much here, and while she could come back here if she wanted to, she felt like that wouldn't be a common option.

She shook off the negative thoughts and focused on the positives. She was going to a better place, and there was a lot more positives than negatives in that department.

…

* * *

Kai'sa really wanted to get some fresh air from the small apartment. Thankfully for her it wasn't chilly outside. She leaned against the wall of the builds entrance, examining left to right, the area that their newest member resided in. However, the dancer soon found herself growing bored, and took out her phone to do some browsing.

One thing that did entertain her were the Instagram's of her fellow pop-stars. Ahri would either post photos of herself in stylish outfits or one of her trying out a new tea. Kind of beverage and clothing porn to be precise.

Evelynn was the more entertaining of the two. The posts she'd make would always make Kai'sa chuckle or at least smile. The diva just had that kind of gift.

The dancer only had to type in a single word for the address bar to offer the link for the magenta-haired woman's Instagram. She pressed it and the most recent photo came up.

Kai'sa prematurely prepared a smile for a predicted laugh, but what she saw erased any possibility. She clamped her mouth over her hand with a confused, wide-eyed glare that was short-lived.

She blinked a few times before examining the picture closer.

**"Gossiprazzi?"** She read aloud.

…

* * *

James was glad the drive back to the apartment was almost over as Evelynn sitting on his lap was slowly taking its toll. She made sure she didn't interfere with his ability to press the pedals, but it didn't help as her hair was now contacting his face with it being mildly ticklish.

Finally, they reached the apartment, James pulling into the parking lot with a sigh of relief when he found a spot. The man took the key out of the ignition, letting his back rest further into the chair, eyes closed. He expected the weight sitting on his lap to be lifted a second after.

"…"

"…"

"…"

One of James's eyelids peeked open, the blurred vision making out a woman's silhouette as it became clearer that Evelynn was still sitting on him.

James had been focused more than half on the driving, but now that was over. Now he only had one thing to focus on. The thing he'd managed to avoid converging most of his mind during the drive.

Evelynn's fantastic butt.

The soft, toned, pampered flesh that resided on his waist was causing problems for James that'd surfaced ever since Evelynn took this position on him. Problems that he had to fix soon. He didn't want to force Evelynn off him as that would likely backfire. He inhaled sharply yet calmly.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat.

"Hmm?" Evelynn cooed.

"We're… we're here!" James said, trying to hide the irritation. "I think you can get off now."

"Why?" Came the sultry response.

James held off a growl, doing it inside his head as his fists clenched briefly. He should've grown use to Evelynn's teasing, but this was taking it to a whole new level. He calmly responded afterward.

"Because I'd like to stretch my legs, and I'm sure you would too."

"Mm, perhaps… but I'm quite more comfortable here. Think I'll start doing this everywhere you drive me." Evelynn cooed, teasing laced on her words. "It feels so safe."

The diva's words would've infuriated James to the point where a vein would bulge, but that was before he'd gotten to know her, and that she should know not to tease him. Sure, he'd slammed her on a damn table the first time, but that was different.

To make matters worse, the seductive tone made more blood flow in his body. James's heart began to race.

There was only one way out of this. He'd have to show Evelynn that he would respond to her teasing, but that he knew his boundaries. He took a deep breath.

" _You asked for it."_

James's hands planted themselves on the supple thighs of Evelynn, the diva letting out a slight gasp at the feeling of his hands on her flesh. He pushed them in deeper, and when having enough leverage, James gently lifted Evelynn off him.

The diva was frozen when she felt his hands on her thighs, her heartbeat echoing against her eardrums as she allowed James to handle her. He was quite strong, lifting the woman up like a feather and with a minor wince, placed her in the passenger seat. Those muscles weren't for show.

Evelynn exhaled like she'd been holding her breath when he did that, and she couldn't move several moments after he'd let her go. The diva slowly looked over to James who appeared to be in the same state.

She smirked.

"Now that's a vast improvement over your first time handling me darling." She purred.

James looked at her, smiling with compressed lips and a quick nod to show his agreement. Evelynn cocked a brow with a seductive smile, and then reached to the backseat to grab the bag that contained the clothes she'd bought for him.

"I'll take them inside. The least I can do." She said.

James offered the same response with a "Thanks" added for good measure. Evelynn chose to cease her teasing, hastily opening the door and stepping out of the car. James resisted the urge to glance at her.

The man then sighed and placed his hands firmly on his thighs. James's fingers curled up into his jeans before releasing them. His pants felt tight, and for good reason.

There was a hard muscle between his legs, but James was grateful it hadn't bulged against his pants.

The man opened the door to leave the car too, but he instantly regretted that decision.

James's eyes saw the ground first, quickly gazing up to see the apartment, but instead he saw Evelynn walking toward it.

And to make matters worse, he saw her shapely butt.

He told himself to look away from the plump and fantastic ass that belonged to the notorious diva. The jeans she wore made it clear what resided underneath and seeing her walk in a seductive way made James's eyes remain locked on. The way it bounced and mildly jiggled just cast a spell over him.

He didn't notice that the woman's movements had stopped, and when he saw the glutes flex underneath the jeans, James's mouth quietly exhaled.

Flex?

James blinked, his brows knitting together to look slightly upward to see, not Evelynn's hair, but her amber eyes instead.

Along with a smile that told him he'd been caught.

"Like what you see?" She asked sheepishly. "I do suppose you didn't see its full size before."

James's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as he opened his mouth to defend himself, but he couldn't.

"You seem to like it a lot more now darling." Evelynn purred, placing her bag-free hand on the supple flesh. "But I think you'd enjoy it to its full potential without these annoying confinements."

James shot her a puzzled look that resulted in a heartfelt laugh from the diva. She gave her rear a pat before continuing her trek toward the apartment. James couldn't bring himself to look away until that fantastic rear became blocked by a parked car. After that, James closed the door out of embarrassment, exhaling and resting his head and hands on the steering wheel, eyelids closed as he tried to rid the image of the woman's backside from his mind.

This was futile as the muscle between his legs still had a hefty amount of control and James's mind started to recreate the walk Evelynn did, this time her having on black lace cheeky panties. He didn't want to envision it entirely bare as he'd love to remove the lingerie from her waist, dragging it down her thick, supple thighs he'd had his hands on not five minutes ago.

James's head had started to sink, and his chin contacted the horn that went off when they met. This alerted him as his shot up before quietly cursing.

"Alright, alright that's enough." He said to himself. "Just… don't think… about those… lovely legs…"

" _What the fuck are you doing?!_ " His mind spat. _"Stop fucking thinking about her legs James! Better yet stop thinking about her butt! Then again... why are butts so interesting?"_

"Who's side are you on?" James retorted.

He closed his eyes, exhaling smoothly as his quickening heartbeat started to become audible as he cleared his thoughts of anything related to Evelynn until it became void. James felt more control of his thoughts, and more importantly what was between his legs.

James opened the door, inhaling the fresh air that filled the interior of the Dodge Charger. He got out of the car, doing several curt movements to help his eager body. When he finally claimed himself again, James chose to pace toward the apartment where he found Evelynn currently waiting for him. The diva had her arms crossed with a stance that had most of her weight leaning to the right which exposed her shapely lower body. James made sure not to stare at it this time.

"You were in there for a long time darling." She said. "I do hope you don't feel too guilty for staring at my ass."

Just hearing her talk about her backside made James's body copy the feeling from the car. He froze for a moment as Evelynn remained oblivious to what her words were doing to him.

"It could raise up a problem in you're going to be my bodyguard." She said, sounding serious and catching James's attention. The diva smirked. "How can I trust you not to stare at it instead of keeping me from being swarmed?"

James quirked a brow. Her teasing was starting to get deeper to new depths.

"Then again it might be beneficial. Staring at my ass will ensure that you never turn a blind eye." She giggled.

The man's face scrunched with his mouth agape. It made Evelynn snort.

"I'm just teasing honey… or am I?" She finished with a fake-gasp.

That action was enough to make James mildly glare at her.

"Let's just get back inside." He grumbled.

Evelynn agreed to his idea but halted him when he pulled back the door.

"Ladies first." She snapped. James nodded.

Evelynn strode into the apartment, James following her closely. When they reached the floor and the room, James opened it, gesturing Evelynn to walk in first which she thanked him kindly for. The sound of overlapping voices with some being incoherent was heard from the living room.

"Slow down there Riven!" Kai'sa's voice advised with a hearty chuckle. "You're gonna choke if you're not careful."

Riven replied to Kai'sa, sounding like she was trying to say, **"You're not my mom!"**

"Geez, you weren't kidding about these pizza's being something Kai'sa!" Akali said, having just swallowed a piece of pizza.

Evelynn and James walked to the doorway, seeing the group they'd left earlier indulging themselves in an extra-large pizza with Riven eating two at a time. Akali was the first to notice the presence of the two and greeted them with an incoherent exclamation.

"Akali, what did I tell you?" James said smiling. "No talking with your mouth full."

The young rapper pouted, putting down her piece and swallowing another bite before hurrying toward James and embracing him. The man was taken aback by the action.

"Welcome back Eve, Holland!" Kai'sa said in a friendly manner.

"Kai'sa darling." Evelynn replied. She looked at the three bodyguards who gave nods that she returned. "Pizza? I take it you trust me not to tell Ahri?"

Kai'sa was about to eat another piece, but Evelynn's words made her stop mid-action. She rolled her eyes and sank her teeth into the bread. The diva smirked at the response. She heard a pitiful sound next to her, seeing that Akali was still embracing James. Evelynn's brows knitted together at the unusually long hug.

"Well… that was longer than usual." James said when Akali finally pried herself.

The young rapper twiddled her thumbs as she looked down slightly. "Sorry… I just feel like I don't give you enough hugs is all."

A kind smile came onto James as he sighed. "You're feeling nervous?" He said.

Akali sighed, shoulders slumping. Evelynn kept staring at her, finding the actions to be juvenile actions while simultaneously seeing it as adorable. She had to admire the closeness of the two. James chuckled softly as he put his hand on Akali's head, patting her a few times with the young rapper smiling. When Akali looked up, she looked at Evelynn this time. The diva cocked a thin brow as she hadn't grown used to being looked at by this young girl who was now her bandmate.

"Evelynn, there's something I want to show you." Akali said.

The diva blinked at the words. Luckily Kai'sa heard Akali's words and backed her up.

"She's right Eve! Go into the bedroom! I have a feeling you'll like it!"

The diva shrugged, placing down James's bag to find that Akali was already at her bedroom door. Evelynn chose to follow, not really interested in what the young rapper had to offer but chose to make a commitment to being more approachable. James had chosen to follow his friend out of habit.

The expression that James had on increased Evelynn's mild curiosity. The diva walked into the cleaned-out bedroom, seeing the youngest member of their group wearing a puffy jacket. The woman's eyes mildly widened in surprise. This was something she hadn't expected to see. Evelynn crossed her arms amusement and minor admiration in her eyes. Akali's stance was one of defiance, showing the diva who'd treated her as nothing but a child so far that she was stepping up. The rapper figured the best way to show Evelynn would be to have her K/DA outfit displayed in its peak.

Evelynn hummed as she strode toward the rapper, swaying her hips with James looking at her butt again, his mind forgetting specifically not to do that.

"Well, well, well… looks like you've done something right darling." Evelynn purred, coming in proximity with Akali who didn't break her posture. "Quite the draft outfit you have here."

The young rapper's brows knitted together as her blood became warm with slight anger. Did Evelynn just insult her aunt's work?

"I mean come now darling, I understand that you're aiming for a more punk-style attire, but you also have to have some proof that you're a pop-star." Evelynn said.

Akali's brows stopped knitting as her built-up annoyance began to shrink. Evelynn ran her hands along the sleeves of the coat, brows raised with astonishment at the feeling.

"This jacket meets my standards far more than anything I could expect from you. A few tweaks here and there should be able to fix these little issues." Evelynn said, doing hand gestures to various spots.

Akali wasn't sure how she felt about that, but if Evelynn liked the jacket, she hopefully had the best interests in mind without drastically altering the designs made by Karma.

"Taric should be able to handle that." Evelynn finished.

"Glad something meets your approval." Akali said with a smirk.

"Don't let it go to your head darling." The diva replied.

With a weight lifted off her shoulders, Akali looked at James with a smile. She then noticed something; A lipstick marking on his cheek. The young rapper's brow quirked up.

"Uh James, you got a little…" She didn't want to say it, putting her finger on her own to give him the hint.

James remembered the smooch Evelynn gave him, and he swallowed as he put his hand on the spot. Evelynn couldn't resist smirking deviously.

"That's just a little reward I gave him for protecting me from a crazed fan in the mall. Oh, it was so scary, but my knight in shining armor saved me!" She said, greatly exaggerating her distress. In fact, Evelynn threw herself backward purposely into James who quickly caught her out of instinct. He showed only grimace at her actions.

Akali on the other hand felt a churn in her stomach. She didn't let it affect her expression, but the young rapper's hands became fists for a few moments.

"Wait he did what?" A voice said from outside the bedroom.

Evelynn immediately removed herself from James's arms as she turned around with unmatched speed. She moved past him, seeing her four peers lurking just outside of the bedroom. Kai'sa and Vi were on one side with Shen and Riven on the other.

"What're you four doing out here?" She questioned, eyes darting to both parties while speaking.

"Seeing how you'd react to her outfit." They replied in unison, even Shen.

Evelynn rolled her eyes at the response from all four. She then shook her head with a bemused smile.

"So, is there anything we can help with?" She asked.

"Actually, there isn't." Vi replied. "You and James missed all the fun!"

Evelynn shrugged. James approached the door with Akali not moving.

"So, I suppose that's it then?" He asked.

Vi shot James a playful smile. "Why? You that eager to get rid of us James?" She teased.

As expected, James immediately denied the question which prompted a laugh from the pinkette. She nudged him.

"Only busting your balls James." Vi said. "We'll be seeing each other regularly so I can understand if you'd want to spend as much time away from me as possible."

Once again, James took the bait with Vi laughing and giving him a brief noogie.

"So, I guess we'll be taking the stuff to the house?" Riven asked.

"Well unless you want to unload everything, we just spent all afternoon putting into your Tundra Riv." Vi teased. The white-haired woman rolled her eyes.

"We get going. Can't imagine Ahri's enjoying her time alone at the house all by herself." Kai'sa said with a sigh. Mentioning their residence brought an idea to her mind. "Hey Akali, would you be interested in completing the move and joining us?"

Everyone waited for a response from the rapper who remained stationary. She hadn't said a word since seeing the little mark Evelynn left on James. The girl finally acknowledged them.

"Actually, I think I'll hold off on that." She said, moving toward the door with James stepping aside.

Kai'sa picked up the minor bitterness in Akali's voice. "Why?"

Of all the people present, Vi was the only one who saw Akali's fist clench when she briefly looked at Evelynn. The pinkette suddenly had a hunch of what was up.

"Perhaps she wishes to spend one more night in her abode before moving into a new lifestyle." A monotone answer came from Shen. It made Kai'sa smirk.

"Ah Shen, always with the play on words." She chuckled.

"That's exactly the reason why." Akali answered, the bitterness gone in her voice. "I'd just like to spend one more night here… before I move onto the next chapter."

The words made everyone's brows rise except Shen. Evelynn's only slightly changed.

"Well I think that's a very, very humble thing to do." Kai'sa said warmly. "I can't wait for you to arrive tomorrow!"

Akali gave the dancer a smile and replied with the same tone. Kai'sa clapped her hands together.

"Alright, we've got everything essential packed up. Riven, Shen, Vi, why don't you take Riven's tundra back? Evelynn, I'd like to ride along with you."

The diva shrugged.

"Alright then, let's go." Riven said, Shen following her. Vi chose to remain behind for a moment while Evelynn and Kai'sa quietly exchanged words.

"Hey, Akali." Vi said approaching the young rapper who looked at her, a look of boredom in her eyes. Vi sighed and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Listen, try not to be intimidated by Evelynn, alright?"

Akali's expression didn't change.

"She has a habit of teasing people and even straight-up insulting them." Vi said with a serious tone. "You may think she's rude, but she actually does it for your own good."

Akali finally spoke. "How could that possibly be for anyone's good?"

Vi chuckled. "She's got a lot of experience in the industry. People will try to bring you down and do shitty things, but Evelynn shrugs it off, because she knows she's above them. I like to think it's her way of toughening you up."

The rapper cocked a brow, but it did also make sense. Evelynn's treatment of her so far hadn't been the kindest. Where she offered praise, she followed up with either a tip or a tease. Akali felt less intimidated regardless.

If only that'd been what made her fist clench when looking at Evelynn.

"Thanks Vi." She said.

The female bodyguard gave her shoulder a few pats while smiling. "You're gonna do just fine kid. You've got your big brother right there." She said pointing to James. "And if he's not around, your big sister's right here." She pointed to herself.

Akali slowly smiled at the woman's sincerity. James had been listening to the conversation and he had his arms crossed with a smile of his own. Vi approached him while holding that smile.

"Nice job handling that crazed fan by the way. I bet Evelynn must've been really thankful given what you have on your cheek." She snickered.

James snorted while his cheeks flushed. Vi chose to give him a fist-bump and she began to walk away.

"See you soon James! Hope you're ready for some serious drinking!" Vi hollered, breezing past Kai'sa and Evelynn. The latter looked at James and Evelynn.

"We're gonna take off, but we had a lot of fun helping you! We'll see you both soon!" Kai'sa said before leaving.

Evelynn glanced at James, and then Akali. Her lips curved into a teasing look, and she gave Akali a flirty wave. When she looked at James, she did the same thing, but moved her fingers one by one before… blowing a kiss.

Akali felt her stomach churn and didn't exhale until the door to their apartment was closed.

The rapper looked up at her best friend, seeing the flush on his cheeks before falling upon the lipstick mark of Evelynn. The rapper twitched.

"James, can we go into the kitchen please?" She asked, though it was more of a command.

He looked at her with no signs of puzzlement. "Sure."

…

* * *

"And that should about do it!" A charming voice said excitedly.

"Ah Taric, once again you work your magic." A feminine voice said with a sigh.

"I thought you learned that when we launched Foxy Cosmetics last year Ahri!" Taric said laughing. The blonde laughed too as a response.

It'd taken the whole afternoon, but compared to how long it would usually take, Ahri had gotten the planning for Akali's welcoming party all done with Taric's help. The man wasn't kidding when he said that he had a thing for blacklights and that he was very excited to work on them for the music video.

Hell, he'd even gotten the guest list made up!

Parties at the household weren't uncommon with the group having a team on speed-dial that handled all the maintenance and basically setting it all up. This was going to be a different setting, but they were confident in handling the plans.

"So, I'd say that's a wrap?" Taric said putting his hands together with a forward posture.

Ahri exhaled. She looked at the time, realizing that it was a quarter past five. They'd accomplished so much in the span of time and it made her smile. Ahri smiled warmly at the man.

"Oh Taric, you're a true gem." She murmured.

Taric did a shrug with an agreeing shake.

"Thank you Taric. Thank you for everything. Is there anything I can do for you? Make you dinner or something?"

"Oh no I wouldn't dream of it Ahri." Taric answered. "Having the ability to work with you on this music video is all I need!"

The blonde smiled again. "I could imagine you being our manager one day."

"Well in that case I'll have to train Ezreal day and night for a whole year before I can do that!" Taric said laughing again. "But thank you Ahri. It's always a pleasure to work with you."

Ahri felt warm and positive. She'd been upset this morning, and now that seemed like it was made-up.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get started on selecting my outfit for the party." Taric said getting up. "It'll be absolutely outrageous."

The blonde giggled with them having a brief embrace before Taric took his leave from the household. Ahri fell back into the cushions of the couch, sinking as she sighed with relief. So much weight lifted off her shoulders felt fantastic, and she chose to celebrate.

The artist paced into the kitchen, taking a bottle of white wine out of the fridge and pouring it into a glass. She gulped down a healthy amount with a sigh of pleasure afterward. The blonde figured refilling it to near-fullness couldn't hurt and poured some more in. Ahri began to pace around the kitchen, her body still feeling positive energy from the progress. While it was nothing short of goodness, the singer soon felt bored without her other bandmates in the house. She opened her phone and out of habit, chose to visit Evelynn's social media and it was too late before she could stop herself. Ahri was going to swipe back, but when she saw the very photo that Evelynn had taken earlier of her and James, that action vanished. The leader of the K/DA felt that frustration with Evelynn resurface.

But at the same time, it didn't seem to be close to the levels she felt earlier. Ahri chose to examine it closer, taking note of what Evelynn had written as a caption. She could stop a little smile appearing regarding "Gossiprazzi". The blonde knew that she should've felt angry, but she didn't. Evelynn was doing what anyone (probably) would do in that situation. Share it with the world possibly for the hell of it or as a publicity stunt.

Ahri didn't want to explode all over Evelynn again as it hurt them both, though Evelynn was likely less affected. Maybe this could be a good thing as the K/DA's popularity was dwindling and a stunt such as this might bring them into the spotlight again, and of course, take some heat off the rumors of Akali.

That last conclusion made the knot in Ahri's stomach loosen. Perhaps she was overthinking this, and if there weren't any abrupt, controversial updates of Evelynn and James, then what did she have to worry about? James seemed to be onboard with this whole thing regardless of how he'd gotten there in the first place.

Ahri looked at the photo again, and instead of grimacing, shook her head with a heady smirk.

"You'll be the death of me Evelynn." She chuckled.

The blonde suddenly heard a knock on the door, pacing toward it with her wine glass and taking a sip along the way.

She looked through the peephole to see Riven, Vi, and Shen all outside with boxes in their hands. She raised a brow before opening the door, greeting the three of them with a question. "What're you guys doing here?"

"What's it look like? We got the packing done!" Vi answered, mildly strained.

"Already?" Ahri asked, sounding mildly unconvinced.

"Ahri, you seem to be forgetting one thing; it's us." Riven chuckled. "Besides, I used to do this for a living and you know how quick Shen is."

"That's what she said!" Vi added with a laugh. Ahri's cheeks flustered as Shen rolled his eyes. The three of them started to carry the boxes inside, getting more from Riven's tundra.

"Where's Kai'sa and Evelynn?" Ahri asked.

"They're going to be along soon. Kai'sa chose to ride with Evelynn. Guess she only likes riding in my truck every blue moon." Riven replied with a chuckle.

"Speak of the devil, I think I hear them coming." Vi said as she unloaded another box.

The pinkette was indeed correct as the roar of the Dodge Charger Evelynn didn't dare to drive sounded at the bottom of the long driveway up to the household. Ahri crossed her arms as the car sped up the driveway with alarming speed. She mildly chuckled as she could only imagine that Kai'sa was likely screaming for her to stop. The car pulled into the garage, Ahri still smirking before she began to pace toward it. Shen was unloading another box as he saw Ahri make her way toward the garage. He hadn't forgotten about how she'd been upset earlier, and he chose to follow her after setting the box down.

…

* * *

"If you think little reckless driving's going to take my mind off the photo Eve, you're greatly incorrect!" Kai'sa said laughing as she calmed herself down.

"I'm not counting on it darling." Evelynn replied taking the key out of the ignition. "I just got tired of you frowning for the whole drive."

Kai'sa chuckled and then sighed. She daintily put her hand on Evelynn's wrist. "Look, just try not to snap at her again. It isn't unreasonable if she does you know."

Evelynn sighed. "Bokkie, I already told you not to worry about it." She assured. "Just remember, and be grateful, that you have nothing to do with this."

The dancer rolled her eyes. "You could avoid this if you weren't so turbulent Eve."

"Who said I want to avoid it?" Evelynn asked with a snicker.

Kai'sa rolled her eyes and opened the door, getting out of the car. When she stood to her full height, she saw Ahri walking into the garage and she immediately forgot what Evelynn had said. The dancer wanted to stop the presumed drama as she hated it in general, but when she saw Evelynn get out of the car with look that told her to leave, the dancer chose to obey. She and Ahri greeted one another as she left the garage with Ahri going deeper in until she reached Evelynn who was standing at her Dodge Charger. The diva anticipated she was likely in for another lecture as Ahri got closer, but this hypothesis was proven false when Ahri's gaze was gentle. The two of them were silent for a few moments as the sunset illuminated their shadows in long shapes.

Evelynn broke the ice.

"So, what is it you're going to lecture me about now?" She asked sardonically.

The tone made Ahri glare, but she erased it without a trace. The leader put her hand on Evelynn's shoulder, looking at her with a regretful, and seemingly pleading look.

"I'm sorry about earlier, alright?" She said simply.

The diva raised a questioning brow. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Ahri repeated. "I shouldn't have exploded on you right there."

Evelynn actually snorted. "No Ahri, you were right to do so. I should've expected that, and I shouldn't have snapped at you before slamming the door on your face."

"No you shouldn't have." Ahri chuckled. "But you know… just what we've been enduring lately, well it's just brought me down, and with J-"

"I know, I know, last thing you need on your plate is to worry about me eating him and scaring off Akali." Evelynn said. That was kind of what Ahri was going to say. "I know you mean well Ahri and I don't mean to take that for granted. It's just who I am sometimes."

"Yeah… Yeah…" Ahri sighed. Evelynn was correct, she'd never try to hurt Ahri. The blonde was just under so much stress, but today a hefty amount had been taken care off. She really just wanted to clear things up with Evelynn. "I saw the photo of you and Holland."

Evelynn mildly became firmer with her stance. "And…?"

Ahri's mind wanted to give Evelynn a bit of serious advice about her actions, but with her mind no longer clouded, she chose to lighten it further. "I never thought I'd see you let a man drive you around."

The diva scoffed with an eyeroll. "I thought it'd be a good test run of him being my bodyguard. Driving me around and stuff. I took him shopping actually and we had a little incident at the mall."

Ahri's eyes widened with her head reeling back mildly. "Incident?!"

Evelynn could've worded that better, but she was quick to clear it up too. "Only with a certain fan! He approached me obviously with malicious intentions, but my knight in shining armor saved the day!" She exaggerated.

Ahri rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Alright then, glad it's nothing serious."

"So, how'd the party planning go?" Evelynn asked, quickly shifting the topic.

Ahri was really excited to tell her with her beginning the sentence with it being done, but that was all Evelynn needed and wanted to hear.

"That's terrific!" She said sarcastically. "Why don't you just relax Ahri? You must be exhausted." Evelynn said as she paced away.

Ahri shook her head while smirking, but she felt lighter as well. The guilt she felt, while it was reasonable, for snapping at Evelynn this morning had faded. Not to mention that James had proved to be, well capable so far of doing his duty despite being Evelynn's bodyguard. Handling fans anyway.

"Nice to see you and Evelynn are on good terms." A monotone voice said. It startled Ahri who jumped lightly. The blonde saw her bodyguard Shen standing at the entrance of the garage, arms crossed and his stance tall. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Shen, you scared me!" She said playfully.

Shen let out a rare chuckle. "My apologies Ahri, I was only curious about your choice to enter the garage."

Ahri smiled. "Good to know you're on your toes of my whereabouts Shen."

"It is my duty." He replied.

The blonde felt warm as she started to walk toward Shen. She reminisced how he comforted her earlier when she was troubled. The blonde was grateful for his service but couldn't remember if she thanked him. Ahri put her hands together and moved them to her waist, looking like a shy schoolgirl about to ask her crush out. Shen didn't move from his spot.

"Shen?"

"Yes?"

"I um, I don't think I got to say thank you." Ahri said, blushing a little bit. "You know… for earlier?"

Shen let out a hum. "There's no need to thank me Ahri. You're my client, and I saw it fit as a bodyguard to ask you what was wrong." He said.

Ahri sighed and slowly shook her head. Shen raised a brow, but then felt a soft feeling against his cheek. Ahri had given him a little peck on that area as she shyly smiled and blushed greatly.

"I mean it Shen, thank you." She said softly.

Shen's cheeks mildly became warm… and then… he smiled at his client who returned it sweetly.

…

* * *

With the worry of Ahri exploding all over her, Evelynn was able to relax. In fact, she felt quite relaxed as she strode through the household of the K/DA. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, consuming it after running some water.

As she kept pacing, her body began to feel... warm again. It was the same warmth she'd felt with James when she sat on his lap in the car, and it left her baffled as she traversed up to her room. Even the cool fruit she was consuming had no effect. With Evelynn starting to be a little sweaty actually, the diva took off her coat, holding it under her arm as she walked to her bedroom.

When she reached there, the warmth had reached new levels that made Evelynn's brows knit. She felt unclean suddenly, her clothing tight and uncomfortable. The diva finished off the apple before choosing to strip entirely, throwing her clothing unceremoniously on the floor as she walked fully nude to the bathroom.

* * *

"Uh Akali, what're you doing?" James asked as Akali ran a warm cloth under the faucet. The water was warm from the steam that was rising from the sink.

Once it was warm enough, Akali gave the cloth a squeeze to release some of the water. She then paced toward James who sat in his seat with a hand on his knee. He reeled back when Akali aimed to put the damp cloth against his cheek. She exhaled with narrowed eyes.

"Just hold still." She said.

"Why?"

Akali rolled her eyes, and James chose to let her wipe the area with the cloth. What he knew was that Akali was applying the cloth to the area Evelynn had kissed him on. The lipstick wasn't permanent, so it came off with a few back-and-forth motions. James sighed in annoyance as Akali kept rubbing it and she then walked back to the sink, running water under the cloth again.

James leaned back with his arms crossed as Akali took her seat opposite of him. When she sat down, her posture was shy. Her legs were glued together as her hands lay flat on her thighs, her head mildly hung forward. James had a feeling she wasn't going to say anything, so he took action.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what's up?" He asked.

The rapper's eyes looked upward, but her head was unmoved. Akali took a deep breath and sat up correctly.

"James, I have to tell you something." She said seriously. "I'm feeling overwhelmed."

"Well what else is new?" James snorted.

"James." Akali said sternly, her face scrunching into a scowl for a moment before she exhaled to calm herself. The man felt guilty, remembering how terrified Akali likely was feeling despite the smoothness of the move.

He leaned forward to show his support. "What is it Akali?"

She bit her lip. "Tomorrow I'll be moving into what I can only guess is a mansion compared to here." She said, looking around the room as she spoke. "It's scary for me, and while I know I have you by my side… it still doesn't feel like enough."

James wondered what she could possibly be referring to. What else could he do besides offer his unconditional love as her brother? The only level he could think of was…

His eyes widened at the realization. James took in the vulnerable look of Akali's eyes. One could sense her arteries pumping at an alarming rate.

"What're you saying Akali?" He asked, trying to make sure this wasn't something he was just making up.

"I'm saying James…" Akali began as she moved one hand up to the table, placing it at the half-way point in order for James to meet her evenly. He hesitantly brought his hand up and made contact with hers. James could feel her heartrate in her wrists. "…that when the going gets tough, I may need something more than my brother by my side. Someone who I know will be there when I wake up in the morning. Someone I can… love."

Those words touched James's heart, but it soon sunk into oblivion as that soft touch turned into a knot. To make matters worse, Akali moved her other hand up and placed it over his in comforting warmth.

James didn't dare to look at Akali, not right now. This was something that made the knot in his stomach churn to the point where one would think it'd snap and just tear him apart. James felt like that wasn't too far-fetched.

He took a deep breath as his eyes closed, imagining just how Akali must've felt right now. James's next words would either break her or make her stronger. He also hoped that she could see that those words would hurt him more than it'd hurt her. James moved his other hand up toward Akali's, the rapper keeping her expression cool and collected, but on the inside, she felt like she'd have a heart attack. Akali felt it stop when James touched her hand.

"Akali…" He said with somber. "…this pains me to say… but I am not that person."

James almost choked when he said that. He felt like he'd just been stabbed in every part of his body briefly before the blood began to leak out. He fought on though, his hand gently prying Akali's from atop his with no resistance.

That just made him feel worse. She must've felt broken now.

James became defiant after releasing a few tears. "Akali, you are my best friend. You're practically my sister… but I cannot think of you in the same way. I love you, but only as that."

He finally looked at Akali. Her face was blank, void of any emotion. The waterworks wanted so desperately to come out, but Akali held them off… for now. The rapper closed her eyes before opening them. Her lower lips began to quiver, but she smiled weakly.

"Thank you… James." She said slowly.

And now the waterworks finally won.

James got out of his seat with such force that it fell backward with a clang. He hurried over to Akali who didn't have the chance to get out of her seat, not that she could. She began to whimper as she released the tears that would've come out whether James accepted her or not. He embraced her tightly, Akali taking solace in his actions. At least he loved her in some form, even if that form wasn't what she desired most.

He pressed his head against her neck as Akali rested her chin on his head, arms draping over him given that James had mildly crouched. Akali's sounds were muffled as she moved to his shoulder, exhaling and inhaling jaggedly.

James wanted to return those feelings to her. Akali was really a great friend and girl. She was energetic, cute, funny, and above all caring for those close to her. He could've said yes, but truthfully, James could never see this working in the long run. Akali would be false love. It'd be sweet for a while, but eventually, James would yearn for someone else's warmth that wasn't Akali's. He wouldn't dare hurt or use her like that. She would find that special someone eventually. Whether it'd be a man, or a woman, James only knew he wasn't that special someone.

When she exhausted the waterworks, Akali felt lighter. Her mind felt clearer, and she pulled back from James who looked up at her. The rapper exhaled with a sincere smirk. She was still sad that he wouldn't return those feelings, but at least she had her answer. Akali had felt this way about James for some time, but she supposed it wasn't until this sudden shift in life made those pent-up feelings finally come out. She took his hand again with only one.

"James?"

"Yes Akali?"

"You're not going to see me as... different now, are you?" She asked with anxiety.

James's grip on her hand dramatically tightened. "Absolutely not Akali." He assured. "You're still my best friend from yesterday, and you'll be that same best friend tomorrow, and in the future, though it'll be on a stage instead." He chuckled.

Akali chuckled too and they shared a gentle embrace, Akali's breathing back to steady and normal. James wanted to say one last thing to her to show his support. A silly gesture to some, but to them, it was the opposite. James raised his pinkie to Akali who giggled and followed the action.

Their pinkies entwined as Akali sighed.

"I can't promise to fix all your problems..." James started.

"...But I can promise you won't have to face them alone." Akali said, finishing up their make-shift friendship vow.

...

* * *

Evelynn was drenched to the bone with the shower's glass doors being fogged with steam. She'd taken a short shower that was steamy of course, but that's what she intended to happen. The diva's warmth had reached levels where it began to form outside of her flower. The diva had opened the shower door to let the cool air mix with her body, but despite the shiver she did, the feeling between her legs hadn't stopped.

Being aroused wasn't foreign to Evelynn, but what WAS unusual for her was how she was feeling now. She'd drawn to the conclusion that she was feeling that state, but what she couldn't wrap her head around was why.

She'd felt this when she sat on James's lap, but that was it. It was normal for someone to feel that way when sitting on such a handsome man's waist.

But for Evelynn, she'd also had him lift her off his legs ever-so-gently. This was like when he'd slammed her on the table when she seduced him; she loved it, and hated herself for doing that.

Evelynn began to indulge in a fantasy she rarely... well never thought about.

She stepped out of the shower, entirely nude with her shapely body having a sheen over it, her damp hair sticking to her skin. The diva strode to the marble sink, planting her hands firmly on both sides as her cleavage hung from their position. She could feel herself become wetter from just doing that which baffled her and almost shook her out of her fantasy.

Evelynn took several firm breaths, and she moved one hand down to her belly button, starting to make circular motions around her toned midriff as she made let out small gasps. The action itself was enough to have more pre essence expel from her nether regions, and Evelynn closed her eyes as she began to trail her hands down to her flower. She felt the heat emitting from it, and she repeated the same action with her hands doing a circular motion. Evelynn let out a hum of satisfaction.

"Ah." She sighed.

The diva slipped her digits inside, rubbing ever-so-gently as she started to let out audible sounds of pleasure. The pace of her rubbing started to increase as her fantasy went to new levels. The diva, in a rare moment of letting her dominance slide as her mind created ever more realistic scenarios of this fantasy.

The woman's climax then began to surface, and as her smile became a grin of lust, her mind went to the next level.

"Ah... James..." She cooed.

And just like that, she stopped.

Evelynn's eyes shot open with alarm. She was staring at herself in the mirror, her position almost making her feel shameful given her now-perched leg on the counter.

However, her mind had other things in mind with her aroused state, and Evelynn picture herself in this same position... only this time, a man was behind her, nude like she was. Chiseled body and a sharp chin with little stubble along with different colored pupils.

Evelynn immediately got out of the position, looking at her reflection with disbelief like she was guilty of murder. Evelynn looked at her coated finger, and shook her head furiously.

The woman went back into the shower, not bothering to close the door this time as she ran the water with it being cold this time. She stood under the chilly water as she clenched her fists.

"What the hell are you doing Evelynn?"


	8. Chapter 8

Akali looked out the window as her head rested on her palm. She wore a white shirt with jeans that had a few holes and rips in them with a black jacket to keep her warm. Beside her was James, dressed entirely in blue again with his pants having the same light as his jean jacket. The soon-to-be popstar was nervous as usual, trying to compensate what her new home would look like.

When James turned another corner, the residence of the K/DA was revealed, and Akali's back straightened itself out as her eyes tensed up, her mouth parting with the action.

There were no words to describe the rapper's reaction to the luxurious mansion. She drew to one conclusion; she was way in over her head, again.

"Hey." James said bringing Akali back to reality. She yelped a little when he spoke. "You good?"

Akali inhaled firmly, eyes shut as she did. She looked at James with an assuring smile. "Yes, I am James. Don't worry." She said smoothly.

"Want me to hold your hand?" He joked.

"I told you, I'm fine." She said more serious this time. James rose a brow, but he gave a friendly smirk. A smirk that almost made Akali want to hold his hand, but she resisted the urge. She was a new person now, ever since James politely yet sadly declined her feelings for him. She knew adjusting to it would be difficult, but it had to be done for both their sakes.

"I'll see you later then." James said unlocking the doors given they'd reached the front door. Akali took her bag that had a few extra essentials (video games) before opening the door and stepping out of his Elantra. Akali closed the door, giving James a heartfelt yet measly wave goodbye and then paced to the front door. James drove off albeit slowly as he had to find where, presumably the garage, to park his car. He didn't have to go far to find the garage, and to his surprise, a white Tundra currently out on the garage's driveway. There was a person underneath it, wearing what seemed like a white tank-top with black leggings with a pair of boots on. They must've heard James's car approaching as they slid from under the truck in a mechanic creeper, revealing pink hair that James recognized.

The woman's arms flew open with her mouth gaping, likely calling out his name as they approached the driver's side. James rolled it down and immediately felt strong hands grab his head before being pulled into a soft, and rather smelly surface.

Vi had pulled him, unintentionally, into her cleavage with her tank-top being stained by oil.

"Hey there James! Welcome to your new home!" Vi hollered in a joking manor when she released him.

"Good to be here Vi." James replied with a pinch of annoyance. He could still smell the oil that emitted from her.

"Damn, so this is what you're driving?" Vi asked quickly observing the man's car. "Hmm, pretty nice… except for this part." She said drawing a line up and down the dent in the driver-side door.

"It was like that when I got it." James said.

"Want me to fix it for you?" Vi asked. "Shouldn't be a problem."

"How about I get inside the garage first?" James asked with a smirk. Vi chuckled with a friendly grin and stepped back. James drove into the garage and immediately saw the perfect alignment of sports cars who's surfaces reflected on the lights. They must've all, or mostly been owned by Evelynn. The man began to doubt if this was where he should be parking, but when seeing a few empty spaces close to the end with some cars that weren't sporty, James figured he'd park there. He noticed the Dodge Charger along the way.

When he got out of the car, he was met with Vi who still had on that friendly grin and remained oblivious to her current hygiene.

"So, you pumped for tonight?" Vi asked energetically.

"Huh?" James replied.

"Oh, come on James!" Vi laughed. "You're telling me you're not excited for the drinking rush we're gonna be doing? It'll be one hell of a time!" She exclaimed, giving James a few playful hits against his chest which, to her amazement, felt like stones. She gave him a surprised smile. "Hot damn look at you James. Been hitting the gym I see!"

James rolled his eyes. "Vi you know I was in shape when we were teenagers right?"

"I did, but even so, this pales in comparison to that." Vi said with admiration. "Hmm, might have to call Caitlyn and convince her to have a three-way!"

"What?!" James said loudly.

"I'm kidding James!" Vi laughed, playfully hitting him again. "You still have your sense of humor, don't you?"

James rolled his eyes with a smirk. "I do, I do."

"Come on James, I'll show you where you'll be staying at when you're here." Vi said tugging on his arm. James chose to follow her without arguing.

…

* * *

If Akali had a handheld bag instead of a backpack she'd have dropped it the moment she entered the household. She wasn't unfamiliar with being in luxurious buildings, but the fact that she'd be residing in this place as of today only amplified her nervousness. The rooms were countless with a chandelier dangling above the entrance. Wasn't something she'd have thought to see in a K-POP house, but it only added more to her awe.

Akali picked up the sound of humming coming from one of the rooms. She'd let herself in so she wondered if she should investigate the source. The rapper paced toward the room, hearing a very faint boiling with some chatter. When she turned the corner, Akali saw a familiar girl with purple hair in a hoodie sweatshirt of the same color cooking up something that Akali's nostrils recognized.

"Is that ramen?" she asked without announcing her presence which resulted in the girl yelping. Kai'sa turned around to see Akali and she took a breath to calm herself.

"Ah Akali! You scared me!" Kai'sa laughed.

"Sorry didn't mean to." Akali replied.

"Did you let yourself in?" Kai'sa asked resuming her task. "Sorry if I didn't hear you!"

"I was too taken aback by the size of this place. Like, holy shit." Akali laughed as she looked around the kitchen. The room alone was probably bigger than her old apartment.

Kai'sa laughed. "I remember when I first walked in here. More nerve-wracking than my dance performance." She amusedly said.

"So um, is that ramen?" Akali asked approaching the dancer with the posture of a child trying to get their hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes, it is." Kai'sa replied, pretending to be oblivious to Akali's ramen addiction. "And you can't have any." She said curtly. Kai'sa had a feeling Akali's mouth was trying to avoid turning into a pout. "I'm kidding I made it specially for you. Nothing like cooking your newest member their favorite food to make them feel more at home!"

"Ugh, yes, yes Culda I know!" A voice sounded that was clearly frustrated. "I know it'd be good for you to come, but I'm concerned what will happen in light of recent events!"

Akali turned her head to see the leader, Ahri, wearing a… towel with a hair towel atop her head. Akali's brow rose up with Ahri showing no disdain for being seen this way. She was far too focused on her phone call.

"Just promise me you're not going to get too carried away!" Ahri exclaimed. Akali could hear a shout from the phone which resulted in Ahri flinching. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Akali just walked in so I have to go now! We'll see you later!"

There was a protest from the device before Ahri shut it off and let out a long sigh, head thrown back to show her distress. The blonde's head levelled out as she gave Akali a greeting smile.

"Hello Akali! Welcome!" She said happily.

"What was that about?" Akali asked, mentally cursing herself for doing so.

"Just a little chit-chat with our manager. Nothing important. What is important is that you're here." Ahri said keeping the topic in that area.

"Why the hell are you wearing a towel?" Kai'sa asked.

"She called me when I got out of the shower." Ahri replied. "And you know how I can get when I'm talking to someone on the phone for a prolonged period."

Kai'sa shrugged. Ahri's nostrils twitched from the scent of a delicious meal that was almost ready. Alas it wasn't what Ahri was fond of either.

"Is that ramen Kai'sa?" She asked approaching the dancer.

"Um, yes."

Ahri sighed. "You know how many calories is in that right?"

"Yes, I do, but it's for Akali." Kai'sa answered. "I thought it'd be a good way to make her feel welcome."

Ahri exhaled, shoulders mildly slumped as she looked at Akali, smiling still but it wasn't as enthusiastic. "Alright then, I'm going to go get dressed." And with that the blonde strode off.

"Did I do something wrong?" Akali asked.

Kai'sa snorted. "Certainly not! Ahri just has this very strict policy on foods with lots of calories. It's just one of the perks, or costs I suppose, of being a celebrity." She said as she began to put the freshly cooked ramen into a plate and passing it to Akali. "But that doesn't mean we always have to follow it either."

Akali sighed with a chuckle of her own. She did a little headshake before beginning to dig in.

…

* * *

Evelynn let out a sigh as she mildly braided up her hair on one side to keep it free and silky. Her glasses were placed on the right-hand side of her dresser as she proceeded to apply lipstick to her kissable lips, smacking them together after doing so. The diva wore a low-cut black skirt that formed perfectly around her wide hips with a white off-shoulder surplice top that stopped halfway down her arms, hiding most of her cleavage with less than a quarter of the mounds being presented.

The diva exhaled with her head thrown back, hair flopping down with gravity. She hadn't stopped thinking about last night. It wasn't so much that she'd done the act, or come close to it, but it was the fact she'd said the name of her bodyguard along with her envisioning him handl-

There was a tickle in her stomach when Evelynn's mind recreated that scenario, but she contained it this time. The woman was thankful she hadn't dreamt of it during her sleep.

"Fuck." She muttered.

The diva felt like she was being spoon-fed samples of James's hands on her from her mind that started off small; James gently lifting her off his lap, then him assertively retrieving his iPod from her, and finally, him slamming her on the table when they met.

That's when Evelynn's mind, after sorting the gentle to the strong dominance, began to feed her new images; they were far kinkier and more erotic than what she'd imagined last night. Evelynn always loved dominance, but with this man… oh she wouldn't mind sharing that spotlight.

A knock at her door startled the diva, instantly looking at it. "Evelynn? It's Ahri!"

Evelynn rolled her eyes and paced toward it. She opened the door, doing a once-over of the toweled vixen. "Yes?"

"Akali's here." Ahri said simply. "I'd appreciate it if you'd go down and say hi. Make her feel at home."

The diva didn't roll her eyes as Ahri would've scolded her. She put on a brief smile. "Of course."

"Good." Ahri said quickly returning to her room. Evelynn finally rolled her eyes before setting off downstairs to greet their newest bandmate. She wasn't annoyed because she had to speak to Akali, but that she wanted more time to process these strange thoughts. On the other hand, talking to Akali might take her mind off it.

…

* * *

"So, what do you think? Not too shabby eh?" Vi asked as she traversed toward the quarters for the bodyguards.

"Certainly, more appealing than my apartment." James said as he took in the one-story house that was made up of strong wooden material.

"No shit!" Vi laughed. "You're going to find the interior to be quite cozy."

They reached the house, Vi opening the door with both stepping inside. James looked around, taking note of how different it looked compared to what the interior of the K/DA's household was. An improvement over his apartment without question.

Vi gave him a tour, showing him their personal gym, the living room that had a single couch and a few chairs with a television, the kitchen, the bathrooms, and finally, the bedrooms. Luckily the beds were separate.

"Just don't be dragging any girls back here eh?" Vi joked. "We're gonna be sharing this room after all!"

"Oh, we are?" James asked.

"Absolutely! Unless you want to share with Riven who tends to snore for the whole night. Shen doesn't mind which is why he bunks with her." Vi said. "But I could go tell him you want to trade."

"No! No, you don't have to!" James laughed.

"I figured." Vi said nudging him again. "It'll be just like old times!"

James smiled warmly at her words, but they also triggered something in his mind. It made the man's lips curve downward slightly, but he still held that happy look. Vi could see through it however and she soon sighed.

The pinkette put her hand on James's shoulder, looking away as her mind also had some form of what James felt. She looked at him.

"You alright?" She asked, the concern evident.

"Yeah… I'm… I'm fine." He said an in an unconvincing tone.

Vi sighed. "You miss her."

An obvious statement that would've gotten a "No Shit" response from someone who'd be borderline sarcastic, but for James it never once crossed his mind despite how sarcastic Vi could be.

"Yeah I do…" He said.

Vi bit her lip and gave her friend a few pats on the back. "It's alright if you do." She assured. "I miss her too."

James chuckled softly. He didn't want Vi to sink into the same state of mind. "You know she used to call you Aunt Vi, right?"

The pinkette curtly wheezed a chuckle. "Yeah I do. I preferred that over Pinkie." She mused.

"Why? Pinkie was perfect for you." James snorted. "A soft name that matched your attitude whenever you were around her." He finished with more laughter.

"What the hell's so funny about that?" Vi asked playfully.

"Vi, your reputation as a hard-ass would've been jeopardized if anyone saw you with her." James said with more laughter.

"Alright Chrome-Dome that's enough!" Vi replied back, giving James another noogie with him still laughing.

Their bickering eventually stopped with James wiping a tear away from laughing too much as Vi calmed herself down. The ambiance took over again. The pinkette looked at her stained clothes and finally made the decision to clean herself up.

"I'm gonna go shower James. Feel free to make yourself at home!" She said as she started to strip in front of him actually.

The man looked away as he agreed with his friend. When she was gone, James chose to begin unpacking the things he'd brought along.

He realized that he'd left them in his car given that Vi was insistent on giving him the grand tour first and he groaned before beginning to journey back to the household.

…

* * *

"Slow down there Akali!" Kai'sa advised as the rapper didn't even think about heeding her words. The rigorous sound of ramen being devoured was the reason for Kai'sa wincing her expression.

Akali was eating the ramen prepared for her quicker than ever. Kai'sa's recipe must've had a special ingredient as Akali didn't stop for breaks between her bites. The dancer caved in, choosing to let the rapper devour the ramen like she hadn't eaten in weeks. She heard approaching footsteps, Kai'sa seeing that Evelynn had entered the kitchen and she wondered if she'd have to explain what was happening.

"Hi Eve." Kai'sa said like she wasn't in the presence of a ramen eating machine.

"Bokkie." Evelynn replied. The diva looked at Akali with a small look of disapproval of her shoveling. The rapper could see Evelynn in hindsight and controlled her urge to take another bite.

"Hi E-BLEH!"

Evelynn closed her eyes as Akali let out a loud belch with such force that the diva's hair moved for a moment with Evelynn feeling the warm (and unpleasant) exhale from the rapper. Akali immediately covered her mouth with wide eyes, looking at Evelynn like she just insulted her ancestors while Kai'sa winced. The two of them waited for Evelynn to speak which took a few moments before she slowly opened her eyes. The diva inhaled calmly and stared at Akali.

"Hello to you too." Evelynn said.

"Sorry!" Akali said.

Evelynn titled her hip. "Are you really?" She asked with a challenging tone.

Akali felt annoyance, but she also had to expect this. She'd just burped right in front of Evelynn's face. "Yes, I am!"

Evelynn huffed. "If you were darling, you'd have shifted your direction so you wouldn't have risked any bits landing on me." She snickered. The diva ran her hands along her shirt. "Good thing that's not the case. Not to mention you didn't even excuse yourself."

"I'm sorry okay!" Akali said, grumbling afterward and resuming her meal, albeit much slower this time given Evelynn's presence. "And excuse me."

"I'm sure you are darling." Evelynn said now smirking. "Just a little advice for the future."

Akali hummed in agreement, the excitement about being here somewhat fading.

"So, Evelynn, is that what you're going to be wearing tonight?" Kai'sa asked gesturing to the divas attire.

"It's certainly more appropriate than what you're wearing Kai'sa." Evelynn replied as she strode to a seat that had another seat separating her from Akali. Kai'sa rolled her eyes. "Who said I'm going to wear this?"

Evelynn did a playful shrug. "I just assumed so if your pizza girl's going to be attending. Make her feel less out of place?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Kai'sa replied monotonously. "She can't make it. She told me her boss would love for her to attend, but he has a feeling that they'll be extra busy tonight."

"Then just order every pizza in the restaurant and have them delivered here." Evelynn mused. "I'm sure we'll be needing lots of them tonight."

Kai'sa snorted with more of a cheerful tone. "A nice thought but I don't think Ahri would approve of that."

"Wait, wait what're you guys talking about?" Akali asked, having finished up her ramen.

Kai'sa looked at the girl with a parted mouth while Evelynn had on her sultry smirk. The dancer wondered if she should tell Akali about their welcoming party for her. She looked at Evelynn, hoping for some help in making this decision.

"They're having a surprise welcome party for you!" A voice chimed, everyone looking to see Riven entering the kitchen.

"Riven!" Kai'sa scolded. "It's called a "surprise" party for a reason!"

"What?" Akali asked. "You guys are throwing me a party?"

Kai'sa sighed. The cat was out of the bag now. "Was supposed to be a surprise, but yes, we are."

The rapper's insides, which were still fighting the spice she'd consumed by the ramen, suddenly felt mixed. She wasn't sure how to describe it. On one hand, she felt rather… honored and above all welcomed given that the group was doing this without her even bringing up the request, something that Akali would've never done in the first place.

Alas, she felt nervous. Akali wasn't unfamiliar with the whole party scene. She'd been to a few gigs and one or two nightclubs, but this was different. It was a whole party dedicated to her joining this group.

"You alright?" Kai'sa asked. Akali didn't reply immediately which caused the dancer to look up at Riven who's eyes tensed up. "You shouldn't have said anything! Now she's nervous!"

The female bodyguard mustered the ability to roll her eyes, knowing it wouldn't help her situation. "I'd say she'd feel more overwhelmed if she had no knowledge in the first place."

"I'm fine!" Akali curtly said, a little attitude in her voice. "I'm just surprised." She continued, getting a curious look from Kai'sa. "Your generosity is… well see, you guys offered to help me move, and now I'm just learning that you're having a welcoming party for me tonight!"

Kai'sa presumed that the rapper was pleased with the news Riven spilled. It wasn't something she'd thought about entirely, but nonetheless was happy to know Akali was ecstatic.

"We expect your brilliant lyrics in return darling." Evelynn teased, Akali's upbeat attitude sinking mildly.

"Evelynn!" Kai'sa snapped, more annoyed than she was with Riven.

"Can't have her becoming too pampered, now can we?" Evelynn replied. Kai'sa knew the diva was standing her ground on any retorts the dancer would shoot.

"She's correct." Akali said calmly, and rather assertively, getting a raised brow from the sultry woman. The rapper didn't like being treated like a child by the diva and she'd show that she would stand her ground for the most part. "I will try my best to produce the contents that caught Culda's attention."

"Try, or do?" Evelynn replied.

"Evelynn!" Kai'sa spat. Riven's posture became one that showed she'd be ready to step in for whatever reason.

Akali walked right into that one like she did yesterday with Evelynn asking about her making James her bodyguard. The rapper felt more defiant right now likely because of the delicious ramen she'd consumed. Akali stood up from her chair, putting her backpack on one shoulder as all eyes drew to her. She looked at Kai'sa and then put her attention on Evelynn.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure I can produce lyrics that will meet even _your_ standards, Evelynn." Akali said using the diva's full name to show her confidence.

She didn't think Evelynn would applaud her for standing up, but Akali did expect some sort of praise from the magenta-haired woman. But she didn't get that. She got a vixen-style laugh. One would think a vein would pop on Akali's head.

"Are you sure dear?" Evelynn purred. "Or are you going to be too occupied with this?"

Akali watched the diva pull something out from her back, waving it slowly in front of Akali for the rapper to see that it was one of her video games. The rapper immediately flustered with minor embarrassment, and it wasn't because of the presence of Riven and Kai'sa. Akali peeked at her bag, seeing that it was unzipped.

Feeling ever-so embarrassed, Akali snatched the game from Evelynn's hand with ninja-style motions and put it back in her bag. She huffed and took a deep breath. For the moment she felt weak and vulnerable like she'd just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar as a child.

Akali had no idea why Evelynn's words had this effect on her.

She soon came up with a retaliation she felt urged to say.

"What do you do to pass the time Evelynn?" Akali asked, her voice not sounding hoarse despite her throat being slightly swelled up. The diva didn't answer or return a question of her own, instead raising a brow at the rapper. Akali mustered the ability to speak clearly. She knew Evelynn wasn't going to reply. Akali smirked at the diva's lack of an answer. "There's a little thing called hobbies. You know what those are right?"

Evelynn finally spoke. "Oh darling, please do enlighten me." She said leaning back to show she didn't care.

Akali didn't care about that ironically.

"I like to play video games in my free time." Akali said with more confidence. "I like to think of them as a hobby of mine. They help me relax with occasionally making me rage."

Kai'sa had been silent, but she giggled a little with the last sentence.

"I'm sure you know that it's important for people to relax and unwind in an environment such as this." Akali said putting her hands up like she was displaying. "We all have our own hobbies, some are just different and… maybe less productive than others." She said referring to Kai'sa being the chef of the house. The dancer's brows rose up.

Evelynn's expression hadn't changed, but she'd stopped leaning back. Akali took this very small shift as a sign that she'd gotten Evelynn's attention, but she was mistaken. The diva vacated her chair, standing up with a stretch before gazing at the rapper.

"Admirable explanation darling, but I don't care if that is a hobby of yours. I was just making sure you knew that they weren't the most important thing in the world. You know, so you don't kill a person if they tell you to stop playing." She said with a small snicker.

Akali felt embarrassed again, but far less than before. At least she'd shown Evelynn that she wasn't going to be fragile and had a bit of fire in her. "That's not what I meant!" She spouted. Evelynn laughed again with that vixen tone.

"You've got fire kitten." Evelynn said. "But you need to use it for more important things than winning my praise." She snickered before choosing to stride off from the kitchen. Once she was just outside, Evelynn peeked her head back in. "Actually, that is very important!" She laughed. Evelynn then disappeared.

Akali almost growled as her face flustered, but she felt a pat on her back and saw that Kai'sa had walked up behind her. The dancer's expression was a minor wince, but she a smile of admiration. It made Akali feel less embarrassed.

"Not bad Akali, but I can't say I blame her for bringing it up. Video games can sometimes be a bad influence." She said before looking at Riven. "Right Riven?"

Riven narrowed her eyes. "Oh, come on, you're still on about that time I was late for work because I stayed up till 5am playing video games?!"

"You arrived at 1pm!"

Riven groaned and look her leave from the kitchen, Kai'sa chuckling as Akali giggled.

…

* * *

Evelynn didn't feel any guilt for teasing Akali. She found it to be amusing however that Akali could come up with such a major explanation, or defense in this case, for something Evelynn hadn't even intended to mean.

At least she learned the rapper could bite back.

Alas, the diva's thoughts went back to earlier, and she let out a sigh as she grumbled for allowing her mind to be easily enveloped in these thoughts about James. Evelynn chose to walk to the garage, and while it's probably strange, the diva found solitude in that area. She loved fast cars, and to have a collection of them put her mind at ease apart from her weekly early morning jogs.

Evelynn walked into the garage, humming with closed eyes as she felt like she'd been cleansed in Holy Water. She looked to the left, starting all the way from the furthest point before turning her head slowly to take in every car she owned. Evelynn smiled to herself until she reached the end. Her brow quirked up when seeing the familiar car that was owned by non-other than her bodyguard.

The grey Elantra that had a few dents here and there. It was the black sheep of the garage even though there were a few sedans parked by it. Evelynn narrowed her amber eyes at the vehicle.

The diva found herself thinking that if this car was here, then James was probably close by. The thought of him close by stirred up those feelings she was foreign to. Evelynn shook her head, realizing that gawking at her collection of cars wasn't going to do it.

Evelynn's mind sparked an idea and the diva's mouth twitched with mirth. Evelynn walked toward the opposite side of the door that connected the garage to the house where a key-holder hung from the wall.

Evelynn preferred to have them here as she often debated which car she'd like to go for a drive in and sometimes changed her mind after she thought it'd been made up. Evelynn moved her index finger over the various keys. She finally made the decision to drive the white Lamborghini and she strutted toward the vehicle.

Evelynn's mind was still slightly enamored with the thoughts of James and it was enough to make her become blind for a moment which, unfortunately, was the time when the side-door to the garage opened and James stepped in, and the first thing he felt was someone barrelling into him. Evelynn bumped into James with her side contacting his which resulted in the diva doing a 180 with a presumed trip to the floor, but a strong arm looped around her swiftly to catch her, leaving Evelynn in a 45-degree angle as her hair flopped down. She glanced up at her savior who had cocked a brow when he got a sense of déjà vu again.

Evelynn smiled seductively.

"How is it we can never meet without you rescuing me in some form, my dear bodyguard?" She asked sultrily, throwing her arms back like a helpless damsel.

James sighed as he pulled her upward with Evelynn letting out a sound of surprise. She fluttered her eyes at him with a tilted head. James's unamusement remained the same.

"Are you always this clumsy?" He asked.

"Only around you." Evelynn cooed.

The position she was in sparked a naughty idea that her brain told her not to do, but her heart was all in. She pressed her weight into James who backed up on instinct. He felt his back hit the solid wall as Evelynn came closer than ever. Her nose half an inch from his as he took in her scent once again. James's body felt out of order as he seemingly struggled to breath.

Evelynn upped the ante, bringing her left index finger up and placing it on the rough surface of James's chest. She started to make circles around a selected area as she began to feel disorganized as well.

"You know… if you keep this up darling… you'll certainly be getting better rewards than just a peck on the cheek." She purred.

James's face gushed with blood. Those words with that voice. Before it annoyed him… now it drove him mad. However, he was also aware of their position, and how he'd caved into her advance. After realizing that, James's body started to repair itself. His left hand took Evelynn's own, gently pushing it off as Evelynn's smirk slowly grew.

Then, his right hand moved like a predator, and moved down to the back of Evelynn's shapely hips, planting itself flatly just above the curve of her rear and pulling her closer where their waists contacted. The raised brow on Evelynn's face made James slowly smile. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but like Evelynn, his heart was in control.

His motion had made her back arch downward with him bending down to meet her. Evelynn's heart double timed it beat.

"You're playing with fire here Evelynn." James slightly growled, albeit playfully. He had no idea where that came from. "If you're not careful… you may find yourself biting off more than you can chew."

Evelynn's heart tripled its beat. She hated herself for loving to be handled in such a way. She slowly smiled at him.

"I'm learning new things about you every day darling." She purred. "I think hiring you as my bodyguard was the right call."

James found himself feeling proud when she said that, and he couldn't fathom why. Evelynn must've seen that proudness as she fought back, swiping James's left hand off hers and grabbing a handful of his scalp. Evelynn pulled as James groaned and she hoisted herself off the ground as her legs wrapped around his waist, making them and James the only leverage holding her up. Her chest was in his eyesight as she mischievously grinned.

"But you seem to be forgetting who I am." She said with a minor playful hiss. "Don't get too cocky now."

The new position made James's cheeks not the only thing to gush with blood, and with this feeling, James retaliated. He was a man after all.

Evelynn gasped, her mouth gaping further apart than ever when she felt her rear get grabbed.

James's hand firmly grabbed the shapely rear of the diva, the skirt she wore offering no resistance toward spilling through his palm. The man almost awed at the feeling of how doughy it felt, and it only increased the blood flowing down past his waist. Evelynn was at a loss for words, and her expression didn't seem to disapprove of the situation.

"Hey Vi! You in here?" A voice said.

The voice snapped both figures back to, well reality. James and Evelynn looked at the doorway with footsteps sounding. James was the first to break as he released Evelynn who didn't stumble thankfully, but her footing was off. She glanced at James who had the face of a tomato with eyes that showed nothing but panic.

The diva did something she never thought she'd do in front of a man; her cheeks became a mild tinge pink. Sure, it'd happened before with James, but that wasn't under circumstances like this.

"Hello?" Riven's voice said as she walked into the garage. The female bodyguard saw James and Evelynn standing appropriately apart from one another. The white-haired bodyguard had no knowledge of what had occurred moments prior. "James, Evelynn, you guys seen Vi?" She asked.

"I guess now it's time to shine, cause finally, she's here, Here comes Vi!" An energetic voice sounded through the door James had forgotten to close.

Vi paced through the door with a walk that showed nothing but confidence. She wore black trousers with a dark blue dress shirt, sleeves rolled up complimented with a yellow tie and topped with a double button white vest.

"Were you looking for me Riv?" She asked curtly.

"Actually, I was looking for all three of you." Riven answered. "Ahri wants to have a little meeting about tonight."

"Alright sounds good. I'll be there in a moment." Vi answered as Riven left the garage. She was almost between James and Evelynn who stared at her. Vi smirked at James and poked his chest. "Don't tell me you're going to the party dressed in that James! You're living the high life now!" She laughed. "Not to mention you'll need to look nice and sharp for her."

James rose a brow, but his face became flushed as Vi pointed at Evelynn with a snicker. The diva's present tinge of pink became slightly darker. Vi's grin grew and she nudged him.

"Ah just fucking with you James, or maybe I'm not." Vi joked. "But seriously, we can't have you at the party wearing that. I'll help you out after Ahri's talk." She said walking toward the door.

James glanced at where Vi had left them, and then back at Evelynn who kept staring at him. The man's clothing felt tight.

He didn't know what to say.

James looked at the same hand he's grabbed Evelynn's butt with, and with an unreadable look at her, hastily walked toward the door where Riven had stopped their little show, leaving Evelynn effectively alone.

The diva felt like she'd been put under a spell. Her body was in disarray, her stomach excitement and empty at the same time. Evelynn moved her hand down to her rear, putting it on the same area James had grabbed.

Her mind replayed what she felt, her eyes closed as her mouth parted.

Evelynn knew she was indeed playing with fire and that it was indeed a bad idea, but boy did it feel good as well.


	9. Chapter 9

The evening had come with the sun beginning its slow descent and painting the landscape in a beautiful orange. Of course, once it fully descended, the true color of the K/DA household would be revealed. Well, parts of it anyway from the party happening inside.

Akali was dressed in her puffy jacket her aunt had made for her, believing this was indeed the time for her to live up to the promise she'd made to Karma when she pursued her calling in music. Moments prior to her joining Kai'sa who leaned on the rails overseeing the party, Akali had sent a photo of her in the jacket to her aunt to show that she'd finally done it. She didn't wait for a response though.

The rapper, like before when she arrived at the mansion, found herself unable to find the words to describe the scene before her.

The room was bathed with black lights from the built-in disco ball that hung in the center of the ceiling. Unsurprisingly, below that ball was the dance floor while various seating's that served for the more casual party-goers surrounded it. Along with that, a small stage had been built in as well to allow the DJ, who was a woman with wavy blue hair, blast and remix their bombastic tunes. Of course, there was a long bar as well with several displays of expensive liquors and dozens of stools. One could think the K/DA household had become a temporary nightclub.

"You nervous?" Kai'sa asked with a nudge.

Akali gave the dancer an exasperated look. Kai'sa smirked as she began to observe the partygoers which consisted of mostly staff members and some personal friends of the group. The rapper looked all around, hoping to see James there as he was the most familiar face in the whole household even with her fellow bandmate by her side.

"Wanna get a drink?" Kai'sa asked.

That sounded really good right now. "Sure!" Akali replied.

…

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me." James said as he fidgeted with the tie. He was wearing an outfit similar to Vi's, except with the vest being black and his pants the same color.

"Don't you dare mess that up James!" Vi exclaimed. "I just spent thirty minutes trying to fix that for you and the party started almost an hour ago!"

"Well then go join them! I'll be along shortly." He replied.

Vi snorted. "I think that's Latin for "Oh Vi I'm too chicken to do a drinking rush with you tonight!" She said in a mocking voice.

James smirked and nudged her playfully. "You know that's not true."

"Well the point is I'm not going up there without you! And given how generous I've been with waiting, I'm just going to do this." Vi said.

"Wha-HURGH!"

Vi yanked James by tie which remained in a tight knot. Vi had actually been planning this as she remembered how picky James used to be with his clothing. Well, he still seemed to be picky to this very day.

"You owe me a beer for taking this long!" She laughed.

James grimaced and stopped resisting. He and Vi kept pacing toward the booming household to join the party-goers within.

…

Evelynn was in a position that one wouldn't expect from her. The diva was actually leaning against the wall as she watched the party continue to unravel. Normally Evelynn would engage in this form of debauchery, but… the diva hadn't really felt right since her encounter with James in the garage. She was still wearing her clothing from before as well which suited the scene just fine. Evelynn took a sip from her wine-filled goblet, swallowing with closed eyes and a hum.

"Evelynn!" A voice said.

The diva looked to her right, seeing Ahri in a low-cut black dress with mesh sleeves. She was actually with someone who took a moment for Evelynn to recognize.

"Well hello Shen." She mused, not acknowledging Ahri's greeting. The bodyguard was wearing a dark-blue blazer with a white shirt underneath to compliment the black lights in some form or shape. Evelynn was so enamored that she didn't notice that the two holding hands.

"Hello to you too Evelynn." Shen replied.

"Evelynn!" Ahri's voice hissed. The diva flinched and exasperatedly looked at Ahri. "Remember, this is a welcoming party for Akali and I wa-"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Evelynn replied waving off Ahri's words. "Make her feel welcome. I got that part."

The blonde's eyes squinted. "No, I want you to keep an eye on her."

Evelynn's brow rose. "May I ask why?"

Ahri gently gestured over to the far left, Evelynn looking to see none other than their manager Culda Graves who was wearing a white button-down shirt with a black pencil skirt that came with pantyhose. She had a glass of whisky in her hand as she was conversing with a busty redhead that the group had met the other day, Miss Sarah Fortune along with Taric.

Evelynn rolled her eyes. "Ahri darling, don't you sometimes think you get a little too paranoid?"

"I've got facts on my side Evelynn." Ahri replied. "You know what Culda can be like when she's drunk."

The diva repeated her eyeroll, but figured a disagreement was the last thing Ahri needed. She nodded. "Alright, I hear you dear. Now go and dance with your date." She gestured to Shen with Ahri's face turning red. She tugged on Shen's sleeve to lead him toward the dance floor. Evelynn sighed and gulped down a larger portion of her wine, her mind hazy for a moment.

The diva then noticed two familiar figures walk into the room with most guests in that area diverting their attention to the new arrivals. The left of Evelynn's mouth rose as the right copied the movement. She had a feeling Akali felt pressured from the eyes drawn to her as this was different from performing in the streets. However, Akali didn't seem pressured at all.

In fact, she actually looked pretty comfortable and happy as she greeted herself to the guests who no doubt knew her, probably because of her joining the group. Kai'sa watched her back but was smiling admirably.

Evelynn chuckled to herself.

Akali still had a lot to learn, but she wasn't exactly the baby the diva thought she was. Evelynn swirled her wine around. "Well done kitten."

Her amber eyes opened up slightly when seeing the two traversing toward the bar. It wasn't unusual, but when seeing this, Evelynn remembered what Ahri said and she glanced back at their manager. Sarah and Taric were still with her, but Culda didn't seem to be indulged with their conversation. Her eyes seemed more tense and Evelynn had a feeling she was looking at Akali.

The diva mildly scrunched her face before finishing off her wine and began to trek toward the bar.

…

* * *

"Well you certainly handled that better than I imagined!" Kai'sa laughed as she and Akali kept pacing.

"Do you guys really think I'm that inexperienced?" She questioned. "I've worked with directors before you know. Of course, they'd never thrown a party purely for my either." She said a little quiet.

"We think you still have a lot to learn Akali, but we should've expected you to be experienced with meeting new people." Kai'sa said giving her a few back-pats. "Suppose the whole party thing for you stretched the expectation."

Kai'sa led the way to the bar where a few patrons were already significantly inebriated. There were numerous bartenders stationed at the bar, all wearing a debonair style of course to fit the atmosphere. One of the bartenders recognized Kai'sa and he paced toward her with a smirk. Akali believed they'd have to wait to be served so she wasn't facing the bar.

"What can I get for you?" He asked smoothly.

Kai'sa smiled. "I'll have a mojito please. Akali?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you like to drink?" Kai'sa asked. "Mojito?" That was always her favorite.

"Sure." Akali replied, not thinking about her choice.

The rapper was enamored with the whole party itself. Before she'd been blocked by a group of people eager to meet her, but with that no longer an issue, Akali was able to take in the surroundings further. She saw countless people enjoying themselves on the dance floor, a few being couples from the looks of it.

Whether they were celebrating for her joining the group or not was irrelevant to what made Akali frown. She could see the blonde hair of Ahri stand out from the crowd which was because some of them had given her room. She was dancing with Shen that Akali recognized after a few moments. Ahri's face was one of unmistakable positivity, and Akali figured that all of it wasn't from the party being a huge success.

The way she looked at Shen who returned the look favorably made Akali's stomach roll slightly as her head tilted downward.

"James…" She said with sorrow.

Akali told herself not to go there, but it seemed like even at the peak of her happiness, her mind would always remind her of something that would make her enjoy the moment less. Right now, it was James.

The rapper fought back tears as her mind cruelly mocked her with a scene of her and James being in Ahri's position. To have them both dancing and smiling as the crowd cheered them on. Akali's fists clenched as she focused to rid those teasing images. James told her that he loved her only like a sister, and she had to accept that.

"Akali?" Kai'sa's voice sounded. The rapper looked up and back at the dancer. "The drinks are here."

A drink sounded good which was the reason for Akali's smirk. The rapper took her glass and brought it to her mouth.

"I hope you enjoy it." The bartender said.

The voice prompted Akali to look up as she took a sip. That was an action she instantly regretted when she saw the face of the man who'd served up her drink.

"Hurgh!" Was what sounded from Akali as she spat out most of the drink that landed on the bar's counter. Luckily the bartender had stepped back to avoid being splashed.

"Akali! You okay?!" Kai'sa asked, not thinking about laughing as Akali started to cough a little. The rapper took a few inhales as she pounded her chest a few times.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The bartender said. "Too much tequila?" He asked as he took a cloth to wipe up the mess.

"N-No." Akali muttered with one last cough. "Just uh…" She droned off when she repeated her glancing at him. The man's jaw was sharp and clean with ice blue eyes that could make a person shiver if he looked them the wrong way. The front of his hair was a mildly darker blue with the remainder being black.

Akali found herself soon blushing.

"Went down the wrong pipe?" He asked with a little chuckle.

His voice. Akali had never taken it into account before, but with who it came from, she felt infatuated by it. She managed a smile. "Yeah that's it…" She said calmly. "Just let it slip by… when staring at those… dreamy eyes."

"What did you just say?" Kai'sa asked.

Akali's face flushed as she didn't think she said that out loud. The bartenders' smirk remained.

"KAYN!" A voice sounded from one of the bartenders, startling the young man. "You can flirt with the girl later! We need more drinks over here!"

The young man nodded and gave a brief glance to the two girls before moving to another part of the bar, leaving Akali mildly baffled with Kai'sa watching him go before smirking at Akali.

"Who was that?" Akali asked finally having the energy to drink again.

"That was Kayn. He's Shen's nephew and one hell of a bartender." Kai'sa said before taking a sip and looking at Akali again. "Want me to get his number for you?"

Akali coughed on her drink this time, not spilling it thankfully as Kai'sa chuckled.

"Careful there darling." A dreamy voice said. Akali looked to see the curvaceous figure of Evelynn approaching her with a confident strut. "We can't have you throwing up during your welcoming party."

"Hello Eve." Kai'sa said raising her glass as an acknowledgment.

"Bokkie." Evelynn replied. She looked at Akali. "Kitten."

That name made Akali frown. She felt like she needed to be defiant again. "My name's Akali, not Kitten." She said.

Evelynn snickered as she requested a refill for her wine. "Sorry Kitten, that'll just be your nickname until we can figure out one that suits your style."

Akali rolled her eyes. "Just call me Kali or something. Anything but Kitten."

"I'm not sure I can do that darling." Evelynn purred, taking her refilled-glass and bringing the rim to her mouth. "Your little encounter with Shen's nephew raises some questions."

Luckily Akali wasn't drinking when Evelynn said that, and her cheeks flushed. Kai'sa wanted to step in, but she also found it amusing.

"Hey guysssss… what's happening?" A voice slurred.

A hand slammed flat on the bar-top with the person's arms being half covered by the rolled-up shirt. Akali was startled while Kai'sa narrowed her eyes at the woman who was none other than Riven. A hazy smile was plastered on her tanned face.

"Riven, nice to see you." Kai'sa said pretending not to notice how drunk the white-haired bodyguard was.

"Nice to see you six again." Riven slurred with a little giggle. Kai'sa's feigning attitude disappeared.

"Riven how drunk are you right now?"

"I'm not drunk at alllll officer… just having a glass of dinner with my wine…" Riven said, exhaling her alcoholic breath on Akali who shuddered. Evelynn narrowed her eyes at Riven and grabbed her.

"I think you've had enough to drink tonight." She said sternly.

Riven narrowed her eyes at the diva and one would think she'd spout something because of her intoxication, but when a pair of strong hands pulled her from Evelynn's grasp, Riven let out a yell.

"I'm inclined to agree with her." A voice said, belonging to Vi who was the person holding her friend and co-worker. "Maybe you should go lie down Riv." She advised.

Akali looked at Vi, and then behind her, saw James. Instantly the rapper's energy shot up.

"James!" She exclaimed, getting up from her seat and embracing him in a hug that he clearly wasn't prepared for. The man laughed and patted her back a few times. Evelynn's attention was drawn to the arrival of her bodyguard, and with the way Akali was embracing him, the diva's skin started to feel hot for a moment.

"You having fun?" James asked with a smile.

"I was, but now I know I'm going to have even more fun now that you're here!" Akali squealed as she moved back.

This made James feel… well just good. After what he'd said to Akali the other day, the man wondered if she'd be different whenever they were together, let alone if Akali would look at him the same way again despite asking if he'd see her differently. It was a warm feeling regardless.

"Your little sister here is certainly having a good time Holland!" Kai'sa said smiling. "I think your appearance might make her confident enough to dance!"

James smirked before realizing that there was another person in the vicinity that he hadn't acknowledged yet. He glanced at the person and felt the gears producing his happy mood get jammed.

Different colored pupils met amber orbs like it was scripted. James's smirk began to slip away as he felt his interior roll over itself.

Ironically, Evelynn's body felt the same way and her cheeks became mildly red, though most people would've deemed that to be because of the wine she'd had.

"And that drunk's off to bed!" Vi's voice sounded. She slapped her hands together to show her achievement and looked at the people before her. "Well hello there Akali, Kai'sa, Evelynn." She said evenly. "Are y'all having a good time?"

"We definitely a-"

"Great because I don't really care!" Vi curtly said. "This party's been going on for over an hour and I haven't had a drink yet! Come on James, the bar's calling us!" She said beginning to pace toward the counter.

James didn't move a muscle as he kept staring at Evelynn who raised a brow with her tongue against her cheek. Vi approached James again.

"You deaf or something! Come on man!" She laughed as she grabbed his collar and dragged him toward the bar. With them no longer there and a tipsy Riven out of the picture, Kai'sa repeated what she said about dancing with it being a question this time. "So you up for a trip to the dance floor Akali?"

The rapper felt rejuvenated from her little exchange with her best friend. "Sure!" She said taking her drink with her.

"Eve, you coming?" Kai'sa asked.

The diva was deaf. She just kept glancing at James who'd stopped at the end of the bar with Vi who ordered two pints for them. The woman didn't register Kai'sa's voice for a few moments.

"Hello? Evelynn? You in there?" She said tapping Evelynn's temple which resulted in the diva jerking her head back and scowling at the dancer. Kai'sa put her hands up. "Relax! Just wondering if you wanna join me and Akali on the floor.

The diva exhaled frustratingly as she found herself unable to stop thinking about James and why she even cared that he was here now. Just because he'd fought back against her advances wasn't a reason for her to obsess over him.

"Sure Bokkie." She said smiling a little timidly. "I'd love to." She got a smile in return _. "Anything to distract me from this."_

…

* * *

"And there you are! Hope you enjoy them!" The bartender said.

"Oh, we certainly will! This is just one of the many drinks we'll have tonight!" Vi whooped as she took the glasses and passed one to James. "Wanna find a table?"

"Sure." James replied.

The pinkette led James toward one of the few unoccupied tables in the area. They both sat down with their glasses still in hand. Vi raised hers up with James following the action.

"Here's to two childhood friends reuniting!" She said smiling which got the same reaction out of James. Their glasses audibly clinked and both took a gulp before setting them down with pleasurable sighs. Afterward, James chose to look in the direction that he'd last seen Evelynn in. Unsurprisingly, he found himself looking at the trio of pop-stars, the one in-between them being Akali.

Vi thought he was looking in that direction because of her, but he wasn't.

"You're really close to her eh?" She asked tapping her glass with her digits.

The question drew James's attention back to Vi. He leaned back leisurely, looking at the carbon dioxide constantly racing up to his beer head.

"We certainly are Vi." He answered. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

The woman snorted. "The only thing I'd be jealous of is it Caitlyn suddenly took an interest in you, if you know what I mean that is." She winked.

James groaned. "So, you and her are a thing?" He asked. Vi nodded. "Hmm, how'd that happen?"

"How about we keep the questions of our sex lives to the side and get right to the point of why you're choosing to sit here with me instead." Vi chuckled. "How… have… you been?" She asked drawing out the question intentionally to add more sarcasm.

James took another gulp of his drink, sighing before clearing his throat. The question itself opened a temporary wound, but he stitched that up. Nobody needed to hear about it.

…

* * *

Despite Akali's excitement with Kai'sas encouraging and positive words, Evelynn couldn't bring herself to share those feelings. She wasn't heavily invested in this party to begin with, and her exchange of looks with James moments ago made the diva feel like actually leaving the party and going to bed.

Alas she couldn't do that. It was really for the sake of Ahri as the leader wouldn't approve of Evelynn's carelessness in regard to her asking a favor. The diva agreed with Ahri about herself keeping an eye on Akali, but she wasn't sure if she could follow-through.

Speaking of Ahri, Evelynn caught a glimpse of her leading Shen toward the bar, the blonde's mouth undoubtedly spouting some happy words that were drowned out by the music. She always looked cute when she was happy, and Evelynn didn't want to remove that.

"Come on Akali! You can do it!" Kai'sa cheered.

Evelynn turned back to the two girls, seeing them standing just outside of the designated spot where the dancing was happening. It was moderately crowded with more spectators than dancers.

Evelynn smirked and approached Akali from her left, pressing her body against the rapper's shoulder.

"Come on Kitten." Evelynn teased with a purr. "Show them what you can do."

Akali shuddered briefly as her expression became stern and unamused. Evelynn dropped her teasing for a moment.

"Show everyone you can do a lot more than just rapping… _Kali._ "

Akali's mood improved after hearing that, and she didn't know why, but hearing it from Evelynn seemed to amplify it. The rapper didn't refuse.

She stepped onto the dance floor, Kai'sa's smile becoming a grin as she cheered Akali on and chose to follow. Evelynn felt some desire to celebrate return to her and she followed in suite.

Unsurprisingly, the spectators started to cheer more for the three pop-stars and the dancers that were already on the dance floor chose to vacate it out of respect. Akali felt a familiar rush as she started to get more into it, and she smiled happily as her moves became swifter and more skilled. Kai'sa cheered her on as she clapped her hands with Evelynn choosing to only smirk.

Kai'sa and Evelynn would always get applause and cheers whenever they'd perform, but right now, both of them knew that most of the cheering was for Akali. They both exchanged knowing glances, and without Akali knowing it, they joined the spectators with the rapper being the only one on the floor now.

The cheering grew louder with whistles mixed in. Akali couldn't stop smiling to herself, and while she was surprised to see that she was alone now, it boosted her confidence even more.

Alas, everyone has to recharge eventually, and Akali felt her body become tired from the tense movements. Kai'sa kept smiling as she began to slow down while Evelynn crossed her arms, still smirking.

The diva's attention eventually shifted again, and the smirk disappeared as she groaned. She told herself not to, but Evelynn couldn't resist looking back at the table where James was. The glasses had multiplied as he and Vi seemed to be engrossed in conversation, occasionally laughing as well.

Evelynn closed her eyes as she bit her lip and looked away. She didn't realize that Kai'sa was performing her own little dance for some of the guests after they practially begged her to. Her signature moves were to die for.

The diva looked back at the table James was sitting at, and he and Vi seemed to be finishing up their drinks.

…

* * *

"Oh boy… that's uh… that's truly something." Vi slurred as she grinned at the light-headedness she was feeling.

"So yeah…" James said with a slur of his own. He put his hand on his head as he felt like it was going to fall off. "That's where I... have been…"

Vi's eyes blinked one at a time as her head was at a 45-degree angle, a smirk plastered on her that became a toothy grin. She grabbed James's hand unceremoniously as James stared at her.

"Listen… regardless of what you've been through…" Vi droned. "It's very… very good to see you again…" She said sounding a little bitter at the end. "And… I'm sorry I wasn't there…"

James was less drunk than Vi was and he was able to pick up the tone in her voice. His other hand went down to hers that still gripped his arm. He patted it a few times, getting Vi's attention.

"Don't w-worry about it." He stammered. "It's okay."

Vi exhaled glumly. She smiled at him as she sighed.

"What say we get another round?" James asked, his question fueled by his desire to have another delicious beer. Vi chuckled. "I'm buying." He said.

Vi grinned and fell back in her chair. James wasn't sure if another pint was a good idea, but he really wanted to stretch his legs. The man walked toward the bar without any trouble despite his inebriation. He had to put a hand on the counter though as assurance of balance. The bartender approached him, an uncertain expression present on them.

"Two more pints please." James said, holding up two fingers.

"You feeling alright?"

"Never better." He replied toothily. The bartender was unconvinced to James had to fix that. "This'll be my last one for the night."

The bartender rose a brow but chose to oblige as he filled two-pint glasses, James watching as he did.

"Well hello there handsome." A seductive voice purred.

That voice was something else, and James knew it wasn't Evelynn so he turned to his left, seeing a busty red-haired woman standing closer than usual. Close enough so he could see slightly down her shirt, his inebriation overwhelming his protests.

"Hello." He replied smoothly. James was enamored with her beauty, the woman not oblivious as she leaned on the bar counter, letting more of her cleavage to be revealed. James felt blood rush to his cheeks. "What's your name?"

"Miss Sarah Fortune sweetie." She answered.

…

Evelynn had been watching James the moment he left the table, her vision tunneled as he remained clear while everyone else that got in the way became blurred. She knew she should keep an eye on Akali, but Evelynn couldn't.

Then, when she saw the director Miss Fortune approach James at the bar, Evelynn felt her skin become hot. She felt the positivity from the dancing burn up into a fire that had nothing but aggressive emotions and anger. She couldn't fathom where it'd come from, but right now, she just wanted to walk right up to Miss Fortune and… well get her away from James. Evelynn's thoughts were dark, and she glanced briefly at a drink that was moderately full on a nearby table.

Without considering it, Evelynn grabbed the drink and downed it, the taste strong of vodka mixed with soda. She wasn't very tolerable of strong liquor and her head began to buzz significantly faster.

It only heightened her aggressive feelings.

She didn't know why this was happening.

A familiar figure walked past the two, and Evelynn knew immediately it was Culda. She looked back at the dance floor, seeing that Akali was no longer there. Predicting the next thing she'd see, Evelynn saw Akali leaning against a wall that was far from the party, and Culda was heading right for her.

Evelynn slammed the glass down on the table as she looked back at James and Miss Fortune who were still talking. She glowered and then looked at Akali.

"Stupid girl." She muttered.

"…"

Akali was exhausted, catching her breath as she laughed slightly as well. Her performance on the dance floor was something she couldn't stop smiling about.

"That was truly something." A voice said. Akali peeked over her shoulder, still catching her breath as she saw a raven-haired woman standing an appropriate distance behind her, a half-full glass in her hand with a smirk.

"T-Thanks." Akali said, the woman being familiar to her, but she needed time for the name.

"You certainly can "wow" people with your movements Akali." Culda said approaching the rapper who took one more deep breath.

 _"Oh right, Culda."_ Akali thought.

"I just hope you know that's not what I hired you for." The woman said, her voice patronizing.

Akali's brows knitted together as she turned around, seeing that Culda was no longer smirking. This was different compared to her at the interview days ago.

"Um, what?" Akali asked.

Culda scoffed. "I know, I know, you're young and feel like you're on top of the world, but you have no idea how much I depend on you." She said, voice becoming more contempt with each word.

The rapper realized how close Culda was getting. She made an attempt to move, but Culda slammed her hand beside the direction Akali moved to. It didn't trap her, but Akali didn't feel that way.

"So young and oblivious." Culda hissed, her breath stained with heavy alcohol. It made Akali wince. "Must be nice having no idea how much is at stake. How much I'm counting on you not to fuck this up. Not when your friend Holland almost jeopardized it." She snarled.

Akali's brows knitted together at those last words.

"That's enough." A voice interrupted.

Culda felt herself get pushed away from Akali with her almost falling on her butt, but she managed to remain standing. She found herself staring at the amber orbs of Evelynn who stood in front of Akali defiantly. The alcohol in her system made the woman’s anger stronger and she approached Evelynn.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Culda asked gravely.

“Trying to prevent you from doing what you were afraid would happen.” Evelynn replied calmly, eyes narrowed.

Culda’s eyes widened with anger at the truth in Evelynn’s voice. She downed her drink moments later, breathing now a slight growl. “At least my actions have an intention that’s beneficial for this group.”

“You call cornering a person when you’re drunk an intention this group?” Evelynn replied.

“Better than your selfish desire? Yes.” Culda retorted, sending a small message that Evelynn got. The manager smirked as she saw Evelynn’s stance falter briefly, but that smile disappeared when seeing look in the diva’s eyes. Culda’s mouth parted as she started to feel like she was shrinking the longer she started at the diva. Gone was her anger, fear now in that department which was unusual for her.

“Hey! What’s going on?” A voice called.

That voice belonged to Kai’sa who approached the two women, putting more focus on the cowering woman that was their manager while Evelynn kept glowering.

“I think you better leave _Culda_.” Evelynn said sinisterly.

Culda nodded furiously, mouth trying to smile when Kai’sa looked at her with an unsure expression. The manager chose to leave the trio, disappearing back into the party, but Evelynn had a feeling she was going for her coat. The diva sighed.

“What happened?” Kai’sa asked, leaning closer to Evelynn.

Evelynn pinched the bridge of her nose, her mind a plethora of headaches as her buzzed mind tried to figure out why Culda’s words triggered such a reaction.

“I think the real question here darling is what could’ve happened.” Evelynn answered. Kai’sa looked over the woman’s shoulder, seeing Akali standing with her posture mildly curled, wondering of she’d done something wrong without knowing. Kai’sa sighed.

“Well at least she was smart enough to back off. Don’t think I’ve ever seen her do that.” Kai’sa mused.

Evelynn hummed in agreement. She looked back at the bar, still seeing James presumably talking with Miss Fortune. It made her headache increase for a moment before she came to a conclusion.

“I think I’m going to go to bed Bokkie.” Evelynn said. “Why don’t you two go back to the bar?”

Akali’s head leveled out when hearing that. The thoughts of another drink sounded appealing right now. She approached Evelynn cautiously.

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked shyly.

“Of course you didn’t!” Kai’sa spoke, cutting off any chance of Evelynn speaking. “Culda is sometimes just a strange person when she’s drunk!”

“Which is all the time.” Evelynn snorted, keeping the situation light. “Go enjoy the rest of your night Kitten. You’ll need it.”

Akali once again frowned when Evelynn said that, but it was out of guilt instead of annoyance. Culdas’ words made her wonder if she’d done something truly wrong. Kai’sa took her hand when seeing this.

“Come on Akali, grandma here’s tired and needs her beauty sleep!” She said playfully making the rapper chuckle and Evelynn smirk with an eyeroll. “I think you could use more drinks after your dance there eh?”

Akali couldn’t disagree as the guilt was crushed by enthusiasm produced from the teddy bear in human form Kai’sa. 

Evelynn watched them go back to the bar, and then, mentally cursing to herself again, the diva looked to see James _still_ with Miss Fortune. The diva rubbed her eyes, feeling like her head was about to explode and then paced to the exit of the room, not bothering to look back.

…

* * *

"Come on darling, I'm just curious is all." Miss Fortune purred, her voice no longer affecting James in the sense of a charm. He'd become mildly annoyed with her now actually.

"I fail to see why you care so much about me being Evelynn's bodyguard." He said flatly.

"Because it's Evelynn you dolt!" Sarah laughed. "Any man who can convince her to be her bodyguard is someone I'd love to know far, far more closely." She said, putting her index finger on his chest and drawing a circular pattern.

"I think I'm done here." James said, making Miss Fortune's playfulness disappear with grimace.

"Oh, come on handsome, don't be like that." She said, trying to sound seductive, but it was more desperate.

“James! Don’t tell me you’re drinking my pint!” Vi’s voice boomed, the pinkette walking toward him from behind, staggering only slightly. She’d sobered up during the prolonged wait. She became aware of Miss Fortune, the first thing she saw was the ample cleavage that made her disdained look form into amusement. “Oh I see… trying to get lucky on your first night here eh?”

James groaned and rolled his eyes. Miss Fortune on the other hand was suddenly inclined to stop her actions and chose to back off.

“Oh sorry… I didn’t realize you were here with someone sweetie.” She cooed, disappointment in her tone.

James didn’t correct Miss Fortune as he felt like it would inspire her to try again. Vi was unaware of the situation, but the relieved look on James told her all she needed to know. She patted him a few times. “You’re welcome.”

The man snorted. He gave Vi her delayed pint that she took the moment she saw it. The woman downed half of it in a matter of seconds, James laughing more than usual from the scene due to his own inebriation.

“Yo Holland!”

James, and Vi whose eye shifted as she drank more, saw Kai’sa and Akali approaching them. She greeted them muffled as she enveloped further in her drink to bring back that familiar buzz.

“Hey! Good to see you two again!” James said raising his glass. Akali smiled as she embraced him tighter as James laughed.

“Did you see her dancing Holland?” Kai’sa asked. “Boy she was something.”

Akali hadn’t thought to ask that and she looked at James, expecting him to answer with a yes, but he winced on that. It made her mildly frown.

“Oooh sorry that’s my bad guys!” Vi cut in. “I distracted old James here by forcing him to talk with me!” She said looping an arm around him as James rolled his eyes again.

“Ah don’t worry Vi, there’ll be plenty more of that in the future!” Kai’sa said. “But seriously, she was something! Had the whole damn crowd’s attention!”

Akali felt warm hearing such compliments, but it still made her frown that James hadn’t seen it.

James at the moment wasn’t aware of Akali’s current state. He chose to look around the room, the party seeming like it was still in full swing with most still going strong.

_Most._

The man realized that someone was missing. He wasn’t sure if he sensed it or if something had caused it, but James knew that Evelynn was no longer in the room.

And for some strange reason, it made his desire to continue his festivity with Vi lessen.

Not to mention he felt the sudden urge to use the restroom.

“Uh, Kai’sa, where’s the bathroom?” James asked.

“Just down the hall at the very end on the right.” Kai’sa answered.

“Thanks.”

“Ahahahaha, look at him!” Vi said pointing. “He can’t hold his liquor!”

James shook his head with a smirk. “I’ll be back soon.”

He waved to the trio who waved back, Kai’sa and Vi soon conversing while Akali watched James until the wall obstructed him. She sighed, but then heard Kai’sa shout something.

“Yo Kayn!” Kai’sa called.

 _“Shit.”_ Akali thought. Her heart began to unintentionally race.

The bartender approached the dancer, that charming smirk of his visible as always. His gaze shifted between the two.

“The usual?” He asked.

“Make it two please!” Kai’sa replied. “And try not to put in so much alcohol this time!” She said referencing the earlier incident. Akali’s face turned red.

Kayn laughed and began to make the two girls another mojito. He returned moments later, the glasses in his hands as he placed them before the singers.

“I’ve got a fresh cloth in the event of… you know.” Kayn said playfully. Akali’s face turned crimson as she was grateful for not having a sip yet. The bartender chuckled before moving ot another patron. Vi wasn’t oblivious to Akali’s current state.

“You good?” She asked.

“Yeah… Yeah I am.” Akali said, taking a sip of her mojito.

“She’s just got a little crush on Kayn is all it seems.” Kai’sa said before taking a sip of hers.

Akali spat out her drink yet again.

…

* * *

James washed his hands after draining the sea monster, shaking them a few times to get any droplets off before drying with a towel. He sighed as he looked in the mirror, his mind buzzed and clouded. His face suddenly felt dry and he wetted it again, splashing several times as he sighed once more.

“…”

Something flashed him for a moment; a person’s face. Their skin was dark with white hair. It was normal for a moment, but the next moment it became burnt.

The face of the same person James had… hallucinated in the bathroom of the studio.

James stepped back, surprised and baffled as he tried to collect his thoughts. He took a deep breath.

“Too much alcohol.” He said, convincing himself that was the cause of the problem.

He suddenly heard a loud thud from above. James glanced upward to the ceiling, his current mood tense and alert. He quirked a brow, wondering if anyone had heard it, but given that most of the residents were in the main room with the booming music, James chose to investigate himself.

He, albeit clumsily, went up the stairs, the thoughts of rejoining the party at the back of his mind. James noticed Riven sleeping on a couch, still passed out which made him chuckle for a moment before focusing on the main task. When he turned a corner, James stopped as he blinked a few times to register what he was seeing.

On the floor was Evelynn, in a position that made James look away after finally registering it. She was face down on the floor, her rear up in a position that allowed her thong to be visible. Her legs were mildly spread with her right foot tangled in a rug that’d been affected as well. Her top seemed to be disheveled and half undone.

James watched her try to stand back up, but the diva seemed struggle to even sit up. When she did manage to stand up, she couldn’t keep her composure and James bolted right to her, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her levelled. The diva let out a sound of surprise when feeling the body, and hold, of another person on her.

Her instincts kicked in and she elbowed James’s torso, the man groaning as his body lurched. Evelynn pushed herself off him and swivelled around to face him.

“Don’t you touch me.” She slurred.

Her bitter look turned into one of surprise when seeing that it was none other than her bodyguard. In her tipsy state, Evelynn’s world soon turned happy… and warm. She toothily grinned.

“Is that how you treat someone who was only trying to help?” James groaned, his hand on his stomach still.

Evelynn shrugged. “Don’t ever approach… a tipsy woman.” She said. “They might have a little fire in them that you… underestimate.”

“Well I heard a loud crash and figured I should investigate.” James answered. He finally realized that Evelynn’s posture was a bit hunched and she seemed to be waving back and forth.

She was drunk. Very drunk.

“How much have you been drinking?” He asked.

Evelynn giggled. “Enough to make me… finally go to bed. But now that you’re here… that might change.”

James rose a brow before seeing Evelynn stagger toward him, giggling while doing so. She threw herself at him, eyes closed as her lips pursed and he became alarmed. James’s hands held the diva back who opened her eyes and pouted.

“Evelynn, stop.” James warned.

The diva frowned and blew a raspberry at James who flinched with his face scrunching. Evelynn seized this moment, throwing herself at him again with James hitting the wall. He still held her back and Evelynn became to glower at him.

“You can’t deny the fact that you haven’t wanted to do this since the garage.” She said breathlessly, James catching the alcohol in her breath. It reeked of Vodka.

“You’re drunk.” He snapped.

Evelynn giggled. “I’m drunk… but you’re cute.”

James groaned, his teeth clenching as he tried to avoid letting his buzz cloud his judgement. “You need to go to bed.”

The diva narrowed her eyes, and with a swift motion, hoisted herself upward onto James with her legs wrapping around his waist, hugging it tightly as she pulled him closer. James’s eyes became wide as he glared, and having no choice, moved his hands down to the plump butt of Evelynn. His hands weren’t gentle or slow this time, grabbing the shapely mounds of her buttocks and squeezing them.

Evelynn gasped, and James felt her grip loosen.

He used the leverage to throw her upward and over his shoulder, his arm pressing down on her and effectively keeping her pinned there. The diva let out sounds of protests as she weakly pounded James’s back, the man’s stern look remaining as he carried her to what he assumed was her bedroom. The woman’s protests died down as she stopped hitting James’s back, and instead, feeling the rigid, smooth planes of that area.

“Ooohhh…” She cooed.

“Stop.” James growled.

Evelynn didn’t heed his warning. Anything he’d possibly do would only be beneficial for her. Inside her very inebriated mind, the voice telling Evelynn to stop had no audible say. She wondered what would happen if she dared to go down further.

Amidst this thinking, Evelynn picked up a scent. She wasn’t sure how to describe it, but it came from James undoubtably.

And it smelled good.

“You smell nice.” She said, no longer hitting his back.

“And… you’re drunk.” He repeated, though he seemed to be saying it more to himself.

Evelynn found herself enamored with James’s scent that she stopped protesting fully, now enjoying being carried to her room in this manner. The click of a door was heard, and James opened it, carrying Evelynn into her room that was a mixture of purple, pink, and red.

He placed her down once inside, a fair distance away from her bed. Evelynn turned around to James who continued to look at her, not amused in the slightest.

“Aren’t you going to tuck me in?” She slurred and giggled.

James scoffed. “Unless you’re too drunk to walk seven feet, I won’t be doing that.”

Evelynn grinned. “I can barely walk two feet darling.”

The man rolled his eyes. “Goodnight Evelynn.” He said before turning to the door.

The diva’s grin disappeared as she actually scowled. Without saying anything, Evelynn threw herself at James, mustering the ability and strength to pull him and throw him onto the bed with a bounce. Evelynn was on him moments later, landing on his body with pained groans from James. The two of them seemed to struggle, but Evelynn straddled him with her thighs as she pinned his arms, leaning down closer than usual where he could smell her breath.

James thrashed under her, but Evelynn had him trapped.

“Evelynn, don’t.” He warned.

The diva didn’t heed his warning. There was nothing he could do anyway. Perhaps it was finally time for them to fulfill what she had planned for him when they met in the studio.

Evelynn leaned closer, and closer to James, his breathing hollow and ragged. She felt his thrashing increase significantly for a moment before ceasing fully.

The diva sighed at her victory, smiling slightly albeit her vision starting to blur.

James’s eyes were narrowed and hazy looking, but he no doubt finally submitted.

The diva got closer to him, her mouth parting as his did too.

Closer…

Closer…

Then, they met, but not in the way one would think.

Evelynn’s body laid fully on top of James’s, the weight of the diva atop him as James felt the strands of her hair on his nose and mouth.

She’d passed out on him.

James was going to get out of there, but truthfully his vision was also starting to fade. Darkness started to surrounded his eyes and the comfortable bed mixed with Evelynn’s body was enough to make him drift off to sleep, the diva laying fully atop him all the while.

…

* * *

**_Many years ago_ **

_The young man had on a permanent scowl as he kept staring at the door of his little sisters' room._

_James never liked it when Austin was over, and now that he was staying here made him feel uneasy. The man was nothing but bad news, but his mother didn't care as long as she had a way to release stress that didn't involve beating James and losing child support._

_He heard the continuous banging and audible moans from her bedroom that was several rooms away but sounded like it was next door. It seemed like Austin was going to be busy for a while, but James never let his guard down. Not for his sister Jani._

_Feeling like he was dwelling too much on this, James got off the floor and paced over toward the bed that was originally his, but he gladly gave it up for his sister which was presently sleeping on it. He couldn't help but smile when seeing how peaceful she was. Whenever he looked at her, he could always envision her growing up to be something special and amazing._

_Someone who'd have a better upbringing_ then _their current situation._

**_BZZ_ **

_James's smile dissipated and he sighed as he reached into his pocket for his phone. There was a message that didn't improve his mood._

**_We need to talk. Meet me and Vi at the usual spot. Don't be late James_ **

_James pinched the bridge of his nose. As much as he didn't want to leave, he knew that the only reason this would be happening was for the greater good. Well, James saw things differently, but that wasn't the point._

_James closed his phone and sighed. He took notice of how the constant banging in his mother's room had ceased. On one_ hand _it put him at ease, but it also meant that Austin was probably no longer in the bedroom. Just to make sure, James cautiously left his room and snuck down the hallway toward his mother's bedroom. He peeked in through the mildly opened door, seeing clothing scattered on the floor with two figures resting in the bed._

_He returned to his room, taking out a knapsack and pulling open a drawer, taking a switchblade knife and putting it in his jacket. He gave one last glance at his sleeping sister before leaving the room, locking the door afterward._

_James kept his posture hunched as he trekked through the alleyways of Zaun, occasionally passing by a few garbage barrels that were on fire as sirens sounded in the distance. The slums of Zaun certainly weren't the most comforting places on earth, but it was the only area that he could rendezvous at with his acquaintances as they deemed it fit. James kept his guard up, passing by a complex with several boarded-up windows along with sounds of domestic arguments happening as well._

_He turned a corner, seeing the vague silhouette of a factory that'd been abandoned for decades. He began to pace toward it, hurrying his movements as the area he had to cross over was wide open. He always felt like he'd be shot in these kinds of areas._

_When James reached the factory, he glanced inside to see, unsurprisingly, nothing. He leaned against the entrance, catching his breath as he took out his phone. He'd received no messages from the person which annoyed him._

_A snap sounded nearby, James tensing up and drawing his switchblade knife in a combat stance._

_"Relax James, it's only me." The person said._

_He recognized its tomboyish tone that sounded sarcastic as well. James chuckled and put away his weapon. A person stepped into the pale moonlight, revealing pink hair with a tank top underneath a denim jacket with jeans of the same material. She smirked at him._

_"Nice to see you too_ Vi. _" James said flatly._

 _Vi quirked a brow. "_ Well _you certainly seem cranky tonight."_

 _"Well when you've got a slacker in your home, you tend to become less_ pleasant. _" James replied simply._

_Vi's brows knitted together. "Austin's living with you guys now?"_

_"Yeah only until he finds a job. Which I'm certain is going to be never." James replied._

_The pinkette sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that. If you'd texted me I'd have told him n-"_

_"Look I'm here now and that's all that matters. Alright?" James said albeit annoyed. Vi's words weren't the reason for his annoyance. "You know it's funny; he tells me not to be late, yet we're always the ones who arrive here first."_

_Vi hummed as an answer. She could tell James was frustrated and didn't want to risk making him anymore frustrated._

_"Sometimes I wonder if he's really doing this just to piss me_ off. _" James grumbled. "He could at least tell me what's so damn important!"_

_"Oh, I could, but how else would I know that you’re still loyal?" A voice said, startling both James and Vi. James looked back in the factory, seeing a person walking out of the darkness and into the moonlight. His skin was dark with a white marking on his features. His arms were skinny, and his clothing was that of steampunk. Topping it off, he had white, Mo-hawk styled hair. James narrowed his eyes at him._

_"Ekko."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for not making Akali gay this story :^)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Many Years Ago** _

_James leaned against the wall of the factory's entrance with his right foot raised against it, hands shoved in his pockets as he stared up at the sky, the only thing that counted as beauty mostly for Zaun. He wasn't interested in hearing what Ekko was saying which seemed to be fine with the young leader as he was mostly speaking to Vi. James kept remaining uninterested in Ekko's words until it came to the reason why he'd called them here._

_"So did you catch all of that? Or do I have to explain it again to James?" Ekko asked Vi, not even acknowledging James which the young man snorted at._

_Vi let out an exhale like she'd just been given the most important task in the world. Well, actually a task for her and James._

_"Let me just see if I got this straight." Vi said holding up her hands. "So, The Frost Claws, who we've have a truce with for years, jumped a few of our guys last night? For no reason at all?"_

_"That's correct." Ekko said. "And they were quick to inform me of the situation. Said that the attackers were rogue members. Tryndamere called me, saying he'd like to meet up, reform the truce."_

_"And when you say meet up, you mean you want me and Vi to act in your place and beat the shit out of them?" James asked, crossing his arms with a displeased look. "Because I highly doubt someone like Tryndamere would be willing to actually sit down and sort things out in a calm manner."_

_Ekko snorted. "Correction; I want all three of us to meet up with them. The rest follows as you said."_

_James let out a chuckle that was crystal clear sarcasm. He glowered at Ekko. "Is there any reason why you and Vi can't do this yourselves?" He asked._

_Ekko chuckled in a condescending tone. "Because I've been thinking about your current position in this group as of late James. You don't exactly fit in a gang titled "Lost Children of Zaun" when you seem to care more about your family."_

_James stopped leaning, his exhales becoming huffs as his stare darkened. "I don't care about my family, only my sister." He snapped._

_Vi stepped in, putting her hand on James's arms. "Why don't we focus more on the current situation?" She suggested. "Where did Tryndamere say he'd like to meet at?"_

_"13 Street, Avenue Road." Ekko answered. "Right in the dark ally. That pretty much sells it."_

_"He never was that bright. Always thought his plans were so subtle. With Sejuani now in charge, I can't say I'm surprised." Vi snorted. "How many do you think he'll have with him?"_

_"Probably 8 at least. Maybe more. Shouldn't be anything we can't handle." Ekko said, sounding confident. He glanced at James slightly, the young man's brow raising in response. Ekko changed to a stance that showed he was going to be moving soon. "He said to meet there at 1am. It's 12:30 right now so we should get going."_

_Vi nodded, looking at James who kept looking at Ekko before she walked out of the factories entrance. James turned around to follow her but felt Ekko place his hand on his shoulder. James stopped moving, waiting for Ekko to move next to him._

_"Look I'm sorry… but I need you to pull it together. Alright?" He said. "I know your sister's important to you James, but don't forget that you have a family here as well."_

_James didn't reply. Ekko let go of him as he joined Vi and James followed in suit._

…

* * *

Ahri had her left arm draped over her eyes as she laid in the bed, breathing softly as she slept. The rays of sunshine attacked the blinds in her room, only managing to surround it in a beautiful glow of yellow. The pop star then inhaled deeper than usual, and she sighed as she woke up. Ahri sat up straight, stretching her arms with a few snaps here and there. She picked up the presence of another person in the room with her and glanced to her right to see Shen asleep in a chair.

The blonde immediately smirked at the sight. She then felt mild pain in her head that she figured was a hangover. Ahri's gaze was drawn to the small table that had her clock located on it, and with that clock was a glass of water.

There was a note on it that read; For you Mrs. Ahri. Beat the hangover- Shen

Ahri quietly giggled. Shen must've been really tired and lounged on the seat to rest his eyes for a moment. Not that she didn't mind him doing that; she liked his company. As Ahri took sip, she heard Shen inhale deeply and her pupils darted to see him stretching with a groan. She placed the glass down with a pleased sigh.

"Morning Shen." She said warmly.

Shen was confused by the voice, and he looked around for a few moments as his vision returned. His hands were on the chair's armrests and he could see his client in her bed, looking at him with a warm smile and a glass of water.

"Oh, I'm deeply sorry Ahri!" Shen said, a little embarrassed from the sound of it. "I must've fallen asleep."

Ahri giggled. "Don't worry Shen. It's refreshing to know you're so close by." She said bringing the rim to her mouth.

Shen rose a brow, but he smiled at the blonde. It made Ahri blush as she looked away, drinking the rest of the water.

"Did you enjoy last night?" Shen asked, Ahri surprised by the curt question, but that didn't mean she wouldn't answer.

"I think you know that I had a really, really great time dancing with you Shen." She almost cooed. "It's not often I get to see such a part of you."

Shen smiled. "Anything to keep my client happy."

The blonde wanted to roll her eyes at how he always made it seem like a job, but she had a feeling he wasn't 100% truthful about that.

"Would you like me to refill your glass?" Shen asked gesturing to Ahri's empty cup.

Ahri blushed again. She shook as an answer with a polite "No thank you". Shen nodded and left the room.

…

* * *

Riven's hand was tangled in her white hair, her expression a wince with barred teeth as she gripped her coffee mug. Kai'sa hummed as she tended the hearty breakfast she was cooking for her bandmates, and the bodyguards for good measure.

"Good lord, never let me drink that much again." Riven groaned, taking a sip from her coffee.

Kai'sa snorted. "I guess it's only fair for me to watch your drinks in exchange for you being my bodyguard Riven."

Riven chuckled, taking another sip of her coffee. The women heard a nearby yawn, and she glanced right to see Vi whose outfit was disheveled and crumpled. The pinkette rubbed her eyes, noticing that she was in the presence of her colleagues.

"Morning Kai'sa, Riven." She acknowledged.

The women returned their greetings, Vi pacing toward the coffeemaker to brew something to help her hangover. Her nose twitched from the scent of sizzling bacon and eggs, a pleasant sigh escaping her lips. "Making the breakfast of champions eh Kai'sa?"

"More like the breakfast of hangovers." Kai'sa replied.

Vi chuckled. "If that's what it takes to have you cook breakfast for us, then I should start drinking every day!"

"You really wanna end up like Riven over there?" Kai'sa retorted playfully. Riven's face flushed as Vi snickered. Another sound of an approaching person was heard, this time through footsteps. The three women saw Shen enter the kitchen, his attire like Vi's, but far less disheveled. He nodded at them.

"Well look whose finally up after sleeping with his client!" Vi said throwing her arm around Shen's shoulder. "Sheny boy!"

Shen rolled his eyes. "I only took her to bed Vi." He answered deadpanned. "I intended to rest my eyes for a moment and fell asleep on the chair."

"A dangerous game to play Shen." Vi replied. "Good thing it wasn't on top of Ahri."

Shen glanced back at Vi who threw her head back laughing, Riven and Kai'sa giggling instead. The male bodyguard's cheeks became a tinge of red, but nothing more. He shook his head at these women finding amusement in such a situation.

"Don't laugh too loud now!" Kai'sa said. "You might wake up Akali."

The dancer mentioning Akali made Vi's brow rise and she nudged Shen. "That reminds me; Shen, I think Akali might be interested in your nephew Kayn." She snickered.

Shen rose a brow, mild shock in his eyes, but that was all. Vi chose to leave it there. Shen, on the other hand, was now curious.

"When you say "interested", what do you mean exactly?" He asked.

That prompted Vi to speak again. "Like maybe… will-you-go-on-a-date-with-me-and-let-me-stare-into-your-eyes-forever kind of interest." Vi answered quickly. She let the silence take over after that, and then Shen huffed with amusement. Everyone gawked at his reaction with Riven choking on her coffee.

"Perhaps I should leave Akali Kayn's contact information." Shen said, a little rare laugh at the end.

"What about Akali?" A gentle, new voice asked.

Vi yelped while Shen only turned around, seeing Akali standing in the doorway of the kitchen, her sleeves exposed as her puffy jacket hung by her arms. Riven chose to drop the ball as she saw no harm in it. "Oh, they're talking about your little crush on Kayn."

Akali appeared tired before hearing those words, but it seemed to wake her up a little as her cheeks became a mild tinge of pink.

"I don't have a crush on him!" Akali exclaimed. "He's just… cute is all."

"Pretty sure that's a factor of having one." Riven replied.

Kai'sa found it amusing, but she wasn't a fan of how Akali seemed to be getting ganged up on. The dancer began to put the cooked food on the plates. "Well if she does have a crush on him Riven, at least it'll be due to natural reasons and not because he's a bartender."

Riven's brows furrowed and she looked at Kai'sa. His was her turn to blush. Kai'sa smirked despite not seeing Riven's expression.

"I mean isn't that why you fell for Maddoc? Because for him, he found you attractive, and for you… well he was cute, but mainly because he was a bartender." She chuckled.

Riven started to frown. "Kai'sa you know it's more than that right?" She said, no amusement found in her voice.

"Oh, I do, but I just thought I'd remind you of that as Akali no doubt has a crush on Kayn for the right reasons."

Akali's face turned scarlet as she pouted and huffed. Of course, she soon recalled the little interaction she had with Kayn the night before. Those blue ocean eyes and that handsome, clean face.

So hot and dreamy.

Vi approached Akali, putting her hand, gently, on the rapper's shoulder. Akali looked into her eyes, seeing the kind smile on Vi's features.

"You know we're just kidding with you right?" She asked, hoping they hadn't hurt Akali's feelings.

Akali couldn't help but smile at how kind Vi was. She nodded as another thought came to her mind. "Where's James?"

Vi's smile went away as her eyes narrowed with thought. Where was James? They hadn't seen him again after he went to use the restroom. They'd been caught up in the party (and drinking) that they'd forgotten his whereabouts.

"Good question actually." Vi said. Her suspicions soon rose. "Actually, where's Evelynn?"

"You know how she loves her beauty sleep." Riven snorted.

The mention of James and Evelynn made Vi's mind form a scenario. The pinkette suddenly had the urge to excuse herself as she wanted to find out if this was true on her own. Akali wanted to follow, but the smell of bacon and eggs mixed with Kai'sa insistence on her eating was too good to pass up.

…

* * *

A groan mixed with a sigh sounded in the diva's room. James's eyes opened half-way before closing, then opening wider as his world became more focused and clearer. He was allowed to take in the comforting feeling of the bed, his head soon throbbing with a hangover's headache. James felt the comforting warmth of another person nearby along with the alluring scent of roses fill his nostrils.

Wait a minute.

He thought he was dreaming for a moment before things became clearer. How he'd consumed more alcohol than usual the night before and then escorted Evelynn up to her room where she…

James turned his head to the right, seeing Evelynn on her side, fast asleep with some drool on her pillow. She was clothed, but that'd turned into disheveled articles of a white shirt at her mid-section, allowing her cleavage to be seen with a lacy bra.

That prompted James to check his own attire, his vest unbuttoned and draped open with the two buttons at his collar also undone. Thankfully that's all that'd come loose, and James sighed with relief. However, he soon heard the diva whisper something in her sleep followed by the sound of shuffling sheets. Evelynn was slowly inching her way toward James who didn't realize it until her hand reached to find some leverage.

James's eyes widened when he felt her hand scrunch in his shirt, and she started to pull herself toward him. James quietly moved away, trying to pry Evelynn's hand off him without waking her up. The sleeping diva didn't stop however, and James groggily cursed as his pleasant awakening had been short-lived. He kept shifting away as Evelynn did the opposite, keeping up with his speed until James reached the edge and he yelped as he fell off the bed, landing on his butt with a thud. The sound was enough to wake up Evelynn who hummed in confusion. She soon yawned and brushed some of her hair off her temple.

A groan drew her attention, Evelynn crawling toward the beds edge, glancing down to see James on the floor, rubbing his backside. The diva's mind needed some time to remember what'd happened and wasn't curious at why he was here.

"Want me to kiss it darling?" She cooed. James's motions ceased as he didn't dare look up. He finally chose to, giving Evelynn an unamused look. The sight of this made her stomach roll briefly before she pouted and smirked deviously. "I'm only trying to help."

James chuckled this time. "As payback for me helping you into bed last night? No thanks."

"Aww, you make it sound like it's such a burden." Evelynn cooed. "I don't think you know how many men would die to be in your position darling." She continued, propping her elbows on the bed as her chin rested on her hands. "I must say I'm surprised you didn't try anything on me. A drunk diva who wants to kiss you? Who wouldn't take advantage of that?"

James groaned again. A loud click drew his attention as well as Evelynn's, though she was calm and collected. Vi was standing in the doorway, hand on the knob as her eyes quickly fell upon James who was slumped against the wall while Evelynn laid on the bed, her feet in the air and waving back and forth. James's face flushed immediately, and Vi's smirk made it worse.

"Well, I guess Shen and Ahri weren't the only ones who shared a room last night." Vi snickered. "Still, you didn't need to tell us you were using the bathroom as an excuse."

"It's not what you think Vi." James said, embarrassed and actually choosing to get out of there in case anyone else came.

"I'm not so sure about that James." Vi joked, taking note of Evelynn only wearing a bra as her shirt had come off. Luckily for James, the diva backed up his claim.

"He's right Vi." Evelynn said, tone somewhat playful but also serious. "He happened to hear me fall down, which I highly doubt you or anyone else heard. We were both very drunk and tired. It's just that simple. It'd have gone further, but we both fell asleep."

Vi's smirked didn't go away. She shook her head to show she wasn't convinced but left it at that. "I can see that. Hell, if Caitlyn had come, I'd have probably done the same thing!" She laughed.

Vi left the room after that and Evelynn chose to get off her bed. The diva noticed that James was still present in the room with her, and he was giving her an unfathomable look. It made Evelynn blink twice as her brow furrowed. The diva's stomach rolled for a moment, and she slowly frowned.

"What?" She asked.

James exhaled sharply and then left the room. Evelynn's brows remained furrowed as she pouted. Foreign feelings once again had risen, but different this time. The way he looked at her with no hint of playfulness and only pure annoyance didn't sit well with her.

Evelynn scoffed moments later to rid that feeling. Why should she care if he's pissed at her? What gave him the right to be mad at her? Was he angry about what happened the night before? About how Evelynn, when she was drunk, tried to kiss him? The diva remembered he did seem hesitant despite being drunk himself. Was he gay or something? The number of people who'd do anything to sleep with Evelynn, let alone touch her were numerous. Not to mention James had grabbed her butt more than once.

Evelynn dismissed this again with a head shake and hand flip. The diva's mouth felt rotten as she hadn't brushed her teeth the night before, not to mention sleeping with the same clothing left her feeling unclean. She was about to take care of this but stopped from a knock at the door that'd been left open. She looked to see Ahri peeking in, her hand on the door as she stared at her fellow bandmate. Evelynn wondered if she'd seen James leave her bedroom.

"Uh Evelynn?" Ahri asked. That made Evelynn think she was about to be lectured.

"Yeah?" Evelynn replied, a sigh accompanying her question.

"I just got a call from June. Culda apparently has quite the day planned for us. She'd like us to be at the studio by 12pm. She also said she'd like to see Akali alone in her office before meeting with us."

Evelynn's eyes narrowed at the mention of their manager. She felt her skin become warm but didn't show any change in expression. The diva could already feel the unspoken tension she'd have with Culda within her. She thought about telling Ahri about the little mishap with Akali during the party but didn't want to force that stress on her.

"Why are you telling me first?" She asked.

Ahri chuckled. "Because you always end up arriving half-an-hour late. Figured telling you beforehand might improve that."

Evelynn smirked, blowing Ahri a kiss. "You know me so well darling." She said sincerely. "I trust you're getting to know your bodyguard more?"

Ahri's cheeks turned red. Evelynn almost burst into hysterics but resisted the urge.

"Just try to be ready on time Eve." Ahri said with a little force. She left Evelynn alone as the diva quietly chuckled to herself.

…

* * *

Sighs, along with a belch from Riven, were heard as the three figures leaned back in their chairs, satisfied with their breakfast that Kai'sa had cooked up. The dancer looked at them like she was their mother, arms crossed with her leaning against the counter.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you show such a reaction for my cooking Shen." Kai'sa said eyeing the male bodyguard.

"It's bacon Kai'sa." Riven added. "Nobody can resist it's alluring temptation. Not even Sheny boy here."

"Why is me showing my emotions considered a topic worthy of discussion?" Shen asked nonchalantly.

"Because you're boring." Riven replied simply.

"What we saw last night would beg to differ." Kai'sa said.

Akali didn't say anything during this banter. She found it so amusing and even slightly cute. The rapper's lip curved up as they kept talking. She noticed Vi re-enter the kitchen with the pinkette immediately jumping into the conversation, but that was short-lived as Kai'sa handed her a plate of breakfast.

Then, Akali saw a new person enter the kitchen, and realized it was none other than James. The rapper quickly got out of her seat, a wide smile accompanying her face as she greeted James with open arms. The man almost looked annoyed when presented with this, Akali noticing it, but James put on a warm smile and embraced her. Almost immediately, the conversation stopped as every looked at the two. James took a step back from Akali who kept looking at him.

"Nice to see you're up-and-about." He said.

Akali smiled. "Same to you James." She said before jumping to what'd been on her mind for the last few minutes. "Where'd you go last night? Didn't see you return to the party."

James expected this, but he hadn't taken the time to come up with an explanation. Should he say that Evelynn tried to kiss him and fell asleep on him?

"Did you pass out on the couch or something like Riven and Vi, or Akali?" Kai'sa asked jokingly.

Before James could answer, he heard footsteps behind him, and he quickly moved respectively. Ahri stepped into the kitchen, clearing her throat to catch the attention of everyone and taking the heat off James. He was silently grateful and stood to the side by Akali.

"Guys, I got a call from the studio. We need to be there by 12pm. Culda's got quite the day planned for us apparently. Guess it means you'll be working today." She said playfully to the present bodyguards. Riven groaned as Vi snickered at her. Ahri turned to Akali. "Also, Akali, Culda said she'd like to speak with you privately in her office."

Akali blinked, eyes more open now at Ahri's words. The rapper could only feel like this would lead to an awkward meeting alone with the woman who'd harassed her the night before. Her stomach felt like it had a knot for a moment before Akali huffed and knew she had to look at this differently. Maybe Culda felt like apologizing or something. Akali tried to focus on the positives instead.

"Well shit, so much for beating my hangover in relaxation." Riven said.

"Hey, you're welcome to take the day off Riven." Kai'sa said. "So long as you don't mind not being paid."

Riven chuckled before getting up. Shen got up too with Vi being the last after she set aside her plate. The three bodyguards chose to leave the kitchen with James beginning to leave, but not before saying something to Akali.

"I guess today's your first day to truly shine Akali." He said, placing a hand gently on her shoulder to ease any nervousness she might've felt from the announcement. Akali smiled at him and put her hand over his.

"Don't think I could've made it this far without you James." She said softly. James's smile grew. He took his hand off her, and then tangled his fingers in her hair, ruffling it up for a few moments as Akali giggled and then left the kitchen. She turned around to see Ahri and Kai'sa smiling at what just happened.

"W-What?" Akali stammered, blushing actually.

Kai'sa approached Akali. "I just find it adorable how much you two care for one another." She chuckled. Kai'sa seemed like she'd say something serious next, but she didn't. "I can only imagine how he'll react when finding out you have a crush on Kayn." Akali's expression became astonished and Kai'sa wheezed a laugh before apologizing repeatedly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just had to get that out!" She laughed.

"Wait, you have a thing for Shen's nephew?" Ahri asked, not sounding like she was teasing like Kai'sa was.

Akali's face became a tomato. "I'm going to go shower."

…

* * *

James's smile remained until he almost reached the guards quarters. He felt the frustration from being seen in Evelynn's bedroom stirring up after his brotherly affection toward Akali. One would think James getting frustrated by Evelynn making him seem like he intentionally contributed to bedding with her was childish, but to James it annoyed him to the brim, and for good reason.

Sure, he'd grabbed her butt, kneaded it and so-forth, but that was just because he was fighting back against her teasing. Making him seem like a pervert didn't sit well with the bodyguard.

"Yo James, you good?" Vi asked, having stopped at the front door and waiting for him. James's expression became brighter as he nodded to convince her. The pinkette didn't seem to fall for it entirely. She put her hand out to stop him which James did. Vi tilted her head, a playful yet mildly concerned smirk on her face. "You're not really ticked because I caught you red-handed, right?"

James rolled his eyes. Vi snickered before apologizing. "No, it's nothing Vi. I'm fine. Just… hungover."

Vi let out an understanding sound. "Well… I think a nice shower should help with that. I'll try not to use all the hot water." She finished with sarcasm lacing her voice.

James chuckled as Vi walked to their bedroom to enter the bathroom, James sitting down on a seat as he predicted he'd be waiting likely 20 minutes to shower. He leaned with a stretch and groan, lounging comfortably in the cushion. Within moments of this comfort, James's mind chose to replay what'd happened last night as he groaned.

From the feeling of having his hands on Evelynn's fantastic butt to her straddling him in her bedroom, James found his pants become tight briefly as he cursed for thinking of such perverted scenarios. He was annoyed and his body did the opposite.

…

* * *

Lines of water glided down the shapely figure of Evelynn, her pink hair darkened from being soaked and sticking to her soft, smooth skin. The diva had done the usual shower deed, shampooing her hair and cleansing herself with a bar of soap. Evelynn intended for her shower to be shorter given Ahri's words from before, but she'd been troubled for reasons she scolded herself for.

"James."

Evelynn sighed, placing her hand against the tiled walls as she tried to cogitate this feeling. What was it about him that made her feel so… guilty? She wasn't foreign to people being angry at her either, but with James it felt like his words were like warm rays burning her smug and seemingly guiltless attitude to reveal something she wasn't known for; Compassion. Well with friends of hers it was known, but James wasn't a friend, he was her bodyguard.

And yet… Evelynn felt like if she didn't show him some form of compassion or regret for her actions, she probably couldn't look herself in the mirror again. The diva sighed in defeat. It seemed silly to her, but her stomach didn't agree.

She turned off the water, opening the door and quickly toweling herself. A clock that rested on the sink read that it was 11:09am. Evelynn quickly got the work on preparing herself.

…

* * *

Akali stood in her bedroom that was still in the process of being unpacked, several boxes unopened with a few others being opened with half or less of their contents unloaded. The rapper, yet again, was nervous. She'd already been in the studio, but that was for an interview.

This was the real deal!

She was a rising popstar now. She was going to be in a place full of people who'd been doing this for years. She had a feeling her fellow bandmates would watch out for her, but she also knew they were expecting her to be able to deliver some stellar stuff for the K/DA.

Or maybe she was confusing it with Culda. Either way, it was nerve-wracking and Akali was grateful James would be close by even though he had to follow Evelynn around. The rapper collected herself, taking a deep breath. If she could make people cheer at the party last night, then she could certainly do this.

Excitement and anxiety all over again.

If only she could figure out what to wear.

A few knocks echoed off the door to her room. "Hey Akali?" Kai'sa's voice asked. "You in there?"

The rapper turned to the entrance of the room. Her current attire was a towel and she stammered when saying the words to keep the dancer out. "J-Just a minute! I'm not dressed!"

A friendly chuckle came from the unseen dancer. "Actually, that's what I was going to talk to you about."

Akali's brow quirked up. "O-Oh?"

"Can I come in first?" Kai'sa asked. Akali thought for a moment before shrugging and saying she could enter. The dancer opened the door, wearing her usual K/DA outfit as it's what she and the other members wore whenever it was business related. She smirked with amusement at the rapper's state of clothing despite being warned. Kai'sa quickly got to the point. "Well last night during the party, I had a little talk with Taric about your outfit for the group."

Akali's brow escalated.

"I know it seems out of the blue, but he has a gift for this kind of thing." Kai'sa chuckled. "To put it simple, he absolutely loves your jacket and intends to make it your signature outfit, so your aunt Karma will finally get her wish of you wearing it for your music career." She said smiling. "I can't quite recommend what you should wear for today, but whatever you do decide to wear, I highly suggest that you have on the jacket. It'll be like your identity, much like Evelynn with her lashers or Ahri's tails. You feel me?"

The rapper had started smiling when Kai'sa mentioned Karma. She could only picture herself texting her aunt and what kind of responses she'd get back. Akali's heart felt warm when thinking how she finally lived up to the promise she made to Karma and that her hand-made jacket was going to be viral.

"I think that's a good idea." Akali replied, not finding any counter to her points. "But I gotta ask, how did you know I was having trouble picking what to wear?"

Kai'sa shrugged with a smirk. "I used to be the baby of the group Akali. I've been through exactly what you're experiencing at the moment." She said, stopping to add an effect that Akali wasn't aware of. "Well minus the whole crush on Kayn."

The dancer laughed as she avoided the pillow Akali threw.

…

* * *

James tightened his tie, the last part of his outfit. His onyx colored suit made him look like the perfect choice for a diva's bodyguard. It matched Shen's outfit save for the color of the shirt with the tie as well. James's fellow bodyguards had different styles either based on the preference of their client or their own choice. James flinched when someone's hands were felt on the collar.

"Relax James." Vi said with a chuckle. "Just fixing up your collar." The man groaned with an eye-roll. Vi laughed this time. "What? Just saving you the trouble of Evelynn calling you out on it."

James grimaced at the name. He shook it off though. The man had a job to do, and he'd do it even if it meant he'd have to deal with someone like Evelynn. He heard a little vibration and Vi hummed before taking out her phone. She'd gotten a text from Caitlyn that made her smile immediately.

"Well hot damn! Caitlyn's at the studio today! Says that there's more people there than ever so I guess this'll be an interesting day!" Vi exclaimed.

James grunted in response. The Pinkette left him as she started to text Caitlyn back. James swallowed the lump in his throat and followed her out of the guard's quarters.

…

* * *

Evelynn still couldn't believe she was doing this, but the diva's stomach kept churning each passing moment at the thought of not making it up to James somehow. She knew she wouldn't be able to work properly if she didn't fix it soon, so Evelynn requested, or in this case stated, that she'd be driving to the studio herself instead of riding along in the limo. Ahri didn't put up much of an argument to Evelynn's delight, and the diva found herself alone with James who didn't say a word.

James followed Evelynn as they went to the garage. The short journey there was quiet and uneventful which Evelynn was grateful for. The diva chose her pink Lamborghini as the vehicle she'd be taking to the studio. The diva planted herself in the leather seat on the driver side while James sat by its twin as a passenger. There was more silence, but Evelynn could feel the tension now, the unspoken frustration that James had toward her. When she slipped the key into the ignition, the diva made her move.

She gently took his hand, James looking over at her with that same look. Evelynn looked at his legs as she mustered the ability to speak words she rarely said.

"I owe you an apology… for last night." She said, sounding a little humorous, but James didn't pick it up. "I know you were just trying to help me… and I took you by surprise… and I'm very… very sorry about what I did, and what I said."

She took her hand off his, Evelynn staring at James for the longest of time as his unfathomable gaze aimed at her changed into one of what she presumed was mild relief. James sighed and softly chuckled.

"Well you know what… we both had a lot of drinks, and I'm certainly no exception for grabbing your butt. So… I'm sorry too." James said slowly. "Let's just move on and forget about it."

Evelynn felt the weight lift off her as she smiled, but she wasn't done yet.

"What if I can't?" Evelynn asked, her lips curving into a frown.

James looked at her, confusion in his features. He chuckled again. "Evelynn, nothing happened."

"I know but that's not what I'm referring to." Evelynn replied. "What if… let's say, I felt that not a simple apology would do it?" She said, running a hand through her pink hair. "What if I wanted to make it up to you… and take you out for a drink?"

James blinked, and blinked, finding amusement even at Evelynn's stoic expression was betrayed by the usual shade of red on her cheeks. The diva probably knew this but refused to back down.

"You mean like… a date?" James asked, unsure if he'd heard her correctly.

Evelynn's face grew redder. "No, you dolt!" She spat, sounding defensive. "It's just my way of showing that I'm very… very sorry. It's in no way, shape or form, a date."

James's brows both rose. He was surprised. The bodyguard looked at her like she was an alien or something. Confused and surprised. It made Evelynn glower.

"Well?" She asked, her voice forceful.

James thought about it for a few moments. It wasn't expected, but with how Evelynn was currently acting, he was actually… touched by it? He shrugged to himself. "Sure."

Evelynn sighed happily. "Good. Now put on your seatbelt. I'm a fast driver."

James barely had the time to do that before Evelynn sped out of the garage.

…

* * *

_**Many Years Ago** _

_James didn't like this at all, and his gut told him Vi felt the same way, though she was calmer and cooler with the situation. They were in the dark alley as Ekko had predicted, with about 10 members present. At first there was only 5, but after the trio had walked into the ally, the other half appeared behind them, effectively cutting them off._

_If it wasn't clear of Tryndamere's true intentions before, it was now._

_On the contrary, Ekko chose to play dumb and feign any knowledge as James and Vi kept looking around, the goon's gazes glued on them. Ekko and Tryndamere were having a civil conversation, the Mohawk haired boy looking out of his element under the man's size._

_"How much you wanna bet I could take down half these guys in less than 15 seconds?" Vi quietly asked, nudging James._

_"Assuming I'd be dumb enough to accept the bet in the first place, not a lot." James replied._

_"Ah come on James, don't be such a grouch." Vi snickered. "You can take the frustration of Austin living with you guys out on these little shits." She said gesturing to a few thugs._

_"What was that Pinkie?" A goon asked, stepping forward with Vi glancing at them, her smirk visible, but its playfulness gone._

_Vi crossed her arms, about to utter a retort, but that stopped when she realized a unique object on the person's right thigh. She narrowed her eyes, leaning closer to it before she realized what it was, brows craning._

_"What's that?" She asked pointing._

_The goon followed her pointer, glancing down to realize she'd seen his weapon. It was a hextech gun. He looked at her with a glare. "Well what do you think Pinkie? It's a fucking weapon."_

_Vi scoffed. "No, it's not that's a sign that says,_ _**"I'm a huge pussy".** _ _You know that cowards only bring guns to fist fights, right?"_

_Before the goon could reply, Vi swiftly snatched the gun from his thigh and pushed him down. The other thugs' stances turned into ones of combat with Ekko and Tryndamere looking back with the commotion. James eyed the weapon with nothing but astonishment. He instantly felt his heart try to burst through his chest with the knowledge of these other thugs having guns._

_"This is surprising Tryndamere." Vi mused. "For someone who's all about strength, you're the last person I expected to have a gun in your entourage."_

_Tryndamere scorned the accusation. "Vi, do you really think it's wise to wave that around, let alone attack one of my guys as I try to diffuse the situation with Ekko here?"_

_Vi chuckled, flipping the gun in her hand and catching it. "I don't know do you really think he's dumb enough to believe you want to fix the truce? I mean I always knew you were a dumbass but come on."_

_The goons began to advance on the outnumbered trio, but Tryndamere told them to hold off. Vi's words irritated him no doubt, but he wanted to get a verbal jab at her first. Unfortunately, Ekko stopped that._

_"She's got a point Tryndamere." He said. "You must think very little of me if you thought I believed a truce is what Sejuani wanted." He snickered._

_The tall man glowered, his fists clenching with anger. Tryndamere never did enjoy being made a fool of, especially when it came to his intelligence. He crooked a smile to get a jab out. "If you really were smart, you'd have brought more than two."_

_Ekko belittled the threat and weak verbal jab. "Why else do you think I brought these?" He asked, raising his hands up to reveal hextech knuckles. Tryndamere's eyes widened exponentially. James looked back as he saw the gang members take out their weapons from pipes to switchblades. He rubbed his hands together as his breathing gained weight._

_"No reason to fight fair if you're outnumbered!" Vi hollered._

_Without saying anything else, Vi turned to the goon she'd stolen the gun from and shot his leg. The man bellowed in pure pain, falling to the ground as the other goons drew their weapons. Vi let the clip drop from the handle, quickly pistol whipping the first thug that charged her._

_James let two goons charge him, swiftly sending his own fist to the throat of the closer one and repeating the technique on the other's nose. Both of them fell back as James blocked the swing from a third thug, grabbing the pipe and stealing it. He reeled back the pipe and clubbed the thug down with a metallic impact, blood spurting on the ground. James was then clubbed in the cheek, but it did little to stun him and he swung the pipe into the thug's gut before headbutting them down._

_Vi slammed her elbows on a hoodlum who'd attempted to tackle her down. She repeated it again with them finally letting go and she kicked them away. She was then smacked by a pipe-welding thug, her posture hunching, but no serious damage actually done to her. Vi growled and quickly snatched the vandal's weapon, swinging it at their crotch with a howl leaving their lips, clutching the area as they curled and fell to the ground._

_James and Vi looked around, counting the number of knocked out or severely wounded goons and seeing that only Tryndamere was left._

_Speaking of Tryndamere, James and Vi heard sounds of a struggle and saw that Ekko was still fighting with the leader of the entourage. Both were bruised with Tryndamere being worse and James approached them. He grabbed the man's jacket and yanked him back where he landed on the ground harshly. Before Tryndamere could register what happened, he felt a knife get lodged in his shoulder, keeping him pinned there as he spouted curses and grunts to fight the pain._

_As he wrenched and struggled, Tryndamere saw the trio standing around him, their expression different, but each one holding contempt. Vi's of course was her snarky smirk. It made the man growl._

_"You fuckers!" He cried. "You'll regret this!"_

_Not one of them felt intimidated, and Ekko crouched down with a condescending smile. "Tell Sejuani this was her only warning yeah?"_

_He then raised his boot and kicked Tryndamere's mouth, a bloody tooth flying and landing with a soft clack._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay


	11. Chapter 11

Akali had never been in a limousine before, so riding in the somewhat costumed limousine of the K/DA was beyond exciting. She was seated beside Ahri in the very back with Kai'sa occupying another seat next to them. Shen, Riven, and Vi resided in locations closest to the doors in the event an overexcited individual tried to enter. Not that that was a common occurrence, but it wasn't out of the question either. The rapper wanted to start talking about how she was feeling, but she couldn't muster the ability to. There was so much going on in her mind.

When the limousine approached the studio, Akali noticed the three bodyguards started to shift into positions that were more alert. Their sunglasses hid their eyes and when Akali noticed Ahri leaning forward to look out the window, she heard the vixen say "Oh."

"'Oh' is right. Holy shit." Vi said with a chuckle. She glanced back at Akali with a playful smirk. "You might wanna stick close to me Akali. Got a huge crowd out there."

"Even Caitlyn's out there." Riven said.

Akali didn't know who Caitlyn was, but Riven sounded like she was concerned so it made the rapper's anxiety surface.

"I think me and Riven should go first." Shen said. He gestured to the three popstars. "You three should follow up behind us with Vi and Caitlyn covering the back."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Vi whooped, cracking her knuckles to show she was ready and hoping to pummel a crazed fan or two. Ahri and Kai'sa agreed with Akali following their choice. They weren't experienced with this kind of work.

One of the security guards of the studio opened the door, the interior of the vehicle immediately filled with the overlapping shouts and squeals from the K/DA fans outside. Akali saw a dark-haired woman peek in who she figured was Caitlyn.

"Come on let's go! She barked.

Riven and Shen quickly got out, fanning out to cover any ground before forming the front of their protective circle. Ahri and Kai'sa left with Akali leaving afterward. She didn't have time to introduce herself to Caitlyn as the Head of Security quickly moved her close to Ahri and Kai'sa. Vi closed the door with her and Caitlyn forming the other half of the circle. The circle began to move to the studio slowly with Ahri and Kai'sa waving and greeting their fans as best they could. Akali looked all over the place, the never-ending screams of praise from the fans in her eardrums as she kept up.

Despite the overlapping shouts, Akali swore she could hear a few say her name, and when she looked in the guessed direction, she found a few fans looking at her and no doubt giving her the same treatment they gave Ahri and Kai'sa. The rapper's heart felt touched despite not having released or done anything for the group yet. People who gave praise tended to vary one would guess.

She then saw the select fans hold out their hands for her to presumably shake, and Akali, seeing no harm in it, chose to reach out to live up to the gesture. The rapper shook it, but them felt a plethora of hands quickly swarm hers, and then they started to pull.

"H-Hey!" She exclaimed.

The rapper's yell mixed with the fan's cheers, but it was enough to make Vi glance over there with Caitlyn following it.

"HEY!" Vi shouted.

The pinkette quickly moved to defend her client, Caitlyn barring her teeth as she put her hands on the rapper and pulling her back. Vi meanwhile got between the tug-of-war and quickly removed the rather scrawny hands of the fans from the arm of Akali. The pinkette glowered at them before joining the moving party of bodyguards and popstars.

The group then reached the entrance of the studio where they were greeted by some staff and security personnel. They quickly got inside, closing the doors and finally blocking out the screams of their fans. Riven and Shen spaced out to cover more ground again while Ahri and Kai'sa caught their breaths from constantly shouting greetings to their fans.

"Nice work people." Caitlyn said. "Vi, excellent work on handling that little scene with Akali."

Vi smirked as usual at the praise. "Well thank you for holding her back Cupcake." She said with a wink as Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Wait what do you mean by scene?" Kai'sa asked.

"Ah some fans tried to pull her out of the circle when she chose to shake their hands." Caitlyn answered. "Can't say I'm surprised though."

The woman's condescending tone wasn't unnoticed by Akali who furrowed her brows. "I'm sorry who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself." Caitlyn said extending her hand. "I'm Caitlyn, Head of Security for the K/DA, and if you do that again you might not be so lucky."

Akali's look altered into a slight glare. Caitlyn returned the favor without hesitation, making Akali back down slightly.

"Hey, go easy on her Cupcake." Vi said stepping in. "She's still got a lot to learn."

"That still doesn't mean I can't inform her." Caitlyn replied, looking at Akali sternly. The rapper stopped glaring, instead becoming flustered as she felt like she was in the wrong. Caitlyn then chose to leave the group without saying a word as she was needed elsewhere. Akali looked at Vi, and then at her popstars who were looking at her too.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

Kai'sa winced with a shrug before answering the question. "Well it's not so much you did something that was bad as opposed to it being oblivious to what would've likely happened."

The way Kai'sa said that made Akali feel like a child. She wasn't that oblivious to greeting fans, but she'd never had some react the way the ones outside did.

"You'd be surprised by how fans can get when you're in their proximity." Shen said. "I've seen it happen with several clients of mine in the past."

Akali pouted. "I just wanted to shake their hands."

"I know it doesn't sound like a big deal Akali, but Caitlyn is correct on the term unfortunately." Ahri said sighing. "Look don't worry about it. It's a common mistake."

Kai'sa agreed while Akali kept frowning, feeling like she'd just blown an interview or something. The rapper followed her fellow bandmates to their destination with the bodyguards keeping up.

…

* * *

Culda was twiddling her thumbs as her interior was churning non-stop. Her mind kept playing these different scenarios about what would happen if Ahri discovered she'd harassed Akali. The woman was anxious and nervous while also mildly annoyed. What did Ahri or anyone in the group know how stressful being the manager was? Having to make frequent bookings, interviews, and basically a lot of other tasks. She'd done a lot for this group, and if Ahri did find out, she wouldn't dare fire her right?

Culda heard the door of her office open, the woman flinching and immediately looking up. She thought it would be Akali, but it wasn't.

It was Evelynn.

And the diva was glowering before she even set her eyesight on Culda. The manager audibly gulped but attempted to stand her ground. James was waiting outside, choosing not to question Evelynn's reason for barging into their manager's office.

"Uh, g-good morning Evelynn." Culda stammered, her voice not in her favor. "It's very nice to see-"

"Cut the crap Culda." Snapped Evelynn. The diva stepped inside the office, closing the door without taking her eyes off the woman. "You of all people should know trying to appear welcoming doesn't fool me."

Culda sighed, her annoyance rising from her pride that remained mostly buried. "Look I'm so-"

"If you were sorry, you'd have called Ahri and told her the truth." Evelynn snapped again, Culda shrinking under the diva's intimidating stance. "Yet here you are, sitting in your own pride and arrogance."

The words stung Culda as they were undoubtably true. Alas her pride came first, and she stood up from her chair, hands balled as she did her best to match Evelynn's posture.

"I'm trying to save this group Evelynn." Culda shot back. "And if telling a young woman that this isn't all sunshine and daisy's is wrong then I don't want to be right."

"You approached her, drunk I might add, at a party we were specifically throwing for her, and had the nerve to harass her." Evelynn replied. "It's ironic how you seem to be the one who might bring this group down."

The diva smirked when seeing the rage in Culda's eyes. The manager couldn't talk back though as Evelynn's words held nothing but the truth. She was just under so much stress, but that wasn't a viable excuse. Culda just wasn't familiar with the act of apologizing.

"So, what're you gonna do?" She asked, refusing to admit she was wrong. "Are you gonna tell Ahri? Are you gonna get me fired? The person who's the best shot at bringing this group back to the top?"

Now it was Evelynn's turn to play the annoyed one, but she was much calmer in her demeanor. The woman did have a point. Until they found someone else, Culda was, unfortunately, their best bet.

"No, I won't, because that'll be up to you Culda." She said assertively. "I'm not that cruel. I have a plan to fall back on if this group doesn't survive, but I know you don't. You'll be out on the streets given your reputation."

Culda's eyes twitched with annoyance, but she was thankful, somewhat, that Evelynn wasn't going to say anything. The manager inhaled firmly, slowly sitting back down.

"Alright then." She said smoothly. "Now, if you could please leave, I'd appreciate that very much. I'm expecting Akali to be along soon and I don't wish to raise anymore suspicions or tension between us. Okay?"

Evelynn narrowed her eyes at the woman, Culda slowly leaning back into her chair as her emerald eyes were locked onto Evelynn's amber orbs. The diva finally turned around, leaving her manager alone and closing the door on her way out.

When she was back in the hall, Evelynn looked to her right to see James, but he had his back turned to her. The diva then heard a woman's whine that was fake to the average ear. Evelynn recognized some of it and she walked up beside James, seeing the busty redhead that had been flirting with him the night before.

Miss Fortune didn't notice Evelynn as she kept persuading James. "You're certainly something else Mr. Holland… maybe we could discuss this further over a drink?" She cooed.

The diva was deaf to James's reply and she grabbed his arm, drawing Miss Fortune's attention to her along with her bodyguards. Evelynn had both her hands on James's arm, silently marveled at how hard his bicep was and she rubbed it for a moment before looking at Miss Fortune challengingly.

"Mmm, James darling, is this woman bothering you?" She asked with seduction.

James looked at Evelynn, her magenta hair the only part he could see before looking at Miss Fortune who'd shifted her attention to the diva. The redhead's flirty attitude seemed to be gone, uncomfortableness filling the seat as she decided to back off. Miss Fortune smirked and spun her heel around, leaving the two when she turned a corner. Evelynn glanced up at James finally, eyes fluttering as she smiled innocently.

James felt his cheeks become warm. "Thanks…" He grumbled.

Evelynn's body filled with butterflies when he said that, and without thinking, leaned to give him a quick peck on the cheek. James jerked his head quickly, eyes wide and confound.

"Anytime darling." Evelynn whispered; her mouth still dangerously close to where she'd kissed him.

James shuddered momentarily when she whispered to him. His cheeks became warmer, and he slowly turned his head to his client who continued to smile warmly. Given that he was taller, James was allowed to see Evelynn's ample cleavage more clearly. He exhaled and slowly smiled back as the longer he looked at Evelynn's smile, the more peaceful James felt.

Evelynn's cheeks felt warm when he returned the look, and her smile twitched a little bit. Footsteps echoed off the walls and Evelynn turned around, seeing one of the studios employees wandering around. They appeared to be glad to see her with some exasperation.

"Ah Evelynn, there you are!" They said. "Ahri sent me to come find you. You're late for your promotional photoshoot. The make-up artists are getting a little impatient."

Evelynn's brow rose as her expression became playful and yet a pinch of glowering. The employee's lips compressed as his posture stilled. The diva crossed her arms in a confident stance.

"Darling, you seem to be forgetting, I don't need anyone to do my make-up." She mused. "Also, I'm not late, I'm just early for tomorrow."

The employee rolled his eyes with a closed smirk. Evelynn had a feeling the photographers and the make-up artists along with Ahri may be annoyed, but that wasn't unusual for her.

"Be a dear and tell them I'm on my way." She cooed.

The employee nodded and hastily left. Evelynn exhaled before walking, James following her with a good distance between them, but now, he seemed to be feeling a bit… different.

Evelynn's peck had, understandably, lightened James's mood. The bodyguard's view of Evelynn personality wise had done almost a 180 from this morning. The way she'd apologized and her offering to take him out for a drink to make up for it was heartwarming for him strangely. The kiss was the icing on the cake now, and James found himself looking down lower at, surprise-surprise, Evelynn's butt.

Her skirt left little to the imagination of what was underneath, and James's focus increased, the image of Evelynn laying on the floor last night flooding his mind. She was wearing a thong again today, and James swore he could make out the shape of it interfering with the skirts surface. How it was on a never-ending journey to get further between those pert, alluring cheeks.

"Fuck." He thought.

…

"Should just be down here." Vi said leading Akali through the halls.

The rapper stopped dwelling on how Caitlyn made her feel, more focused on the meeting with Culda. Akali was nervous as she didn't see Culda as the kind of woman who'd apologize without the other person giving her something in return. The rapper inhaled when they reached the door. Vi looked at Akali with a smile.

"You nervous?" She asked a little playful.

Akali huffed with a forced chuckle. "Yeah… I am."

Vi kept smiling and patted Akali's shoulder a few times. "Go show Culda what the dragon on your back stands for kiddo."

Those words made Akali feel warm with ease. She hesitated before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Culda's voice said.

Akali opened the door, stepping into the manager's office with Culda quickly getting up. She put on a greeting smile. "Ah Akali! Nice to see you! Please, do sit." She beckoned to the chair on the other side.

 _"So far so good."_ Akali thought. She sat down as Culda did too.

The manager's smile remained, but the unspoken tension of the unresolved encounter surfaced within moments between the two women. Culda was going to speak but realized she couldn't keep that smile on with the words she was going to say. Akali saw her smile slowly disappear, Culda having on an awkward look as she played with her hair.

"Alright look, I'm uh… I'm very sorry about last night." She said, her voice lower and holding shame. "I had a lot to drink and I shouldn't have approached you like that. It was your party, and I am sorry."

Akali rose a brow while at the same time feeling relief fill her stomach. The rapper waited to see if Culda would say anything else, but the woman didn't speak. Akali was going to ask if that's why she wanted to have this meeting, but Culda beat her to it.

"Of course, that's not entirely why I wanted to see you either." Culda spoke up. Akali sunk back into her seat. Culda sighed again and stood up. "Look, Akali I'm going to be frank with you. While what I did last night was uncalled for, what I said wasn't too far from the truth."

Akali's brows rose simultaneously. The rapper's mouth parted lightly as Culda mildly grimaced. She started to walk around the desk as she kept speaking.

"The K/DA is on the decline, and at the rate we're going, this group will be done before the year is up." Culda said grimly. "I'm sure by just hearing those words you may find it odd why I was so persistent in adding you."

The rapper compressed her lips, hoping to stifle a chuckle to lighten the mood and herself, but Akali could already feel the pressure. Culda turned around to her as if she sensed it. When she saw Akali twiddling her thumbs, Culda didn't see any playfulness she'd seen the night before. While that was blatantly understandable with the present circumstance, it made Culda feel relief, nonetheless.

"Tell me Akali, when a band's failing and a few months from closing its doors, what should they do?" She asked, arms crossed in a smug posture.

Akali looked at her, trying to come up with an answer, but Culda softly laughed and dismissed it. The manager waved down any chance of a response.

"Sorry I can't expect you to answer that." She chuckled. "What do you think they should do? Give up hope? Go their separate ways and never see each other again?" She asked, giving Akali more pressure. "Or should they fight for it?"

Akali's mouth opened to speak as she had a better feeling about this question, but Culda again waved it off.

"Of course they should fight for it." She scoffed. "But the question is how do they do it? How do they make a comeback without knowing what they want?" Culda asked.

Akali's mind began to slowly pull the pieces together. Culda smiled as the girl's eyes showed wonderment.

"The answer is simple child." Culda said. "They start fresh. They start with something new. Something that will change their image and bring them back to the top 10." She said, her voice becoming less grim and more optimistic, slowly shifting to positive. "And do you know what that something is?"

Akali's eyes became mildly wide as Culda slowly grinned. The manager put her hands on the girl's shoulders, hinting her to sit up and then guiding her to the window of her office. Akali could only remain immobile as Culda's face was an inch from her left shoulder.

"It's you Akali. You are the start of the K/DA's comeback. You are the best hope for this group." Culda said, her voice emphasizing each word smoothly. "Your style, your lyrics, and most importantly, your passion for music will lead this group back to the top, starting with a hit single that will be written by you and you alone."

The rapper's heart had doubled its beat with each word Culda was saying, but when she mentioned the single with Akali writing it on her own, the girl's heart tripled its beat for a moment before abruptly stopping. She blinked a few times, hoping she'd misheard Culda, but when she felt the woman turn her chin toward her, Akali couldn't see any joking matter in Culda's eyes.

The woman was dead serious.

"W-What?" Akali asked.

Culda's grin slowly shrunk, but the manager wasn't deterred. She'd just given probably the most inspiring words she'd ever say in her life to this girl, and Culda would damn herself if she dared to ease off because of this girl's nervousness.

"Akali, you knew this wasn't going to be a walk in the park, right?" She asked, mildly irritated by how Akali seemed to be letting the pressure get the better of her. Alas, Culda didn't want to push it too far. "Listen… I can understand why you feel this way, but remember, no pressure, no diamonds." She said, brows elevating to further add meaning to her words. "Pressure is a part of success, but tell me Akali, what's better? Reading 6 months from now how the group disbanded, or reading about how you were the result of one of the biggest comebacks in industry history?"

More pressure for Akali, but she'd by lying if she said she didn't care. The thought of being praised and well-known for a hit single she wrote that put the K/DA back was overwhelming and exhilarating infused with her personal promises.

"Think of the profits. The merchandise." Culda said, waving her hand outward to help Akali envision it.

For the rapper, it was partially for the profits, but for her, it was how she'd wronged everyone who doubted her, and lived up to the expectations of those who stood by her side.

That was enough to make Akali figure out what she'd say to Culda. She gave some room between the woman and turned around. Culda watched her tensely, her head titled back to possibly prepare for a refusal.

"I'm happy to start right now." She answered.

Culda kept her relief subtle, smiling leisurely as a substitute. The woman went to her desk, pressing the intercom's button. "June send Taric in please."

Akali was confused and heard the door open, veering around to see a handsome man with long, chocolate hair stepping in. She recognized him from the party.

"Ah, Miss Akali!" Taric greeted eagerly. "Nice to finally have your acquaintance!"

He extended his large hand, Akali taking it and immediately finding out that Taric's masculine appearance wasn't a façade. She returned the kindness to him. "Nice to finally meet you as well. I've heard you're uh, a fan of my jacket."

"Oh you have no idea." Taric said, his voice charming and charismatic. It made Akali feel comfortable for some strange reason. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since the party last night!"

Akali laughed in response. Culda stepped in, putting her hand on Taric's shoulder. "Akali, Taric here, as I'm sure you're aware, is probably one of the best designers I've had the pleasure of working with during my career in management. I'm going to have him be in charge of making changes to your jacket here."

The rapper's excitement diminished almost entirely when she heard Culda say that. She looked at the manager, mouth open to ask the simplest of questions, but it was difficult for her.

"What?"

Culda heard the displeasure in Akali's voice; something she loathed in this industry. She didn't want to make a scene in front of Taric, however.

"W-Well I… see, what I meant is that…" Culda stammered.

The two women heard the hearty laugh from Taric, and the man chose to wave Culda down a bit, the woman's brow quirking as she crossed her arms.

"No, no, no, not like that." Taric said reassuringly. "What Culda means is we are going to add changes to your jacket without compromising anything that would affect what your aunt made."

Akali still wasn't convinced. Luckily, Taric could see it within her.

"Don't worry we're going to put together something that's excellent." He said. "What I have planned will involve the use of blacklights. You like those, no?"

Akali lit up briefly. She nodded like a child and earnt a chuckle from the man.

"Well I have a hunch you'll like what I have planned for you. Would you like to discuss it in a more comfortable environment?" He asked, knowing that'd get a reaction out of Culda even though he didn't do it purposely. "I just find it a little stuffy in here. We need a more relaxing and casual environment to talk in. Assuming you're up for it."

Akali smirked. Of course she was up for it. "Lead the way Taric."

…

* * *

James was standing on the left side of the door with Riven opposite of him. He'd looked around the room that was filled with several leather couches, wardrobes with countless shirts on hangers. At the far end of the room was where most of the staff had gone to, including Shen as Ahri wished to have him close by. This left James and Riven doing routine checkups of the unoccupied side they were on. To the common ear, a photoshoot didn't sound like a big deal, and to a bodyguard it was just another day on the job.

For James it wasn't that.

When the man routinely looked over to the far side, he checked to see if Evelynn was almost ready or about to do her photoshoot. He could feel his cheeks catch fire when he heard the photographer inform that the diva was almost ready, and James glanced over to see Evelynn putting on her make-up with her full attire worn.

James couldn't look away when Evelynn stood up, the curve of her rear visible to his eyes with the distance not changing the ability to make it out.

"Stop." He muttered.

"What's that?" Riven asked.

"Oh uh, sorry, talking to myself." James said, not looking at the woman.

Riven let out a single laugh. She glanced down at the on-going photoshoot that had just finished with Kai'sa's. Riven looked back at James who was looking a little right of where she'd been looking. The woman remained oblivious that he was looking at Evelynn.

"So how do you like it so far?"

James took a moment to answer the question as he snapped out of his gawking. He looked at Riven a moment later. "Like what?"

"This." Riven said, gesturing her hands apart to refer to the room. "Being a bodyguard?"

"Oh." James replied. "Well, it's certainly something I couldn't have seen myself doing when I was younger, but honestly it's opened up some new doors for me."

Riven took an interest in this. She leaned in a little. "Like what?"

James shrugged. "Well, when I was younger, I always had this mindset that being a celebrity meant you had an easy life or something. That you've got this kind of personality by the way you look and stuff. But in the incredibly short time I've been a bodyguard up to this point, I've learned that underneath the façade that most people paint celebrities with, they're an entirely different person." He explained.

Riven nodded with a pensive look. She glanced back at Evelynn who was in the middle of her photoshoot, doing poses that would make anyone feel warm. The woman smirked and looked at James again. "And you learned that from her?" She joked.

James stared in Riven's direction, his mind on autopilot before it figured out who she was referring to.

That was a mistake.

His eyes made everything but Evelynn blurry, and James saw the diva in a side-pose. Her hips were thrust mildly forward, allowing the curve of her buttocks stand out more than it already did. Her back was arched, allowing the shape of her neck to be seen clearer as well along with her ample chest puffed out mildly, Evelynn's right hand on her head and hidden as her left hand traced the thigh closest to the camera.

And then Evelynn just had to put her hand on her ass.

"Hello? Earth to James?" Riven asked.

James blinked into reality, softly sighing and shuddering.

"You feeling alright?" Riven asked.

The man slowly nodded to hopefully end this conversation. When she resumed her routine inspection of the room, James realized how warm he felt inside, and worst yet, at his waist.

What the hell was going on?"

…

* * *

"Yo, Taric! I'm sorry I missed you at the party last night!" Vi exclaimed as she followed behind Taric and Akali through the studio's halls.

Taric laughed at the woman's words. "Don't fret it Vi. I'm more disappointed that I didn't see Caitlyn there. It's always a treat to see the two of you out and about."

Vi grinned at his words and nudged him in a friendly manner. The trio finally arrived at a door with the word "Lounge" implanted above in the wall. Akali's brow rose with interest before Taric opened the door, revealing a lounge that, unknown to Akali, was the first place where James and Evelynn happened to meet.

The only difference is there was a bartender currently on-duty.

"I've got a feeling you'll be spending a lot of time here for the next little while Akali." Vi snickered. "It'll probably be the best way to cope with all the stress." She joked.

Akali rolled her eyes while hoping Vi's words wouldn't be true.

"Now that you mention it Vi, a drink does sound nice." Taric said. "I always did enjoy talking business over a drink or two. I don't think you'd want to have one, right?" He asked Akali who nodded in return.

"Oh come on Akali!" Vi said looping an arm around the rapper. "It'll be your first drink as a pop-star!"

Once again Akali's eyes rolled. She'd just have a glass of water, but she offered to order it for Taric as a small return for his kindness toward her and her attire. The man said he'd take a simple drink; Classic Margarita.

Akali paced toward the bar, the bartenders back turned as he rummaged and sorted liquor bottles. She cleared her throat before speaking which got his attention. When he turned around, Akali immediately became dumbstruck. His handsome, clean face put a spell under Akali that didn't allow her to speak properly.

"Oh, hello again." Kayn said, his lips immediately turned into a smirk when he saw her. It was déjà vu all over again for Akali, minus her not spitting anything on the man. He crossed his arms with a playful smile now, Akali's nose threatening to spill blood. "How pleasant to see you so soon."

Akali was still under effect from Kayn's presence. Her brain was screaming to stop blushing and speak English, but it was impossible.

"Uh, you can talk right?" Kayn asked, narrowing his eyes while holding that smile. Akali was sweating now, looking away from him. "Or are my eyes still dreamy?" He asked teasingly.

That made Akali huff and she finally looked back at him, taking a deep breath that was shakier than ever. Kayn actually felt his cheeks become a little warm as she kept looking at him. She looked adorable right now all flustered.

"Why are you here?!" She said, not intending to sound loud. It made Kayn laugh a little.

"I work here." He replied smoothly. "Do you really think the K/DA would have me as a bartender for their parties if I wasn't here?"

Akali only pouted.

"Um uh, I'm not sure if we've been properly introduced." Kayn said, now feeling a little flustered himself. "I'm Kayn." He extended his hand.

Akali could see he was blushing a bit now and it made her feel less embarrassed. "Um, I'm uh, I'm Akali." She said slowly. The rapper took his hand and shook, feeling how warm his touch felt. The hand-shake strangely put Akali's mind into a hive of inappropriate thoughts. She blinked herself out of that, realizing that she was still shaking Kayn's hand longer than usual. "Oh I'm sorry!"

Kayn smirked with an amused huff. "Don't worry about it. So long as you don't mind not spitting your drink all over the bar again." He teased.

Akali's body flooded with embarrassment. She took another breath, finally ready to uphold the reason why she was here. "Can I get a Classic Margarita… and a tap water?"

Kayn's brow rose with his smirk. "Of course you can. I'm assuming the tap water is for you?" Akali nodded and Kayn got the glassware. "That's good to hear. I'd hate to see such a pretty girl have a drink this early. Easy to become a bad habit in my opinion."

The rapper's eyes widened when hearing the 6-lettered word leave his lips. To have someone handsome like Kayn say she's pretty even if it was a light compliment made Akali's inside swirl with butterflies. Akali's face turned redder as she drifted off to space.

"Ay Kayn!" Vi's voice said. The interruption got Akali out of her daydreaming and into reality. She looked right to see Vi leaning against the counter, smiling at Kayn who poured the finished Margarita into a glass, topping it with a lime. "Didn't think you were in today! Riven's gonna be disappointed to see you here instead of Maddoc."

"He called in this morning; got the flu or something." Kayn answered. He looked at Akali for a moment. "At least she seems happy to see me." He said gesturing to Akali.

Vi had momentarily forgotten Akali mentioning how she, presumably, had a crush on Kayn. Regardless, the bodyguard drew to the conclusion that she did based on Akali's face being a tomato. Vi put her hand on Akali's shoulder, getting the girls attention.

"Akali I think Taric would like to have his drink and get right down to business. Don't wanna keep him waiting any longer eh?" She said, lying through her teeth.

The rapper was at a loss for words, but Vi's words were true. Taking both glasses in her hand, she tried to give a farewell to Kayn, but failed miserably. She walked away, not daring to look back as Vi started to have a little talk with Kayn. Akali's stomach no longer had butterflies, instead it only churned with regret and embarrassment. She sat opposite of Taric in one of the several unoccupied tables. The man thanked her for the drink but noticed her gloomy expression.

"Why so down?" He asked.

"It's uh… it's nothing." Akali muttered, not wanting to look at anyone until her face stopped being red.

"Oh come now, you can tell me." Taric said warmly.

Akali still didn't talk, but she heard some approaching footsteps and looked up to see Vi standing beside her, a glass of water in her hand. Her friendly smirk was on and Akali's brows furrowed.

"What?" She asked.

Vi chuckled, putting a small note beside Akali's drink. "Anytime you wanna find Kayn, just give him a call. I got him to write his number on there." She said, tapping the note with amusement in her voice.

Akali was taken aback and grateful she wasn't drinking her water at that very moment. Vi's smirk turned into a grin as she gave her a wink and walked to a better location where she had a view of the room and her client. The rapper looked back at Kayn who'd resumed his checking of inventory, then at the note. She took it and placed it in her pocket.

"Well, that's what I call a true bodyguard." Taric's voice said, amused like Vi's. The ninja's face turned blood-red as she looked at Taric who was smirking. "Protects you and sets you up with a handsome stud like Kayn."

"I d-!" Akali exclaimed. "It's not like that! I haven't even known him for 24 hours!" She huffed.

Taric laughed heartily. "That's the beauty of young love. It's always at first sight."

…

* * *

The remainder of the day went smoothly without any incidents. Akali found herself spending the whole afternoon in the lounge with Taric, discussing his design plans for her K/DA outfit. During their meeting, Sarah Fortune chose to join them, telling Akali that she, like Taric, albeit in terms of visuals and scenes, had a scene in her head that she'd been thinking non-stop about ever since Culda asked for her services. The rapper rose a brow at the mention of it being on a subway, but Sarah said it would all come together perfectly.

Akali would've been more focused if she didn't glance back at Kayn every five minutes during that time.

For the original trio of the K/DA, things were rather… relaxing oddly enough. Ahri thought they'd have a busy day with Culda calling them in, but it seemed like the manager had exaggerated on that. Maybe she meant it'd be a busy day for Akali.

Nonetheless, Ahri wasn't complaining either. The photoshoot had taken hours upon hours to complete with the photographers doing re-shoots left right and center. Repetitive, but it's gotta be done.

Of course, the word relaxing couldn't be applied to the bodyguards of the three, or to be more accurate, one of them.

James's mind didn't listen to him. In fact, from what it was doing, he felt like his mind was giving him the finger.

The man hadn't been able to stop thinking about Evelynn in the most unclean ways. He knew her figure well before this started, but now he couldn't stop going deeper into the more unprofessional thoughts.

And why was this happening now? Why did he have this attraction to Evelynn all of a sudden? Because she showed him a gentler, charitable side of her? It didn't really make any sense to him. On one hand he knew how much of a pain in the ass she was, but on the other hand, the facts about her weren't wrong. She had a nice side to her, and James always had a knack for those.

He considered canceling her offer about going out for drinks, but James knew she wouldn't accept that without a fight, and he wasn't in the mood for it.

The popstars and their bodyguards paced through the studio that'd become less busy with the employee's hours up. Less than half of the staff had gone home and allowed the group to walk through halls easier. Ahri and Shen were up front with James and Evelynn in the back.

"Well I'd say that was a very, very successful promotion shoot." Ahri said.

"Except we'll have to do it all over again once Akali finally gets her outfit ready." Kai'sa groaned.

"Kai'sa darling, I thought you knew how repetitive photoshoots can be. I'm sure even our little kitten Akali would know that." Evelynn said.

Kai'sa pouted when being corrected. She stuck her tongue out at Evelynn before smiling.

"Wonder how she's handling her first day here." Riven wondered.

James, whose mind was still being uncooperative with him, realized that he hadn't thought once about Akali. How she'd be doing the first day on her road to stardom didn't cross him once. He hoped she was alright for the most part.

"If there was anything amiss, I'm sure we'd know about it." Kai'sa said. "But if it didn't work out, at least she's got her brother Holland here to make it all better!" She said with glee.

James only smiled with a shrug. He'd be doing that for years with her and he'd have no problem with it now. Only thing was…

"That reminds me darling." Evelynn interjected. "I forgot to tell you all; tonight I'll be taking James out for a few drinks."

Everyone, including Shen, stopped when hearing those words. Eyes fell on Evelynn, small appalment in them with unique reactions as well. Ahri's brow rose as she eyed the diva suspiciously. Evelynn shrugged it off easily with a scoff.

"And why exactly are you doing that?" Ahri asked, putting up a little barrier as opposed to this morning.

"Because I'd like to show him the nightlife of a celebrity." Evelynn answered calmly. "I'm sure you can understand why. Nightclubs are where having a bodyguard truly shines if you ask me." She reasoned. "So why not give him the hands-on experience?"

Ahri's eyes narrowed with Kai'sa copying her motions. The leader was far more skeptical of this request but at the same time kind of believed her friend. Evelynn showed no intent to do what she tried to do with James in the studio not long ago. Ahri sighed in a reluctant defeat.

"Alright. I can't see any harm in that." She said. "Just try not to drink too much okay?"

Evelynn rolled her eyes while also showing some appreciation for Ahri's concern. The diva turned to James who looked down immediately.

"Come." She said with a gesture.

James let Evelynn walk past him, giving the four people a look before turning around to follow his client. His heart began to beat quicker now, being left alone with Evelynn who remained in front.

"Is that really the reason why?" He asked, Evelynn's head turning so she could see him in hindsight. She smirked as she corrected it.

"Would you prefer to tell them the reason why I'm doing it?" She asked. "For it to be an apology for almost giving you the time of your life last night?"

Those words made James's cheeks blood red; Evelynn unaware of what her words did to him.

"No I would not." He grumbled.

"Good." Evelynn replied. Her smile began to shudder a bit as saying the words about last night herself made Evelynn's stomach feel warm mixed with a churn.

And once again, those foreign feelings came up.

…

* * *

Akali was huffing audibly as her mind was in complete disarray of excitement. She appeared exhausted, but she was the opposite on the inside. She was beyond ecstatic about what she and Taric had discussed in a few hours. The rapper didn't know where to start, but she'd be sure to tell everyone about it, especially James.

"You alright there, kiddo?" Vi asked keeping her distance and pace with Akali. "You seem exhausted."

Akali glanced back at her bodyguard, Vi's smirk fully shown for the infectious ability it had to make others smirk back.

"I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind from what me and Taric talked about." Akali answered.

Vi laughed gently. "He's a good guy, isn't he?" She asked, knowing that Akali was nervous about what he planned to do with her jacket before she found out. "Are what you guys discussed a good thing? I didn't really pay attention as I was more focused on counting how many times you looked at Kayn." Vi grinned.

Akali's face became warm, but she didn't dare give Vi the reaction she was baiting. Regardless Vi laughed and put her arm on Akali's shoulder. "You're welcome by the way." She winked.

The rapper pouted, but deep down was eternally grateful for Vi's assistance. "Thank you…" She mumbled.

They turned a few more left and right corners before meeting with their colleagues. Akali was greeted immediately by her bandmates with Kai'sa approaching to ask the obvious question.

"So… how was your first day as a popstar Akali?" She asked, eager to find out with sincerity.

Akali had no idea where to begin, but before she could even speak, she realized that, yet again, James was nowhere to be seen. This diminished her excitement immediately, but only by a small amount. As if Kai'sa saw it within her, she answered Akali's unspoken question.

"If you're looking for James, he's with Evelynn. She's going to take him out for a drink or two, get the experience a bodyguard would have in his client's situation basically." Kai'sa said.

And just like that, Akali's excitement crumbled even more. The rapper's smile disappeared, and it wasn't unnoticed by her bandmates or their bodyguards. Kai'sa's brows puckered as she leaned closer.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

Akali's stomach contradicted what she knew she'd say. It would seem and sound silly, but without James around, Akali no longer felt the urge to share the details on what she and Taric talked about. She knew she should be happy and excited, but not having him here, along with knowing he was spending time with Evelynn, made Akali feel empty.

…

* * *

_**Many Years Ago** _

_The trio had trekked from the sight of the brutal, but short brawl. It wasn't exactly a brawl per say, more of a beating for Sejuani's gang. Ekko had on this smug smirk as Vi checked to see if she was bleeding anywhere. James was the opposite of Ekko, albeit his expression wasn't a complete scowl, he wasn't feeling as enthusiastic._

_"I almost wish I could've been the one to handle Tryndamere." Vi commented. "Can't count the number of times I've wanted to send my fist into that stupid smile of his."_

_"It probably should have been you." Ekko replied. He looked over the shoulder at James. "I'm pleased to see you've still got it James."_

_James looked at Ekko for only a moment, a glare on before looking down. Ekko didn't need to ask about the resentment he felt from James. He snickered._

_"Look just because you didn't get to spend all night with your little sister doesn't mean you have to be a downer." Ekko said. "If anything, you should be glad. A change on one's routine is good!"_

_James didn't respond. He was already ticked with Ekko before the fight, and with the discovery of Sejuani's group now making the use of hextech guns, James felt his anger surge further._

_"Did you know?" He asked._

_Ekko glanced back at James. "Know what?"_

_"That they use guns now?"_

_Ekko stopped walking, looking over his shoulder at James who returned the favor with more emotion. His hands were at his sides, mildly balled into fists. Ekko's brow rose and he sighed. Vi watched the two carefully._

_"How would I know if they did?" Ekko asked._

_"That's not the point." James snapped back. "The point is whether you knew they had guns, or not." He growled this time._

_The young boy heeded a chuckle, crossing his arms to appear more casual. He clicked his tongue. "Well I might've possessed some knowledge, but I personally see no harm in it."_

_"No harm in it?" James repeated, his voice shock and anger. "Ekko, I think you'd know how deadly it is for a gang to possess even a single gun in Zaun right?"_

_"Only if they know how to use it." Ekko replied. "And I'm fairly certain they didn't do that tonight." He snickered._

_"You're missing the point." James growled._

_Ekko's smugness went away. He stepped toward James, Vi getting closer in the event she'd have to break something up._

_"No James, you're missing the point." Ekko stated. "Have you realized how much you've changed in the last few years? You used to have this desire for danger! You used to be like Vi here! The mere mention of a gang having guns wouldn't even make you churn. And now look at you." He said. "Terrified to the bone of such a weapon. It's almost funny to me."_

_The next thing Ekko felt was his shirt get grabbed by James's hands, the young man too quick for Vi to stop him and James slammed Ekko against a brick wall._

_"Yeah funny. Real fucking funny huh?!" James snarled, his body hot with hostility toward the person he had against the wall._

_"Hey, hey! That's enough!" Vi exclaimed, coming between the two boys and breaking it up. Ekko remained against the wall, shocked by James's actions while James held that voluptuously resentment toward him. He probably would've attacked Ekko if Vi wasn't in front of him. "Guys… calm down. Alright?" She soothed._

_Ekko wanted to rile James up even more now, not approving of his behavior, but the look Vi gave him kept his mouth shut. Despite her loyalty to Ekko, the boy knew she'd always have more to James. Ekko sighed and chose to stand down._

_"I'll talk to you later." He said, only acknowledging Vi before choosing to walk into an alley and out of their sight. Vi kept watching where Ekko had vanished to before putting her focus on James. Her sternness turned to compassion that was rare, Vi brushing James's arm and patting his shoulder. "You good?" She asked._

_James exhaled, wiping his hand across his face with a sigh. "I think you know I'm not." He replied._

_Vi put on a sad smile. "James, you know I understand right?" She asked. James solemnly nodded. "But even if you're having a personal issue, that's not a reason to attack someone else who's just trying to help."_

_James gave Vi a stunned glare. "You call what he's saying help?"_

_Vi realized her mistake and laughed a little. "That came out wrong. What I meant is-"_

_"I know what you meant." James said waving her off. He sat down on the sidewalk, Vi taking a seat beside him to loop an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer to her. They didn't say anything as the ambiance did the talking. Eventually, James broke the ice._

_"I need to get her out of here Vi." He glumly said. "I need to get her out of Zaun. I have to."_

_Vi sighed. She loosened the hold on him but didn't pull away fully. "I know how important she is to you James, and I fully support your choice for wanting to get her out of this hellhole."_

_"Then why don't you come with us?" James asked immediately after Vi spoke like he'd been wanting to say that for years. The pinkette's mouth gaped, but she closed it firmly. She looked away. "Vi, me, you, and Jani; we could get out of this hellhole if we worked together."_

_Vi sighed. "And what if we did James?" She asked, sounding irritated now. "What if we did make it out of here? What then would we do? How would we survive? And I'm not talking about living on our own, because I do that myself and you're basically raising your sister. How would we afford it without resorting to our old ways? I'm assuming you'd want to raise Jani without having to steal."_

_James lowered his head at her words. Vi had a point. He hadn't really thought that far ahead yet. Sure he'd been saving up money for a while now, but that would barely get them through a year in a place other than Zaun._

_"I d-… I don't know…" James sighed._

_Vi did the same, patting his back. She looked around before pinching the back of his neck to get his attention. "Look, it's late James. We're both tired, and the encounter with Tryndamere didn't help one bit. Why don't you go home and rest? Be with Jani you know?" She advised, smiling sweetly._

_James agreed, and it made him feel better honestly. Vi always knew what to say. He nodded and Vi smirked, the two sharing a tight embrace before getting up. James waved Vi goodbye as he began to walk home, hands shoved in his pocket._

…

* * *

The sun was setting as the city lights began to gleam and glow. A familiar pink Lamborghini was speeding through the streets, passing cars whenever it had the chance. The driver had a confident smirk with her amber eyes locked on the road as her passenger held onto the grab handle.

After about five more minutes of this driving, the vehicle approached a high-end looking nightclub that was called "Rift's Dome", every word illuminated so you could see it from the farthest location. The outside was filled with a seemingly never-ending line-up of party-goers ready to have some fun, the club's security the only obstacle.

Luckily for the pair in the pink Lamborghini, they didn't need to wait. The car stopped in front of a VIP section of the club's exterior which wasn't out of sight of the lineup. A woman stepped out of the driver's seat; amber orbs free to gaze upon the night sky that'd become filled with lights from the city. From the passenger seat, a well-dressed man with a handsome jawline and scruff emerged. He glanced around, taking in the various sights and sounds occurring not ten feet away!

James felt out of his element immediately leaving the car. He wasn't foreign to being at nightclubs, he just didn't like them that much. The man remembered the amount of times he'd seen a fight break out or overall just get harassed by some drunk. He was still in his outfit, except his jacket was unbuttoned to let some form of casualness overtake his appearance.

"You scared darling?" Evelynn's voice seeped.

James flinched from the close proximity, taking in the diva's perfumed scent. He turned his head to see her closer than expected to him. James then realized that her chest as partially contacting his back and arm. To make matters worse, the lighting of the club and the setting of the outside put Evelynn in a colored spotlight he'd seen with her only one other time in; at the studio.

"Shit." He mumbled.

"What was that darling?" Evelynn asked. "Are you really, really scared?" She teased. "I'll hold your hand if you want."

That made him snort while meekly annoying him too. James didn't get to reply as Evelynn grabbed his arm, and he couldn't find the ability to yank his hand from hers. The diva led her bodyguard, ironically, into the club. Along the way, they got some surprised looks from the handful of people that recognized Evelynn. The diva wasn't ignorant of that, and she felt her cheeks become warm lightly.

James was like a lost puppy, having no idea why his mind turned into a vegetable as he was guided through the halls until reaching the main room where a rhythmic beat of techno music was originating from. There were flashes of lights happening outside the entryway and when they entered in, James blinked a few times from the abrupt lighting.

The floor was filled with dozens upon dozens of party-goers, dancing to the irresistible tune that the DJ was responsible for. There were two bars located in the room along with several occupied booths.

Despite all the ongoing activities around him, James's mind oddly focused on only one thing.

Evelynn was still holding his hand, and it'd become tighter.

"Come James darling." Evelynn softly ordered.

He was pulled against his own will, and James registered that Evelynn was leading them to a flight of stairs. He looked at the second floor, taking note of its prestigious appearance.

"No way." Were the only words he could come to.

"Way." Evelynn replied smoothly, tugging James's arm as he followed her in an airhead fashion.

The diva was oblivious to James's current state, but she herself was in a sort of similar situation. Her hand holding his started off as a playful option, but strangely enough, holding his hand for this prolonged period was weird to Evelynn… in a warm way.

When reaching the second floor, James could see more booths, but they were far more high-end looking than the ones on the main floor. Only a few were occupied by patrons who raised their glasses when seeing Evelynn. The diva smiled as a reply and waved at them while passing. She led him to a booth that had an overview of the dance floor, and that's where she finally let go of his hand.

James sat in the booth opposite of Evelynn who kept her eyes on him. The man still seemed to be a bit uncomfortable, and it made Evelynn smirk.

"You know darling, if you're going to be scared of being in a nightclub, perhaps I'll have to be your bodyguard." She teased.

This earned a brow from James with a little scowl. Evelynn smiled this time as James grumbled.

"Is there really anything wrong with feeling like you're out of your element here?" James asked, leaning back.

Evelynn playfully pouted. "Aww, you really are scared." She cooed.

The man rolled his eyes. James started to remember why he didn't really like Evelynn in the first place. She could be annoying at times and even downright bitchy. Funnily enough, James was relieved to figure that out. He didn't seem to be feeling the way he did earlier.

A young looking woman walked up to their booth, her outfit similar to what James and Vi and worn at last night's party. Evelynn smiled sweetly at her.

"Evelynn! Welcome back!" The woman greeted. "Been quite some time since we've had you here!" She said before looking at James. Her expression became one of sultry shock. "And you've brought a very, very handsome friend."

James blankly looked at the server while Evelynn's breathing turned heavy for a moment. The waitress was no doubt checking James out, but she looked back at Evelynn.

"So what can I get for you Evelynn? The usual?" The waitress asked.

Evelynn chose to scoff with a nod. The girl thanked them with a smile before leaving. This left James alone with Evelynn, the man not sure of what to say or do. Eventually, James started with the basic icebreaker.

"What's the usual?" He asked.

Evelynn grinned this time, James glowering at her in return. "I hope you can hold your liquor darling. I never did get to see how much you drank last night, but you seemed to be almost as drunk as me." She said.

James let out a stiff chuckle. Evelynn leaned forward, her chin on her entwined hands as she sultrily smiled at her bodyguard. James rose a brow. "What?"

"Is this enough to make you forgive me for last night?" She asked, leaning back to gesture to the nightclub's interior. "Or are you still mad?"

"I stopped being mad when you apologized this morning." James snorted.

"Oh?" Evelynn said. "So all it takes to earn your forgiveness is to simply apologize?" She asked. James narrowed his eyes as Evelynn giggled. "I do suppose it'd be hard to stay mad at a woman like me."

The man shook his head with a heady laugh. "You've got quite the ego it seems."

"I thought you learned that the first night we met." Evelynn replied.

James laughed this time and Evelynn did too. The server finally returned with a tray consisting of mojito mix, a bottle of tequila with a few mixing ingredients. The man felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he took it out. He opened it to see there was a message from Akali. He meekly smiled and opened the message.

Akali: Hi 😊

James began to type back.

 **James:** Hey you. How was your first day as a popstar?

 **Akali:** Overwhelming, and I mean REALLY overwhelming. I was going to tell you about it, but you weren't around

James mildly frowned. His brows knitted as he slowly typed back, thinking about his words.

 **James** : Yeah that's my bad haha. I forgot to mention that Evelynn was taking me out for drinks tonight. I'd love to hear about it tomorrow! 😊

After that, James was greeted with the icon of the other person typing, but it seemed to stop for several moments, then it started up again, then stopped. James felt his stomach roll for some reason at this. Then, Akali finally answered.

 **Akali:** I'd like that

James exhaled with relief. He never did enjoy it when people were writing a prolonged text, and while Akali's answer was short, James eased down.

"Don't get too comfortable now darling." Evelynn's voice cooed.

James shifted his attention to Evelynn, the diva having two mojitos in her hand with one extended to him. James almost smiled when given the kind gesture and he took it.

"So who were you texting?" Evelynn asked, her eyes fixed on him as she drank.

"Akali." James answered, seeing no harm in it.

Evelynn hummed. She took another sip of her drink, and James mirrored it, though he twitched a little after tasting it. The diva giggled softly.

"So, aren't you going to tell me about yourself?" She asked.

James only looked at her. His fingers tapped the drink one at a time before raising it to his mouth. "I thought you said this wasn't a date."

Evelynn snorted as James drank. "Darling, you do know that women asking you a question doesn't automatically mean they want to get with you."

"I know, but given the circumstance and your reason for this, I see no harm in making a little joke." James replied. Evelynn smirked deviously at his playfulness. James figured he could give Evelynn a detail or two about himself. "Well, I'll keep it simple; born and raised in Zaun, got the hell out of there. The end." He said sarcastically.

Evelynn was going to ask for more, but the mention of Zaun made her brows rise. "Oh, Zaun you say? Were you the leader of a fearful gang of killers?" She teased.

James's hand froze when she asked that. She obviously meant it in a sarcastic demeanor from the smirk and head-tilt. James played it cool, snorting and gulping down more. "I think we both know I wouldn't be here if I really was." He said.

"I don't know about that dear." Evelynn purred. "To be honest, I feel rather frightened now, sitting here with a possible killer and all!" She exclaimed, her mouth an "O" with her hand covering up half.

James gave Evelynn an exasperated stare, the diva laughing at her own humor. "Oh come now darling, don't turn into a grumpy prude like this morning."

He shook his head as he blinked a few times like he couldn't believe this woman. She could turn from sweet to pain-in-the-ass just like that. Well, she wasn't exactly being a pain right now, perhaps James just didn't like how she seemed to laugh at everything he said. James took another drink and realized that he'd finished the glass. Evelynn was quick to take action.

"Allow me darling." She said snatching the glass from him. James could do nothing but watch her make him a mojito. This puzzled him for some strange reason, and when she offered him the glass, he chose to drink it after saying "Thanks".

The man choked on his drink when it went down his throat, and he coughed a bit with some of the drink spilling out. James sputtered a few moments before his breathing returned to normal. He winced, and then looked at Evelynn who was giggling.

"What was that?" He asked, not amused at all.

Evelynn burst out laughing. "I made more than half the drink Tequila James! I'm sorry I couldn't resist!"

James groaned. "And why did you do that?"

The diva wiped away a tear of hers from the constant laughing. She eventually calmed down. "Because I heard that Zaunites love their liquor." She teased.

For a moment, James looked like he wanted to stab her, but that faded away immediately. His smirk grew more confident, and he took the glass that would make him very, very buzzed in a matter of moments. James made sure Evelynn was watching him, and with a sigh, he brought the glass to his lips, rearing his head back and chugged it all down in one fell swoop.

Evelynn's brows went higher than normal, her eyes wide with shock and her smirk becoming a grin. James set the glass down, twitching and wincing from the intake of the alcohol, but he didn't choke on it.

The diva returned to her smirk, and she daintily took James's glass, refilling it again with the same amount of Tequila most likely.

The two conversed for a while, both laughing with their banter and appearing to enjoy the other one's company immensely. With James being more inebriated, he was less annoyed whenever Evelynn would crack a joke with him, and Evelynn was a bit tipsy too. After James told a joke that made the diva laugh harder than when she overpoured his drink, Evelynn got an idea. She stood up from the booth, walking to the railing to look at the dance floor of the club. James followed her out of curiosity, the diva glancing at him to find her closer than expected. She quickly ignored that and put her hand atop his. James looked over as predicted.

"Care to dance?" She asked, smirk sultry with her buzz.

Her words were inviting, and with James's alcohol consumption, he felt his cheeks grow warm. Evelynn took it as a sign of his state, and she gestured down when he didn't answer. James compressed his lips before slowly shaking.

"I'm uh, I'm not really a dancer." He said.

Evelynn laughed. "It's okay darling! I'll be with you every step of the way!"

With that, the diva grabbed his arm and pulled. James was no one to resist her wishes despite the anxiety of dancing. When they walked down the stairs, James glanced at the dance floor to see what moves from the guests he could mimic. He really didn't wanna dance, but Evelynn's persistence overshadowed that.

The diva kept her hand on James until they were on the dance floor, and immediately James's hesitation surfaced. Evelynn didn't notice he remained behind and some guests on the floor made room for her.

James remained a fair distance from the diva who wasted no time beginning her dance. He considered walking away right there, but when the woman started to work her magic, James was a standstill.

Evelynn twisted those shapely hips of hers, and soon enough she was a unique sight on the floor. Some patrons stopped dancing to watch her, and Evelynn garnered the attention. The diva hands pressed against her scalp, continuing to twist those hips and work those thighs.

James didn't know what'd gotten into him.

When Evelynn looked in his direction, she frowned for a moment before mixing her dancing with signals for him to come to her. She beckoned with her index finger, smirking alluringly, and James couldn't stop what he did next. He walked toward her, and Evelynn met him more than half-way, pulling him into a close equal to when he'd lifted her in the garage the other day.

"Come on darling! Don't be a prude!" Evelynn whooped.

James lightheartedly laughed, giving some room from her as Evelynn resumed her dancing, albeit her gaze remained on him. The man felt rather inspired by the diva's attention, and without realizing it, he found the anxiety of dancing go down the drain.

He couldn't describe it, let alone his brain being able to comprehend why he was feeling this way. James never was an outgoing person, even when drunk. But with Evelynn, he didn't feel like that person. The woman was a mystery, and through his dancing, James felt himself wanting to get closer to her.

Coincidentally, Evelynn felt the same way, but only in terms of getting closer. She and James started to close the distance, dancing all the while before they finally met.

Evelynn put her hands on James's waist, still performing her moves. James flinched at the touch, but that wasn't noticed from the never-ending movements. James and Evelynn's eyes met, and the diva smiled before she began to turn around, still dancing as James started to feel warm, his heart racing at triple the speed!

Who was this woman? Why was she so hot and cold with him?

"Come on, get down with me!" Evelynn exclaimed.

The two of them now faced the same direction, and James could feel Evelynn's rump inches away from his waist. The man's mind screamed not to look down, but that was hopeless. He gave one look at her butt, and without giving it a thought, James moved his hands down to Evelynn's hips, the diva feeling it but not minding in the slightest either.

Then, James's hands went to her abdomen, and he pulled her closer.

Evelynn gasped as she was spooned into him, her rear on his waist with her nape against his chin. The diva wanted to say something with this new territory, but the thought of that made her stomach churn.

What the fuck was she doing?

The diva started to grind against James's waist, her hands going down where he had her abdomen and pressing them firmly over, giving him the message not to let go.

"What's gotten into you Evelynn?" She thought. "What're you doing?"

The two of them moved as one now, looking like a couple as Evelynn began to feel her dancing falter. James's warm, strong hands over her stomach were so comforting, and his exhales topped it off. His embrace grew more relaxed.

James's mind was in a frenzy. He had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it. He had Evelynn's plump ass against his waist, his hands on her toned torso, and his nostrils were flooded with her scent.

He felt uncomfortable.

His body was hot, but not the way it was this morning. James felt his pants grow tighter and tighter, and he began to silently panic.

Evelynn was enamored with James holding her. He felt like a brick wall she could lean against for hours. The diva then felt something press against her backside, and she froze for a moment.

The amber-eyed beauty's head faltered from its position, and James figured out why. His heart threatened to explode out of his chest, and when Evelynn turned her head to look at him, he froze as well.

They both looked at one another, expressions stoic for a change, the only sound being heard were their rapid heartbeats.

Evelynn leaned closer, and James did too.

A mutual, soft kiss happened. It was short-lived, but Evelynn found herself desiring more. She leaned further this time, kissing James who returned it with equal effort. Their dancing began to slow down as their attention became focused on exploring the other one's mouth. James let go of Evelynn's stomach, cupping her chin as Evelynn ran her hands up James's broad shoulders.

Soon, Evelynn's thoughts of how crazy this was, went out the door, replaced with desires she wasn't foreign to this time. James didn't know what he was doing, or why he was doing it, but at this very moment, his mind focused on one thing; Evelynn.

Without saying a word, Evelynn ended their make-out session, pulling James like a puppy as her interior was overwhelmed with desires she needed to be quenched.

The only words Evelynn spoke was the insistence that she could drive. She got in the driver's seat of her Lamborghini, and James sat silently in the passenger seat.

She didn't know where to go, but one thing was for certain;

Somewhere private.

…

* * *

_**Many Years Ago** _

_The young man returned to his house, opening the door and closing it after with a lock. He braced himself against it, letting out an exhale of minor frustration and exhaustion._

_James rubbed his eyes before walking into the kitchen, turning on the light and checking the time._

_2:14 AM_

_He rubbed the small wounds he'd gotten from the fight, and his throat felt dry. James opened a cabinet, taking out a glass and filling it with water from the sink. He gulped it down with a pleasant exhale afterward. He then set aside the glass, looking in a mirror to see the damage done to him. Wasn't too bad; a bruise here and there with no serious injuries._

_James left the kitchen with another glass of water, walking into the living room where he could smell the remnants of drugs his mother and Austin probably did. As he lingered there, James started to feel, or sense something to be more precise. Like another person's presence in the room with him. He looked around; eyes narrowed as his certainty grew further._

_He heard a whimper in the far corner, and James squinted to let his sight become clearer. He moved to the area, setting aside the water as he crouched down._

_His mouth gaped when he found his little sister Jani hiding under a small table._

_"Jani? What're you doing up?" He asked, tone authoritative yet caring. "Are you hurt?_

_Jani appeared to be in shock. She looked terrified and her whimpering formed a knot in James's stomach. He put his hands on her to show she wasn't alone anymore. She didn't have any wounds of bruises on her so that's a plus._

_"Jani, what's wrong?"_

_She shakily pointed upward, James looking at the ceiling as he came to the realization. Immediately, he felt his blood boil._

_"Austin…" He growled._

_"Y-Yeah." Jani whispered, shuddering while doing so._

_James's hands clenched so tight he'd have drawn blood if his nails were sharp. He felt anger like no other, and he exhaled heavily. Before going upstairs, James gave one last look at his sister._

_"Stay here." He ordered, giving her temple a peck and then heading up the stairs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know what you may or may not be thinking; But... Slow burn :(
> 
> Well don't fret my dear readers! there is a slow burn this story no doubt, but I also intend it to be lust at first sight instead of love. Evelynn's always been this kind of heartless, one-night stand person (literally) and I find my portrayal of her in HIY could've been better.
> 
> Regardless, the next chapter will be a lemon exclusively, but it's not going to be like she falls in love with him because he's so good in bed. That's the burn, and what better way to add tension than to have a bodyguard sleeping with his client? ;)
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Reviews are appreciated and I'll see you in the next update :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! Two chapters uploaded within a month?!
> 
> Hello everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of The Diva's Bodyguard. If you read the notes at the end of my last chapter, I said this was going to exclusively be a lemon. Well... I hope you can forgive me because there's some plot this chapter :D
> 
> Or well, more hints of you know who's past with an ending I hope makes you eager for more. Don't worry, there's a lot more to come. I know this chapter's shorter than most, but I don't wanna make a lemon like 10k words long and a chore to read. Regardless I apologize :(

The heartrates of the occupants in the pink Lamborghini were above the norm. The man's was quicker than the woman's, which was expected given the circumstance, and the person.

James's elbow was propped on the door's window, his fist leverage for his mouth as he blankly watched the city lights move quicker than he could blink. His other hand remained on the arm rest, gripping it as he tried to rationally think.

Evelynn turned the car with a screech from the tires that left a mark on the road. James looked over his shoulder, Evelynn looking at him with their gazes meeting. They stared at each other for a few moments before Evelynn turned back to the road.

James's mind went into space again, and it was deeper than before. So deep he didn't see where Evelynn had chosen to stop at. He vaguely remembered being pulled out of the car, hearing the diva exchange quick, no-nonsense words with someone.

When he came back to reality, he realized that he and Evelynn were in a room that was less than what Evelynn would consider meeting her standards, but James had a feeling she didn't care.

A simple one-bed hotel room with a few lamps and a single curtain. James heard the door lock, and Evelynn hurry past him to close the blinds, effectively putting the room in their privacy. He saw her standing in front of the bed, some of her attire placed on the dresser as James swallowed the lump in his throat.

They both closed the distance as their lips locked together, small sounds of approval coming from the diva as James hummed. It didn't take long for him to feel Evelynn's lithe fingers move to his outfit, easily pushing the suit jacket off his shoulders where it would've flopped down his back if not for his arms.

James parted his arms, letting the clothing fall with a light thud on the floor. As he did this, Evelynn got to work on pulling the bottom of his shirt she'd bought for him a few days ago out of his pants. James evened the field, grabbing Evelynn's ass which wasn't the first time he'd done that. He squeezed the soft, plump cheeks, Evelynn making approving sounds into his mouth as they made out.

Evelynn finally broke the kiss with a pop, and she softly squealed when James hoisted her up, forcing her legs to loop around his back as she couldn't stop a smile. She cupped his chiseled cheekbones, engaging in another wet spar with him, the action more aggressive and rewarding.

Evelynn felt James take one hand off her butt, trialing it up her thigh where he took hold of her soft skin that changed at the action. Evelynn purred as her heartbeat faster, her body growing warmer and warmer. James's other hand went off her ass, and advanced on her upper body. She felt his fingers on her tummy, gliding up further and further as she felt her lower body grow damp the whole time.

Evelynn's mind felt lost, and when she felt his fingers against the underside of her still-concealed ample breasts, Evelynn grew frustrated. When they took a break from further kissing, Evelynn gave James a deadly stare.

"Put me down." She ordered, a growl even.

James immediately obeyed, and Evelynn got to work on removing her legwear before she even hit the floor. She got them off in record time, if such a thing existed for said action, and in the blink of an eye, she threw James on the bed with a bounce. One would think he'd glower for the action, but James didn't do that. Instead, he began undue his buttons, though it was in clumsy dexterity.

For some reason Evelynn found her lust skyrocket when seeing him struggle, and she pounced on the bed, catching James by surprise as the bed squeaked. She quickly grabbed his head, gluing their lips together as James forgot about his task with Evelynn taking over.

The diva let out an uncharacteristic moan as James was more aggressive this time. She wondered if it was a good idea to undue James's shirt with the passion he was giving her orally.

Then, she found herself on the bottom, the plush mattress comfortable, but Evelynn's eyes wide with alarm as James was on top now. His face was neutral, mouth parted as he stared into her amber eyes. He seemingly relaxed, and then captured Evelynn's lips in another kiss with no concern of protest.

How bold of him.

Evelynn's eyes closed in ecstasy, squirming for a moment when she felt James's hands move down her curvaceous body. He stopped at the hem of her shirt, and as if on cue, Evelynn lifted her arms up when she felt James slide the shirt up over her head, Evelynn's womanhood dampening further from that assertive move. However, the diva let out another strange moan when feeling her ample breasts protected by a lacy bra get grabbed.

James was marveled by the feeling, and he looked at Evelynn with that same neutral look. The diva wanted to say something, but her mouth was dry. With a less-cognitive thought, she launched herself up at James who didn't flinch from the impact. Their kiss was audible this time, Evelynn gasping as James breathed deeply.

She moved her hands around back to the clip of her bra, managing to get it off and immediately leaving her chest thanks to James yanking it down. Evelynn was in awe from his actions which was odd. To be handled like this was jarring to her, and she seemed to relish in it.

Her back arched when James kissed her bare, tender breasts, rolling and playing with the doughy spheres. She felt him engulf one of her pert nipples, smooching and sucking it. Evelynn's waist lurched up subconsciously, her body overwhelmed by sheer amounts of euphoria.

"F-Fuck…" She airily said.

James finally retracted from her cleavage, and he looked at the diva. His eyes were tense now, Evelynn allowed to think clearly for a moment about what was going on. She realized how uncomfortable her lower body was with how damp it felt. Evelynn saw James's pupils dart to her waist, and then back to her.

Evelynn's cheeks pinked up.

He moved to her again, kissing those plump lips as Evelynn felt what remained of her desire for control slip away. James gifted her with light smooches, beginning from her face and slowly going south. She felt him kiss her breasts again, then her belly, and finally… he moved into the danger zone.

The diva's wet panties came off with ease, and James trained his focus on Evelynn's flower. It was begging for attention, and he would be the one to provide. He kissed those tender folds of hers, taking in her sweetness along with the smell.

Evelynn tasted delicious which didn't surprise James, and her juices accumulated without a halt. James didn't let any go to waste, lapping up his meal with that tongue of his, all while the woman clutched the bed and pillows in a vain hope to stay quiet. Evelynn was in unbridled pleasure, and this was all because of James.

He knew all the right spots to lick and tend to. How the hell was he so good at this? Where did he learn it? For a moment she wanted to ask, but Evelynn feared if she did, he'd stop.

Ironically, James did stop his oral services against her womanhood, and Evelynn almost cursed him out, but felt his lips begin to trail up her body again. Their faces met again, and James had a little smirk as Evelynn could only wait for what he'd do next.

His right hand slithered down her form, and then prodded the area he'd been eating out not 10 seconds ago. The magenta-haired beauty gasped, and James smiled confidently to himself. The man stuck a finger inside Evelynn's core, and felt her warmth surround it.

The woman almost squealed, and James rose a brow. He stuck another one in, doubling the pleasure for Evelynn, then adding a third one. Evelynn's back arched from the sensual pleasure, and James began to pump her.

Evelynn's eyes were clamped shut; brows furrowed as her mouth released wordless gasps. Her hair grew disheveled as she burrowed further into the pillows.

"More." She gasped.

James complied without questioning, and he saw Evelynn move into an uncontrollable state of lust. Her hips bucked up when his fingers pumped her flower, mouth parted with audible yet breathless gasps. The lubrication she produced was felt on his fingers, and after a zealous pump, James felt his digits get showered in a warmth he'd tasted. Evelynn undignifiedly moaned as she rode her orgasm out, subconsciously bucking into James's fingers that didn't move as she milked herself for every ounce.

James raised his coated hand, examining it for a moment before he cleaned it off, eyes closing at Evelynn's delicious taste. The diva noticed this, and such a shameless act performed by James turned her on further despite having already climaxed.

The man felt lithe hands grab his shoulders, and with a grunt from the woman he'd mounted, James found himself on the bottom. Evelynn straddled him, peering into his eyes with seduction and arousal.

"I'm learning more, and more things about you every day darling." She purred. Evelynn latched her mouth to James's, her right hand going to his crook and sliding up to his sharp chin, feeling the roughness of the scruff. She admired the feeling, and her left hand went down as she repositioned herself, so she'd be able to sit up fully. James cupped Evelynn's face as their spar of tongues didn't cease.

Evelynn heard him growl a few moments later, and she had a feeling why. He still had his damn pants on, and the pelvic area was probably a tent now with ungodly pain. Evelynn ended the kiss by pushing James forcefully down, a grunt of frustration resounding from him. The diva got to work on removing his pants quickly, revealing a pair of grey boxers that, unsurprisingly, had a bulge in them with a damp spot on top. Evelynn grinned wickedly, and she brought her index finger to the area, and lightly tapped it.

"Urgh!" James exclaimed.

The diva giggled. She didn't look back at James as he probably wanted to kill her now, but she couldn't resist a minor touch of sadism. She poked it a few more times, and when she stopped, the spot had grown darker.

She finally grabbed the elastic band at the top, and then pulled it down.

James's manhood sprung up proudly, a good 7 inches with less than a quarter toward being 8.

James released a satisfied groan, and Evelynn moved in for the kill. Her left hand took hold of his erect manhood, wasting no time in gliding it upward and downward. The pre that'd dribbled out from their foreplay left Evelynn's hand slide like a slippery slope. James's teeth barred as she jacked him off, his eyes closed and his head sinking into the pillow. When the diva felt a second warmth brew within her, she stopped.

James's eyes opened, and he immediately felt annoyance at her ceased actions, but when he felt the softness of her plump ass press against his hot, throbbing cock, James actually shuddered. Evelynn teasingly smiled at him, slowly and carefully undoing the buttons of the shirt he still had on. When all was done, she flipped it open, revealing the bare torso of her bodyguard. He was toned unsurprisingly, a 4-pack present with rock-hard pecks. Her hands became flat on his well-built torso with her nails wasting no time in exploring. The diva slid her nails over the bumps of his abs, the warmth within her growing further as she slowly grinded the crevice of her butt against James's member.

"Like what you feel?" James asked, voice on a hitch.

Evelynn chuckled. "I thought you didn't want me to talk darling."

James sighed, and Evelynn flexed her buttocks, sandwiching James's cock fully in warmth. Some pre dribbled out, and Evelynn shuddered with delight.

She'd had enough foreplay. It was time to get down to business.

The diva guided her wet opening to James's now lubricated cock, but not before grazing it first to get a feeling. Evelynn gasped as her back arched with the sensation, and James grunted, teeth locked together. The diva went down without warning, and she released another uncharacteristic squeal of pure delight. James's cock swelled in her womanhood, and Evelynn gasped airily.

She didn't say anything else, choosing to rise up, feeling James's cock leave her depths before lowering onto him again, faster this time. James's eyes shut tight, and his hands moved around to Evelynn's bulbous backside. The diva's glutes spilled through his fingers, flexing as Evelynn rode him with a pleased smile. The connection she felt to him was extraordinary, and in the back of her mind, no matter how crazy it seemed, Evelynn knew this wasn't going to be the last time it'd happen.

"Ah yes!"

The diva abruptly fell forward, landing on James who instinctively took his hands off her ass and closed them around her sweaty back as her breasts squished against his face. He couldn't breathe for a second before Evelynn's back arced, allowing James some fresh air.

Wet slapping sounds were heard as Evelynn bounced on James, now accustomed to his length. She was looking at the ceiling, laughing and wailing with enough volume to possibly get a noise complaint. James continued to groan as her velocity gained speed every time her folds swallowed his manhood.

With the erotic beauty riding him for an extended period, James found himself enthralled by the sensations. He'd tried to remain stationary as that was a habit he had, but watching Evelynn's breasts bounce with her soft butt slamming on his thighs, James chose to join in.

He grabbed Evelynn's ass again, cupping and kneading it. Evelynn's lewd moan was the response he got, and James couldn't resist diving further into more ass-play. His left hand elevated off her cheeks and slammed down on the supple flesh. Evelynn mewled as she was spanked, the ass jiggling a little more than it already was with her riding him. Her moans were like an erotic song to his ears, and he wanted to keep hearing it.

James spanked her butt again, Evelynn moaning louder, and her hands dug into James's broad shoulders as she, amazingly, felt herself succumbing to a second orgasm. Luckily for her, James was also on the edge, and the sounds of Evelynn's amazing rear slamming against his thighs with his hands slapping that pampered surface finally took its toll.

He groaned loudly, and Evelynn licked her lips before her spine curled to almost inhumane levels, her thighs squeezing James's as she shut her eyes, letting out an orgasmic wail as she came with James.

The sounds of their intercourse died down, and with a few exhausted but relived pants from the woman straddling the man, she flopped off him and landed on the bed.

James's cock became flaccid and simply laid on his left thigh. He was sweating, chest rising slowly with each breath as he relaxed himself. He eventually looked over to Evelynn, the woman's pink hair a tangled mess. The diva looked like she was in the same state as him, and James noticed that she appeared to be mildly shivering.

With arousal and lust no longer blinding him, James could think freely now. The first thought was of how insane this was.

He'd just had sex with the woman who made him her bodyguard!

If he wasn't so tired, he'd probably bolt right out of the hotel room, but he didn't. James looked at Evelynn who laid on her back. He observed her bare chest, those round breasts of hers mildly jiggling even with the woman's light breathing.

James chose to stretch his legs, but the moment he hoisted a leg over the bed's edge, Evelynn grabbed his arm. He froze when feeling that, and he suddenly didn't want to leave the bed.

James slowly turned his head, peeking over the shoulder to see Evelynn's beautiful, golden eyes looking at him. Her genetic makeup was neutral like his was before. James waited for her to say something.

"Stay." She lightly ordered.

The man slowly frowned, not at the command, but how it sounded. Didn't make sense.

James positioned himself back on the bed comfortably but felt Evelynn's warmth close by. She spooned into him, her head resting against his arm as James could only look at her. She closed her eyes, and James quietly huffed, pulling the sheets over them both as he sheltered her.

…

…

…

James's eyes slowly opened with a soft groan. He was staring at the ceiling in the dark hotel room, picking up a person's warmth next to him. The man recognized the magenta hair of Evelynn, and he chuckled to himself.

Seemed strange that he was so calm about it now.

He looked over to the desk on the left, the time being 3:15am. He always seemed to wake up between 2:30 and 3:30 in the morning. He separated from Evelynn, his legs dangling over the bed before he pushed himself off. James put his boxers, his bare feet tapping the carpet as he went into the bathroom, flicking the switch on with his eyes blinking to adjust the newfound brightness. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, sighing and taking a cup of water, drinking it immediately after it was filled.

Afterward, he leaned down to splash some water in his face, running his fingers along the roughness of his scruffy chin to get every spot.

Then something caught his eye in the corner.

In the right top edge corner of the mirror, there was a dark object that seemed to be pinned in. Unable to make out what it really was, James reached for it, and pulled it out. He inspected it, and his narrowed eyes almost turned fully wide.

It was a rose.

A Black Rose.

_"Ah, still a naughty boy I see… my dear Holland."_

James became tense, his heart quickening less than a second when he heard a slithery, seductive, feminine voice. His first instinct was to look at the entrance to the bathroom, to his minor shock seeing an amber-eyed beauty he was familiar with, but it wasn't Evelynn. Her eyes were visible, but her body was silhouetted.

_"Even to this day, you're a naughty boy. Touching other people's possessions without permission? So unabashed."_ The woman mused.

His fists clenched. "You're not here. This is a dream."

The woman raised her hand, performing an unseen gasp before letting out a delightful cackle that irritated James beyond belief.

_"Is it a dream?"_ She asked, head turning briefly. Her head appeared to sink in feigned sadness. A soft, cocky chuckle then sounded. _"Perhaps it really is a dream my dear Holland, but then, aren't all dreams just reality waiting to happen?"_

James exhaled, his nostrils heavily breathing out what one could mistake for a growl. He turned away, desperately trying to find a way to wake up from what he prayed was a dream. The woman cackled again, and stepped into the lighted room, but James didn't look at her.

_"Do you believe yourself to be a good person Holland?”_ She questioned. _"After everything that you've done, everything that you did to get here… do you still consider yourself to be a decent person?"_

James felt her hands slide around his waist, seeing the pale skin before shutting his eyes. The woman snickered and leaned to his ear.

_"It's a simple yes or no question my dear."_ She purred. _"Though I'm sure we both know the answer, it's so much better to hear it come from the person's lips. How do you sleep at night… after everything that you've done? That you did for her?"_

James's eyes flew open, and he was no longer in the bathroom. Instead, he was in the hotel room. The man's heart was pumping, and he looked over at Evelynn who was still asleep. He shook his head to rid the thoughts from the dream and laid back down to get comfortable.

…

* * *

**_Many Years Ago_ **

_The man's footsteps echoed off the floor when he reached the top of the stairs. He didn't care if the man heard him; James was pissed._

_Despite the adrenaline he felt, James chose to check in on his mother's bedroom. To no one's surprise Austin wasn't in there, just his sleeping mother. In a last-ditch attempt to hopefully have some resolve of this situation, James shook her a few times to wake her up._

_She didn't._

_He looked over her a little bit, seeing a spilled bottle of pills on the sheets. He closed his eyes, exhaling solemnly and regretful. Most of the time James despised his mother, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel some shape of sympathy for her._

_James left the bedroom, walking down the hallway and pin-pointing the location of the constant crashing and grumbling._

_It came from his bedroom; the one he and Jani shared actually._

_The young man marched to the partially open door, taking a deep breath to suppress himself from literally exploding all over Austin. He wanted to give the man a slight chance to explain his actions. James pushed it open to find a room still in progress of being fully torn apart occupied by a disgusting, alcoholic, drug addicted man his mother slept with a few hours ago._

_Austin was on his knees, a black muscle shirt with tattered shorts the only thing he was wearing. James could smell his foulness just standing in the door, and he had to take another inhale to calm himself._

_"What're you doing?"_

_Austin stopped what he was doing 2 moments after. He was holding a drawer he'd yanked out, filled with Jani's clothes before scoffing and throwing it aside with a loud bang. James's fists clenched._

_"I'll give you a chance to explain yourself, which is more than you deserve." James stated, authority and contempt not falling short._

_Austin forced a chuckle, and he slowly turned around to James. The young man saw his disgusting, greasy beard with that smug yet idiotic looking expression. It always pissed him off. James crossed his arms, sending a message that he was growing impatient._

_"You've got heart kid." Austin finally spoke. "It's just a shame you don't use it in the right place."_

_James's eye twitched. He knew what Austin was talking about. "Why are you in here?"_

_The man scoffed. He scratched his scalp before answering. "Let's say your mother accusing you of having money intrigued me." He said before looking at where he'd pulled the drawer from. Austin scoffed again. "And look at that; I finally found it."_

_James's heart skipped a beat. He watched Austin lean in with a shuffling of coins being heard. He pulled out the money-filled jar labeled with words Jani herself had written to show their closeness. James balled his fists, and when he saw Austin rip the label off like it meant nothing, his blood boiled._

_Austin placed the jar on a small table, intending to take it off, but felt his ragged shirt get grabbed by forceful hands. James yanked him back, the man hitting the floor as James stood over him, expression menacing. Austin gave a weak glare._

_"You were on thin ice before, and now you're about to break it." James threatened. "I think you better leave."_

_Austin chuckled gruffly. "I'm not leaving here without that dough."_

_"Don't. Try It." James said, teeth barred._

_The man on the floor huffed, and after a tense stare-down with James, slowly stood up. The younger man's eyes were glued to his, and Austin felt a line of sweat roll down._

_Then, he seemed relaxed and appeared to move backward slowly to the door. James seemed to ease down, but that was all Austin wanted to see._

_A click was heard, and Austin pulled out a switchblade, quickly hurling himself at the young man who lurched his body left, grabbing the knife-wielded hand and making sure it was far away from him. Both men fell to the floor, sounds of a struggle happening as blows started to land._

_James managed to disarm Austin, but the weapon went flying out of the room and in the hallway. Austin focused solely on getting the weapon and he elbowed James off him, clumsily moving out of the room. When he got the knife back, Austin turned and got a fist to his face. James again slapped the knife out of his hand, and it landed in the bathroom._

_The young man then kneed Austin's abdomen, the man hunching from his nerves and James repeated the move with a knee to his face. Austin fell in the bathroom; James pursuing him and began to kick him while he was down. Through the excessive booting, Austin timed James's kicks and managed to stop his next one. The man tripped James down, throwing himself on his side where he started to send consecutive blows to the young man's face._

_A little blood started to stain the floor and walls as the fight kept happening. The door was knocked closed during the struggle along with the faucet being turned on and the stopper going down._

_James was then thrown against the wall, his face bruised with Austin in worse condition. James elbowed Austin away from him and looked down to see the switchblade knife. He snatched it but felt Austin tackle him from behind. James hit the door, the knife in his hand, but Austin didn't notice._

_"You little fucker!" Austin growled._

_The man latched his arm around James's neck with his other hand on the young man's head. James felt his air get cut-off, and his excessive elbowing of Austin didn't do any good. He reached for the door handle, opening it but Austin's foot kicked it shut._

_James got an idea. He readied the knife, and when he opened the door, Austin raised his foot to kick it shut. That's where James made his move._

_He slammed the knife right in Austin's exposed leg, the man exclaiming and howling as his grip on James's neck loosened. He let go of the knife that remained in Austin's leg, grabbing the man's choking arm and using the leverage to throw Austin against the bathroom sink. The impact was enough to make Austin's legs fall limp, and James grabbed his neck to hoist him up. He looked at the sink that was overflowed with water, and James pressed Austin's head down._

_He heard the man let out a surprised sound, and his arms started to flail wildly. James pushed down further, hellbent on keeping Austin down there until the bubbles stopped._

_In a panic, Austin grabbed the knife stuck in his leg, yanking it out and blindly waving the weapon up in a vain attempt to wound or stab James preferably. The young man lurched away with shock, Austin's head getting some air for a moment. James grabbed the hand, slamming it against the mirror with a large crack left behind and Austin dropping the weapon._

_He resumed his task from before, putting his weight on his hands and continuing to drown Austin. There were a few gulps from him, but Austin seemed to tire out._

_James's expression was nothing but adrenaline and rage. His whole body was boiling, and he pushed down even further._

_Austin's body then fell limp, and the bubbles finally stopped coming. James still held him there for several minutes just to ensure that he wouldn't move again._

_Then, he let go, and Austin's body fell to the soaked floor, lifeless and nothing else. He turned off the water before leaning against the wall, panting laboriously and wiping away some blood. He pinched the bridge of his nose and slid down the wall to think about what he'd just done._

_The soft sound of footsteps was heard, and James looked to see Jani slowly walking up the stairs. Immediately he bolted from his seating, briefly wiping any blood off him and closing the door. Jani looked at him, not aware of what he'd just done._

_"James?" She asked._

_James hurried to her, crouching down and putting his hands caringly on her small shoulders. Jani noticed his bruises._

_"You're hurt." She woefully said._

_He smiled broodingly. "Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. What's important is you're not hurt."_

_Jani pouted regardless. "W-Where's Austin?"_

_James became glum. He looked away, swallowing the lump in his throat. He looked at his sister again. "All that matters is he's not here anymore. He can't ever touch or hurt you again."_

_Jani gave him a smile of mild relief, and James pulled her in for a hug. He breathed audibly, happy to comfort his little sister after what had happened tonight. James looked at the bathroom door, then at the bedroom, and sighed._

_"Hey Jani, what say we go to Aunt Vi's for a little bit?" He said._

_Her eyes lit up with literal child excitement at the mention of Vi. "You mean Aunt Pinkie?! Absolutely!"_

_James laughed and genuinely smiled. His little sister's reactions always reminded him how much it was worth getting her out of here._

_"Well, how about you get started on packing?" He suggested. "I'm just going to clean myself up first. Remember to pack lots of clothing as we're going to be there for a while."_

_Jani's brows furrowed. "W-What? I thought you said only for a bit?"_

_James softly chuckled. "Why? Does hanging out with Aunt Vi for a longer period make you nervous? Her feelings might be hurt if she found that out." He said frowning._

_"N-No!" Jani stammered, pouting and making James laugh. "I just thought mommy would have a problem with that."_

_James's smile faltered. He'd forgotten about her. He returned to that positive outlook and shook his head. "Don't worry, she just needs some time to adjust to Austin no longer being here."_

_Jani seemed confused, but like most children her age, her mind focused on what sounded fun, and that was staying with Vi for a while. "Oh okay then! I'll get started on packing up!"_

_"I'll be there in a minute!" James replied, his voice loud as Jani started to run after she spoke. He watched her disappear into the room, and after keeping his eyes on it for a few moments, sighed and looked at the bathroom door._

_He pinched the bridge of his nose, frustration and anxiety clouding his mind._

_James knew he messed up bad, really bad. He did plan to leave Zaun in a few months with Jani, but he never imagined this would happen._

_He walked back into the room, looking at the object that caused the fight with Austin. James gazed at the torn-off label, taking it and applying what remained of it's stickiness back on the jar. He smiled timidly and then went to a nearby desk. He pulled it open, revealing a simple locket lying in the space. He took it in his hand, smiling like it was another person close to him. James clicked the locket open, revealing a photo of him and Jani on one side with the other side having a message embedded._

**_"I can't promise to fix all of your problems, but I can promise you won't face them all alone"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope those two non-lemon scenes added more curiosity and interest for you lovely readers. Just a question for y'all, do you guys wanna see longer segments of James's past? I mean granted it's going to all round up to the present day, but I have a feeling some of you probably don't want like 35% of a chapter committed to his past. I mean I can't say I blame y'all, but I just wanna make sure XD
> 
> Also, there's gonna be more Kayn x Akali next chapter too. Don't fret, that ship's gonna get some good build-up too ;)
> 
> Again I apologize for the short length, and there won't be a lemon every chapter, but this is certainly not the last lemon of James and Eve :)
> 
> Reviews are appreciated and I'll see you all in the next update! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, as you might be able to tell from the word count, this is a long-ass chapter XD
> 
> I apologize for the length, but there's a lot of different scene changes in this chapter with some good Kayn x Akali as well. I hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated!

The hotel room was dark save for the curtains that were illuminated from the sunlight. The bed's sheets were disorganized, the man and woman still asleep as the clock on the dresser read **8:54.**

James sighed as he slowly woke up, vision blurry as expected. He groaned when he sat up, some bones snapping as his lower body was covered by the sheets. It didn't take long for his mind to rekindle what happened. He swore he could still taste that leftover essence in the back of his throat, not to mention his hands full of that lovely backside.

His lips were chalky, and James wetted them, glancing over to see Evelynn, still nude as expected, laying on her torso. She was still covered at the waistline like he was, but the position allowed James to see the bump that he knew was the diva's ass.

"What the hell were you thinking last night?" He muttered, to himself mostly.

James threw his legs over the beds edge, pushing himself off and putting on his boxers after finding them in the pile of clothing they'd removed from one another. As he slid them on, Evelynn woke up. Her amber eyes fluttered, taking note of the wet spot she felt on her jaw. She raised her head to see that she'd drooled on the pillow. That wasn't a pleasant sight, but it also meant she probably slept well.

And for good reason.

Evelynn looked at James, his back turned to her as she smiled.

"Morning lover." She mused.

James's head turned a little, but not fully. His teeth bit his bottom lip and he turned around, seeing Evelynn laying on her side, those shapely hips wearing the sheets like a second skin. He sighed.

"Look about last night, it-"

"-was amazing." Evelynn interjected, smiling flirtatiously.

James huffed frustratingly, pinching the bridge of his nose as he found the words to say if she was going to act like this.

"Well you did it." He said exasperatingly. "You finally got what you wanted."

Evelynn's brows furrowed mildly, but her smile remained. She'd have concluded he meant the sex if he didn't spread his arms and let them flop down. "Got what darling?"

James scoffed. "You know; what you intended to do when we met in the studio? When you straddled me on the couch?" He asked sarcastically, hand gestures while doing so.

Oh so her conclusion was right. The diva remembered what he meant and laughed for a moment. James crossed his arms, not amused at all.

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Evelynn confessed playfully. "Guess I killed two birds with one stone last night."

James rolled his eyes. "Well I guess I can hand my resignation letter to Caitlyn then?" He asked bluntly. The question snapped Evelynn out of her teasing, and she actually looked incredulous. That went away a moment later.

"Oh darling, don't be like that." She cooed. "I'm only teasing. You're really going to quit over that?"

The man's head shook in disbelief. "No, I mean the fact that you and I slept together. You know, I'm pretty sure a bodyguard isn't supposed to sleep with his client." He snorted.

Evelynn suddenly didn't have the urge to tease him anymore. She crawled further down the bed until she laid across it, her dainty feet in the air and slowly waving. "Well darling, if you knew beforehand about that, then why didn't you try to stop it?" She cooed.

James huffed. "I was drunk."

Evelynn uttered a soft scoff. "I'm pretty sure most of your inebriation wore off before we got here."

"Did you keep track of how much Tequila I drank?" James questioned.

"Did you?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure it was far more than what you consumed."

"That doesn't matter if most of it was gone before we arrived." Evelynn replied. "But I mean I can't say I blame you for not showing any sign of stopping, especially when you've got this to grab." She said, giving her concealed butt a light slap.

The man groaned, moving to pick up some more clothing of his. Evelynn rolled her eyes and got off the bed, showing no shame for being naked. James ignored her, and the diva grabbed his arm as he was about to retrieve his shirt. James looked at it, and then her.

"Alright look." Evelynn sighed. "I can understand your reasons or concerns, but James, don't you think you might be overreacting?"

"How am I possibly overreacting?" James replied.

She let out a scoff. "You do know Vi and Caitlyn are sleeping together right?"

His brow elevated, suspicious of her words. "What does that possibly have to do with anything?"

Evelynn laughed. "I'm beginning to think you might just be another pretty face darling." She mused. "I feel I should also tell you that Ahri and Shen might have something for one another as well, though it's probably not like what we did last night."

"Again, what does that have to do with _anything_?" James questioned.

Her amber eyes rolled. "Darling, what I'm saying is you _don't_ have to jump off the bandwagon just because you, well, slept with your client." She said, drawing out the words to make it sound normal.

James narrowed his eyes. "And what if that's what I really want to do?"

The diva's stomach churned when he asked that in a serious, maybe threatening tone. Was strange that it had such an effect on her, and she came up with a retort he'd likely fume over.

"I think we both know you don't want that darling." She answered, flipping aside some hair. "You're going to leave Akali?"

As she expected, James's glowering grew, and for a moment one would think he'd explode right there, but he didn't. He looked away with frustration, and once again, it made Evelynn churn. Her right hand prodded his chin, slowly turning him to her gaze.

"Alright I suppose that was uncalled for, but your words were starting to become a little irritating." She softly chuckled. Oh the irony in that statement. Evelynn leaned to a more sensual approach she had a feeling James would like. "Besides, I think there's a more, realistic reason why you really don't want to quit." She continued, sounding seductive now.

His brow elevated, James's right lip twitching with challenging mirth. He watched her draw closer to him, those soft hands going to his torso and prodding the skin. James couldn't deny that Evelynn's hands felt amazing.

"Call me brash, but I'm certain last night wasn't something you'd want to have only once darling." She whispered, her hands pressing firmly against his body. James could feel his annoyance diminish as Evelynn began to knead his abs. "And to be honest… I wouldn't either."

James's expression was incredulous. "What?"

The diva felt her cheeks lightly turn red. "What darling? Is it really that surprising to hear?"

He wondered if she was playing dumb right now. This would be surprising for a joke. "Yes! It is!"

The woman scoffed. She slowly massaged above James's waist to keep him comfortable. "I do suppose it's surprising to hear from someone like me, a woman considered the biggest bitch in the music industry, that she'd like to have a little fun once in a while." She said, sarcasm selective

James felt a small knot when she called herself a bitch. Evelynn assumed he was still confused so she didn't wait for an answer.

"It's somewhat baffling that you're thinking about this darling." She accused. "I cannot tell you the number of people, let alone those in my fanbase, who'd be ecstatic about this situation." Her warm hands slowly left James's body, Evelynn taking a step backward actually. "Like did you have a sudden realization that you're gay last night?"

James chuckled at that last part. Evelynn's words seemed harmless to her, but to James they held heavy emphasis and meaning. He could think of several **(personal)** reasons why he was hesitant.

On one hand, he did have an adequate amount of relations with several women, more than a quarter happening in Zaun, but they didn't last long. Regardless of that, the most recent one was, unsurprisingly, the relationship he'd never forget, if one could call it that.

But on the other hand, this was Evelynn. The diva of the K-POP group K/DA. Her beauty was irresistible, her body so perfect you'd think she sold her soul in exchange for it. Those large breasts, and of course, that plump, shapely butt. This was the woman who just said she'd like to start, well not a relationship, but something that may build to that. At least he hoped.

The more James thought about it, the more he felt his stomach wrench, but that was at the feeling of not taking this opportunity as Evelynn said.

"While you're in Lalaland, I'm going to take a shower." She said. "I hope you're able to come to a conclusion afterward."

Evelynn began to walk away from James who followed her with his eyes. That round ass of her bouncing with every stride. James answered her question.

The diva felt his hands gently stop her by grabbing her arm. Evelynn slowly looked backward, her eyes seemingly fluttering. James's eyes told her that he did want this, and in the present moment that's all she cared for. Without warning, those lips that'd been eating her out the previous night met hers. Evelynn was taken off-guard completely, and she felt herself fall against the wall, her legs jelly.

"I take it that's a yes?" She asked sultrily, smiling as well. James gave her a smaller smile in return. "Smart boy."

James distanced himself from her, more relaxed than before. Evelynn watched his arms cross over that muscular chest, her pupils focusing on his abs now. With the tension, at least the bad kind, resolved, Evelynn found herself growing warm.

However, it wasn't long before another troubling thought turned up. Evelynn remembered that she'd forgotten to tell Ahri that she wasn't coming home until the next day. Of course, it was somewhat understandable as Evelynn, believe it or not, had no intention to bed with James on the same night she'd take him out as an apology for her behavior.

Now she'd slept with him. Of course, that's not what concerned her, it was more of Ahri finding out. But then again, who had to know? Certainly not her.

"So, are you going to take a shower first? Feeling a little cold here." James said. "Or do you want to take one together?"

That mention of a shower conjoined with her warmth and his state of undress nearly made Evelynn turn into an animal. Her heart quickened as she fought the urge to grab James's arm, pull him in the bathroom, and slam him against the shower wall.

Damn this effect he had on her. She couldn't wrap her finger around it.

Evelynn held off her desire, seductively smiling at James in order to give him a taste of his own medicine he unintentionally prescribed to her.

"That sounds lovely darling, but I have a feeling we should be getting back to the house soon." She purred. "And I have a feeling us taking a shower together would take longer than usual."

James felt some arousal from her words, but he quietly snickered. He shrugged and turned away from Evelynn who closed the door. As seductive and erotic as she was, Evelynn was also a generally wise person.

She knew what she and James had done would be a field day for the media which was a day at the beach compared to the reaction of Ahri and Culda.

But dammit, she'd curse herself if she didn't get the chance to do that again She turned on the water, but set it to cold as a means to set herself straight.

…

* * *

Kai'sa was always an early riser. She loved to wake up and see a new day get birthed, cloudy or not. Of course, the dancer also enjoyed making breakfast for the group. She usually made them toast with eggs and sausages, sometimes with a side of bacon. Being the life-sized teddy bear she was, Kai'sa would always bring her fellow bandmates (and sometimes bodyguards) their own plates. She just loved to help and serve them.

Of course, today her choices were rather limited today. Evelynn was nowhere to be seen, and Ahri was still asleep. Akali was currently unknown, but Kai'sa still didn't stop.

She could hear footsteps from the hallway, a person coming down the stairs. At first she wondered if it was Ahri, and Kai'sa smiled to herself. Leaving the kitchen for a moment, she peeked out to see, unexpectedly, Shen. He was in his uniform, but his tie and jacket were gone with a few buttons of his shirt undone. The dancer still greeted him the same.

"Shen. Morning." She said.

"Morning Miss Kai'sa." Shen replied, his tone monotonous, but also tired.

The dancer immediately felt playful pity for him. "Did you stay up all night outside of Ahri's room?" She asked. "And also, don't call me Miss. Please."

Shen hummed. "To be truthful, Kai'sa, I failed to both stay awake and be outside her room." He answered.

Kai'sa's brows immediately went up. "W-wait, what do you mean by stayed in her room?"

"I stayed in her room as she requested it, and fell asleep." Shen confessed deadpanned. "I'm not sure how I can be an effective bodyguard when I can't stay up all night." He said, completely oblivious to the dancer's astonishment.

Kai'sa's shock only kept growing. "Y-Yes I get that part. But Shen… where did you sleep?"

His brow rose at the concern in her voice. He still answered without hesitation. "I slept in the chair." He answered. "Is there something the matter Kai'sa?" He asked.

The dancer realized that if she kept asking questions, she might make a fool of herself, not to mention this wasn't really of her business. "You know what, it doesn't matter. So long as you didn't stay up all night you silly man." She teased, nudging him. Shen uttered a soft chuckle.

"What're you cooking up today Kai'sa?" Shen asked.

"Oh just an old favourite. Toast, eggs, sausages, all the usual." Kai'sa said, tending to the sizzling grub. "You hungry?"

Shen shook his head. "I'm quite alright. Though I'm certain Riven would love to have some. I can wake her up if you want when I get to the quarters."

Kai'sa smiled. "I've got a feeling she'll sprint here with enough speed to leave a trail of dust. What about Vi?"

"Oh I don't think I should wake her up. She managed to convince Caitlyn to stay overnight… and well…" He said, doing gestures as words.

The dancer laughed. "Of course. I gotcha." Shen chuckled again and proceeded to leave the house, but Kai'sa stopped him when another thought came to her mind. "Wait Shen! Is uh, Ahri awake yet? Akali?"

The bodyguard thought to himself about Akali, but he knew Ahri was still asleep. "Akali might be awake. I do believe I saw the television on in her room. Might've fallen asleep, can't say for sure."

Kai'sa shrugged. "Well I've got a feeling the smell of breakfast will wake her right up. Thanks Shen."

Shen nodded and took his leave. Kai'sa got back to work on finishing the preparation of breakfast and made a plate for Akali. The dancer carefully walked upstairs, the plate covered and she reached Akali's room. There was a bluish glow on the inside that she knew was from the television. Pressing her shoulder against the door, a soft creak sounded as Kai'sa entered the room.

She stopped immediately after, mouth agape, but not in total surprise.

The newest member of the K/DA was out of it. She was asleep on the bed, sheets and bedspread tangled as the right of her cheek was buried in the comfy pillow. Kai'sa saw a controller on the floor, and she looked at the screen to see the message " **YOUR XBOX CONTROLLER HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED. PLEASE RECONNECT** ". Some majestic sounding music was heard, but the volume was extremely low. Kai'sa wasn't much of a gamer, but even she could recognize the iconic soundtrack from the infamous Halo Series.

Shaking her head with a heady chuckle, Kai'sa placed the breakfast plate down after maneuvering through a few still un-opened boxes. She placed it on the small table adjacent to the bed, hearing Akali's soft snoring along the way.

_**BZZ BZZ** _

The dancer heard a buzzing sound after putting the plate down. It occurred a moment later again, and Kai'sa looked across the bed where she could see Akali's phone vibrating. Her first thought was to ignore it, but Kai'sa, having no intention to be nosy, chose to answer it as she didn't like calls being missed. She answered the phone with a swipe.

"Hello?"

" _Hello? Akali? That you?"_ A girl's voice asked.

Kai'sa immediately regretted her choice to answer. "Um no this is Kai'sa."

" _Kai'sa?"_ The girl repeated, her tone quickly changing to hostility. _"Who are you and what've you done with Akali?!"_

Kai'sa's eyes widened and she chuckled despite the seriousness. "I just cooked her breakfast. She's still asleep. I'm sorry can I ask who's calling?"

" _This is Irelia, her cousin!"_ Irelia snapped. _"And you should know how impolite it is to answer someone else's phone!"_

Kai'sa sighed. "Believe me, that was my first thought when I saw it ringing. I can assure you I had no intention to be nosy."

The dancer heard a deeper inhale from the sleeping girl, turning to her as Irelia kept spouting spontaneous threats to her.

" _-and that's just an example of what I'll do if you ever answer her phone again!"_ Irelia exclaimed.

Kai'sa chuckled. "Well you can talk to her now because she just woke up." She said, Akali looking at her with tired eyes yet smiling.

"Morning Kai'sa." She murmured.

"Morning Akali. Yes Irelia I'll put her on now!" Kai'sa said abruptly. "It was nice to talk to you too!"

The dancer shook her head, handing Akali her phone who looked at her with confusion but brought it to her ear regardless. "Hello? Who's this?"

" _AKALI!"_ Irelia's voice shouted, now cheerful and upbeat. _"It's your cousin Irelia! Haven't talked in so long!"_

The volume of Irelia's voice made Akali flinch, but she smiled and gladly began to engage with her cousin in conversation. "Yeah sorry about that. Kind of got side-tracked. If you don't mind me asking, why are you calling me? Isn't a text easier?"

" _Yeah I know what you mean, but I thought calling you would be a better choice. After all, I think expressing my excitement for you would be better than a text."_ Irelia joked. _"Not to mention the last time I texted you was a little over 9 months ago. Didn't hear back."_

Akali felt her insides wrench. She didn't know if Irelia meant anything serious by saying that, but Akali didn't feel as upbeat now. She suddenly realized something. "Wait, what do you mean by excitement?" She asked.

She could hear Irelia sigh, but it wasn't exasperation.

" _I MEAN THE FACT YOU'RE A SUPER STAR NOW!"_ Irelia squealed and clarified.

Once again, Akali flinched. She heard Kai'sa softly laugh and she threw a pillow at the dancer. The rapper chuckled herself as Irelia kept rambling on about how proud she was. Akali could only shake her head in awe, Irelia's words, while fast, were a nice boost.

" _So again, I cannot stress how excited I am for you!"_ Irelia said, her breathing heavy. _"I have so many questions I wanna ask, but honestly I feel like I'll just bore you to death."_

Akali laughed again. "It's quite alright Irelia. I'm just tired at the moment, woke up actually."

" _Well I won't keep you for much longer than Akali."_ Irelia said, referring to a shorter name _for her cousin. "But before I go, can I ask you something?"_

Akali changed her position to a more serious one, though it didn't look that much different. "Of course."

Irelia appeared to take a deep breath, Akali wondering what was happening. Irelia cleared her throat. _"That jacket that Karma made for you… do you think you're gonna wear it?"_

The rapper yet again felt her guts wrench. Akali didn't know why she felt that way. She was wearing the jacket her aunt made for her, and yet she felt guilt? Akali wondered if it's because she hasn't talked to, well not her parents, but her relatives more so. They were so supportive of her choice to pursue this path and she couldn't think of any other way to thank them than by repeatedly stating that she loved them with all her heart. Cliché, but that's the best she could do.

"As a matter a fact I am." Akali answered, smiling pleasantly. "In fact, they're going to add a new color to it, so to speak anyway. Going to involve neon lights."

" _Well that's just fantastic!"_ Irelia exclaimed, her voice not betraying her words. _"I'll be sure to tell Karma the good news! Well, unless you want to."_

Akali's brows furrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

She heard Irelia sigh. _"Well I mean just in case you forget to do so. Because I know how busy you'll be now being in a band. So if you're unable to, I can if you want."_

The young girl blinked a few times, feeling her eyes grow a little puffy. Kai'sa wasn't oblivious to the girls emotions, taking a few steps closer, but Akali gestured her to stop. A lump formed in Akali's throat that was swallowed.

"That's very kind of you Irelia, but I can call and tell her the news myself. Would be more appropriate than texting right?" She joked.

Her cousin laughed. _"I suppose so. I guess I'm just so excited to see what her reaction will be! She'll probably fly over and give you a big hug."_

Once again, Irelia's words, with no intention to be negative, left the feeling in Akali. The rapper said her goodbyes and hung up. Sitting cross legged and looking into space, Akali pinched the bridge of her nose. Kai'sa sat on the beds edge, peeking over her shoulder. Akali's eyes met hers.

"Everything okay?" Kai'sa asked.

"Yeah… I just, uh, I just… don't know how to put it into words." Akali slowly said. "Forget it, it's not important."

Kai'sa felt some sadness from Akali treating something that was troubling her as trivia. She put a hand on the girls knee, Akali looking at her. "If it's troubling you, then it's important to you. And if you're feeling troubled, then it'll make me troubled because friends don't leave others alone with their thoughts." Kai'sa said with a smile.

Akali felt warmer, Kai'sa's friendly smile making her feel less sad. "Well everything's okay, but I just… I feel like I've let them down."

"How so?" Kai'sa asked.

Akali leaned back, her hands joining to create a pillow. "Karma's always been there for me, and Irelia, well she's sometimes a pain, but we still love one another. They were the only ones related to me that supported my dream. I told them I'd stay in contact frequently, but the last time I messaged Irelia was more than 9 months ago."

Kai'sa mouthed "Oh" as a response. She patted the bed a few times while thinking. "And Karma?"

Akali's lips quivered when she realized how long it'd been. She lowered her head to hide her expression. "A year and a half ago…"

The dancer's lips compressed, her body leaning forward to loop around Akali who was waiting for it based on no hesitation in returning the action. She didn't whimper or sniffle, she just wanted someone to hold. Kai'sa patted Akali's back, the rapper breathing smoothly.

"So you think she thinks you've forgotten about her?" Kai'sa asked.

Akali sighed. "Sort of. I mean Irelia wasn't shy of reminding me."

The dancer meekly smirked. "Oh I don't think she said those things to make you feel bad. I'm sure she was joking."

"Joking or not, that doesn't mean it can't do the opposite either." Akali muttered.

Kai'sa exhaled. She distanced herself from Akali so they could meet eye-to-eye. "Akali, if your aunt's as sweet and supportive as you say she is, then what makes you think her perception of you would sour because you haven't talked in so long?"

Akali couldn't come up with an answer from the way her mouth opened, but no words leaving. The rapper's eyebrows furrowed as she thought, and she came to another realization that she knew she couldn't tell Kai'sa. Akali covered this up with a glance at Kai'sa who was smirking in hopes she'd help Akali feel better.

"I don't… I don't know." Akali answered.

Kai'sa smiled. "Your cousin, who seems quite protective of you and your privacy, would probably agree with me." She assured.

"Yeah, Irelia's very protective over her loved ones." Akali chuckled. "I guess I've just been so focused on living up to the promises I made them… that I forgot to tell them."

The dancer grimaced. "Don't worry about it Akali, we all get busy in life. Some just need time to adjust to a lifestyle even if they've been doing it for years. I'm sure once you tell your aunt the good news, she'll be overjoyed, and the prolonged silence will seem like it was only for a day." Kai'sa said, patting Akali's shoulders.

The rapper couldn't stop smiling at Kai'sa. She really was a life-sized teddy bear. "Thanks."

"My pleasure Akali." Kai'sa replied. "Now, why don't you have some breakfast?" She gestured to the still hot plate. "A slice of bacon always clears out the blues." She chuckled.

Akali had to agree, and she took the recommended food, consuming it as her eyes closed with bliss. Kai'sa shifted her gaze to the screen, the soundtrack from the game's menu screen literal music to her ears. It was familiar.

"Is that Halo?" She asked.

Akali looked over to the screen, still chewing her bacon and swallowing it. For some reason she always felt embarrassed when people saw her gaming. "Yeah it is."

Kai'sa hummed. She slightly looked at Akali, a teasing smirk now visible. "Are you going to be too busy playing that to write lyrics?"

The rapper huffed, pouting as Kai'sa laughed. She waved Akali down to show she wasn't serious at all. Akali grabbed the controller, turning it on before using the center to turn off the console. Akali took another piece of bacon, chewing it with a muffled moan of pleasure. Kai'sa chose to leave, but Akali told her to wait with her mouth still full. The dancer turned to the rapper, smiling sweetly.

"Kai'sha." Akali said, her mouth full before swallowing. She did a little gasp. "I just wanna say, again… thanks."

Kai'sa grinned and did a little nod. The dancer left the room as Akali dug into her breakfast, enjoying every moment and taste.

…

* * *

The drive back to the household was quiet. James kept staring out the window as Evelynn drove mostly over the speed limit. The diva was feeling mild anxiety over the questions she presumably would be given. James was in sort of a similar state, but like Evelynn, he kept it hidden.

They reached the household a few minutes later, Evelynn going straight to the garage this time and parking her pink Lamborghini between two that were a different color. The silence between the two continued, and without saying a word, James opened his door.

He stopped when Evelynn grabbed his wrist, the man looking at the diva who had her head tilted, a minor sultry smirk. James's brow rose as a silent question.

"Remember darling, this is just between us." Evelynn gently said. "Not a word of this to anyone."

Jame's lip curved, his eyes narrowing to show the astonishment. "I'm fairly certain I'm better at keeping secrets than you."

Evelynn chuckled. "Perhaps darling, but you let your guard down too much."

The next thing James knew, he felt warm lips push against his, Evelynn's heavenly taste and smell making resistance to keep his mouth shut futile. He returned it with the diva softly moaning, but then she pushed him away.

"Easy there darling. I just needed to taste you again." She purred. "I'd probably go insane without it."

James scoffed. "See you soon Evelynn."

The man got out of the car, feeling a soft pat on his buttocks with him turning his head to see Evelynn's hand retreating, a teasing smile on her beautiful face. "Payback for last night." She snickered.

James rolled his eyes, pacing out of the garage as Evelynn took a deep breath, eyes closed as she licked her lips, savoring James's taste.

This felt so wrong, but boy did it feel _good_.

…

* * *

James paced to the guard's quarters, smacking his lips together as he aimed to swallow Evelynn's taste. The man couldn't believe this was happening. He knew it was a bad idea given the professionalism but Evelynn was hard to resist along with her wanting him. Of course, it still struck him odd that she wanted to do this.

Sure Evelynn might not care for what the media says, but in the event that anyone found out, particularly Culda or Ahri, Evelynn would be in hot water and so would James.

At least he presumed anyway.

He shook off those thoughts. James entered the smaller house, finding the living room and kitchen to be deserted. Some running water could be heard from the bedroom that Shen and Riven shared, the male bodyguard likely the one showering and James proceeded to the bedroom he shared with Vi.

When he opened the door and stepped in, James instantly halted.

The room was a complete mess, but not in terms of broken furniture or sheets scattered. There were clothes _all_ over the floor, women's from the looks of it. James looked around, confused and baffled, seeing a pair of black panties close to Vi's bed where he heard light rustling from.

He looked up to see two women in the bed, recognizing Vi immediately with the pinkette snuggling against a raven-haired woman who had on a black bra. His eyes immediately widened, but as if his presence had been sensed, both women's gazes fell on him.

"James?!" Vi exclaimed.

"Holland?!" Caitlyn also said equally as surprised.

James shielded his eyes when they saw him, already feeling his face flooding with blood. "I-I'm sorry! You should've locked the door!"

"Don't you ever think about knocking?!" Vi spat back, putting on measly clothing to cover her alluring body. Caitlyn remained on the bed, covering herself instead with the sheets.

"You should've put a sock on the door!" James claimed.

"I put my panties on the knob!" Vi yelled, pointing to the door that James followed. True to her words, there was a pair of panties on the door, but they weren't on the side facing outward. She quickly looked over too, her mouth gaping when seeing her mistake.

"I told you to make sure it was on the outside!" Caitlyn shouted from the bed.

"Come on Cupcake! I put it there like ten minutes ago! You know it's hard to think straight when I'm with you in bed." She said, winking playfully before looking back at James with sternness. "And I also sent you a text not to come in the bedroom! Assuming you were coming back!"

James crossed his arms. He'd checked his phone beforehand and saw no message. He took it out again, seeing that there was a text from Vi, but it was five minutes old. Not to mention it read " **janez di nit ioen the door ot teh bedroom ifbyiure alive** "

He showed her the text, Vi sighing with embarrassment as Caitlyn cleared her throat. The woman gestured a few times to the black panties on the floor, Vi hurrying to get them as James looked away, cheeks still warm as Caitlyn put the clothing back on. She vacated the bed after, grabbing her clothing that was spread over the floor. The Head of Security put her trousers on and then buttoned up her white dress shirt more than half-way, adding more to her disheveled appearance.

Before Caitlyn presumably left the bedroom, she approached James, tapping his shoulder to make him turn. Caitlyn crossed her arms.

"You didn't see anything. Right?" She asked.

His brow rose. "You mean what you two were doing, or are you referring t-"

"Yes Holland! That's what I'm referring to!" Caitlyn blurted.

James flinched from her minor outburst but furiously nodded as Caitlyn seemed to cool down. She looked at Vi again, lips compressed. "This is the last time I'm agreeing to anything you suggest bed-related Vi."

The pinkette pouted but then snorted. Caitlyn rolled her eyes, but before leaving the bedroom, she chose to give the female bodyguard a quick peck on the cheek before bolting out. Vi smiled, putting her hand over the area.

She then remembered the elephant in the room, turning to James with a playful glare. "You're lucky you didn't walk in on us last night, or an hour ago James."

He rolled his eyes. "What you and Caitlyn do is none of my business or concern Vi. But you should also probably try texting me at least an hour beforehand… along with making sure you speak English. Were you having a stroke or something?" He asked, laughing softly while looking at the text again.

"Kinda hard to focus when you're sleeping next to a nearly nude woman." Vi snorted. "Which I'm sure you know since you did last night."

James looked at Vi when she said those words, feeling his heart already quickening it's beat as the pinkette grinned.

"What?"

Vi chose to burst into laughter. It was always a hearty one James loved, but under these circumstances not as much. Vi gave him a rough pat on the shoulder. "It's pointless to play dumb James. I mean, neither you or Evelynn came back last night, and I was told she was taking you out for a night on the town to, uh, what was it?" She asked rhetorically, fingers on her chin. "To show you what it's like to be a bodyguard in the fast lane?"

James had a feeling his cheeks reddened, and Vi's grin became toothy. She stared at him before patting him on the back gently.

"Ah I'm just fucking with you James!" She laughed. "Either way, I hope you had a good time with her. Must've been difficult to resist her advances though." She winked.

He rolled his eyes. Vi smirked and walked to the bathroom, still wearing only her undergarments with that juicy behind of hers jiggling with each step. The woman was likely taking a shower and James sat on his bed, running his hands down his face with a sigh.

What the hell was he thinking of agreeing to this? Vi, while James doubted she'd ever say anything, seemed to have a hunch that he and Evelynn were a thing. Well, assuming one could call them a thing. They'd only slept once, or twice actually, but only once had intercourse.

To make matters worse, he was probably in hot water with Caitlyn, having walked in on her and Vi's aftermath. The man still wondered why she wouldn't tell him earlier. Either way, if Caitlyn did find out about this, there would be dire consequences.

With all this negative thinking, James's anxiousness also grew. His mind chose to show bits and pieces of that strange dream he had last night. He exhaled through his nostrils, his insides churning as his fists started to clench.

He could still hear that woman's ghastly voice. So mocking, sardonic, and yet seductive.

Shaking his head to prevent any overthinking, James took out his phone, seeing his most recent text below Vi's. He opened it, reading Akali's text as he smiled. He looked at the K/DA's household, figuring that after he showered, he'd go ask her about her first day as a pop-star.

…

* * *

Evelynn had snuck back into the household without any incidents or run-ins with her bandmates. She saw Kai'sa sitting on the couch in the living room, watching an episode of **Star Guardians** and quietly went upstairs. She spotted her room adjacent to Ahri's the diva somewhat surprised the blonde was still asleep.

" _Yeah yeah good game noobs."_ An irritated sounding voice said.

Evelynn stopped her walking. She glanced to the right, seeing Akali's room with a bluish light illuminating parts of the room. The diva heard more words from the rapper, this time a bit vulgar as Akali seemed to be talking louder. Rolling her eyes and to keep her quiet, Evelynn walked into the bedroom, seeing Akali playing her games with an empty plate of her former breakfast on the bed. The rapper didn't seem to notice Evelynn and the diva cleared her throat. Akali looked over with a glare, but that softened when realizing who it was.

Evelynn stood in the doorway; her weight shifted to her left hip with a hand on it as well. Her smug smirk made Akali's aggressive-gamer attitude go out the window, the rapper putting the television on mute.

"So what was that about your games not distracting you darling?" Evelynn asked.

Akali pouted. She turned off her game again, standing up and taking her plate. "I was going to finish after that match."

Evelynn laughed. "Oh darling, it doesn't matter whether you were going to finish or not. I'm merely saying that it seems like your games will indeed be a distraction."

Akali's brows furrowed. "What, distrac-? It's not even 10am yet!"

Evelynn's smirked rose with her brow. She looked at Akali's clock, seeing that it was indeed not 10am yet, but in about 12 minutes it would be.

"That's not really the point darling. The point is you're still in your pajamas and aren't preparing yourself for a busy day. You know how busy singers can be right?"

Now Akali was mildly glowering. "Ahri isn't even awake yet! And I'm pretty sure Kai'sa is downstairs watching television!"

Evelynn laughed. "Well that's mature, comparing others as an argument. It is true they aren't as active this morning, but that's not the point I'm trying to make. You don't seem to be adjusting to your new life-style as fast as expected. Imagine if we had a reward ceremony to attend and it was scheduled for 10am."

Akali narrowed her eyes. "Who the hell has a ceremony at 10am for rewards?!"

"I'm not saying it's true darling." Evelynn purred. "I'm just using it as an example. You really can't be talking trash to other people online every morning."

The rapper could feel herself becoming further embarrassed. Evelynn was acting like she was this pretty, perfect face. Always looking for trouble it seemed, though Akali doubted she did that without a point to make too. Evelynn could see the rapper fuming with frustration now, and she chuckled softly.

"Just a little advice for the future darling." Evelynn mused. She didn't want to rile Akali up _too_ much but also wanted to teach her a lesson, somewhat for the sake of Ahri who rarely slept in. "I'm also sorry that I stole James from you last night. I have a feeling you're just _dying_ to tell him all about your first day." A pinch of sarcasm on the end.

Akali's glower mildly deepened from the mention of James. Strangely enough, she suddenly didn't have the urge to tell James about her first day. It was childish no doubt, but when Evelynn suggested it, Akali felt less excited. The diva left the rapper's room, traversing to her bedroom where she began stripping. Akali remained on the bed for a few moments before huffing and getting up, taking her plate downstairs.

…

* * *

James felt completely refreshed after showering. Of course, that's the whole point of such a thing, but James felt cleaner than before, not to mention the heated water put most of his negative thoughts at ease. His stomach growled when he put on his clothing, the attire more casual for a bodyguard consisting of blue legwear and a button-up short sleeved shirt. He decided to tend his stomach's cravings first, walking toward the kitchen area where he found all three of his colleagues residing. Vi was sitting at the table, her teeth sinking into a piece of toast as Riven was simply having cereal. Shen was having an apple that he'd devoured a good portion of.

Out of the four bodyguards, Riven was still in her pajamas. Shen and Vi were in clothing similar to casualness. Riven noticed James's presence.

"Oh hey James!" She said, raising her hand to wave. James smiled, returning the favor.

"Did you happen to walk in on Vi and Caitlyn, Holland?" Shen asked nonchalantly.

"What?" James asked, expression scrunched.

Vi seemed to have the same reaction, though it was a mild glare of shock. "Wait Shen, you heard us?!"

"That's not what I asked." Shen replied smoothly. "And to answer your question, I did not hear a thing. It was Riven who told me."

Vi directed her stare at Riven who shrugged, still clearly tired. "What can I say? We have thin walls here Vi."

The pinkette groaned with embarrassment. James chuckled, not feeling as guilty for wandering in on the two women. His stomach growled again, catching the attention of the three and the next thing he knew, Shen stood up. He offered a fresh apple to the man, James looking at it for a moment before taking the fruit.

"Come. Sit." Shen gestured to the fourth seat.

James chose to take the gesture, sitting adjacent to Riven who was eyeing him. She turned to her breakfast when he finally looked at her.

"So, did you have fun last night?" She asked before putting the spoon in her mouth.

"Huh?"

"You know, with Evelynn." Riven said. "She took you out for a few drinks or something."

"Oh right, that." James said like he'd forgotten. "It was alright. Went better than expected."

"I had a feeling it did." Riven chuckled. "You guys didn't even come back."

James shrugged carelessly. He didn't want to entertain them with the possibility of him sleeping with Evelynn, though Riven didn't intend that probably either. Vi chose to speak with James thinking it'd be more teasing, but it wasn't.

"I can imagine Ahri must've been _really_ worried." Vi said, looking at Shen now. "Eh Shen?"

The male bodyguard, as usual, was oblivious to the woman's intentions. He cleared his throat. "Well, I can say she was indeed worried. She almost considered calling Evelynn when it got late."

James watched as Riven and Vi's expressions forged into that of giggling gossip girls.

"And how did you keep her from doing that?" Riven asked, almost seeming like her laughter was going to explode any second.

Shen's brow rose. "She asked me to rub her belly and pet her."

Riven and Vi glanced at eachother, the white-haired woman's' face a tomato as she was on the verge of laughing hysterically.

James quickly found himself growing tired of this conversation, choosing to vacate the kitchen and the house moments later. He could hear Riven and Vi's laughter finally bursting as Shen could only remain oblivious to their amusement. He reached the backdoor, opening it and stepping inside.

The weather outside had been warm so the air conditioning was a huge welcome. James sighed pleasantly, walking through the house and it didn't take long for him to hear some chatter. He stopped at the living room to see, to his mild surprise, Kai'sa talking with Caitlyn. The Head of Security quickly took notice of James's presence, a tension being felt given what happened almost thirty minutes ago.

Kai'sa was ecstatic to see James, going as far to get up and give him a small hug. She broke it practically when it began, Kai'sa smiling at James who couldn't resist doing the same.

"Nice to see you're not dead Holland." She cheerfully said. "I wondered where you and Evelynn had gone last night."

"Well I'm certain it worked in favor of a few other people." James replied, the words a reference only Vi or Caitlyn would get. The woman smirked as her head turned a little, eyes still focused on James. He shook it off, putting his hands together as he asked Kai'sa a question. "Have uh, you seen Akali? She around?"

Kai'sa nodded, still smiling with the expression sweeter this time. James had a hunch why. "She's just upstairs getting dressed! I can imagine you'd want to hear all about her experience yesterday?"

He nodded as an answer. Kai'sa gave him a pat on the arm, turning to continue her talk with Caitlyn as James paced to the stairs. The man walked up, the hallways making him feel minor warmth given that he'd carried Evelynn to her room when she was drunk a few nights ago. He could hear a familiar sigh from a room with a partially opened door, James seeing the boxes that confirmed it was Akali's room. He went to the door and knocked a few times.

"Hello?"

Akali seemed to let out a small yelp. "Don't come in! I'm not dressed yet!"

James chuckled to himself. "No worries Akali."

"Wait? James? By all means come on in!" Akali said, her voice friendly.

"Um, I don't think I should-, oh."

Akali pulled the door open, revealing herself to be wearing a towel, her brown hair shaggy and damp. James immediately looked away, averting his gaze from her figure despite having, unfortunately, seen her in this attire from time to time. Akali rolled her eyes, beckoning him to come in.

"You know I can wait until you're dressed right?" James asked walking in.

"Yet you're walking in now." Akali snorted.

The man rolled his eyes. He turned to Akali who closed the door all the way now, James ignoring it and the rapper crossed her arms. Neither of them spoke, both expecting the other to break the ice but it never came. James caved in eventually.

"So uh, how was your first day as a popstar?" He asked.

Akali meekly smirked, but it was barely recognizable and James didn't see it. Akali's eyes began to gaze around, the rapper looking like she had a bone to pick with James who found his positivity draining.

"It was good." Akali answered simply. "I mean I was told I'm the last shot this group has at making a comeback and that I have to write a hit-single that I will, again, only have one shot to nail. So yeah, it was good."

James picked up the sardonic tone, brows knitting together before he attempted to defuse Akali's seemingly down attitude. "Well, I guess that could be a little overwhelming, but I kn-"

"You guess?" Akali interrupted. The rapper snorted, her attitude nothing short of sarcastic and overall unpleasant. "I was going to tell you last night, but you ran off before I could even get the chance to see you." She said, holding resentment now.

James's chest panged. He chose to stop being the understanding person, taking an assertive approach. "Well who pissed in your Cheerios today?" He asked. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to hear your woeful, might I add short summary of your first day as a pop-star, something you've been dreaming of for years."

Akali, despite being, and appearing to be quite bitter when she was irritated, always found that shrink when James did the same to her. She never did like to make him annoyed with her for the tiniest of reasons. Still, she couldn't let this slide and she sat down on the bed, back turned to him.

"Look I'm sorry okay?" She said, pinching her noses bridge, wincing while doing so. Akali's eyes started to redden a little, her throat dry. "It's just… James I… I-"

"You what?" James asked, less heartless and taking a seat beside her.

Akali was still pinching her nose, James seeing how she was clearly in distress. Cursing in his mind, James put his hand on her bare shoulder. Akali's skin felt warm to James and his hand was cold to her. The feeling calmed Akali down, the rapper sighing with her twiddling her thumbs.

"This morning… I got a call from my cousin." She said. "She called to congratulate me on becoming a pop-star."

"Okay." James replied, his tone signaling that he was ready to hear more. Well, that was until the term "cousin" rung a bell. "Wait, you mean your cousin Irelia? The one who said she'd raise my voice an octave if I ever tried anything on you?" He asked, voice half-serious and humorous.

His words made Akali giggle softly. "Yeah it was her."

James snorted, shaking his head. "I told you it wasn't a good idea to pull me into the video chat even if it was for only a second. You always told me she was protective."

Akali softly laughed this time. James smiled, glad he'd lightened her spirits briefly.

"So what'd she say that made you feel all pouty?" He said playfully. "New ways to have me harmed?"

Akali's laugh was less humored this time. She became serious a few moments later, sighing. "Well she reminded me that I haven't contacted her, or my aunt, in over 9 months." Akali somberly said.

James's lips compressed. He could understand where she was coming from.

Akali had always talked about her cousin and aunt. They were probably more influential than her parents. While Irelia wasn't a big fan of James, Karma lived up to Akali's description. The woman briefly joined with the video chat Akali and Irelia were having after telling Irelia to take 5 from her fuming of threats aimed at James. The woman wasn't the opposite of Irelia when they spoke; she was protective of Akali and gave a very small warning to James not to hurt her niece, but said she knew he wouldn't do that under any circumstances. Karma said she saw the good in James, and that when Akali would reach her dream, he'd be right beside her.

"And well, I know she didn't mean to hold any resentment, but the more I think about it, the more I find how much I…" She droned off, resting her head on her palm with a sigh.

James wordlessly looped an arm around her far shoulder, pulling Akali closer. The rapper said nothing, but James felt her push off him. He looked at her.

"I know what you're thinking. I've distanced myself and I feel bad for it." Akali said. "But that's not the full reason why."

He leaned closer, Akali's hands clenched together as she bit her lip.

"James I'm afraid this is going to happen to us." She muttered.

The man blinked. His eyes were narrow when they opened again, Akali's lower lip quivering as she inhaled deeply.

"What?"

"I said I don't want this to happen!" She repeated, louder now. Akali looked straight ahead, trying to ensure her words wouldn't come out shaky. "I don't… want us to grow apart James. I don't want us to become so distant that we-" She stopped when her voice cracked. Akali exhaled firmly. "That we don't talk to one another regularly."

James sighed. He held off a snort actually to avoid hurting her feelings. "Look Akali, I can understand why you're feeling this way, but I think you know, or at least hope you know, that it's not going to happen."

He heard a snort from Akali, the reaction taking him off-guard completely. She seemed to be back in a bitter mood. He was actually offended.

"And how do you know that?" Akali asked, more bitter. "Because from what I've seen, or in this case haven't seen, ever since we've gotten into this group, we've been slowly seeing eachother lesser." She claimed. "I mean… it's more-so you. You're always off with Evelynn."

And just like that, James returned to that heartless tone when Akali had acted this way toward him. He chose to scoff, Akali looking at him.

"What're you snorting about?" She asked.

"Oh it's nothing really just… you seem to be looking for an excuse to get mad about every little detail." James said, standing up from the bed abruptly. "Not to mention forgetting that you're the one who wanted this, not me."

Akali frowned. "I didn't want you to become a bodyguard James!" She claimed. "I just wanted you to have a way of staying close to me!"

"Yeah? And now you're thinking it's going to distance us." James accused.

The rapper felt like she was going to expel angry tears now. She stood up too. "How do you know it's not going to happen?!"

James huffed noisily. "Because I said so!"

The two of them stared the other down, bodies warm with frustration and hurt. Akali was the first to simmer down lightly, James slowly following her lead, but he had more to say.

"I'm trying to ke-" He stopped abruptly when realizing how aggressive his tone was. James took a deep breath. "Look, I'm trying to remind you about the bigger picture." He said slowly.

Akali looked down to the left lightly. Her breathing had softened considerably. James sighed.

"You gave up everything for this." James said. "And now you've gotten to the destination you'd been dreaming of since you were a little girl Akali. Don't lose focus of your dream over fear of us becoming distant." He said, tilting her chin up so she'd look at him. James saw her eyes glistening, his shoulders slumping in response. "Because that's not going to happen." He assured again.

Akali said nothing in response, James sighing as he gave her temple a long smooch. He gave her shoulder pat before striding out of the bedroom, leaving Akali alone. The rapper was left alone with her thoughts.

" _You're such an idiot Akali."_ She thought. _"Don't get so hung up over James spending more time with Evelynn. I mean it's not like they're crushing on one another."_

After that thought, Akali slapped herself. She could see what James was talking about. Maybe she really was overthinking this because sometimes your mind can be your worst enemy.

Shaking her head, the rapper took off the towel and began to get dressed.

…

* * *

James distanced himself from Akali's room, frustration still lurking within as his insides wrenched. He never did like to raise his voice at her, or engaging her in arguments in general. However, they seemed to be gaining more weight strangely enough, and James couldn't decipher as to why they felt that way. Regardless, he was stressed right now. He'd be taking a nap later for sure.

…

* * *

The afternoon had arrived quickly this morning with Ahri finally waking up from her rare sleep-ins. The blonde's attitude was, while not drastically different from her usual demeanor, was more upbeat and cheerful. Riven and Vi shot knowing glances at Shen when the blonde merrily skipped down the stairs, the most positive she'd been in weeks. Of course they got a surprise call from June at the studio, the secretary saying Culda would like to see the blonde to discuss the plans of the video with Taric and Miss Fortune. The blondes attitude remained the same even though this was going to take all day probably.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the rapper who'd stayed in her bedroom for the entirety of the morning. Akali dwelled on the little argument she had with James, her best friends words replaying selectively and it made her unable to focus.

Of course, speaking of focus, that's what she needed right now. Evelynn's mild berate of Akali's productiveness, sarcastic or not, left her with the urge to prove that petty woman wrong.

_**KNOCK KNOCK** _

Akali looked up from the paper, pen in her hand to see Kai'sa standing in the doorway, wearing a white t-shirt with a tan leather jacket complete with black trousers. She had a pair of keys in her hand.

"Yeah?" Akali asked.

"I'm getting some groceries, you want anything?" She asked.

On instinct the rapper couldn't think of anything right off the bat, but the sound of shopping even for groceries sounded like a good excuse to get out of the house. Akali stood up, placing the pen down.

"Actually, would it be alright if I came along?" Akali asked. "Think I could use an excuse to get out of the house."

Kai'sa smiled. "Sure! Could always use the extra help! Let's go!"

The dancer left the room, Akali putting on a casual jacket this time and following the dancer. Just by walking the rapper could feel her attitude improve, but she really did need to get out of the house. They made their way to the garage, Kai'sa unlocking the car that appeared to be an Aston Martin.

Both girls entered the car, Kai'sa sighing as she got comfortable and put the ignition in. Akali leaned back, closing her eyes to further ease the stress.

"So what were you doing exactly before I barged in?" Kai'sa asked abruptly. Akali's eyes squinted before looking at Kai'sa, the woman's expression more serious.

"Um, I was uh… trying to get started on writing the lyrics for the song that will, hopefully, put you guys back on the map." Akali answered.

"Us back on the map." Kai'sa corrected. Akali looked at her, mildly dumbstruck with Kai'sa giving her a Cheshire grin. "Remember you're part of this."

The rapper's confidence had a burst of energy. Kai'sa was such a sweetheart.

"Was more-so brain storming, but honestly I don't know where to begin." Akali sighed.

Kai'sa began to drive the car while still conversing with Akali. "Well… think back to the very first song you produced when you were performing on the streets. Think about what inspired you to write those lyrics, to come up with them, and then forge them into a song."

Akali looked at Kai'sa for a moment, then rested her head against the window, taking the dancers words in. She knew she could do this and that she had similar struggles when she performed on the streets. The only difference with this was it being received world-wide and that made her nervous. Too much self-awareness could always be a bad thing.

When Kai'sa stopped at a red-light, Akali's thinking elevated. Her conversation with Culda replayed, much to her dismay given the woman's unpleasant attitude, but Akali would be lying if she said Culda couldn't be inspirational.

"You have some notes in here with a pen?" Akali asked.

Kai'sa nodded and gestured to the glove compartment. Akali opened it, revealing a surprising amount of blank paper with several pens. She looked at Kai'sa who chuckled. "Always helps to be productive on the go." She confessed.

Akali smirked, taking a pen and few stacks of paper, beginning to jot down some ideas.

The grocery shopping took longer than Kai'sa would've preferred given that Akali was so enamored with writing down notes, though she helped the dancer load the car with said groceries. The dancer was going to drive back to the KDA's household, but the sound of her stomach grumbling along with Akali's gave her a change of plans. Kai'sa's mouth twitched with mirth as she got another idea.

"You hungry?" She asked.

Akali had her hand on her stomach which was the only thing Kai'sa needed to see. She laughed as she changed their route. "I take that as an undeniable yes."

Akali scoffed in agreement. "What place did you have in mind exactly?"

Kai'sa grinned. "Don't worry, you'll love it."

…

* * *

A receipt was printing from the till, a young woman with light chocolate hair in a neat ponytail handing the paper to the young man who'd been waiting for his order over the last few mintues. Non-stop chatter was happening in the kitchen behind her, the girl's ears accustomed to it and easily drowning it out.

"Thank you sir, I hope you and your friend enjoy your meal." She said sweetly.

The handsome customer smirked in response, taking the tray after putting the receipt in his pocket. "Don't worry, I'm sure I will." He chuckled.

The girl forced out a chuckle to be polite, hands on the counter as she waited for the next customer to step up, ready to repeat the mundane greeting.

"Welcome to Birdios, can I take your order?" She asked with a smile.

The next customer was an elderly woman, late 60's probably, but she smiled back. "Of course you can… Sivir." She said, reading the girls nametag aloud."

Sivir's smile increased. She always did enjoy serving sweet seniors.

Meanwhile, the young man who'd ordered his food went back to the booth his friend was in. He approached the booth where a young man with a goatee anchor style beard and dark red hair was waiting.

"I swear, they better not have screwed up this order." He grumbled, voice deep and resentful.

A scoff was heard from the blue-eyed man. "And that's why it's best for you to never order food Rhaast."

Rhaast snorted. "Poor Kayn, afraid I'm going to steal all the pretty girls from you?" He began to unwrap his burger that had a side of fries.

Kayn smiled. "I think we both know pursuing women isn't a top priority of mine."

"Ah right, always easier for them to come to you eh?" Rhaast said, taking a bite of the burger. He may have sounded nasty about the order being wrong, but Rhaast couldn't deny how good it tasted. He exhaled, eyes closed from the delicious food.

"I can't help it if I'm more approachable than you are." Kayn retorted. He took a bite of his spicy grilled chicken wrap.

"Is that why you took a job as a bartender?" Rhaast asked. "To hopefully swoon the ladies and have one ask for your number?"

Kayn laughed in response, shaking his head. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, but that is how my parents met after all. I'm merely following my father's footsteps."

"Adopted parents." Rhaast corrected. He then tilted his head in fake awe. "Ah yes, the infamous television star Syndra becomes infatuated with the handsome bartender Zed during a party the studio was hosting. Perhaps Déjà vu really does exist."

Kayn ignored the comment about the adoption. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but shrugged it off as he had told Rhaast about Akali. "I wouldn't really call this Déjà vu Rhaast. From what I know, Syndra was very under the influence that night."

"And this girl was also under the influence." Rhaast countered. He quickly thought about Kayn's words, doing a shrug to show he could've worded that better. "I do suppose the difference being you and her didn't sleep together."

Kayn rolled his eyes. "She couldn't even ask for my number."

"But she has it now?"

"Her bodyguard got it for her."

"And you were okay with it?"

Finishing up his wrap, Kayn took a sip of his soda drink before replying. "I didn't see any harm in it. Besides she's cute."

Rhaast hummed, finding this conversation to be growing a bit stale now. He'd finished off his burger, eating the fries now. Kayn did the same, but a few moments later, two new people entered the restaurant. He looked over to see who it was out of habit, and his eyes mildly widened when seeing who it was.

…

* * *

"Where do you wanna sit?" Kai'sa asked.

Akali shrugged. She didn't have a huge preference, but the booths did look nice. She told Kai'sa where she'd picked and the dancer gave a thumbs up, Akali telling her what she'd like to eat of course.

"…"

Sivir could feel her face growing warm the second she saw Kai'sa enter the restaurant. The pizza girl always felt this way when she'd see the dancer in public and it was usually horrible to see her at work. Her heart was beating faster as Kai'sa was next in line, the dancer smiling when seeing the beautiful girl.

"Sivir!" A deep, caring voice resounded. The girl felt a strong hand gently loop around her shoulder, Sivir's eyes looking up to see a large man in a chicken suit who was also her boss. His humble smirk always made him seem like a big brother to her. "I think you deserve to have a little break yeah? You've been working non-stop for almost 5 hours!"

Galio looked at Kai'sa next, the dancer looking up at him with a look that was silently thanking him. The large man patted Sivir's shoulder.

"I think you should have your lunchbreak now. Your girlfriend would probably appreciate it greatly." He said smoothly.

Sivir swore blood was flowing from her nose. Galio laughed a little, gesturing Sivir to take a break as he'd take over her work station. Not saying a word, Sivir left and went through a door that led to the dining area of the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Kayn started to feel warm the moment he'd seen Akali enter the restaurant. He was foreign to blushing and Rhaast wasn't very much help as he'd followed Kayns gaze, figuring out who he was looking at. Rhaast deviously smiled.

"Is that her?" He asked gesturing his thumb.

Kayn looked at Rhaast and man's smile grew. Kayn rolled his eyes. "Yes it is."

"Hmm, I had no idea she could make your face the same color as my hair." Rhaast snickered, leaning back, arms crossed.

Kayn repeated the eyeroll. The soda he'd drank quickly found its way through his interior and he suddenly had to use the bathroom which he hesitated to do as he knew Rhaast wouldn't see it that way.

"Where you going?" He asked. "Did her showing up trigger some unwanted feelings?" He sarcastically asked, wiggling his fingers to put emphasis on the tone.

"No, I just have to use the bathroom. That drink went right through me."

Rhaast laughed mockingly. "I'm sure it did."

Kayn grumbled, getting up and heading for the washroom. He turned a corner but had forgotten Akali's whereabouts. The next thing he felt was a person bumping into him, both grunting from the impact and looking at the person they'd collided with.

"…"

"…"

"Ummmm…" Akali droned, her face looking like a giant strawberry the moment she saw who she bumped into. Kayn's face altered it's color a little bit, but paled compared to Akali's.

"Uh, hello again." He said smoothly, not stammering. "It's, surprising to see you here."

His lack of visible nervousness made Akali feel intimidated in a playful way. "Do you work here too? Or are you like, umm… stalking me?" She was proud of herself for not stuttering.

Kayn smirked handsomely. "If anyone was going to be stalking it'd probably be you. Couldn't even ask for my number the other day and I gave it without a fuss."

Akali pouted as Kayn chuckled.

"Oh my God!" A voice chimed in. Akali and Kayn turned to see Kai'sa approaching them with a brown-haired, beautiful looking girl. "Kayn! Fancy seeing you here!" Kai'sa greeted, quickly wrapping her arms around the boy who did the same. She then looked between the two, recalling their little encounter at the party a few nights ago. Akali blushed further like she could read the dancer's mind.

Luckily, that's not what she said next as Sivir was close behind.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? Akali, Kayn, this is Sivir." Kai'sa said pulling the girl in a little.

Akali extended her hand, feeling relived somewhat. "Hi, I'm Akali."

Sivir shook her hand, smiling sweetly. "Akali? So you're the newest addition of the K/DA then?"

Akali nodded. "That's right. The baby of the group to some people."

"And Kayn here is a simple bartender for the studio! Sometimes he bartends the parties we throw, which reminds me." Kai'sa said deviously. "Akali, have you told Kayn yet that you think he's cute?"

If the average person looked at Akali, they would think her nose would be on the verge of spilling blood everywhere.

The dancer clapped her hands together. "Well why don't we all grab a table and eat?" She suggested. "Assuming of course you haven't already eaten Kayn."

Sivir could've said something, but when she saw Kayn looking at Akali with a fascinated smile, she kept her mouth shut. The handsome young man denied any food but said he could sit with them if they'd like. Kai'sa was ecstatic about the whole thing, Sivir taking them to the table Akali had chosen as Kayn followed, looking back at Rhaast who gave a thumbs up.

The meals didn't last very long thanks to Akali and Kai'sa practically starving with Sivir hungry too, but not as much. Kayn used the washroom and when he returned, the food was finished. Kai'sa reverted back to her question regarding Akali and Kayn.

"Well, have you asked if he was cute?" She asked teasingly, Akali's eyes wide with embarrassment.

Kayn saw the rapper occasionally look at him, but he knew she wasn't going to provide an answer to the question. Taking it upon himself, Kayn cleared his throat.

"Actually, I asked for her number the other day when I was checking inventory at the bar." Kayn said stretching the truth. "I'd forgotten how pretty her eyes were when she almost spat her drink all over me at the party."

Akali looked at Kayn incredulously with him shrugging. It wasn't like Kai'sa didn't know that, not to mention the dancer seemed far more fascinated by Kayn's words.

"Really now?" She asked. "I never imagined you'd take such a task upon yourself Kayn."

"Am I really that bad?" Kayn smirked.

"No, just didn't think you'd take after Zed so similarly." Kai'sa playfully said.

Kayn blinked as he changed his body posture, leaning back and crossing his arms. "Who says I'm taking after Zed? Maybe I'm taking after you." He then gestured to Sivir. "A pop-star dating someone who's not in the celebrity business? What an unexpected choice."

Akali was grateful she wasn't drinking her soda. She turned to Kayn, then Kai'sa, then Kayn. "W-What?! Who said we're dating?!"

Kai'sa knew she shouldn't, but Akali's reactions were so cute and genuine that she had a hard time not laughing. Kayn softly laughed with Sivir being quiet.

"Well nobody did really, but I only said that because I did ask for your number after all." Kayn mused. "And given that we seem to be meeting under strange coincidences, maybe we could consider it to be a build-up?" He asked, smirking playfully.

Akali blushed further, Kai'sa calming down with Sivir patting her back. The dancer got a brilliant idea after. "Hey! You know what we should do?!" She asked excitedly. "Tonight, we should triple date and see a movie!"

Sivir gave Kai'sa a look that reeked of approval, somewhat anyway. Akali remained the same as Kayn rose a brow. "Who's the third?"

"Oh it's Caitlyn and Vi. I managed to convince her this morning if she'd want to double-date with me and Sivir tonight, but with you and Akali, I see no reason why we can't make it a threesome!" Everyone, including Akali who snapped out of her embarrassment from Kai'sa's earlier words, looked at the dancer. Kai'sa pinched the bridge of her nose, now flustered. "Sorry… came out wrong."

Kayn snorted. He looked at Akali, then at Kai'sa. He shrugged in feigned concern. "I don't know Kai'sa, I'd hate to intrude on what sounded like a lovely ladies night out."

The dancer dismissed his words. "Nonsense! I was actually considering to see if I could get Ahri to come along with Shen."

Kayn said nothing about the mention of his uncle and the leader of the group. The conversation started to dwindle in participation with Kai'sa snapping her fingers as a more serious thought surfaced.

"Oh I almost forgot, uh Sivir, is your boss around?"

Sivir nodded. "Yeah. Why what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could ask him something… something that he may find to be very uh, worthwhile." She said, trying to be mysterious and subtle.

"You mean as a promotion?" Sivir asked curtly.

Kai'sa sighed at her failed attempt. "Yeah that. I was just gonna talk with him for a minute or two, assuming he's available and not busy."

Sivir always did find it to be reliving when Kai'sa turned somewhat shy. She looped an arm around the celebrity's shoulder, pulling her closer where she gave her cheek a peck. Kai'sa's face reddened.

"Of course he is, just follow me." Sivir said.

The two women took their leave from the table, leaving Kayn and a recovered Akali in the others company. Neither said anything for moments until Akali sort of broke the ice.

"So those two are…?" She referred to Kai'sa and Sivir.

"Dating? Yes." Kayn answered simply. "Does it surprise you she's a celebrity and she works in a fast-food restaurant?"

Akali didn't think of it that way. It was more because they were the same sex, but she was also relieved to learn Kayn wasn't opposed to it. For some reason he seemed like he might've been.

"So you don't mind that they're…?"

Kayn immediately shook his head. "That's not my territory. If you love someone who loves you back then it shouldn't matter. The age is where I draw the line." He chuckled.

Akali chuckled too. She cleared her throat, wanting to say something given she'd grown ever-so faintly comfortable around Kayn. Of course, she was still ways away from not blushing.

"So does the thought of being a singer who's dating a bartender seem less unnerving now?" Kayn asked, smiling in a teasing manner.

Akali's face grew warm, but she didn't become silent. "Why did you lie about me getting your number?"

"Because I figured you could use a break from Kai'sa's teasing." Kayn answered. "Though it seemed like I elevated it further instead."

Akali huffed. "Well thanks, but that also doesn't explain why you said we were dating."

"I was referring to them." Kayn replied.

"By using us as an example!"

"Oh it's " _us_ " now?" Kayn asked, brows elevated. "Guess we truly are dating."

"N-No!" Akali flustered.

Kayn felt guilt for teasing Akali almost as much as Kai'sa. He patted her shoulder, telling the girl to look at him as Kayn gave a sincere look. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry about bugging you. It's an old habit of mine and I'd never want to intentionally make someone who I like, not to mention could probably get me fired, feel any sour feelings toward me."

Akali was baffled by the mention of firing, but she stopped pouting when hearing Kayn's words about those he likes. she was red, but not in the embarrassed kind of way. Akali looked at Kayn, brows faintly furrowed.

"What do you mean by… like?" She asked slowly.

Kayn measly shrugged. "I don't think it's that complicated. We cross paths at a party, you say I'm cute, I think you're pretty, and the next day I give your uh, your bodyguard, my number without much fuss." He answered simply. "It's kind of understandable, right?"

Akali's heart lightly fluttered. "I… I guess." She answered.

Kayn smiled, giving her one shoulder pat this time, but he also kept his hand on her shoulder. Akali looked at him innocently, her insides getting butterflies from his prolonged touch.

She then heard Kayn grumble, the man taking out his phone after getting a text to see a message from, to his minor surprise, Rhaast.

Rhaast: **Hey my boys Aatrox and Varus wanna hit up the arcade. More-so Varus actually. You in? Or are you still staring at that pretty girls chest?**

Kayn exhaled and put the phone away, turning to Akali with his lips compressed.

"Well, I think I should be going now." He said a little regretfully. "I uh, I hope to see you at another place soon." He joked.

Akali couldn't bring herself to laugh. Kayn's hand leaving her shoulder made her feel hollow for a moment. She turned assertive a moment later.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, grabbing his wrist. Kayn stopped and peered over his shoulder. Akali's heart pounded her ribcage like her next choice of words were going to kill her. "Kayn I…I'd like to see you again."

Kayn blinked, smiling after the motion. He could feel how tight Akali's grip was on his wrist. "You mean like tonight? With the triple date Kai'sa suggested?"

"Yes!" Akali blurted. "Uh I-I mean no! I mean yes! No! Yes! No it's too soon! YES!"

Kayn softly scoffed at her lack of a proper answer. He put his hand over her grasping hand, Akali looking at him with anticipation. "It's a date." He huskily teased, Akali's heart still beating and she finally let go of Kayn.

He looked at her till she was out of sight, leaving the rapper alone at the table. Kai'sa returned a minute later without Sivir to the dancer's mild disappointment.

"Where's Sivir?"

"Had to go back on shift. They're short-staffed today unfortunately, but she's still down for the double-date tonight with Vi and Caitlyn." Kai'sa answered. She noticed the lack of Kayn's presence. "Where's Kayn?"

"Had to take-off." Akali answered.

Kai'sa did a small hum in response. She heard Akali speak and her attention was on the rapper again. "Oh and Kai'sa? You uh, you can count me in on coming with you to the movies. Kayn's coming too!" She finished more loudly.

The dancer was confused momentarily, but the put the pieces together with ease and slowly smiled. She crossed her arms, looking proud like she'd just accomplished a very important mission.

In truth she really did.

Akali would be lying if she said Kai'sa teasing her didn't help.

They drove back to the household, Kai'sa pulling into the garage and quickly unloading the groceries with Akali helping this time around. When doing the tedious task of going in and out to get the other bags, Kai'sa told Caitlyn, who had Vi laying on her lap, that they'd be doing a triple date with Kayn and Akali joining them.

Vi smirked proudly to herself when learning that.

The dancer said she'd text him about the times, the reason being that she _knew_ Akali had made a break-through in beginning to write her lyrics and needed to be alone.

Caitlyn had also given Riven permission to take the day off to spend it with her boyfriend Maddoc.

Akali didn't even think about James, the rapper hurrying up the stairs, her footsteps rapid and loud. Akali entered her bedroom, pushing aside some empty boxes and turning on the light. She quickly went to the desk that was a few meters from the front of her bed, plopping herself down on the seat and getting to work.

If there was one person who'd left a lasting impact on Akali on her so far being in the group, it was Evelynn. The answer might've seemed strange, but the diva had this aura of confidence that Akali had seen and exchanged words with more than a few. So the rapper chose to show she could step up and figured she'd dedicate a chunk of the lyrics to Evelynn alone.

Show that confident bitch that Akali's not a kitten, she's a dragon.

Akali spent literal hours in her room, brainstorming and writing dozens upon dozens of different lyrics. To most, this would seem tedious and tiring, but Akali was far from that. This was the beginning of her living up to the reasons why she was added to the K/DA.

By the time she was finished, Akali's writing hand had pencil lead all over its pinkie area. She put aside the pencil, taking the paper she'd written the chosen lyrics on, sparing it from the bin that housed several others.

She cleared her throat, reading the lyrics quietly.

_**Bad gal, when I start to talk like that, you won't know how to react** _

_**I'm a picture-perfect face with that wild in my veins** _

_**You can hear it in my growl** _

_**I'm trouble and you're wanting it** _

It may not have seemed like much, but to Akali, it was a huge leap. She had a feeling Evelynn would love maybe a quarter or more of a song dedicated to her. She always seemed to be wanting trouble given her reputation, not to mention being a completely bad girl.

Akali knew there'd be changes, but one thing was for sure; she'd found her fire.

A knock was heard at her door, Akali flinching given her prolonged solitude in the room. She saw Vi standing in the door, a big smile on her face as Akali put aside the paper, crossing her legs.

"What's up?" She asked.

Vi giddily chuckled, walking to Akali with no concern of protest and quickly put her in a playful headlock, Akali playing along with surprised eyes.

"Just came up to tell you we're gonna be heading to the movies soon, and also to say I'm glad you made use of me getting Kayn's number." She said with a wink.

As expected, Akali blushed, but she should've expected Vi to know this as she'd gotten Kayns number for her. The rapper smiled, trying to give Vi a pat on the back to show her appreciation, but the pinkette already knew she was thankful.

Then she recalled Vi saying what time it was, and saw it was actually quarter past 6!

How long was she up here writing lyrics for? No wonder Akali's belly grumbled. Vi gave it a playful tap after releasing her.

"Don't worry I'm sure some tasty popcorn will fix that!" She whooped. "Come on! Let's get you together with that handsome bartender!"

Akali chuckled, leaving her room and following Vi downstairs where Kai'sa was waiting and talking with Caitlyn. The rapper no doubt saw the lack of James's presence along with Evelynns.

"Aren't James and Evelynn coming?" She asked.

"I asked Evelynn and she declined without letting me finish." Kai'sa answered. "And Holland well… he's been napping all afternoon so it's probably best not to wake him up."

"Not to mention I'll need him here to protect me." A seductive voice resounded. Akali rolled her eyes, her excitement dissipating as she turned around, seeing Evelynn standing in the entrance to the living room, leaning against the wall actually in denim shorts with a black crop-top. "Such a helpless woman like me all alone in this household? So terrifying without a strong, handsome man protecting me!" She threw her head back with her back arching, allowing the four on-lookers a view of her curvaceous butt and ample chest.

Akali was the only one who felt uncomfortable staring.

"I'm positively certain you need all the protection you can get Eve." Kai'sa snorted.

"Aw Bokkie, don't be jealous." Evelynn cooed.

Kai'sa laughed this time, shaking her head and opening the door. Caitlyn and Vi followed her through, but Akali didn't follow just yet. She was staring at Evelynn who crossed her arms, smirking sultrily and smugly.

"I trust you're going to get started on those lyrics soon darling?" Evelynn purred. "I almost expected you to be productive today."

Akali's fists clenched from Evelynn's mockery, but she also felt some relief strangely enough. The rapper almost smiled when she thought about it, her lyrics ringing in her head and sounding truer with each interaction she had with Evelynn. She turned around to leave but also had something to say.

"You're not going to be calling me kitten anymore when you see what I have cooked up, _Eve_." Akali snapped.

The diva blinked, eyes a little bigger and brows high with amusement. When Akali left, Evelynn stared at the door continuously, slowly smiling.

"That kitten has claws." She mused.

…

* * *

James's nap lasted way longer than he'd expected or preferred. When he woke up, comfortable in his bed with no pains felt in his body, he looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost 7pm. He sighed to himself, getting up and rubbing his eyes. His throat was clearly dry, James going into the bathroom for a cup of water, or in this case almost a dozen.

He then walked around the guards quarters, finding no signs of his colleagues. He wondered if they'd been called to a meeting with the K/DA, but he denounced that as they'd have woken him up from his nap. Finding no one present, James left the house and walked to the K/DA's household.

"Hello?" He asked opening the door.

The silence was the answer. James clicked his tongue for his choice of napping, figuring that he had the whole place to himself. Sighing, he went into the kitchen, opening the fridge to reveal a wide selection of food, but he wasn't hungry at the moment. He saw several alcoholic products on the door's shelf, most being wine but some being bottles of beer. James chose to take one, unscrewing the top with a slight hiss from the release and putting the cap aside. He took a light swig, traversing into the empty living room. Plopping himself on the couch, James sighed while glumly looking down, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts he'd rather put away, but it was pointless.

" _Well you certainly have no concern for people's personal bubbles."_

That ghastly, ravishing voice he'd become familiar with filled his left ear, James flinching as he turned to see Evelynn sitting in the couches corner, her bare feet a good distance away, but enough to make James wonder why he didn't see it. The diva's gold eyes were seen as she lowered the magazine, the edges of her mouth curved up, creating an alluring yet sinister smile.

"I thought you said personal bubbles pushed those away." James said.

"It varies from moment to moment." Evelynn replied, turning a page of the magazine.

"So where is everyone?"

Evelynn's lips pursed, eyes blinking and squinting to show her very deep thinking that made James snort. "Ahri has a meeting with Culda, Taric, and that skank Sarah Fortune, and… Kai'sa's on a triple date with Akali."

James blinked, his interest skyrocketing from the mention of Akali and a date. He turned his body slightly to the diva who lowered her magazine. "I'm sorry what? Triple date? Akali?"

Evelynn scoffed. "Yes darling, Kai'sa is on a triple date with Vi and Caitlyn being one couple. The other one is… Akali and Shen's nephew Kayn I believe."

James suddenly felt uneasy, a minor pinch of hurt and betrayal that his mind told him wasn't a big deal. "She's got… a boyfriend?"

The diva rolled her eyes, putting the magazine away and sitting up, crossing her legs and leaning forward, James's eyes falling on her cleavage for a moment.

"Not a boyfriend, just someone she met at the party. I had a feeling those two were going to hook up shortly after that." Evelynn said simply. She realized that James didn't know actually. "What? She didn't tell you?"

He didn't reply, James's mind choosing to play bits of what was supposed to be Akali sweetly telling him all about her first day as a pop-star, but didn't go the way he planned. He sighed loudly, Evelynn tilting her head with a pout at his seemingly distressed thoughts.

"Aw, is something wrong?" She cooed, voice in a teasing tone.

"No there's not… just… just got a lot on my mind." James replied slowly.

Evelynn cooed softly, changing her position so she was supported by her arms and knees, slowly crawling to James who felt her warm aura on his left. He looked at her with his head lurching back to show no interest. The diva didn't back down, grinning now as she crawled to him.

"I think I know what can make it all better for you darling." She purred, beginning to move her hips with each crawl so they stood out.

"No." James warned, inching back as Evelynn inched forward.

"Aw come now darling." Evelynn whispered. "You seem completely stressed. I just want to help."

"Would it help if some of that stress was from you?" James asked.

The diva stopped her advancements after that. Her ability to be sultry and switch to completely silent made James wish he could turn back time. The diva's smile vanished, Evelynn tilting her head before beginning to advance again.

"You seem to feel indifferent toward this whole thing compared to this morning darling." She hissed. "I thought you were down for this."

James stiffened himself, Evelynn's face inches from his. "It varies from moment to moment." He said confidently. "Did it ever occur to you that I'm not in the mood?"

Evelynn rolled her eyes, closing the gap and pressing her lips against his, expecting to feel James fight back, but never got that. Her brows furrowed in annoyance, pressing her assault against him, but the diva never got that she wanted. She exhaled audibly, leaning back as she sternly stared.

"Well, I guess you're really not quite in the mood just yet." She said leaning back, flipping some of her pink hair out of her neck. "So, I'm going to go take a shower, and then I'll give you a knock."

This woman's confidence and no expectation of refusal made James exhale, clearly displeased. The diva left the couch, James staring at her features before speaking. "Oh, so like I'm room service?"

Evelynn was just about to leave, but those words stopped her. The diva's hands clenched before she turned around, walking back to the couch and sitting her plump butt on the armrest with James looking, taking a swig of his beer.

"Perhaps I can see why you're distressed, but I don't think I'll ever be able to wrap my finger around your reason for refusing the simplest solution to ease it." She said. Evelynn had raised said finger during her sentence, and James saw her other hand move.

The diva made sure he was watching, the sprawled hand moving to the button of her denim shorts, easily undoing it with the digits spreading the clothing apart, revealing Evelynn's red G-string panties. James's loins started to grown warm when she moved the same hand to the underside of her crop-top, slowly pulling it up to revealing a red lace bra holding her ample mounds.

He mentally cursed for giving in so easily.

Evelynn topped it off when she moved the finger she'd been holding to her panties, moving inside and gently touching her unseen, but undoubtably moist honeypot.

A soft sigh left her lips, and James shook his head. When he looked again, he found himself looking at someone different, but familiar as well. Her eye-shadow and black eye-liner seemed to make those amber eyes of her sparkle brightly enough to make him shield his eyes. When James looked again, he was looking at Evelynn again. He blinked a few times with a chuckle.

"Is this your way of getting me to comply?" He asked.

Evelynn slowly smiled, running her hand over the bra as she left the couch, her shorts slightly coming off to give a view of her lingerie-covered ass that looked more alluring than when it was bare.

"You see right through me darling." Evelynn purred.

The diva gave a gesture upstairs before leaving the room, James sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The pain in his pants told him to follow her, but he finished off his beer in a long gulp before slamming the bottle down and following Evelynn upstairs.

…

* * *

_**Many Years Ago** _

_The apartments in Zaun were mostly low-income unsurprisingly, most of their occupants being people one wouldn't want to cross. In a certain unit of the building, a pink-haired girl was sitting in her kitchen, the lampshade illuminating the table that had what appeared to be two metal gauntlets on it, one being worked on by the woman. She had a flashlight in her mouth as she used it to brighten the interior of the gauntlet she was using a screwdriver on._

_She suddenly heard a knock at her door, looking at it cautiously before taking the flashlight out._

_Vi put on the gauntlet she wasn't working on, approaching the door slowly, wearing a tank-top with athletic shorts. She looked through the peephole, seeing the familiar face of her best friend James. He seemed to be carrying a bag and looked distressed. Taking the gauntlet off, Vi released the chain lock and opened the door._

" _James." She greeted, not very ecstatic to see James._

" _Vi." James replied flatly._

_The pinkette saw he was holding someones hands, and looked down to see a face that made her distaste vanish._

" _Jani?" She asked._

" _Aunt Vi!" Jani squealed loudly._

_The little girl threw herself into Vi's welcoming arms, the pinkette laughing as she gave the girl a hug like she was her little sister. "Hey kiddo! Haven't seen you in forever! What're you doing here?" She asked._

" _James thought we should stay with you for a while!" Jani exclaimed._

_Vi's brow rose, but her soft side for Jani never changed. She looked at James, hoisting Jani up in her arms as she gestured him to come inside._

_Given how late it was, Jani was quickly put to bed in Vi's room with the pinkette's permission and also that she wanted to talk with James immediately._

" _Get comfortable in there kiddo." Vi said to Jani who'd gotten comfortable on the bed. "And don't worry about any monsters. If they even have the audacity to show up, I'll be sure to dunk them out!"_

_Jani giggled. "Thanks Aunt Vi!"_

_Vi chuckled, closing the door with a sigh. Immediately after, she became entirely serious when turning to James who leaned against the wall, knowing he wasn't going to enjoy this._

" _What the hell are you doing here?!" Vi quietly demanded. "Why'd you bring her here in the first place?! You know this isn't the safest place for a child!"_

_James got off the wall. "I think you know I wouldn't do this unless I had no other choice." He quietly said._

" _Well what the hell's wrong with your home?" Vi asked._

_James seemed like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. The young man walked to the kitchen where the light was, Vi following him, but stopped when he stepped into the light._

_His face was bruised, some dry blood still clinging to him as Vi's mouth gaped. The pinkette started to wonder if he'd done it. She knew how much he hated Austin, James sometimes saying he'd come dangerously close to flat-out killing the guy, but he'd never done it._

_When she saw the blood on his hands, VI's shoulders slumped._

" _Did you… did he-"_

" _Yes." James replied grimly. He exhaled distressingly as he sat down, burying his face in his hands as Vi's frustration was replaced with sympathy. She sat down on another chair, looking at James, unsure of what to say._

" _What did he do?" She asked._

" _He tried to steal the money I've been saving up." James replied. "I tried to reason with him, but he gave me no choice."_

_Vi's lips compressed, gently patting James's shoulders a few times as he could only rest his head against one hand._

" _So the chance of your mother taking-"_

" _We both know she won't take my side in this Wouldn't take my side ever." James interrupted. "Austin could've stabbed me right in front of her and she'd still say it was my fault."_

_Vi's hand ran through her hair. She didn't know how to comfort James with this kind of situation. The pinkette knew James's mother hated him ever since his father left, but never imagined she'd be this heartless and uncaring. Vi also took great pity on him. It wasn't because of the situation he was in, but because Jani was also involved. As long as she could remember, James talked about a better future for him and Jani ever since she'd entered his world. Zaun wasn't the environment a child should be raised in, but not everything works out the way one would prefer. James swore he'd get her out of Zaun, but that seemed to be getting more complicated each day._

_The pinkette recalled their conversation before, Vi thinking about it deeply with her interiors rolling over one another._

_She took his hand wordlessly, James looking at it, and then her._

" _I'll do it." She said solemnly._

_James blinked, and blinked. "You'll do what?"_

" _I'll come with you and Jani." Vi said. "Once you have enough money to leave this place… I'll be right beside you. Both of you."_

_James stared at her for the longest time imaginable, Vi staring right back as her mind told her to take back those words, but the pinkette would never forgive herself. James's stress began to melt, the knowledge and feeling of not having to do this alone under these severe circumstances made him exhale slowly with relief… along with a tear sliding down his eye._

_Vi gave his shoulder a pat, and they both came together in an embrace that they both knew the other one needed, especially James._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this one! The next chapters are going to be much shorter as my mental health is stressed out writing these long chapters, but I always end up doing them too long! XD
> 
> I also can't promise a lemon between every couple, but there will probably be one with Akali and Kayn later on. Their relationship might seem quicker than James and Evelynn, but they're not the main focus so I apologize.
> 
> Remember! Reviews help me write faster and are always welcome! :)


End file.
